


Aegon’s second conquest

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Will do tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 95,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: After Roberts Rebellion and the deaths of Rhaegar and Robert the 7 Kingdoms were split into independent nations.Aegon (Jon Snow) and the Kingsguard reside in Winterfell with the Starks.Aegon wants to reunite the 7 kingdoms.
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen/Theon Greyjoy, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Catelyn Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Lysa Tully, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, others
Comments: 61
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

Ned

He was tired. He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t tired. So much had changed in the last year. A year ago he was the second son to the lord of Winterfell, destined for naught more than to be a vassal to Brandon. Now he was a husband to wife he did not know, a father to a son he has not met and a King to a kingdom he has no idea how to rule. 

“Your Grace” The voice of Howland Reed snapped him out of thoughts. “I think we are here”. Howland said this whilst pointing to a tower that was barely visible in the distance. They had been told Lyanna was in being held in this tower. Lyanna. His sister. He has already lost his father and his brother in this war. He was not losing his sister.

“Forward!” He commanded his men, and with that they were streaming towards the tower. Ned had no idea what they were charging into, and his military mind urged caution but he did not care. The dragons had taken enough from him and his family. They were not taking his sister.

He and his companions halted around 30 feet from the base of the tower. There were three men blocking there entrance. He knew these men, he had seen them at the tourney of Harrenhall. The first man was pacing at the foot of the tower, he was wearing a helmet emblazoned with a black bat with its wings spread. This was clearly Ser Oswell Whent a fearsome warrior to be sure, but his reputation pales in comparison to the other two knights. The second man was standing leaning on his sword. This could be none other than the White Bull Ser Gerold Hightower, who despite his age will be a fierce opponent. It was the third Knight that caused the most concern for Ned, Ser Arthur Dayne was sitting on a rock cleaning the most beautiful sword Ned had ever seen. It was as pale as milkglass and had an almost magical air to it. It’s wielded The Sword if the Morning was widely regarded as the best Swordsman in the world.

“Lord Stark.” Ser Gerold greeted him. He could feel his men tense next to him.

“This is the King in The North. You will treat him with respect”. Said Martyn Cassel proudly. Ned himself had not even noticed the slight, he was still growing accustomed to the life of a king and being addressed as ‘your grace’ is something he will probably never get used to.

Ser Gerold looked to Martyn as if he wished to retort but he restrained himself and replied: “I meant no disrespect, forgive me I haven’t quite gotten used to changes around Westeros.” Ned looked at these men and for a moment he felt sorry for them. They were very strong Targaryen supporters and everything they’ve fought for is gone.

“It’s quite alright Ser.” He said, he had no desire to mince words with these men but it was certainly better than crossing swords with them. “You know why we have come, give me my sister and we will be on our way.”

At that moment Ser Arthur stood dawn in hand, he could hear his men reach for their blades and he was about to do the same when the knight sheathed the legendary blade. He locked eyes with the Sword of the Morning for what seemed like an eternity before the knight said: “Your sister is in the top floor.” And with that the knight stood aside letting Ned pass.

Ned was about to question the knights motives when he heard a feminine scream coming from the tower. “Lyanna!” Ned screamed, and ran as fast as he could into the tower and up the stairs until he came upon a sight that he would never forget.

Ned walked into the room to find his sister in a bed of blood. Too much blood. He knew as soon as he saw her, he would be saying goodbye to another family member. “Ned.” The pained voiced snapped him out of it. 

“Lyanna”. Ned rushed to his sisters bedside. His beautiful sister was now pale, weak and covered in blood. It was quite obvious she was breathing her last breaths and the thought broke Neds heart. Ned noticed there was others in the room, and he pleaded for help:” Can I get some water, is there a Maester”.  
“It’s too late brother.” She reasoned with him. Ned looked into his sisters grey eyes and knew that she had come to terms with her death. “I’m so sorry Ned. Brandon, father the war it was all my fault”. The hurt in her voice broke his heart.

“No” he said, “ Its not your fault, Rhaegar...”

“ Loved me.” She interrupted. “And I loved him.” 

Ned was lost for words.” What... what do you mean.” 

“The Kingsguard will explain everything. Listen to me Ned. I need you to protect him. I need you to love him and give him the family he deserves.” Ned was confused until the maid handed him a child. A beautiful boy with his mother’s Stark grey eyes. “ Promise me Ned. Even with Robert dead people will want to harm him. Promise me Ned.”

“I promise”. Lyanna Stark took one last look at her son.

“His name is Aegon Targaryen” and with that Lyanna Stark died.

With that Lyanna Stark died.

—

Ned buried his sister with the help of his men and the Kingsguard. After which the Kingsguard told him the truth. That Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhall and Lyanna ran away to avoid marrying Robert who repulsed her. The Kingsguard even claimed that Rhaegar and Lyanna married each other. 

“What will you do now.” Ned asked the Kingsguard as they sat around the fire. 

“We are Kingsguard Your Grace.” Replied Ser Arthur. “And we may not have a king anymore but we will protect our kings legacy. With your blessing we would like to go with you to Winterfell and protect the child.” Ned looked to the other two knights and it looked as if they too wanted this.

Ned stayed silent for a long while contemplating the proposition. The child would be better protected with Kingsguard watching out for him. The north will protect him as they all loved Lyanna. But the other kingdoms could certainly want the boy removed to protect there new found power, especially after what Tywin Lannister did to the boys siblings.

“Very well. You will have a place at Winterfell until the boy comes of age then I will find a castle for him to rule in the north and you can serve him if you wish.” He said, the Kingsguard all looked relieved and they all thanked him individually. “ We make for Winterfell in the morning”. And with that Ned went to bed but he could not sleep. Ruling a kingdom was already a pain in the ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Aegon

He could taste dirt. He looked up from the ground to see the smug face of Ser Arthur staring down at him. Ser Arthur had bested him yet again for what felt the millionth time today, for some reason Aegon was just off today. It had been a long time since the former kingsguard had bested him so easily and so often. Although he did not consider himself equal with the sword of the morning years of training under him, Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell had turned him into quite the swordsman. Aegon knew he was good with a blade, he had bested both Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell and he could usually hold his own against Ser Arthur. The knight offered his arm and Aegon gladly took it. The three kingsguard were like uncles to him and he knew he could trust them with his life. As he was raised to his feet Aegon heard clapping and cheering on the balcony above the training yard, there he saw his little cousins the Princesses Arya and Lyarra as well as Prince Bran urging him on. Aegon couldn’t help but smile at the sight, he loved his cousins as if they were his siblings. Arya was his favourite, she was always up to some mischief getting herself and others into trouble. The children had obviously skipped their lesson with Maester Luwin to watch him spar, something they were starting to make a habit of doing

“You ready to go again?” Arthur asked, Aegon took his thoughts away from the children and focused on his opponent. “Lets give our audience a good show this time boy. You have fought more like Old Nan this morning than Aegon Targaryen”. Arthur teased him with a cheeky smile on his face, twirling his sword in his hand. 

Aegon ignored the knights taunts and went to pick his sword up from where Arthur had knocked it from his hand in there previous bout. As reached down to get the blade he realised how cold it had become all of a sudden, even for the north this was bloody freezing. It had also become darker, as if the sun had been hidden away behind the clouds. This was odd it was a beautiful morning not a few moments prior.

“You could of saved us.” He turned to find the voice had come from Arthur although something was wrong. Arthur was staring at him with bright blue eyes.

“You could have saved everyone.” He looked up to the balcony. It had been Arya that spoke and she like Arthur has adopted those piercing blue eyes, as had Lyarra and Bran. 

“What’s going on?” He asked them. “What’s happening?” He pleaded with them for an answer but none came. As he looked around he realised everyone in the yard had adopted the same glowing blue eyes. They were moving in around him, he gripped his sword firmly in his hand as his instincts were telling him he was in danger. 

All of a sudden he felt a hand upon his shoulder and he spun around lighting fast to see a man who looked more ice than flesh, he too had piercing blue eyes and atop his head was a crown of ice. Behind him stood 12 more of these ice men. His attention went back to the one holding him. His touch made Aegon’s body so cold it was almost frozen. He was looking at again directly in the eyes as if he was looking deep into his soul. Then a smile came upon his face, he drew his blade made entirely of ice, Aegon struggled but he could not move, and the ice demon struck down with his blade.

A barrage of images flashed through his mind: the wall, a comet soaring through the sky, a dead wolf lying in the snow, an old man in a tree, a great black dragon, the most beautiful women in the world stepping from a pyre with three dragons, a women on a birthing bed covered in blood, an army of blue eyed corpses, a castle on a hill overlooking a great city and he saw a chair of swords with what appeared to be crow perched upon the arm rest. All the while there were whispers in his head. He could hear Arya and Arthur repeat what they had said in the training yard, he heard whispers of a promised prince, he could hear an unfamiliar voice telling him to “Burn them all”. And then nothing

—————

He woke with a start. He was looked around the room expecting to see blue eyed demons with swords at the ready, but he was alone. He got up from his bed, went to the basin and splashed water in his face. He was drenched in sweat from head to two. He could still see the images clear as day in his head. Blue eyed monsters made of ice. Sounds like the tales Old Nan would tell us about the White Walkers and the Long Night. The dream felt so real. He also saw the Wall, perhaps he should send a letter to his uncles at the wall it had been awhile since they had exchanged letters. He walked over to the window, the sun had not yet risen but he had no intention of sleeping again and having more dreams. He dressed himself and headed out to the training yard as quietly as possibly to avoid waking the others in the castle.

Aegon couldn’t help but look to the spot where the ice demons had been as he set up a training dummy. Once the dummy was ready he grabbed a sword and went to work. As he hashes and slashed he couldn’t help but think of the dream. It seemed like it was warning him of something to come. Prophetic dreams weren’t uncommon in his family, Daenys the dreamer saved the family from the doom of Valyria. Perhaps this dream is warning him of the doom to come to Westeros, of the White Walkers descending from the North with there ice spiders big as hounds. He couldn’t help but let out a little laugh at the thought. It was ridiculous. They were stories nothing more. He did see the Wall in the dream though. Perhaps one of his uncles will have some answers, he will have to remember to write to them later.

His mind then went to the other things he saw. The castle on the hill he recognised to be The Red Keep. He has seen it from a distance when he visited Dragonstone a couple years ago. The chair of swords would have to be the iron throne. The voice telling him to ‘burn them all’ could be none other then his grandfather the Mad King. According to Jaime Lannister they were his last words. Then there was the girl. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had the classic Valyrian beauty. Gorgeous violet eyes and flowing silver hair. She had also been naked but Aegon had not gotten a good look. He was too focused on the fact that she had emerged from a fire with three baby dragons. It wasn’t odd for him to dream of dragons, but normally it’s only the one. The great black dragon had been appearing in his dreams since he was ten but he had never seen these dragons before. If he’s remembering correctly there was a red, green and gold. The women could be his aunt Daenerys who is living in exile in Essos. Once he moves to dragonstone the first order of business will be to find his aunt and uncle and bring them home.

“I think he’s dead.” He turned from the training dummy to see that it was the whore Ros who was teasing him. Despite the freezing cold Ros was wearing quite the revealing gown, it highlighted her breasts and was very tight complimenting her curves. Aegon was not normally tempted by whores and he’s never indulged in them but the sight of Ros always stirs desire within him. “What are you doing training at this time?” Ros questioned him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He replied, he certainly wasn’t going to tell her the truth. Before she could question any further he asked: “ And you My Lady, why are you sneaking around at this hour.

She smiled at him: “Your cousin didn’t want his father to know he’s bedding whores.” That surprised him, he knew Robb visited the brothel in Wintertown but he didn’t expect Robb to bring whores into the castle. She had obviously noticed his surprise as she asked: “What’s the matter? Didn’t think the heir of the North would fuck a whore?”

“No, it doesn’t surprise me at all that he fucks whores. It surprises me that he would risk fucking one in the castle. If his father found out he would be furious.” He explained.

She looked at him with a cheeky grin: “ Is that why you don’t fuck whores? Are you afraid of your uncles wrath?” At that he turned back to the dummy, he didn’t like where this was heading. “Or is it because you don’t like women?” She taunted him.

He turned back to face her: “Just because I don’t bed whores doesn’t mean I haven’t bedded other women” His reply earned a little giggle from the whore

“So what’s troubling you anyway?” She asked him.

“What do you mean?” He had no intention of spilling his guts to her.

“Your out here swinging your sword before sunrise. I think there’s something on your mind.” She said. When he offered her no reply she took a couple steps closer to him until she was a mere few inches away. “Fine don’t tell. I could still help you. I could give you something else to think about.” As she finished speaking she undid her gown and it fell to her feet. She was standing completely naked in front of him and he couldn’t help but roam his eyes over her body. She was a very beautiful woman and Aegon could feel his cock harden in his trousers and his resolve. 

As she went to get his cock out he stopped her: “ Maybe some other time” he said to her and walked away. 

As he walked away he heard her say: “ My doors always open”. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t tempted to take her up on the offer.

After all the sword play he decided he’d go back to his chambers and try to get a few more hours of sleep in. There was certainly less chance of him running into more whores in his bedchamber. He opened his chamber door to find Arya fast asleep in his bed. He had no idea what she was doing in there, but he decided not to wake her and to let her sleep. The bed was quite large and there was room for both of them so he climbed in and went to sleep beside his favourite little cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

Aegon

Aegon woke with the sun the a couple hours later. Arya was still fast asleep but during the night she had entangled herself with him and he couldn’t get up without waking his little cousin. His mind was still very much focused on the dreams he had last night. He kept trying to recall all the details from his dream but it still made little sense to him. Perhaps it was just a dream but it felt like more. It felt like a warning. He just didn’t know what to do about the warning. His mind eventually wandered to his encounter with Ros. He should probably talk to Robb about him bringing his whores into the castle, he was lucky she ran into him and not his father. Or worse, his mother. He would be lying to himself if he said that his run in with whore hadn’t stirred something within him. He had never considered bedding a whore before but now a tryst with Ros might be the perfect thing to distract him from the dream. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the stirring of his little cousin beside him, she had finally woken up: “ Good morning” he said. 

She replied with a simple “Morning”. Arya was by far his favourite cousin. When she was younger Arya believed him to be her brother because they were the only ones to have the classic Stark look. For that reason she attached herself to her ‘brother’, and they were virtually inseparable. Wherever he went Arya seemed to follow. To this day she will still call him her favourite brother, to which he responds by scruffing up her hair and calling her ‘little sister’. Aegon also had a soft spot for Arya because she was said to resemble his mother, in not just looks but personality. Uncle Ned says she has the wolf’s blood.

“You going to tell me why I found you in my bed last night?” He asked her. 

“Are you going to tell me why you weren’t in your bed last night?” She responded, cheeky as ever.

“I asked first.” He said.

After a few moments of staring at one another she broke. “Fine.” She sighed. “ I couldn’t sleep so I was going to wake you up so we could practice swords. But you weren’t here so I thought I’d wait for you on the bed, and I guess I fell asleep.” She explained, he should of known, Arya was always looking for an excuse to practise with a sword. Regardless of what The Queen or her septa thought, Arya had no intention of being a proper lady, she would much rather learn to fight with the boys than do sewing with Sansa. “ So where were you?”. She asked again.

“ Practicing with my sword”. He answered. That angered the little she wolf, she glared at him before punching him in the arm.

“Why didn’t you come get me?” She asked.

“I thought you’d be sleeping.” He replied.

“You could have woken me!” She said, clearly frustrated.

“It takes a braver man than I to wake a sleeping she wolf.” She seemed to calm a bit at that. She also seemed pleased that he feared her.

“You still owe me a sparring session” she said, then she got out of bed and went to leave. When she got to the door she turned back to him, gave him a pointed look and said: “Today”. He nodded to her and she left.

—————

When Aegon arrived at the great hall to break his fast it was mostly empty, most of the castle was probably still sleeping. He went to the kitchens and they fixed him up with a plate of bread, cheese and a couple of little sausages. He was happily eating his meal by himself when he heard someone calling his name from across the room. He looked up from across the room to see his cousin Sansa and her best friend Jeyne Poole coming over to him with plates of there own. He couldn’t help but sigh at their approach. They were both nice girls he just had no interest in discussing embroidery so early in the morning. 

“Good morning Aegon.” Greeted Sansa, he nodded at both of them in response, earning a blush from Jeyne. Even this early in morning Sansa was breathtaking. She had her mothers Tully beauty, the fair skin, auburn hair and blue eyes. Just about every lord in the North has asked the king for her hand and all were waiting with bated breath to see who gets the honour. Jeyne herself was quite beautiful, not up to Sansa’s standards but certainly pretty enough to get a could husband despite being the stewards daughter. “May we join you?” Sansa asked.

“Of course.” He replied. Aegon just hoped Oswell and Arthur didn’t see them eating together. They were both of the Sansa and Jeyne were in love with him and he was in no mood for there teasing today. “What are you too doing up so early anyway?” He asked them.

It was Jeyne who answered: “ We doing sewing this morning with septa Mordane, we were hoping to get an early start.” She said excitement clear in her voice. They then went on to talk about all the sewing and embroidery they’ve done recently, but Aegon just zoned them out. His dream was still on his mind, and he couldn’t seem to forget about it.

He noticed they’d stopped talking so he looked up from his plate to find them both staring at him as if eagerly awaiting an answer. “ I’m sorry did you ask something?” He said.

“Jeyne asked if your going to spar with Robb and the others today.” Sansa explained.

“Oh. Yeah in the afternoon I think. We are teaching Bran archery in the mornings and then we have our lessons with Maester Luwin so yeah it probably won’t be till this afternoon”. He answered.

“Perhaps we will come watch you.” Sansa said, Jeyne nodding next to her.

At that moment the Queen walked into the great hall. Looking at his aunt it was clear where Sansa got her immense beauty. Age had done nothing to dull her looks in fact despite being past her 36th nameday she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The Queen scoured the hall till she found us then made her way over.

“Good Morning Your Grace.” He greeted her when she arrived. Catelyn stark nodded to him with a force smile upon her face. The northern queen had always been kind to her nephew, but in recent years Aegon had noticed a change in the Queen . She was once a very kind and happy women to all she encountered now however the only time he sees a genuine smile on woman’s face was when she was with her children. He once asked Ser Oswell if he knew what was wrong but he just replied: “ It’s a hard life being married to a king”. At the time Aegon thought he meant the duties of a Queen were to hard but he’s come to suspect his aunt and uncles marriage is not completely happy.

“Excuse me girls but I need to borrow Aegon.” The Queen said. He farewelled the girls and followed his aunt. 

They walked in silence until they arrived at his uncles chambers. He followed his aunt into the room to find his uncle seated behind his desk. “Your Grace”. He bowed his head as he greeted his uncle.  
His uncle smiled at him. “How many times must I tell you that when we are alone there is no need for such formalities. Please take he seat.” The king gestured to the seats opposing him and Aegon sat down. He expected the Queen to follow suit and sit in the chair next to him but she didn’t. She remained standing. “Aegon your probably wondering why I’ve called you here. As you know you were never meant to stay here In Winterfell forever. When the time was right you were to go Dragonstone and rule it as one of my bannerman.” Aegon nodded along, anxious for his uncle to continue. “Well my boy I believe that time has come.”

“You think I’m ready uncle?” He asked

“I do. You are a born leader. I’ve seen the way interact with the other lords and knights around here. Ruling is in your blood and it shows. Maester Luwin assures me your education is more than sufficient, in fact he often raves about your willing to learn and your thirst for knowledge.” His uncle explained. He had been looking forward to this for a long time, he had only been to dragonstone once before but it felt like home. He felt like he belonged there. “Besides” his uncle continued. “ you’ve reached your 16th nameday. Your a man grown and Dragonstone is yours by right. It would be unjust to keep it from you any longer”.

“Thank you uncle”. He said. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me”. His uncle nodded in response. “When shall I depart?” He asked

“As soon as you wed”. The king said

Aegon was confused: “I’m to be wed?” He asked, his uncle had never discussed matches with him before. “To who?”

“Sansa.”

“What!” Both Aegon and Catelyn exclaimed in unison.

“You cannot marry off my daughter. She’s only just had her fourteenth nameday she’s far to young.” The Queen was clearly not pleased. And Aegon completely understood why, she was far to young and he had no desire to wed his cousin.

“She has bled Cat. She is ready to be wed, she will make a fine bride”. Ned explained, and there’s no doubt she would make a lovely bride he just didn’t want her to be his. “Besides. I’d rather marry her to someone I know will treat her right. Someone I know and trust with not just her life but all my children’s.” His compliments however fell on deaf ears. The Queen was still clearly upset as she stormed out of the room. “Don’t take that the wrong way my boy, she’s just upset she’s losing her daughter.”

Then something inside Aegons head and he understood why his uncle had done. “You didn’t want to send the last Targaryen away without completely tying him to your house. That’s why you did this. Just in case someone wanted to tangle the idea of rebellion in front of the dragon.” 

The look in his eye said it all but before he could explain further Ser Rodrick came into the room. “Sorry to interrupt your Grace but there’s a deserter from the watch.” He explained

Ned nodded to the knight: “Gather the lads and saddle the horses. Tell Bran he’s coming too”. Ser Rodrick nodded to his king and left the room.

His uncle looked back to him: “we will continue this later”. Aegon nodded at him and followed him out the room 

————————

He was riding side by side with Robb on the way back to Winterfell. The execution was fairly routine but what the man said had stuck with Aegon. He talked of seeing the White Walkers north of the wall, the very same day he dreamt of them. There was something strange going on and it was making him feel uneasy. Part of feels like he should go north to wall and try to get to the bottom of this. 

“This brooding is getting out of hand.” Robbs teasing bought him back to earth. “You haven’t said a word all day.” Robb was his best friend but he had no intention of telling about his dreams.

“Im fine.”

Robb obviously didn’t buy it as he pressed on: “I heard you had a talk with father this morning. Are you in some sort of trouble?”. The talk of white walkers had completely pushed the talk with his uncle from his mind. That’s just what he needed more stuff on his mind, no wonder he was always brooding.

He decided to be honest with Robb about the talk with the king. “Actually it was good news.” Robb urged him to continue. “Your fathers giving me Dragonstone.”

Robb smiled and clapped him on the back. “It’s about time. Just don’t get to comfortable on your little island because the moment I’m king your coming back to Winterfell to be my hand.” That got a smile out of Aegon. “So when are you leaving?” He asked.

“After my wedding.” He replied, he wasn’t sure how Robb would take the news he would be wedding his sister.

“Your to be wed?” Robb asked. “To who?”

He took a deep breath and said: “To Sansa”.

Robb was silent for a long while: “Sansa huh. I guess we’ll actually be brothers then.”

Aegon was relived he was taking it so well “Yeah I guess we will”.

“Sansa will be thrilled. She’s been in love with you forever” Robb teased, Aegon rolled his eyes knowing he was in for a lot more of these jokes when Oswell and Arthur found out. He was about to respond to his cousin when both his horse and Robbs suddenly stopped. They turned from one another to find that there path was being blocked by a massive dead stag. They looked to each other, shrugged and hopped down from their horses. They were going to have to move the beast if their horses were to pass through.

As Aegon and Robb approached the animal they heard Jory behind them saying: “Be careful my lords. This kill is fresh, whatever killed this animal likely isn’t far away.”

After he had inspected the animal closer he realised that the stag was missing one of its antlers and he was pretty sure he knew where it was. “I think we are safe Jory. I’d wager we’d find the stags missing antler in whatever killed it. I doubt it survived the encounter, if it did it would have taken its kill not leave out in the open.” 

“I think your right cousin. There’s a trail of blood leading into the wood.” Robb pointed out the trail of blood. It seemed his theory had been correct, whatever the animal was it had lost a significant amount of blood. Robb turned back to him with a mischievous grin on his face. “Fancy seeing where it leads?”   
“Definitely.” He replied, he was certainly curious what they would find.

“My lords I think it would be wiser to wait for the king.” Jory said, but he and Robb were already following the trail. They found the beast only a few yards into the woods. It was a massive wolf, the biggest he had ever seen and it had indeed been killed by the stag. They also realised that the wolf wasn’t alone it had six pups with it. They heard rustling in the bushes behind them and turned to find the King, with Bran, Jory and the other guardsmen close behind. His uncle walked right up to the beast and pulled the angler from its throat. He heard his uncle mutter ‘tough bugger’ under his breath as he inspected the wounds.

“What is it?” Bran asked.

“It’s a direwolf.” His uncle replied.

“There are no direwolves south of the wall.” Robb said, confusion evident on his face.

“Now there are 6” He replied, handing one of the pups to Bran who gladly accepted.

His uncle regarded the pups for a moment before staring: “Better a merciful death”. At the kings command the men went to take the pup from Bran.

“No father you can’t.” Bran pleaded.

“I’m sorry Bran.” 

“Your Grace.” He said, getting his uncle attention. “The direwolf is the sigil of your house. There are 6 pups, one for each of the Stark children. They were meant to have them.”

His uncle considered him for a moment before saying: “You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves and if they die you will bury them yourselves.” 

Aegon gathered up the pups and handed them Robb, Bran and Jory.

“What about you?” Bran asked.

“I’m not a stark.” He replied 

As he started to walk away something made him stop and look in a near by scrub.

“What is it?” Asked Robb. Aegon reached into the brush and pulled out a seventh pup. An albino with red eyes. As soon as he touched the wolf he felt as if they were connected somehow. “That ones yours cousin.” Robb said to him before they both rejoined the others and rode back to Winterfell.


	4. Chapter 4

The 7 Kingdoms

The North  
Following Roberts Rebellion the Riverlands pledged fealty to Eddard Stark and The North. King Eddard was also able to acquire the ancestral home of house Targaryen for his nephew Aegon Targaryen. 

Ruling Family: House Stark  
King: Eddard Stark  
Queen: Catelyn Stark  
Royal Children:  
Robb 16 (Heir)  
Sansa 14  
Arya 12  
Bran 11  
Rickon 8  
Lyarra 8

Warden of the Riverlands: Hoster Tully

The Reach  
Ruling Family: House Tyrell  
King: Mace Tyrell  
Queen: Alerie Tyrell  
Royal Children:  
Willas 21 (Heir)  
Garlan 19  
Loras 17  
Margaery 15

The Westerlands  
Ruling Family: House Lannister  
King: Tywin Lannister   
Royal Children:  
Jamie (Heir)  
Cersei  
Tyrion  
Gerion 15 (Jaime’s Son)  
Joffrey 14  
Myrcella 12  
Tommen 9

The Stormlands  
Ruling Family: House Baratheon  
King: Stannis Baratheon  
Queen: Selyse Baratheon   
Royal Children:  
Shireen  
Heir: Renly Baratheon

Dorne  
Ruling Family: House Martell  
King: Doran Martell  
Royal Children:  
Arianne 24 (heir)  
Quentyn 19  
Trystane 15

Iron Islands  
Ruling Family: Greyjoy  
King: Balon  
Royal Children:  
Rodrick (Deceased/missing at sea  
Maron (Deceased/missing at Sea)  
Theon (Heir)  
Asha

The Vale  
Ruling Family: Arryn  
King: Jon  
Queen: Lysa  
Heir: Robert

The Crownlands  
Following the rebellion the Crownlands were split between the Westerlands and the Stormlands. Everything west of the Godseye went to house Lannister. The Stormlands got the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Aegon

They had returned to the castle just after midday and set about giving the Stark children there wolves. The other Stark children had been thrilled when they were given there pups, even Sansa who excitedly led the others to the kennels to find them food and drink. Unfortunately Aegon couldn’t join them as he had to finish his earlier conversation with his uncle, who had told him to meet him in his chambers, so he gave his little white wolf to Lyarra making her promise to look after him. The then set off towards his uncles chambers. He nodded to Jory guarding the door, who stood aside to let him pass. He entered his chambers to find that his aunt and uncle had apparently started without him. At the sound of him entering they turned to greet him,

“Sorry to interrupt.” He said, he noticed that his aunt had calmed somewhat since there previous discussion.

“You interrupt nothing please join us” His uncle replied, Aegon took the offered seat next to his aunt. “We were just discussing some details about your upcoming nuptials. We think it would be best if the Queen accompanied you to Dragonstone. There she will be able to assist Sansa and yourself in the running of the castle.” He explained. “If that’s ok with you, it is you castle after all.”

“Of course that’s ok Your Grace.” He replied. “I could definitely use the help and it should make Sansa feel more comfortable.”

“Agreed. Which is why I shall ask Vayon if Jeyne can accompany you also.” His uncle added, to which Aegon agreed. It would be nice for Sansa to have her best friend with her. “We shall announce the betrothal tomorrow, and the wedding shall take place in a moon, 2 at most.”

Aegon wasn’t sure about waiting that long. He was desperate to go to the Wall to see his uncles, and he was hoping he could go straight to Dragonstone after that. Besides, he wasn’t sure how long he would be at Castle Black.

“Could we do it sooner?” He asked.

His uncle considered him for a moment before saying: “Possibly. How soon were you thinking?”

“Tomorrow.” He answered.

“Tomorrow!” His aunt said. “It’s not possible to plan a wedding in that time.”

His uncle nodded at his wife’s statement: “She’s right my boy. It’s not possible. Besides what’s the rush?” 

“I can’t explain why but I need to go to wall and speak to my Uncle Aemon.” He answered. “And I need to go as soon as possible.”

“Why on earth do you need to go to the wall?” His Aunt asked.

“I just do.” He answered. 

“But...” His aunt began to argue but was silenced by a wave of the kings hand. His uncle considered him for a long while before finally nodding his head.

“Very well. You shall be wed tomorrow.” The king said.

The Queen was shocked: “It’s not possible. We cannot prepare a ceremony and a feast...”

“That’s enough Cat.” His uncle interrupted. “All we need is a heart tree for the ceremony, and a small feast after. I’m confident you will be able to pull something together.” His aunt didn’t argue anymore but she looked very displeased. “ Jory!” The guardsmen entered the room at his kings summons. “Would you go fetch Sansa please.” Jory immediately set out to find the princess.

Aegon thought this conversation should be between just Sansa and her parents so he excused himself claiming he needed to prepare for his departure.

—————————

As soon as his conversation with the king was done he went out in search of the three former Kingsguard. If he was to rule Dragonstone he would need the knights help. He found all three of them in the training yard. Ser Gerold was drilling Bran and Rickon while Oswell and Arthur watched on. The three knights hadn’t trained anyone but him since they had been in Winterfell, claiming that if Aegon was to live up to his potential he needed his teachers to be fully committed. This however did not stop Bran and Rickon from asking them relentlessly, until Ser Gerold agreed to give them a couple of lessons a week on top of what they received from Ser Rodrick. 

He hated to interrupt but he didn’t have much time: “Excuse me cousins, I need to borrow the knights for a moment please.” Bran and Rickon both nodded, Ser Oswell told them to run laps of the keep while they talked.

“What’s on your mind my boy?” Ser Gerold asked, concern on his face. If Arthur and Oswell were like his uncles then Ser Gerold was like his grandfather. Whilst Arthur and Oswell had always encouraged the mischief he got up to with Robb and Arya, Ser Gerold would always worry for safety. He was also the man Aegon would go to most for advice and wisdom.

“The King has decreed that I’m ready to rule my own castle.” He replied. “He said it was time I went to Dragonstone.” All three knights smiled at him clearly proud.

“It’s about time.” Ser Oswell remarked. “So when are we leaving?” 

“Your coming with me?” He asked

“Of course Aegon. We will follow you wherever you go for as long as you will have us.” Ser Gerold said. That put Aegon at ease, he expected them to come but he still had had some doubts.

“We swore ourselves to you and your family a long time ago Aegon.” Arthur added. “So when shall we depart?”

“We leave for the wall day after tomorrow.” He said.

“The wall?” Ser Gerold said. “Why are we going to the wall.”

“I wish to see my uncles before I go south.” He answered.

Ser Gerold looked like he wanted to question him further but he didn’t. “Very well, we shall be ready. I assume your uncle will write to Ser Davos, but I will write to Ser Barristan as well.” Ser Gerold.

“Do you write Ser Barristan often?” He inquired.

“We keep each other informed. He says Ser Davos has done an excellent job keeping the island together in you absence.” He said answered. “He’s also looking forward to meeting you again.”

“The feeling mutual.” He said. “There is one more thing I must tell you.” 

“Yes?”

“The king has decreed that I am to wed Sansa tomorrow.” He said. The knights looked shocked, even angry.

“He has no right.” Said Arthur, anger lacing his words.

“He is king.” Ser Gerold said. “He has every right.”

“You’d think after what happened with his sister...” Ser Arthur started, but was interrupted by the former lord commander.

“That’s enough.” Ser Gerold said firmly. “There are worse matches out there. Besides there’s no getting out of it.” He then looked back to Aegon. “Unless you don’t want this Aegon in which I case I can go speak to your uncle.”

“No it will do no good. We all know why this is happening, besides Sansa is being told as we speak.” He said. “If you excuse me I have much to do before we leave.”

“Of course.” Ser Gerold.

He left the knights in the training yard and went to rookery. There he sent a letter to his uncle Aemon informing him of his upcoming visit. He left out the details of why he was visiting as he thought that would be better to discuss in person. After the letter was sent he went back to his chambers and started to pack. He didn’t have a whole lot of possessions, he had a whole host of books ranging from the age of hero’s youtube the dance of dragons. Most of them had been gifts that he had received through the years, but there were some he had borrowed from the Maesters library he would have to return. There was also the Valyrian steel dagger Ser Gerold had given him for his last nameday, Dragons Tooth, which had belonged to his father. He decided he would keep the dagger on his person from now on. He has refrained from wearing around Winterfell because he had no desire show off to these people, or remind them of his family. He then started to sort through his clothing, none of which was suitable for the warmth of the south.

After an hour or so the job was pretty much done so he decided to go to the kennels to see his new friend. When he got there the kennels were empty, It was getting quite late so he expected Farlen was probably dining with the rest of the castle. Just from the journey from his chambers he could tell the news had spread of his wedding. There were servants running around everywhere desperately trying to prepare. He found the direwolves in there own pen. All of them were awake and playing with each other except for his wolf who was laying down in the far right corner. He reached into the pen and grabbed his wolf. He then sat down against the wall with the pup in his arms, gently stroking him. “We need a name for you don’t we boy.” After barely any consideration the name just came to him. “Ghost. We’ll call you Ghost.” Ghost was obviously pleased with name as he gave Aegon a couple of licks to the face. 

At the sound of the door opening he looked to see Arya and Lyarra walking towards him. Unlike Sansa and Arya it was clear that these two were sisters. Lyarra like Arya and himself had Stark features, though she still had her mothers auburn her. Many pointed out Lyarra was like a mixture of Sansa and Arya, and many believed she would grow to be a greater beauty then either of her older sisters.

“What are you doing here?” Arya asked.

“What’s it look like, I’m visiting my wolf.” He answered. Both his cousins grabbed there wolves and sat down with him. “So how do you like your new friends.”

“We love them!” Lyarra said answering for both. “Bran said it was you who convinced father to let us have them. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around him in thanks, soon enough Arya too joined the hug.

“Your very welcome.” He replied, hugging his little cousins in return. “Have you named them yet?”

“Mines Nymeria.” Arya said, answering first. He should have expected such a name from her, she always loved the tales of the warrior queen. 

“I named mine Visenya, after your ancestor.” Lyarra told him.

“Aegon the conquerors wife?” She nodded. “She was said to be a great warrior. So you both named your wolves after warrior queens. I should have expected as much.” He said nodding.

“Have you named yours?” Arya asked.

“His name is ghost.” He told them. “Fitting don’t you think?” They both nodded to him. “Have the rest been named?” He asked them.

“Everyone has except Bran.” Lyarra answered. “Robbs is Grey wind, Sansa’s is Lady and Rickon called his Shaggydog.” Lyarra rolled her eyes at the name her twin chose. 

After a few moments of silence Arya said: “Father told us you and Sansa are getting married tomorrow and then your both leaving.” He could detect the sadness in her voice.

“Yes. I’m leaving day after tomorrow.” He said. Arya and Lyarra both looked upset.

“But I don’t want you to leave.” Arya said, Lyarra nodding along. “Who else is going to teach us swords and play with us?” 

“I’m sorry girls but I have to go.” He said. “Dragonstone is my home.”

“Then we’re going with you.” Arya said matter of factly. He smiled at that, and was touched they didn’t want to part from him.

“No your not. You are princesses of house Stark your place is in Winterfell.” At his rejection Arya started to cry, Lyarra soon following suit. He pulled them into a hug and said: “We are still going to see each other. You can visit Dragonstone, I will have to come back here from time to time. We can write each other every day if you wish. And I will get Robb to teach you how to use a sword.” He wasn’t sure if it were his words or the wolves licking there tears away but they seemed to cheer up after that.

“Have you seen Sansa?” He asked them, to which they both nodded.

“We saw her at dinner.” Arya explained. “Her and Jeyne were discussing your wedding. She seemed excited. They will probably be up all night talking about it.” He was hoping to talk to Sansa tonight but it was probably to late. The talk of dinner made him realise how hungry he was, he gave Ghost to Lyarra wished the girls good night and left for the great hall hoping it wasn’t to late to grab a bite.

—————————

He entered the great hall to find it empty, except for Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Jory who seemed to be sharing a drink. He went into kitchen grabbed something to eat and joined them.

“Ale Aegon?” Oswell asked.

“Aye.” He replied, he wasn’t a huge drinker but he couldn’t refuse tonight. After they had already downed a couple of pints, Jory excused himself as he had guard duty early the next morning. As he was leaving they heard him say “Your Grace”. They looked over to find the Queen had entered the great hall. They all muttered there own greetings.

“Care to join us?” Oswell asked, and to the shock of both Arthur and himself she did just that, sitting herself next to Aegon and pouring herself a glass. They spent the next couple of hours telling stories of when he was child. Oswell also told a couple of tales of the Queen when she was younger. 

Oswell eventually passed out at the table, so Arthur had to carry him back to his chambers leaving just Aegon and the Queen. They were silent for a while before Catelyn said: “I hope you don’t think I’m not in favour of this wedding. That couldn’t be further from the truth, I just think she’s to young to be wed.” She explained. 

“I understand your Grace.” He replied.

“Please call me Catelyn, your about to marry my daughter after all”.

“As you wish Your Grace.” He said with a mock bow of the head, earning a smile from his aunt. After about another half hour of conversation they called it a night and he escorted the Queen back to her chambers. The walk was silent neither saying a word to the other. When they finally arrived at the queen’s chambers she turned to him and took his hand in hers.

“Thank you for tonight.” She said. “I haven’t enjoyed myself like that in many years.”

“It was my pleasure.” He replied.

“Hearing Oswell and Arthur talking about you it’s clear that they think the world of you.” She said. “I think my daughter is blessed to be wedding you, not many girls are so luck.” He smiled at her words. The Queen then leaned in to plant a kiss on Aegon’s cheek, Aegon took the opportunity to kiss the Queen full on the lips. He could feel the Queen resist at first but she eventually relinquished and allowed his tongue access. The they kissed each other passionately for several moments before the Queen pulled away. They stared at each other for a short while before the Queen walked into her chambers, leaving the door ajar. Aegon took his chance and followed her inside.

Once they were inside the kissing intensified, Aegon started fumbling around with laces of her gown. His intoxicated state increasing the difficulty ten fold. He eventually found success and her gown fell to the floor leaving Catelyn Stark naked before him. He stopped kissing her to take a moment to take in the queens naked form. Despite her age and bearing sex children the Queen was a picture of beauty. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, they were not overly large and age had caused them to sag a little, but to Aegon no sight had ever been more appealing, his eyes then went to her thin figure, she still had marks from bearing children but she had the form most women dream of. His then went to her cunt. He longed to feel his cocked sheathed in her queenly pussy. After a moment of staring at the queens body he could feel his cock growing increasing hard. He followed the queens lead by undressing himself and then attacked her with his lips once again, staring with her lips then, her neck and finally her tits. He took her right nipple into his mouth licking and sucking it before doing the same to the left. Whilst he worked on her breasts with his mouth he used his fingers to pleasure the queens cunt, her moans urging him on. Finally he could delay no longer, he laid her on the bed and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked the queen in the eye as he sheathed himself completely inside her. As he pushed himself in and out the Queen he muffled her cries of pleasure with his kisses. After several moments he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, the sensation urged him to pick up the pace, he fucked her passionately until he felt her cunt tighten around his cock causing him to spill his seed deep inside her. After there love making he collapsed on the bed beside her, both sweaty and breathing heavily, the stench of sex in the air. Neither said a word as they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Aegon

Aegon awoke to a killing headache, and an empty bed. Catelyn had obviously slipped out early, probably hoping to avoid the consequences of what they had done the night before. He wasn’t sure what was worse his hangover or his shame. He lay there in the bed thinking of all those he had dishonoured last night. He had dishonoured Catelyn, Sansa and his Uncle Ned. He had taken advantage of his aunt’s drunken state, possibly ruining her marriage in the process. He had dishonoured his future bride by bedding her mother the night before the wedding. And he dishonoured his uncle, the man who took him in and raised him, by bedding his wife. 

He quickly dressed and successfully slipped out of room unnoticed. He went to his own chambers to find the servants had prepared him a bath, it was probably so he didn’t stink on his wedding day. Thankfully the water was still hot, so he undressed and hopped into the tub. The hot water soothed him, and helped him clear his mind. He stayed in the tub until the water began to cool then he dressed and went to break his fast in the great hall, hoping beyond hope that his aunt wouldn’t be there.

He entered the great hall and visibly sighed in relief, the Queen wasn’t there. He did however spot Robb breaking his fast alongside Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell, the latter two looked as bad as he felt. He was glad he wasn’t the only one struggling this morning, especially when those two played a part in his own night of misfortune. He grabbed a plate and joined them.

“So how are you feeling cousin.” Robb asked. “Nervous?” He asked.

“Huh?” Aegon replied in confusion.

“Your getting married today remember” Robb said to him.

“Oh yeah no I’m not nervous.” He replied, Robb looked at him with an amused look on his face.

Robb turned to Arthur and asked: “So how much did he drink last night?”

“Too much.” Arthur responded. “We all did.”

“And who’s fault is that.” Aegon said, looking to Oswell who shrugged in response.

Robb laughed at there pain. “Well as much fun as it is watching your pain, I promised my mother I would help set up the wedding.” Robb said as he stood and left the table. The mention of lady Catelyn made Aegon think on the previous night. Although he hated himself for the ramifications he may have caused, he still wasn’t sure if he regretted it or not. He regrets the pain it could cause others, but right now all he wanted to do was bed her again. But he pushed those thoughts from his mind. It was a mistake and he couldn’t do it again, supposing she even wanted to. 

He noticed a commotion on the other side of the great hall, so he looked to find the Queen was arranging the great hall for the wedding feast. He decided he had to talk to her, so you farewelled Arthur and Oswell and went to speak with her. However the Queen noticed his approach, as they looked eyes with each other he chanced giving her a small smile to which her response was to avert her gaze quickly scurry from the room, leaving Aegon standing in the great hall wondering what he was going to do. For now he needed something to distract him, but the thought of training with this hangover made Aegon want to vomit. So he decided to go to the kennels and visit ghost.

———————————

For whatever reason the hounds in the kennels were overly excited today and there barks weren’t helping his headache so he grabbed ghost and took him back to his chambers. He was lying on his bed with ghost contemplating his pending nuptials. How was he supposed to marry Sansa when all he could think about was fucking her mother night before. If Sansa ever found out it would break her heart. And that was the last thing Aegon wanted to do. He was pondering everything from his wedding to white walkers when he heard the door to his chambers open. He sat up to find the Queen standing in his room. The sight of her in his chambers after last night caused his cock to stiffen in his breaches.

“Your Grace.” He greeted her.

“Aegon.” She greeted back. “I think we need to talk. About last night.” She added.

“Agreed.” He replied.

“What happened last night. It was a mistake, and it can never happen again.” He said.

“I agree Your Grace.” He said. “The last thing I want to do is hurt Sansa or my uncle.”

She nodded to him: “Good. Of course it goes without saying that no one can know about this.” She said. At his nod she left the room. He knew they were doing the right thing but he couldn’t help but feel disappointed somewhat. He buried his disappoint and turned his attention back to ghost. The little direwolf had witnessed the exchange without making a sound, in fact he can’t remember the wolf ever making a sound. He had to remember to ask Farlen what ghost would need for the journey north. 

It was just after midday and the ceremony didn’t start till after sunset, so he still had a couple of hours to kill. He was starting to feel better so perhaps he should go train for a bit. He would offer to help with the wedding but that would entail seeing his aunt which was not at all appealing. He decided training sounded good so he prepared to leave when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” He called out. It was Ser Gerold who entered the room.

“My lord.” The knight greeted with a bow of his head.

“You needn’t call me that Gerold.” He replied with a smile.

“Of course I do.” The knight replied. “You are my lord and I will show you the proper respect.”

“If you must.” He said

The knight took in his appearance: “Your not going to train are you. I had them draw you a bath this morning so you wouldn’t smell on your wedding day. The last thing you need is to get all sweaty.”

“Well what am I supposed to do for the next few hours?”. He asked.

“Well according to my brothers you had quite a big night.” Gerold said. “And too be quite frank my lord you look exhausted. I suggest you try and get some sleep.” Gerolds observation was correct Aegon was exhausted, and sleep sounded like a good idea, considering he would probably be leaving rather early the following day and he didn’t like his chances of getting much sleep tonight.

“Yes. Sleep sounds good.” He said. “Would you mind taking Ghost back to the kennels?” He asked.

Gerold nodded. “Of course, I shall come wake you in a few hours.” He said as he left the room Ghost in his arms. As soon as Gerold left the room he lied down on his bed and almost instantly drifted off to sleep, dragons filling his dreams not white walkers.

—————————

The sun had just set and Aegon was standing before the heart tree waiting for the wedding to begin. He was standing beside Robb who was too officiate the ceremony in place of his Uncle Ned who would be giving Sansa away. He had never seen the godswood look so beautiful, the gods had blessed them by providing a little summer snow for the occasion, and the wood was lit by torches. There wasn’t a whole lot of guests as the wedding had taken place on such short notice so it was really just the Stark family, the former Kingsguard and some members of the castle staff. 

“Here they come.” Robb muttered quietly, drawing Aegons attention to the entrance of the Godswood. There he saw his uncle leading Sansa, who looked absolutely breathtaking in her wedding dress. It was a northern style of dress so it was much more modest and simple than those you’d find in the south. She was wearing a white gown with a fur shawl, leaving little to no exposed skin. The servants had obviously been working tirelessly through the night to get it ready. Sansa looked up at him with a big smile on her face, so he graced her with a small one in return. As she got closer to the heart tree Robb started the ceremony.

“Who comes before the Old Gods this night?” Robb asked.

“Sansa of House Stark comes here to be wed.” His Uncle Ned replied. “A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?”

“Aegon of House Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone.” He answered. “Who gives her?”

“Eddard of Stark, King in the North and the Riverlands, father too the bride.” Ned said.

“Princess Sansa, do you take this man?” Robb asked. Sansa and Aegon were now face to face.

“I take this man.” Sansa said smiling. Aegon then took her hand in his and together they knelt before heart tree so the old gods can witness there union. The wedding party then spent several moments in silent prayer. After several moments Aegon and Sansa rose, Aegon removing her cloak with the direwolf of house stark stitched into it, and replaced it with a black cloak upon which was the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. This ended the ceremony, Sansa Stark was now his wife.

——————————————

The wedding feast was just like any other, there was an abundance of food, drink and music. Aegon and his bride were seated at the head table next to the king and Queen. There had already been several toasts in there honour and they had received a few gifts, none of which interested him too much, except for his uncles gift and the Kingsguard. The Kingsguard has given him a collection of books that had once belonged to his father, most were about dragons and the history of his house going back to there time in Valyria. His uncle gift though was easily the best. After they had finished eating the king had sent Jory off to get the gift. Jory has returned along with two other guardsmen carrying a brand new set of armour. The armour was all black from head to toe except for a red three headed dragon on the breast plate. The armour was truly beautiful and he thanked both his uncle and Mikken who had clearly spent a great deal of time working on it. 

It had reached the part of the feast Aegon had been dreading. The dancing. It wasn’t that he was particularly bad at it, he just didn’t care for all the guests watching him, but it was expected for the bride and the groom to lead. So he stood, took his wife’s hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced alone for several moments, before his aunt and uncle finally joined in, leading to everyone else joining in. He noticed Robb was dancing with Jeyne, Rickon was dancing with Lyarra and many others had joined in also.

“You look beautiful Sansa.” He said, as they danced to a slow song.  
Sansa blushed: “Thankyou. So do you. Look handsome I mean.” They continued to dance until his uncle tapped him on the shoulder and asked if he could steal his daughter for a dance. Aegon saw that as his excuse to escape the dance floor, so he got out of there before anyone could ask him dance. He found Oswell and Gerold sharing a drink, so he decided to join them.

“You looked good out there. Your a natural born dancer.” Oswell said as he sat down. Aegon just rolled his eyes in response.

“You did well today my boy.” Ser Gerold said. “Your parents would be proud.”

“Thank you Ser Gerold.” He replied. He looked back to the dance floor and noticed many had changed partners. Lyarra had traded Rickon for Bran, The Queen was dancing with Jory and Robb was dancing with Septa Mordane. How he had convinced her to dance with him he would never know. He had never really liked the old Septa, which probably had something to do with the way she treated Arya. He had never got the impression the Septa liked him either, which was probably because he cared little for the faith of the Seven, he felt a much bigger connection to the old gods. Apparently the Septa was furious when she found out they would be wed in front of the heart tree and not in a sept, but his uncle had insisted on a Northern wedding. He wasn’t sure if the old woman would stay here or come to Dragonstone but he certainly hoped it was the former.

“Where’s Arthur?” He asked. Oswell pointed his finger to the dance floor. Aegon looked to see Arthur was slow dancing with Old Nan, looking extremely uncomfortable as the old woman pressed herself close to him. Aegon couldn’t help but laugh.

“The old bag cornered him when he got up to piss.” Oswell explained, he too was laughing. “He was to chivalrous to deny the old gal.” Even Gerold was laughing at there friends misfortune. Once the song ended Arthur managed to escape. He walked over to the table, embarrassment clear on his face.

As soon as he sat down Oswell asked him. “So you bedding the old gal?”

“Fuck off Oswell.” Arthur replied. “There’s not enough gold in the world.”

Seeing and opportunity Aegon asked: “What if I commanded it?” Arthur looked at him like he’d sprung a second head.

“You wouldn’t.” Arthur said, a slight hint of concern in his voice.

“I don’t know, she’s always been good to me.” He said. “It’s the least I can do.” Arthur didn’t know what to say. Oswell was pissing himself laughing at his brother’s predicament. He tried his best to keep a straight face but he couldn’t stop his smile from spreading, confirming he was merely jesting.

“That’s not funny.” Arthur said. They continued to jest and laugh with each other for a while, whilst everyone else danced and drunk. It was starting to get quite rowdy.

“I suggest you take your wife and leave Aegon, it won’t be long before the drunken fools start calling for a bedding ceremony.” Gerold said to him, both Oswell and Arthur nodded there agreement.

“You think they would risk the Kings anger by shaming his daughter?” He asked.

“Wine and ale give men courage.” Gerold said. “Also makes them stupid.”

Aegon considered his words and saw the sense in them, he didn’t want Sansa to be groped by strange old men. “Very well.” He said. “I’d like to set out for the wall by midday tomorrow, so make sure Oswell doesn’t drink to much.” With that he left his mentors in search of his wife. His wife had finally stopped dancing and was sitting with Jeyne whispering to each other excitedly. When they saw him approach they stopped whispering and turned.

“Sorry interrupt Jeyne but I think it was time my wife and I turned in.” He said, Jeyne nodded so he offered his outstretched hand which Sansa gladly took, and they slipped away without anyone noticing. They walked silently hand in hand to Aegons bedchamber, which they arrived at without any problems. 

Once inside the bedchamber both he and Sansa seemed unsure what to do. He knew this was Sansa’s first time and he was unsure how to proceed.

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” He asked, hoping the conversation would help with the awkwardness. 

“Yes very much so.” She replied nervously. “Did you enjoy yourself?” She asked back.

“Yes. Yes I did.” He said, this was very weird.

“Shall we retire to the bed?” She asked with a blush.

“Sansa we don’t have to I’d you don’t want to.” Be said. “We can wait till your ready.” He didn’t want her to feel pressured into it.

She considered him for a moment before stepping closer to him. “I am ready.” She said, then she gave him a hesitant kiss on the lips. Aegon looked his beautiful bride in the eyes, then he kissed her. They kissed softly for a while, then lost in the moment Aegon started to use his tongue. This earned a moan from Sansa, she had clearly never been kissed like this before. He started to fumble around with her dress but it was too complicated so they halted there kisses and removed her dress leaving her completely exposed. With his eyes he soaked in her beauty, Sansa was very tall with long graceful legs, she had quite small breasts but they were inviting all the same, and she a nice ass. Sansa seemed to wilt a little under his intense gaze.

“Your so beautiful.” He said to her. 

“Thank you.” She said with a blush. To make her feel more comfortable he undressed himself quickly so she wasn’t the only one naked. Her eyes roamed his body, she seemed pleased until her eyes found his cock which was already rock hard for her. She seemed concerned at the sight of it.

“It’s going to hurt isn’t it?” She asked.

He nodded to her. “So I’ve been told.” She looked to ground. “But I promise to be as gentle as I can, and I promise in time you to shall come to enjoy it.” She seemed grateful for his words.

“I’m ready” She said. Aegon took a step closer to her and started to kiss her again. Then he averted his attention to her breasts, planting soft kisses on both and taking them into his mouth earning a moan from his bride. He gently laid Sansa on the bed and moved to position his cock at her entrance. He was very tempted to use his mouth to pleasure her but he decided he would save that for another time. He position the tip at her entrance, and looked to her. At her nod he slowly entered her, earning a sharp gasp from his bride. She was so tight. She felt so good it took all his will power not to fuck her harder. But he restrained himself and after a moment he started to slowly move himself inside her. As he very slowly increased the pace of his pumps his wife started to moan and cry with ecstasy. He lent over and started to kiss her again, passionately. She cried out in ecstasy as he felt her reach orgasm. This spurred him on, fucking her harder until he spurted his seed deep inside her pussy, giving his wife a second orgasm. After catching his breath he gave Sansa another kiss then laid down beside her, pulling her close to him. Not long after he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dragons and direwolves.


	7. Chapter 7

Aegon

They had been travelling for weeks, but they could finally see the looming shame of the Wall on the horizon. It was a spectacular sight. The journey had been rather uneventful, they wished to make haste so they did not visit any of the lords on the way. It had become gradually colder the further north they had travelled, Aegon could not remember being this cold in his life. He could only imagine how cold it got north of the wall. 

“It will be dark soon.” Ser Gerold said, assessing the conditions. “We won’t make it to the Wall by night fall, but if we ride hard we should make it to Moles Town. From there we will have but a small ride in the morning.” Ser Gerold was looking to him for approval, which he provided with a nod. The four of them picked up the pace.

They arrived at Moles Town shortly after the sun had set. It was fair to say Aegon wasn’t particularly impressed by the community. On the surface the ‘town’ was nothing more than a few huts, but from the tales of his Uncle Benjen Aegon knew majority of Moles Town was underground to protect them from the cold. Hence the cold. They spotted a man relieving himself in the snow. Ser Gerold signalled for them to wait as he went over and engaged the man in conversation. He returned a few moments later.

“They have no inn but he said we could probably find lodging in the brothel.” The elderly knight said. By the look on his face he could tell he wasn’t to keen on the idea.

“We may as well give the brothel a look.” He said. “If it’s no good we can always make camp somewhere.” The knights nodded at him. “Did the man mention how to get to the brothel?” He asked Ser Gerold. The knight nodded and led the way to one of the huts, where they tethered the horses. He also left ghost there hoping he might make any potential horse thieves think twice. Ghost had grown significantly on there journey, he was now the size of a common dog. They entered the little hut to find a ladder leading down to the brothel. Oswell went down first, followed by Arthur, himself and lastly Gerold. The brothel was pretty much what he expected, it was very rowdy, the whores weren’t particularly appealing and it didn’t look particularly clean. Arthur found them a table, while Oswell went off in search of food. As soon as they sat down a maid served them some ale. As Aegon sat he took in the faces of those around him and couldn’t help  
But notice three men dressed all in black.

“Are those night’s watchmen?” He asked.

“Aye.” Ser Gerold answered.

“I thought they took a vow of celibacy.” He stated.

“Some men take there oaths more seriously than others.” Ser Arthur commented. At that moment Oswell returned with a couple of plates of food. Which held some bread, a few vegetables and some sort of meat.

“Mutton.” He said. The four of them dug in. It wasn’t exactly castle quality food, but it was a nice change from there travel rations or having to hunt. They ate and drank in silence, a few whores offering there services to them, all of which were denied.

“I don’t know about you but I’d rather sleep in the cold than in here.” Oswell stated.

“Agreed.” He replied. As soon as they had finished eating they left the brothel. They found there horses where they had left them, thankfully they were all still accounted for, as was Ghost who excitedly greeted his master. They made camp just north of Molestown, Aegon falling asleep almost immediately as he laid down.

———————————  
Arthur woke Aegon early the next morning, and after a very simple breakfast they set off to Castle Black. Before to long they arrived at the gates, and were let in by the nights watchmen. They rode through the gates and were led to the main court yard. They dismounted from there stead’s, Aegon took a moment too take the castle in. In his previous visit he remembered being quite underwhelmed by the castle, and in the few years since it seems to have fallen deeper into disrepair.

“Aegon Targaryen, it is truly an honour to host you in our castle.” He turned to find a middle aged man walking towards him. He didn’t recognise him from his previous visit. “Unfortunately I was ranging north of the wall during your last visit, my name is Ser Alliser Thorne. I fought for your family in the rebellion.” He offered Aegon his hand.

“Then it’s an honour to meet you Ser.” He replied, shaking the knights hand. The knight than greeted his companions, who he knew from before the war.

After greeting there company Ser Alliser turned to what appeared to be new recruits, who had stopped there training. “You two.” He singled out two of them. “Take our guests horses to the stables and make sure they have quarters prepared.” The two recruits then set out to the task, taking the reigns of there stead’s. 

He was about to ask Ser Alliser where his uncles were when he heard the unmistakable voice of his Uncle Benjen from across the courtyard. “Aegon!” Benjen shouted. He ran across the courtyard and embraced his nephew. “Look at you. Your a man.” His uncle said.

“Aye.” He replied. “It’s been to long uncle.”

“Indeed it has.” Benjen replied. “Ned told me you were coming, but he didn’t mention why.”

“I’ve come for my other uncle actually.” He said, he noticed his uncles face fall. “Can I see him?” He asked, concern.

“Aegon, he’s not well.” Benjen informed him. “We don’t think he will live much longer.” 

“Take me to him.” He said, his uncle nodded and led the way. “What’s wrong with exactly?” He asked.

“He’s old my boy. He’s lived to see over 100 name days. It seems he’s finally running out of time.” His uncle Benjen explained. That made sense, Aemon Targaryen was a very old man but he still hoped he pulled through. After all he was the only Targaryen family he had every known. They walked the rest of the way in silence, once they had finally come to the maesters quarters Benjen left him. Aegon entered the chambers to find his uncle was asleep, and beside his bed was a nights watchmen. The other man looked around Aegons age, though he was probably twice the size. When the fat man noticed him, he quickly rose to his feet, a nervous look on his face.

“Sorry to barge in.” He said. “My name is Aegon Targaryen, I’m here to see my uncle.” He explained. When he found out who he was the fat mans eyes widened in realisation.

“Of course, we’ve been expecting you.” He said. “I’m Sam, Samwell Tarly. I’ve been caring for Maester Aemon the last couple of weeks.” Sam explained. “He’s been very excited for your visit, he’s had me read him all the letters you’ve exchanged throughout years. I can wake him if you wish.” Sam said.

Aegon shook his head. “Let him sleep.” He said. “Do you mind if I wait here with you?”

“Not at all.” Sam said. Aegon gladly took the seat opposite Sam.

“How is he?” He asked.

Sam dropped his head. “Not well I’m afraid.” He said. “I’m told his health has been deteriorating for awhile though now his minds starting to go.” He explained. “Most of the time his fine, but other times he thinks he’s back in Kingslanding.” Aegon nodded his head. “He only gives himself a couple weeks at most.”

“Are you the new maester then?” He asked.

“No no. I’m just a new recruit, haven’t even said my vows yet.” Sam explained. “Maester Aemon took a liking to me and asked the Lord Commander if I could be in charge of his care.”

“Your joining the watch willingly then?” He asked.

Sam averted his gaze. “Aye.” He muttered nervously.

“House Tarly is in the reach is it not?” Sam nodded. “I’m guessing you a third or fourth son. Trying to make a name for himself.” Sam still didn’t meet his gaze.

“First born actually.” Sam said. Now Aegon was confused, why would the heir to a major house join the watch.”

“I don’t understand.” He said.

“My father is a very proud man.” Sam began. “He commands the Reach’s armies, he is a renowned warrior and tactician. I suppose he wanted his heir to be like that too, unfortunately for him he got me, a fat boy who prefers reading books than using a sword.” He explained. After a moment of quiet he continued. “Fortunately for him my little brother was exactly what he was looking for.” 

“Your taking the black to please your father?” He asked. “So your brother can be lord.”

“Not quite.” Said said. “My father told me to come take the black. He said if I didn’t do it there would be hunt, where there would be an accident and I wouldn’t return.” Sam explained. Aegon felt ill, how could a man treat his own blood like that.

“I’m sorry Sam. That’s truly horrible.” He said. After a moment of consideration a thought struck Aegon. “Come with me.” He said.

“What?” Sam asked.

“To Dragonstone. Come with me to Dragonstone.” He explained, Sam at him like he’s crazy.

“I can’t.” Sam said.

“Why not?” He asked. “You’ve said no vows.”

“My father won’t allow it.” Sam said.

“Your father has no say in the matter.” He explained. “Dragonstone is part of the Northern kingdom. The reach has no jurisdiction there.” 

“I don’t know.” Sam said hesitantly.

“Sam do you really want to spend your days freezing at the wall? He questioned.

“Of course not.” Sam answered. “Why do you want me anyway.” Sam asked him.

“Sam. I am surrounded by warriors. I travelled here with three of the greatest knights Westeros has ever seen.” He said. “It would be nice to be around another intellectual.”

After several moments of quiet consideration, Sam nodded his head. “Very well, I shall come with you.”

Aegon smiled “Excellent.” He said. They spent the next hour or so talking about a range of things, from there respective families to there favourite books. When Sam informed him he had been up most of the night watching his uncle, he insisted he go get some rest, which Sam was happy to do. It was probably an hour or so later that has uncle finally stirred.

“Samwell!” His uncle called. Aegon grabbed his hand.

“Sams not here uncle.” He said.

“Aegon.” His uncle breathed. “I was starting to think you weren’t coming.”

“I hear you are unwell uncle.” He said. His uncle squeezed his hand.

“Don’t you worry about me my boy.” Aemon said. “I have lived a very long life, certainly longer than most. I’ve been ready to die for many years.”

“I’m not ready though.” He said. “Your the only family I have on my fathers side.”

“Your forgetting about you aunt and uncle across the sea.” Aemon said. “Promise me you will find them and bring them home. A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing.”

“I’ve not the faintest idea where they are.” He said.

“I’m confident you will figure something out.” Aemon said.

“Very well uncle. I will find them.” He said.

“I know you will.” Aemon responded. They spent the next hour telling each other stories, Aegon told tales of his life at Winterfell, while Aemon thrilled him tales of his childhood. Eventually Aegon thought it was time to tell his uncle of his dream, to which his uncle listened intently often asking him to repeat certain details.

“What do you think.” He asked.

“There have been members of our family who have been blessed with dreams of the future.” Aemon said. “The dreamer being the obvious example”.

“Yes, but what does it mean?” He asked.

“I’m not sure.” Aemon said. “There are certain details that are familiar, the talk of a promised prince saving the world from darkness is a tale I’ve heard before. Your father was obsessed with it, eve thinking himself to be the promised prince for a time.”

“Save the world from darkness.” He said. “The White Walkers?”

“Indeed, the prophecy spoke of a promised prince who would save the world from the White Walkers and the long night.” Aemon explained.

“Why did my father think it was him?” He asked.

“He fit the criteria.” Aemon explained. “The prince that was promised was said to be born amidst salt and smoke underneath a bleeding star. You father was born during the tragedy of Summerhall.”

Aegon nodded along. “Do you believe in this prophecy?”

“I do.” Aemon responded. “Though prophecies are often difficult to interpret and should never be taken literally.” He explained. “You also mentioned dragons?” Aegon nodded. “This wasn’t the first time you’ve dreamt of them though is it.”

“Yes and no. I’ve dreamt of the great black dragon many times but never the other three.” He explained. “Do you think the women I saw was my aunt?”

“Most likely.” Aemon answered.

“Do you truly think the White Walkers are back.?” He asked.

His uncle was silent for a time. “It’s certainly possible. I suggest you speak with your Uncle Benjen and the lord commander. We have been getting strange reports from our rangers.” He explained. “Go to them now, I’m getting tired anyway but return to me later there is more we must discuss.”

Aegon nodded to him and left his uncle to rest. He found Arthur waiting at the door.

“The Lord Commander wants to talk.” Arthur said.

“Good, lead the way.” He followed Arthur to the lord commanders chambers.

——————————

He entered the Lord Commanders chambers to find Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold sitting across from Lord Commander Mormont with his Uncle Benjen standing beside him. The Lord Commander gestured to the remaining seat across from him which Aegon took. Ser Arthur stood behind them.

“Lord Targaryen.” The gruff Mormont said in greeting.

“Lord Commander.” He replied. “Good to see you again.” The commander of the watch replied with a simple nod. 

“We need your help.” The lord commander said. “We don’t have enough men.”

“I’m afraid I have none to give my lord.” He replied.

“You may not.” Jeor said. “But the King in the North does.”

“You want me ask my uncle to send you men?” He asked. He looked to his uncle Benjen. “Wouldn’t you have better results.”

Benjen shook his head. “I’ve tried. My pleas fall on deaf ears, but if they come from you he may actually listen. My brother thinks I exaggerate the how dire the situation is.”

“How bad is it?” He asked. “Uncle Aemon mentioned you were getting concerning reports.” His uncle nodded his head.

“Very concerning.” He replied. “Recently our rangers have discovered the wilding villages closest to the wall have been abandoned.”

The Lord Commander continued. “For years now we have been hearing talk of the wildlings gathering together under a man called Mance Rayder, a former brother here. We think these recent reports are proof that they are indeed joining forces, and the only reason they would do that is too march on the wall.” 

“We have managed to capture a few.” Benjen said. “But they mostly refuse to talk and those that do rave about the White Walkers returning to vanquish us all.” 

“If they do attack the wall, there is little we could do to stop them.” Jeor said. “Please, tell the king of our plight. Tell him we need more men.”

“I will.” As he got up to leave he heard the blast of a horn. Both Benjen and Jeor seemed to wait for something. When it didn’t come they both looked relieved, Aegon looked at him confused.

“Rangers returning.” His uncle explained. They all went out to the courtyard to see what was happening. They were all surprised by the site, coming through the tunnel was two black brothers pulling a sled and behind them were two wildling women, one holding a baby. He followed the lord commander and his uncle to the black brothers.

“What’s going on here.” Jeor asked the two brothers. “You were a company of four when you set out where are the others,”

“Dead my lord.” Answers one of the brothers. “We were attacked by there lot.” He jerked his head in the direction of the wildling women. “We managed to kill the other wildlings but these two offered information if we spared them.” Jeor nodded his head.

“And what did they tell you?” Jeor asked.

“Nothing.” The brother answered. “Said they’d only talk to you.”

“Very well.” Jeor said, he turned to crowd and pointed one out. “Tollet, prepare a chamber for the wildlings.” The man Tollet did as he was asked. 

“There’s something else you should see.” The brother told them, he led them to the sled they were dragging revealing the bodies of two nights watchmen. He heard his uncle curse, he wasn’t sure why this was a big deal, he just assumed these were the brothers the wildlings killed.

“Othor. Jafer. They went missing months ago.” Jeor said, explaining there reactions.

“We found them in the weirwood grove just north of the wall.” They explained.

“Looks like they’ve been dead a while.” A brother stated.

“I don’t think so.” Oswell interjected. “The bodies don’t smell. There’s no rot, I don’t think they died to long ago.”

“Perhaps the cold preserved them.” Ser Alliser said.

“We should burn them lord commander.” Benjen said.

“No.” Jeor said. “I’d like them examined first.” He explained.

“The Maester is in no condition.” Benjen said.

“The Tarly boy can assist him.” Jeor said. “Have them brought inside.” Some watchmen stepped forward and took the bodies inside. “Come Benjen, lets go see what these wildlings have to say.” Benjen followed Jeor back to the keep leaving Aegon and his knights alone. They decided they would get something to eat, so they headed to the dining hall for supper.

——————————————

After they had eaten Aegon went to see his Uncle Aemon but Sam informed him he had turned in for the night, so Aegon decided to see his other uncle instead. A brother of the watch told Aegon his uncle was atop the wall so Aegon made his way to the lift and than began the slow journey to the top. Once he had reached the top it didn’t take him long to find his uncle who was standing on the edge overlooking the north side.

“Uncle.” He greeted. His uncle turned and greeted him with a smile. Aegon walked up to the edge and joined his uncle in looking at wild north.  
“Beautiful. Isn’t it.” His uncle said.

“Aye.” He replied.

“There’s something strange going on out there.” Benjen said.

“Did the wildlings say anything.” He asked.

Uncle Benjen shook his head. “We shall try again on the morrow. You must understand to them we are the enemy. Could you imagine the stories there told of ‘crows’ who hunt down there people. You can’t expect them to just open up.” He explained.

A thought struck Aegon. “Perhaps I’d have better results.” His uncle considered him for a moment.

“Aye. Maybe that will work.” Benjen said.

“I will go see them in the morning.” He said, to which his uncle nodded. “What will you do with them?” He asked.

“We can’t release them south of the wall.” His uncle explained. “They will probably go back north with the next rangers to set out.” Aegon nodded.

“I think I’m going to turn in for the night.” He said, to which his uncle nodded wishing him goodnight. Aegon made his way back down the wall and to his chambers, where he found ghost laying on his bed. He was so weary he didn’t ever bother getting undressed he just went straight to bed and not long after he was fast asleep.

—————————

He awoke to sound of barking, growling and the sound of scratching. He looked over to the door to see a very agitated ghost. This was very unusual behaviour for his wolf, of all the direwolves ghost was easily the calmest and barely made a sound. His wolfs behaviour made him uneasy, his instincts were warning him of danger.

“Is there someone out there?” He asked the wolf. Ghost replied by turning to him and whining before looking back to the door. Aegon took that as yes. He quickly grabbed his weapons, fastening the belt around his waist then opening the door. As soon as the door was open ghost ran off nose to the ground, Aegon doing his best to keep up. Eventually ghost stopped at a door, they were at the lord commanders chambers.

“Lord commander!” He called, worried for the mans safety. When he received no reply he entered the room. The room was dark, and Aegon got the sense something was wrong. “Stay.” He said to ghost, he didn’t want the pup to get hurt. He slowly made his way into the chamber, he passed through another door leading into the commanders study. Suddenly he heard the door being closed behind him. He turned to see a man coming out of the shadows, it was one of the men that had been found north of the wall, Othor he thought. The man charged at Aegon grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. Aegon noticed the bright blue eyes he had seen in his dream were a mere few inches from his own. Gasping for breath Aegon unsheathed his dagger and stabbed the man several times in the stomach, this however had no affect on him as he continued to strangle him. With the last strength he had remaining Aegon raised his arms and forcefully pushed down on the dead mans arms, freeing him from his grasp. Aegon took a few deep breaths and drew his sword. Othor charged him again, this time Aegon was able to dodge the attack, Othor reached for him again but with a swing of his sword Aegon took of the mans arm. Othor still seemed unaffected and continued his frenzied attack, once Aegon saw an opening he buried his sword in Othors chest. Othor fell to the ground finally defeated. He heard a door opening behind him. The lord commander entered the room lantern in hand.

“Aegon?” The lord commander questioned, he had clearly just woken. “What I’m the name...” Aegon turned to find Othor had risen again, his sword still buried in the corpses chest. Without thinking Aegon grabbed the lantern out of the commanders hand and threw it at Othor. As soon as the flame hit him Othor ignited. Aegon quickly grabbbed the commander and fled the room, leaving Othor squirming on the floor in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Aegon

The following morning Castle Black was still reeling from the previous night. No one had been killed but Jafer Flowers, who had also risen from the dead did injure a couple of brothers before he was finally burned. The Lord Commander ordered that the remains be burned again just to be sure. He had also ordered Maester Aemon and Sam to scour the library for any information. While Aegon had been breaking his fast many brothers had come to give him their praise. His uncle Benjen has also commended his bravery along with Oswell and Arthur. Ser Gerold on the other hand called him foolish and too important to risk his life as he did. He had also been to see his uncle Aemon about the small burn he had acquired during the fight. The burn was very minor and not at all very painful and he was assured it would heal quickly. After he had finished his breakfast he decided he would pay the wildlings a visit, and try to get some answers for the watch. He arrived at there quarters and was let in by the guard. He entered the small quarters to find the women sitting on the bed. As soon as he had entered the room the wild-looking one sprung up as if expecting an attack. He raised his hands above his head signalling he had come in peace.

“Good morning.” He greeted. 

“What do you want?” The standing wildling asked with a scowl. He couldn’t help but notice how terrified the one with the baby looked.

“Your names for a start.” He answered.

“You first.” She responded.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen.” He said.

After a moment of consideration she said. “Names Osha.” She said. “That’s Gilly” she added pointing to the other girl.

“I was hoping we could talk Osha.” He said.

“Bout what.” Osha replied.

“You promised the watch information.” He said.

She looked frustrated. “I already told your fucking commander. I will tell him what I know if he promises to let us go south.” She said.

“You want to go south?” He questioned. “I thought you’d want to return home.”

“Nothing for us north but death.” She answered.

“Meaning?” He questioned. The women provided no answer so he continued. “Last night this castle was attacked by two dead men. Do you know anything about this?”

“Told em not to bring those bodies.” Osha said.

“You knew what would happen?” He asked.

“We burn our dead in the north.” She said. “Safer that way.”

“So this happens in the north.” He asked.

She nodded. “It does now.”

“Do you know why?” He asked.

“The White Walkers.” She answered.

He nodded. “You’ve seen one?”

She scoffed. “Course not. You think they leave survivors.”

“They’re real.” This time it was Gilly not Osha who had spoken.

“I believe you.” He said. “So you were coming south when the brothers of the watch captured you?”

Osha nodded. “The men we were with saw the crows and attacked them.” She shook her head. “Foolish men, we would of got south if not for them.” 

“And climbed the wall with a baby?” He asked sceptically.

“We would have found a way.” Osha responded.

“Have you encountered these dead men before.” He asked. Osha nodded her head but did not elaborate. “Is fire the only way to kill them?” Osha nodded again. “Is this why your people are uniting?” He asked, but they gave no response. “Your all trying to flee south.”

“Already told you I’m not talking till I’m promised safety.” Osha said.

“Fine then. I promise you will not be sent back north.” He said.

“I want your commanders promise not yours.” She said. “What safety can a crow offer us.” 

“I’m no crow.” He answered. “I’m the lord of a very large castle. If you give answers maybe you could live in my castle.” 

Osha looked at him sceptically. “Your lying.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.” He said. “But I’m your best chance at getting south.”

Osha considered him for a moment. “Mance is gathering the free folk.” She said. “He plans on attacking the wall.”

“How many men?” He asked.

“Don’t know.”

“Osha, I need to know.” He said.

“I don’t know.” She said again. “I’ve no idea how many have joined him. I haven’t been to his camp.”

“Do you know anything Gilly?” He asked. Gilly just shook her head. “Do you know where they are?”

“The frost fangs.” Osha said. “Apparently he’s looking for something.”

“What?” He questioned.

Osha just shrugged “Will that be all milord?” She asked mockingly.

“For now.” He said and with that he left the room. He needed to talk with the lord commander so he made his way to his chambers. When he arrived at the chambers he knocked on the door. The lord commander called for him to enter. He entered the chambers and found the Lord Commander sitting behind his desk.

“Lord Commander.” He greeted.

“Aegon.” Jeor greeted in return. “Have a seat.” He gestured to the seat adjacent to him.

“I’ve just spoken with the wildling girls.” He said.

“Any luck?” Jeor asked.

“Aye.” He said. “You were right Mane Rayder is gathering the wildlings to attack the wall.”

“Hmmm. Did they mention how many men?” Jeor asked.

He shook his head. “Said they’d never been to his camp. They said they were gathering in the frost fangs. They say Mance is looking for something.”

“Looking for something?” Jeor questioned. Aegon nodded in response. “How’d you get em to talk?” He asked.

“I promised they could come south with me.” He answered.

Jeor nodded in understanding. As he got up to leave Jeor stopped him.

“I never properly thanked you for saving me last night.” Jeor said.

“No need Lord Commander.” He said.

“If it wasn’t for you and your wolf I would be dead.” Jeor said, as he got up and went into his bed chamber. He returned several moments later carrying a sword. “I thought a wolf was more appropriate for you than a bear so I had them change the pommel. It’s called longclaw, works as well for a wolf I think.” He handed the sword to Aegon.

Aegon unsheathed the sword and was in disbelief. “This is Valyrian Steel.” He stated.

Jeor nodded. “It was my fathers sword, and his father before him. House Mormont has held it for five centuries. It was meant for my son Jorah but he brought dishonour to our house. At least he had the grace to leave the sword before he fled Westeros.” He explained

“I can’t...” He began.

“You can. And you will.” Jeor said. “Wouldn’t be standing here if it wasn’t for you and your beast. Bloody dead man tried to kill me.” He said shaking his head in disbelief. “So you’ll take it and that’ll be the end of it.” 

“Thank my lord.” He said. Jeor nodded to him.

——————————

After he had seen the lord commander, he wanted to spend sometime with his Uncle Benjen but he was catching up on the sleep he missed whilst on duty the night before, so he spent sometime training with Arthur and Oswell as Gerold watched on. When he showed them his new sword they were very shocked, Valyrian steel was very hard to come by. Oswell and Gerold were both envious, Arthur however insisted Dawn was the better blade. At first they had trained with dull tourney swords but wanting to try his new blade they switched to live steel, donning some light armour for protection. As he and Arthur sparred a group of nights watchmen gathered in the training yard to watch them. When they had finished Aegon suggested that Arthur, Oswell and Gerold stay and give the brothers some tips while he goes and sees his Uncle Aemon, which they agreed to though Oswell was hesitant.

He left the training yard and made his way to the maesters quarters where he found Sam sitting and reading beside his uncles bed who was awake and talking with Sam. When he entered the room both Sam and Aemon looked to the doorway.

“Ah Aegon.” Sam greeted. He replied with a nod.

“Aegon my boy.” His uncle said with a smile. “Come, join us.” He gladly took the seat next to Sam. “So tell us about this dead man you fought.”

“Very well.” Aegon then proceeded to tell them the events of the previous night. Both Aemon and Sam seemed thoroughly intrigued by the tale, Sam also seemed quite scared. When he was done he asked his uncle. “Have you heard of this before?” 

“Yes my boy though I was hesitant to believe them.” Aemon said. “I’ve read that those touched by the White Walkers serve them in death.” 

“The wildling women said something similar. So Othor and Jafer were serving the White Walkers.” He asked.

“It’s certainly possible. Perhaps even probable.” Maester Aemon said. 

“Do you still have these books?” He asked.

“Yes, I’ve had Samwell find them.” Aemon said gesturing to Sam. “He’s been reading through them all morning.” Sam nodded to Aegon before turning back to his back.

“When your done I’d very much like to read it.” He said to Sam.

“Of course.” Sam replied

“Sam could you excuse us I need a word with my nephew.” Aemon said. Sam nodded his head, gathered his books and left the room leaving Aegon and his uncle alone. “Aegon could you help an old man.”

“Of course, what do you need?” He replied.

“In my closet you will find a black chest.” Aemon said. “Bring it to me.” Aegon did as he was asked and found the chest in his uncles closet. When he picked the chest up he was surprised by its weight. He put the chest down by his uncles bed. “Open it.” Aemon said.

When Aegon opened the chest he could not believe what he found. In the chest was a cache of books, a sword and a large black egg. A dragon egg. Aegon found himself drawn to the egg, almost without thinking he reached out and picked the egg up. Too his surprise the egg was warm. 

“These belong to House Targaryen.” His uncle said. “They belong to you.”

“How did you get a dragon egg?” He asked.

“My brother Aegon gifted it to me when I left for the wall.” His uncle explained. “This egg has been in our house since the days of the conquerer. Unfortunately none have been able to hatch it.”

“It’s warm.” He stated.

“I hoped it might be.” His uncle said. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. “Do you not feel the warmth?”

“No I don’t.” His uncle said.  
“Why can I then?” He asked.

“I don’t know for certain.” Aemon said. “But I do believe your destined to have this egg.”

“Can I hatch it?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” Aemon said.

“Do you know how?” He asked.

“Fire and blood.” Aemon said vaguely

“Details uncle.” He said in frustration.

His uncle chuckled. “When the time comes you will know what to do.” This answer still didn’t satisfy Aegon but he decided he would pursue answers later. He reluctantly placed the egg down and turned his attention to what else was in the chest. He had been so intrigued by the egg he had completely ignored the sword, which looked awfully familiar to him. The sword had a slender black hilt as if designed for a women’s hand, the pommel appeared to be fire and the cross guard was a golden wave with a red ruby at the centre. Aegon definitely recognised this blade.

“It can’t be.” He said, as he unsheathed the sword to find the blade was indeed Valyrian steel and his suspicions were correct.

“Dark Sister.” The old Maester said. “The sword wielded by Visenya and a select few others in our family.”

“How do you have it?” He asked.

“When I first came to the wall I was accompanied by Brynden Rivers, or Bloodraven as he was also known.” Aegon was familiar with the name. “He brought the sword here, and here it has stayed.”

“No one came to get it?” He asked

“No. I’m not even sure if they knew it was here.” Aemon said. Aegon looked back into the chest and found a few books he was unfamiliar with. Most of them didn’t even have a title.

“What are these books uncle.” He asked.

“Ah... those are my greatest treasure.” Aemon said. “These are the personal journals of the Targaryen kings of old. I have Aegon the Conqueror, Maegor the Cruel, Jaehaerys the wise, The young dragon Daeron, Baelor the blessed and Aegon the Unworthy.” He said proudly. Aegon was speechless. He had know idea these even existed, now they were his. He could see into the minds of his ancestors.

“How... how do you have these.” He questioned. “It was a secret tradition of our house started by Aegon the Conqueror to help those who came after him. Each king would write a journal during there rule and once they were killed the books would pass to the new king. Unfortunately these are all that remain, the others have been lost overtime. As to how I came to posses them, well they too were a gift from my brother Aegon. When he came into power he received the books, however he did not want to be burdened by the past so he gave them to me, knowing how much I would treasure them.” He explained.

“These are incredible uncle.” He said.

“Indeed, there are many lessons you can learn from our ancestors, though I warn you there are parts that are tough to read. Particularly Maegor’s.” Aemon said. “You must also never show these to anyone but a Targaryen.” Aegon nodded. Aegon spent several moments admiring the books before his uncle started speaking again. “There is one more thing in their my boy.” Aegon set the books down and looked back into the chest, sure enough there was something wrapped in a Targaryen cloak. He unwrapped the cloak to find a cache of letters. He quickly scanned the letter on top and gasped when he saw the signature at the bottom. “My correspondence with your father.” Aemon explained. “I’m not sure what use they will be, but I thought you should have them.”

“Thank you uncle.” He said. “For everything.”

“By right it belongs to you anyway my boy.” Aemon said. “You are the head of our house these things are yours by right. As are the seven kingdom’s.” Aegon was shocked, what was his uncle implying? Did he want Aegon to reclaim the kingdoms?

“What?” He asked.

“Aegon my boy I fear I have little time left in this world so I will be perfectly honest with you. If what we fear is the truth and the White Walkers have indeed returned than Seven Divided kingdoms do not stand a chance against them. Only one kingdom united under a strong king stands a chance.” Aegon was speechless. What his uncle was saying made sense but he had no idea how to rule a kingdom.

“I can’t...” He began.

“You can and you must.” Aemon interrupted. “It is your destiny my boy. You are Aegon the Conqueror reborn, and you must do as he once did. It is the only way Westeros stands a chance.”

“I don’t know how to rule a kingdom.” He said.

“From what I hear your a natural leader. Not to mention you have the books I just gave you and three Kingsguard to help you.” He knew his uncle was probably right, but there was still the issues of the Starks, he could not war against them.

“Uncle...” he began, but was interrupted by his uncle coughing. “Are you okay?” His uncle continued to cough.

“...Aegon...it is your... destiny.” He said than lost consciousness.

“Uncle.” Aegon gently shook him. “Uncle!” Still know response. Hearing his yell Arthur ran into the room and took in the scene. He quickly ran to Aemon’s side and checked his pulse. Arthur looked at Aegon and shook his head. Aegon closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face.

—————————

Aegon was still sitting by his uncles bed several hours laters. He was joined in the maesters chambers by Arthur, Oswell, Gerold and his Uncle Benjen. His uncles bed was know empty as the body had been taken and was being prepared by Sam and others for his cremation. Aegon was holding the black dragon egg, the warmth of it offering some comfort. Aegon has been going over everything his uncle had told him and he knew what he must do.

“Uncle Benjen.” He said. “Could I have a moment alone with my knights.” His uncle looked confused but nodded his head.

“I shall come get you when we the pyre is ready.” With that Benjen left the room, closing the door behind him.

Aegon wasn’t really sure how to begin. “After speaking with my uncle I have made a decision regarding my future and the future of House Targaryen.” He said. “If the threat beyond the wall is indeed true, only a united Seven Kingdoms can hope to stop them.”

The three knights looked at each other. “Are you saying what I think your saying.” Ser Gerold asked.

“Aye.” He said simply. “Only I can unite the kingdoms, so I shall.”

The knights dropped to there knees smiling. “Then we are yours to command Your Grace.” Gerold said.

“I will not force you to serve in my Kingsguard.” He said. “If you want to leave I shall happily release you from your vow.”

All three stayed kneeling. “Kingsguard vows are for life My King.” Gerold said. “We would be honoured to serve in you Kingsguard.” 

“Then rise my friends.” He said. “Tonight I shall say goodbye to my uncle. But in the morning we start to plan my conquest.” All three knights agreed by nodding there heads. “I do however have a task for you Oswell.”

“Anything my king.” Ser Oswell said.

“In the morning you shall leave for Dragonstone, once there take Ser Barristan to Essos and find my aunt and uncle.” He commanded.

“Do you know where they are?” Oswell asked.

Aegon shook his head. “No. But I promised my uncle I would bring them home so I shall.”

Oswell nodded. “Then it will be done Your Grace.”

At that moment Benjen entered the room saying the funeral was ready. Aegon told them to go ahead as he needed a moment to prepare. Once the knight left the room he drew his knife and made an incision on his palm. He then smeared the blood over the egg. He had know idea what he was doing but it felt right. He quickly bandaged his hand, and left for the pyre with his egg.

He arrived in the courtyard to find the Knightwatch gathered around his uncles body which was placed on a stack of wood. Aegon took one last look at his uncle than placed the egg in his uncles arms. 

He took his place by Benjen’s side as Jeor Mormont started the ceremony. “He was a good man... No. He was a great man. A maester of the Citadel, chained and sworn, and Sworn Brother of the Night's Watch, ever faithful. When he was born they named him for a hero who had died too young, but though he lived a long long time, his own life was no less heroic. No man was wiser, or gentler, or kinder. At the Wall, a dozen lords commander came and went during his years of service, but he was always there to counsel them. He counseled kings as well. He could have been a king himself, but when they offered him the crown he told them they should give it to his younger brother. How many men would do that? He was the blood of the dragon, but now his fire has gone out. He was Aemon Targaryen. And now his watch is ended." Mormont than lot the pyre with his torch before passing it to Benjen who did the same thing before passing it to him. With a tear in his eye Aegon lit the pyre and passed on the torch, watching as the others did the same.

Eventually one by one the brothers walked away leaving Aegon, his Kingsguard and Uncle Benjen. He stayed there for hours, eyes locked on flames, watching them dance. Eventually the fire burnt out his uncles body turned to ash. Aegon walked closer and inspected the pyre, at first he thought he had failed, but then he heard a screech and couldn’t believe what he saw. In front of Aegon was a real life dragon. A black dragon. The one that’s been haunting his dreams. He went down onto his knees to inspect the best only for it to fly up and settle on his shoulders. Balerion he thought. If he was to be the conqueror reborn, this was the black dread reborn.


	9. Chapter 9

Daenerys

Daenerys was tired. She had been walking along the docks all morning with Ser Jorah trying to find a ship but they were having no luck. She could tell Jorah was anxious to leave this city, as she was. Ever since she had destroyed the House of the Undying Jorah feared for her safety. He was worried the warlocks would seek revenge on her and she was certainly getting the feeling she was no longer welcome in Qarth. Xaro had asked for her hand several times during her stay, but even he wanted her to leave. The merchant prince had told her to leave the city after she had rejected his most recent marriage proposal. Which is why she was now looking at ships with her knight, even though he insisted she stay behind. He did not want her exposed like she was now, but she had no intention of staying behind.

“Perhaps we should head back Khaleesi.” Jorah said. “Let me escort you back to the palace, then I shall continue the search for a ship.”

“I want to help you Ser.” She replied.

“Khaleesi I’m more than capable of doing this alone.” Jorah said. “Besides the task would be easier if I knew you were safe.”

“Am I anymore more safe there than I am here?” She questioned. 

“Xaro wants you to be his bride Khaleesi.” He responded. “He will keep you safe.”

“He did want me as his bride.” She replied. “Now he wants me out of his home.”

“If he truly wanted you gone he would give you a ship.” Jorah said.

Daenerys considered the knights words. “You think he’s playing games?” 

Jorah nodded. “He’s a politician Khaleesi, and a merchant. He’s always playing games, trying to manipulate people into giving him what he wants.”

“My dragons.” She said bluntly.

Jorah nodded again. “Something you will have to get used to I’m afraid Daenerys.”

“What do you think his game is exactly?” She mused.

Jorah considered her for a moment. “Perhaps he hopes that you won’t find anyone else to help you, and that you will come back to him and accept his proposal.” Jorah said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he paid all these ship captains to refuse you.” He added. She hoped that wasn’t the case, though as Jorah said it, it made sense.

“Perhaps I should save us the trouble and marry him now.” She thought out loud.

Jorah looked at her like she had sprouted a second head. “You cannot be serious?” He asked.

“No not really.” She said, his face flushed with relief. “Though it may come to that.” She added

“Let’s hope not.” Jorah said. “Come Khaleesi I shall escort you back to Xaro’s palace.” She nodded to him and the two of them set out for Xaro’s palace. They hadn’t gone far when she heard someone calling her.

“Princess!” She turned to find a man coming up behind her with a box.

“Yes.” She replied.

“A gift from a friend princess.” The man opened the box and handed it to her. Inside was a jewelled scarab. As the man scurried away she faintly heard him say. “I am so sorry.” She looked back to the jewelled scarab to find it wasn’t that at all but a manticore. She recognised them from the markets in Vaes Dothrak. Panicking, Daenerys dropped the deadly insect and backed away in haste, tripping over her own feet and landing on her ass a few feet from the manticore. The manticore charged at her, sting at the ready. She tried to crawl away from it but it was too fast. When the manticore was but a few inches away from her it was impaled and killed by a sword. She expected the swordsman to be Jorah but she looked up to find that wasn’t the case. Her saviour was an elderly man, in his sixties she would guess, he had white hair, a white beard and wore armour similar to what Jorah wears. Behind this man was another with there sword drawn. This man was younger, about Jorah’s age she thought though more comely. He had a warriors build and he too wore armour including a helmet emblazoned with a bat spreading its wings. Both men seemed to be assessing the area for more danger. They eventually sheathed there blades and her saviour extended his hand to her, which she gladly took. As soon as she was on her feet, both men kneeled before her.

The white haired man spoke. “Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen, it is truly an honour to be in your presence. I am Ser Barristan Selmy and my companion here is Ser Oswell Whent. We both served in you fathers Kingsguard and have continued to serve House Targaryen in the years following his death.” Daenerys was speechless. Viserys had told her tales of these knights when she was a little girl, these men had served her father and now they were kneeling before her.

After a moment of silence she finally found her voice. “Good Sers the honour is all mine. To meet knights of your esteem is truly an honour.” The two knights rose to there feet, as they rose her eyes were drawn to the remains of the manticore. “And it seems I owe you my life.”

Ser Barristan too looked at the manticore. “It seems someone wants you dead Princess.” 

“Yes.” She replied. “I’m afraid I’ve made a few enemies in this city.” She had to assume it was the warlocks who had sent the sorrowful man.

“Are you both not sworn to the Khaleesi’s nephew in Winterfell.” Jorah asked the knights. She had completely forgotten the knight was present.

It was Ser Oswell who answered. “Who do you think sent us?” That surprised Daenerys, as far as she knew her nephew had made no attempts to reach out to her and the past. She remembers Viserys used to say he was Stark not a Targaryen and his loyalty was to the wolves.

“My nephew sent you?” She questioned.

“Aye, he did.” Ser Oswell said.

“Why?” She asked suspicion lacing her words.

“Come Princess we shall discuss this in a more private setting.” Barristan said. “We shall talk on our ship.” 

“You have a ship?” She asked.

“Of course.” He replied. Daenerys shared a look with Jorah then followed the knights to their ship.

———————————

“He wants me to come home?” She asked, after the knights had explained everything to her. How her nephew had named himself king and planned on re conquering the 7 Kingdoms.

“Yes princess.” Ser Barristan said. But as his aunt or his queen Daenerys couldn’t help but wonder.

“He will war with the Starks?” Jorah asked, he had sat in silence why the nights had spoken to them.

“Not if he can help it.” Ser Oswell replied. “The Starks are his family, they took him in and raised him well.” He explained.

“So he expects Ned Stark to give up his crown?” Jorah asked incredulously

“Ned Stark thinks of his grace as a son.” Oswell stayed. “Neither of them will want to war with one another.” Daenerys was following there conversation, she did not know the situation in the north so she couldn’t really comment. “Besides, Aegon is half Stark and he married Sansa Stark so really the Starks would be gaining power.” Jorah still looked uncertain, though she knew full well how much Jorah hated the King in the North, as she did. Taking her thoughts of Jorah she realised what Oswell had just said.

“Aegon is wed?” She asked.

“Aye.” Oswell said. “Not by choice. His uncle arranged the match hoping to further unite there families. He couldn’t refuse him.” The knight explained. If he already has a queen that means she would have to give up her own desires to be queen if she goes to Westeros. She would have a family though and a home. If he doesn’t want her as his queen why does he want her.

“Why does he need me?” She asked. “I have no army, and my dragons might take years to grow.”

“Your Great Uncle Aemon made Aegon promise that he would find you and your brother and bring you home.” Oswell explained.

“My great uncle?” She asked confused.

“He was the maester at the wall.” Oswell explained. “His brother was Aegon the fifth.” Daenerys was shocked, she had no idea she had another relative in Westeros. “Princess.” Oswell started. “I’m afraid he died the night before I left.” Daenerys was very disappointed and a little sad she never got to meet him.

“I wish I had of met him.” She stated.

“He was a great man.” Oswell said. “Very wise and very kind. I believe it was him that convinced your nephew to be king.” Oswell explained. “He also gave him some pretty good gifts.” He added.

“Gifts?” She asked confused.

“A dragons egg and the Valyrian steel sword darksister.” Oswell noted with a smile. So Aegon has an egg too, perhaps she could hatch that one too, and he had the ancient sword of there house.

“He has an egg?” Jorah asked.

Oswell smiled “He has a dragon.” Daenerys was in complete shock, she looked to Jorah who also wore an expression of disbelief.

“How did he do it?” She asked.

“He placed the egg in Aemon’s funeral pyre. When the flames died out there was a dragon.” Oswell said with a shrug. “I don’t know how he did it. Same as you I suppose.” Daenerys nodded, she too had used a pyre, though she had also used a sacrifice.

They sat in silence for a moment before Ser Barristan asked “Will you come with us princess?” Daenerys looked at Ser Barristan than to Ser Jorah who shrugged at her.

“Will he accept my people?” She asked. “Will Ser Jorah and my Dothraki be welcome?”

Oswell and Barristan looked at each other before Oswell spoke. “His Grace has already taken in two wildling women so the Dothraki won’t be a problem.” He said.

“And Ser Jorah?” She said again.

“Ser Jorah does not have the best reputation in Westeros Princess.” Barristan said. “The King in the north wants his head for selling slaves.” He explained.

“He has made mistakes but he has also saved my life countless times.” She said. “I will not leave him here.” Oswell and Barristan shared a look before Barristan gave her a nod. “Then yes I shall come.”

“Very good princess.” Barristan said with a smile. “How many people do you have” he asked.

“20.” She replied. 

“I shall speak to Captain Seaworth and find somewhere for them.” Barristan said then left the room.

“Captain Seaworth?” Jorah said. “As in Davos Seaworth the onion knight?” He asked Ser Oswell 

“His son Matthos.” Oswell said. “Good lad, very good sailor.”

“The Onion Knight?” She questioned.

“Ser Davos Seaworth.” Jorah explained. “He was knighted by King Stannis and made a lord by Ned Stark for his services in the war.”

“He’s been caring for Dragonstone while Aegon has been in Winterfell.” Oswell added. “He’s a good man.”

“Must have been some soldier to get a lordship.” She stated.

Oswell laughed. “I’d wager he’s never swung a sword in his life.”

“What did he do then?” She asked confused.

“He was a smuggler Princess.” Oswell said. “During the rebellion the Tyrell’s laid siege to Storms End. The people were starving to death so Ser Davos smuggled in some food for them. Stannis knighted him for saving them and cut of his fingers for his crimes.” Oswell explained.

“He saved there lives and Stannis had his fingers chopped off?” She asked incredulously.

“He’s a tough man Stannis.” Oswell said. “Rigid, stern and a stickler for rules.” 

The three of them sat in silence for a moment before Jorah left to gather her people. She wanted to go but after the manticore both Oswell and Jorah insisted she stay on the ship. So she did, she stayed on the ship and awaited her People’s arrival.

—————————

For some reason she just couldn’t sleep, Irri was fast asleep beside her breathing softly but unfortunately Daenerys could not find her own slumber. Her head was filled with thoughts on what has happened and what she was going to do next. They had been at sea for three days and her Dothraki still weren’t used to the ship. Most of them spent there time vomiting overboard. All 20 of her little khalasar decided to follow her which filled her with pride. They were not at all thrilled that they had to leave the horses though. She had spent the last few days ensuring her Dothraki were ok, but also getting to know both Ser Barristan and Ser Oswell. They had told her tales of mother, her brother Rhaegar and his children. They had also told Daenerys the truth of the rebellion, that her father was not the great man Viserys had told her about but that he was indeed a madman. She also asked Ser Oswell about her nephew which he was always happy to answer. She tell by the way he talked about him that Oswell cared deeply for Aegon and would do anything for him. She also informed them of her childhood to which both knights had been appalled and had begged her forgiveness for not fetching her sooner. 

Dany was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. Irri had also stirred and went to open it. Daenerys pulled up the coverlet and tucked it under her arms. She was naked as she had not expected visitors at this time. When she saw it was Ser Jorah she granted him entry, the knight had been strangely distant since they had boarded the ship, though she had just assumed he was nervous about returning home.

The knight entered the cabin. “Your Grace. I apologise if I have disturbed your sleep.”

“It is fine Ser, I couldn’t sleep any way.” She replied.

The knight nodded. “I was hoping we could have a private word Your Grace.”

“Of course. Irri leave us please.” Irri did as she was told, quickly leaving the room closing the door behind her. Daenerys patted the spot next to her on the bed. “Come sit, tell me what is troubling you.” Jorah took the offered seat.

“Your Grace. I don’t think we should return to Dragonstone.” He said catching her by surprise.

“Jorah, Aegon is my nephew and I must help him reclaim what is ours.” She said. 

“That’s just it Daenerys, how are you supposed to help him?” He said. “You have nothing to give but three baby dragons. If you go now all you will be is a pawn your nephew can marry off for an alliance.”

“I’ve heard naught but good things about my nephew, I don’t believe he would sell me off as Viserys did.” She said defensively.

“Khaleesi. You have only heard good things because you have been talking to his men. This is his ship, everyone on board that is not Dothraki serve him.” He said.

She was starting to get angry. “Then tell me Ser what should I do. I have no where else to go.”

“That’s not true Khaleesi. If you go to your nephew now you will have no power. You will be surrounded by men dedicated to their king.” He said. “However, if you have your own men to command your nephew will have no choice but to listen to your word.”

She was intrigued. “I suppose you have a plan.”

He nodded. “If your nephew wants you to go to Dragonstone than do so. But in your own time and not alone. Command the captain to change course for Slavers Bay.” He said

“What’s there for me in Slavers Bay?” She asked. She had heard terrible things about the slave cities and she found the practice of slavery disgusting.

“An army.” He said. “The finest army in the world. I’d we go to Astapor you can buy the unsullied.” 

“The slaves in the spiked bronze hats?” She has seen unsullied in the free cities. “Why should I want unsullied those that I have seen are fat.”

“The ones you’ve seen in the free cities are house hold guards Khaleesi. That’s soft service and eunuchs are prone to plumpness. Tell me Your Grace have you heard the tale of the 3000 of Qohor?”

“No.” She replied.

“It was about four thousand years ago, when the Dothraki first rode out from the east sacking and burning everything in sight. They were led by Khal Temmo, who’s khalasar was at least fifty thousand strong. Half of them braided warriors with bells in their hair. Qohor knew he was coming, they strengthened their walls, doubled the guard and hired two sellsword companies. And almost as an afterthought, they sent a man to Astapor to purchase three thousand unsullied. By the time the unsullied arrived the sellswords has fled and the city was all but defenceless. The Dothraki has retired to their camps, but all expected them to return on the morrow, break through the walls and sack the city. When dawn broke Khal Temmo and the Dothraki found three thousand unsullied standing in there way. It was so small a force it could easily be flanked but you know the Dothraki, these were men on foot who deserved to be ridden down. The Dothraki charged. The unsullied locked there shields, lowers their spears and stood firm. Against twenty thousand screamers they stood firm. Eighteen times the Dothraki charged, each time unsuccessful. By the end there were only 600 unsullied left but more than twelve thousand Dothraki lay dead in the field. Including Temmo, his blood riders, his kos and all his sons. On the morning of the fourth day the new khal led his men before the unsullied, each of them cutting of there braids and laying it at the feet of the unsullied. To this day Qohor is defended by unsullied. That is what you will find in Astapor Your Grace.”

There is wisdom in the plan, but there were problems. “How am I to afford slave soldiers.”

Jorah shrugged. “Dragons are a wonder all over the world Khaleesi, perhaps the slavers will shower you’re with gifts as they did in Qarth. And if not... there are goods on this ship. I have been through the hold I have seen bolts of silk, bales of tiger skin, amber and jade carvings, saffron, myrrh... plenty of value there Your Grace.”

“Those goods don’t belong to me.” She pointed out.

“They belong to house Targaryen.” He said. “If you bring your nephew an army I’m sure he will forgive you for taking some goods.”

“What if the Captain refuses to change course though?” She asked. “ And the Kingsguard, what will they do there king has given them orders.”

Jorah stood. “Perhaps it’s time you found that out.”

“Yes, your right.” she decided. “I’ll do it!” Dany threw back the coverlet and hopped from the bunk. “I’ll see the captain at once, command him to set course for Astapor.” She bent over her chest, threw open the lid, and seized the first garment to hand, a pair of loose silk trousers. “Hand me my medallion belt,” she said to Jorah as she pulled the silk up over her hips. “And my vest -” she started to say, turning. Jorah slid his arms around her. “Oh,” was all Dany had time to say as he pulled her close and pressed his lips down on hers. He smelled of sweat and salt and leather, and the iron studs on his jerkin dug into her naked breasts as he crushed her hard against him. One hand held her by the shoulder while the other slid down her spine to the small of her back, and her mouth opened for his tongue, though she never told it to. His beard is scratchy, she thought, but his mouth is sweet. The Dothraki wore no beards, and only Khal Drogo had ever kissed her before. He should not be doing this. I am his queen, not his woman.

It was a long kiss, though how long Dany could not have said. When it ended, Jorah let go of her, and she took a quick step backward. “You... you should not have..”

(Daenerys sleeps with Jorah.)


	10. Chapter 10

Daenerys.

Daenerys woke the next morning wrapped in Jorah’s embrace. Jorah had one arm around Daenerys, his hand settling on her left breast, there legs intertwined, and his cock pressing into her ass. Her body ached slightly from there night of lovemaking and she could feel his dried seed on the inside of her thighs. Any hope Daenerys had of slipping out of bed unnoticed and avoiding the confrontation was greatly diminished by her current position. She did not like her chances of slipping out without waking him. Despite herself Daenerys would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the feeling of waking up next to a man. Drogo would rarely stay the night and when he did he would often be gone by the time she woke. She just wished it wasn’t Jorah beside her. Her bear had been there for her ever since they had met. He cared for her and protected her many times. But he was far older than her. Daenerys has seen just over 16 nameday’s compared to his nearly 50. Daenerys also did not find him particularly desirable. Though perhaps she was being ridiculous. Perhaps she would never find a better match than Jorah Mormont. He may be an exiled knight but he is fully devoted to her, and maybe he could make her happy. He had certainly pleased her last night. It was ridiculous though, If she was to do her part for her house she will most likely have to wed to form alliances. Why else would her nephew send for her. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Jorah stir beside her. She knew Jorah was awake when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She had no idea how she was going to deal with the situation but she rolled over so they were face to face, an inch or so apart.

Jorah wasted no time pressing a kiss to her lips. “Good morning Khaleesi.” This kiss did nothing for Daenerys, and she did not return it.

“Good morning.” She replied. They lay in silence for several moments, Jorah stroking her side making her feel uncomfortable. “Jorah we must talk.” She said, pulling herself up so she was sitting on the end of the bed.

Jorah continued to lay down, his hand stroking her back. “What’s on your mind my love?” He said. This was going to be difficult. 

“Jorah” She began. “What happened last night was a mistake and it can never happen again.”

“No Khaleesi.” He said. “It must happen again, can you not see we were meant to be.”

“I do not love you Ser.” She said.

“Maybe not now but you will in time.” He pleaded.

“No. I don’t think I will.” As she said this she stood up and left Jorah alone in the bed. She made her way over to her dresser and started to sort through her clothing, trying to find something to wear.

“Did I not please you Khaleesi?” He asked. When she did not provide an answer he got up and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. “Please Khaleesi he whispered.” He went in for a kiss but Daenerys pushed him off.

“I said no.” She said firmly. “Now please leave.” Jorah did not make to leave immediately, but he eventually made his way over to his clothes and quickly dressed himself. He made to leave but when he reached the door he halted.

“And if I come to your cabin tonight?” He asked.

“I will have a guard at my door.” She replied. Jorah dropped his head and quickly scurried from the room leaving Dany alone with her thoughts. She was furious with herself. She had been weak last night and she had completely jeopardised her future. Would her nephew even want her help anymore. If it gets out she fucked an exiled slaver, no lord would want her hand. And it was bound to get out. It wasn’t a particularly large ship, she was sure someone would clue in on what happened and then the word would spread. Daenerys of house Targaryen, Mother of Dragons and Bear Whore she mused. She was pulled from her thoughts when Irri entered her cabin. 

“Good morning Khaleesi.” Irri greeted. Daenerys greeted her with a smile. Irri wasted no time immediately she started fixing Daenerys hair. She sat in silence as Irri went to work, until Irri asked. “Do you want me in your bed tonight khaleesi, or will Jorah the Andal be doing that from now on.” Dany didn’t really know how to respond. Of course Irri would of been able to piece together what happened, she saw Jorah enter her chambers but didn’t see him leave.

“Jorah the Andal will not be sharing my bed.” She said finally.

“Did he fail to please you Khaleesi?” Irri asked.

“No.” She answered honestly. “But it is more complicated than that.”

“He is not an attractive man.” Irri commented. “But if he gives you pleasure, I do not see the problem.”

“It was a mistake Irri.” She said simply. “I feel nothing for him in that way.” She explained. Irri accepted the response as she did not question any further. “Do you know if anyone else knows?” She asked, fearful of the answer she would receive.

“I do not know Khaleesi.” Irri said. “Though it is certainly possible someone heard you. Or seen him leave this morning.” Daenerys nodded. She just hoped beyond hope no one else knew. “Done Khaleesi.” Irri said after several moments. Daenerys admired her hair in the looking glass, happy with Irri’s work.

As Irri made to leave Daenerys said. “Irri, could you have one of my blood riders guard my door tonight.”

“Are you worried he will come back for more.” Irri asked, to which Dany nodded. “Then it shall be done Khaleesi.” Irri than left the room. Daenerys than tried to recall the events of previous night, looking for something that would justify her actions. Unfortunately she could think of none, she had been weak and had let Jorah get what he wants. Something good could still come of that night however. She still intended to follow through with the plan Jorah had proposed, she just had to convince the captain to change the ships course. She decided there was no reason to delay so she went to find the captain and the Kingsguard.

——————————

“Astapor?” Oswell said incredulously. She had just finished telling the Kingsguard and the captain their plan. The four of them were in the hold, as she wanted to have the word in private. She had considered bringing Jorah, but she decided against it. “With all due respect princess, we get our orders from your nephew and he has commanded us to bring you back to Dragonstone.” Oswell said.

“And you will.” She said. “After we go to Astapor.”

“What do you hope to find in Astapor.” Barristan asked kindly.

“An army.” She said simply.

“The unsullied?” Matthos questioned. She was surprised he had heard of them. She nodded to him in response.

“What are unsullied?” Oswell asked.

“Slave soldiers.” Matthos answered. “I have never seen them but I have heard tales of them. They are supposed to be very impressive.”  
“You want to buy an army of slaves?” Barristan asked.

“I do.” She responded

“Princess, I don’t think the king wants an army of slaves.” Barristan said.

“Perhaps not, but I do.” She replied. “How many men does my nephew have?” 

Barristan looked to Oswell who replied. “I do not know. I left the day after he named himself king. Though if I had to guess, I would say not many at all. A couple thousand at best”

“Than it sounds like he could use 8000 highly trained soldiers.” She said. She hoped they could see the sense in words. Oswell and Barristan both seemed to be in deep thought, while Matthos watched on.

“How do you suppose we pay for an army of that size.” Oswell asked. She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the various goods surrounding them. Oswell chuckled, “I can see you have thought this through, though it may not be enough. If these unsullied are as good as you claim I doubt there cheap.”

“It should be enough for a couple thousand at least.” She reasoned. “So? Are we going to Astapor?”

“I’m in.” Oswell said, earning a look of disbelief from Barristan.

“Our king commanded us to bring his aunt to Dragonstone. Not to buy an army of slaves.” Barristan said.

“The king will understand.” Oswell insisted. “Besides, like the princess said we could use the men.”

Barristan did not speak for a moment but he eventually nodded his consent. She than looked to Matthos. “And you captain?” She asked

“I don’t think I get a vote princess.” He replied.

“It’s your ship.” She replied.

“It’s the kings ship. I’m just the captain.” He said. “I’m no expert on war but I know you need soldiers to win one so it makes sense to buy some. Though there are some problems.”

“Go ahead.” She said.

“Wait here a moment.” He said, than he ran off returning moments later with a map. “Looking at the map you would think Astapor is not that far away and would only increase the total journey by a week a so. That is not the case however.” He pointed to a spot on the map in between Valyria and New Ghis. “This is called the Gulf of Grief, which we would have to pass through on the way. It is known for being a very dangerous patch of ocean princess. We would have to contend with storms, bad seas, pirates maybe even slavers.” He said. “Not to mention I have no experience sailing in those parts.”

“Can you do it?” She asked.

“Probably.” He said. “Though it will take time.” She nodded her understanding. “There is another problem princess.” She nodded for him to continue. “This ship is already near capacity. I fail to see how we will transport the soldiers.”

“He makes a good point princess.” Barristan said.

“We will find more ships.” She said, though right now she had no idea how. She hadn’t even thought about till just now. Perhaps Jorah would have an idea. No, she reminded herself, she would no longer seek his counsel. “So we are in agreement then?” She asked. All three of them nodded to her. “Good.” She said, and then she left the hold and returned to her cabin, to her three beautiful children.

—————————

They had been at sea for several weeks but she could finally see Astapor in the distance. The journey had been relatively uneventful, except for the rough seas. Even she, who was often very comfortable at sea, had found herself ill several times. They were however lucky enough to encounter no storms, pirates or slavers. She has also been able to successfully avoid Ser Jorah for most of the trip. She had to endure his lustful gaze but she had been able to avoid being alone with him. Despite his best efforts. When she wasn’t caring for her dragons or her Dothraki, Daenerys has found herself with either the Kingsguard or Matthos. The Kingsguard helped her better understand Westerosi customs, while also giving her information on what has been happening in the seven kingdoms. The time she had spent with Matthos however was quite different. The Kingsguard treated her like royalty, Matthos on the other hand, whilst always being respectful treated her more as a friend. And she had truly come to treasure that friendship. Matthos has even taught her how to play Cyvasse, which she now beat him at more often than not. The thing Daenerys admired about Matthos was his honesty and simple approach to life. Something he had inherited from his father she had been told.

“We won’t make it to Astapor by sunset princess.” Matthos said. “I recommend we anchor and continue to city in the morning.”

“Very well.” She said. “Fancy a game of Cyvasse tonight?” She asked.

“Aye, I do believe I’m due for a win.” He replied. “Once the ship is anchored I shall come to your cabin.” She nodded and left him on deck as she made her way back to her cabin where she found Doreah waiting on her bed.

“How long till we reach the city?” Doreah asked her as soon as she walked through the door.

“Not till tomorrow morning.” She said, Doreah’s face fell at her words. “Are you so desperate to get off this boat.” She asked.

“We have been out here for weeks Khaleesi.” Doreah said. “I’m not used to going this long without a man.” 

“There are men on this ship.” She pointed out.

“Dothraki do nothing for me Khaleesi, the sailors stink, and the others don’t seem interested.”

“So you’ve tried?” She asked, amused by the conversation.

“Oh yes.” She said. “The Kingsguard don’t seem interested, neither does the captain.”

Daenerys laughed. “Don’t tell me you tried to seduce Ser Barristan.”

Doreah screwed up her face. “No Khaleesi, the younger one.” She clarified. “Though he barely gave me a second look.”

“And Matthos?” She questioned.

“Not interested.” She sighed. “He far to infatuated with you princess.”

“Don’t be silly Doreah, we are simply friends.” She clarified.  
If you say so.” Doreah said. “He’s quite handsome though don’t you think.”

“I hadn’t really noticed.” She replied. “Have you tried Ser Jorah.”

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare bed the Khaleesi’s lover.” Doreah mocked.

Daenerys was shocked. “What are you talking about?”

“Come on Khaleesi, everyone on this ship knows you were fucked by the bear.” Doreah said.

Daenerys was speechless. “..how...how did you know?” 

Doreah raised her eyebrows. “It’s a small ship khaleesi, word travels fast.” She explained. “Aggo said he saw Jorah leave your chambers early in the morning, so I was rather suspicious. Than I heard some of the crew say Jorah had told them he had bedded you.”

“What!” She exclaimed. Did Jorah think he would get away with this. Did he not realise she wanted to keep it secret. She quickly stormed out of her cabin, and made her way to Jorah’s little one. She didn’t even bother knocking, she burst into the room startling Jorah who looked as if he was about to retire.

“Khaleesi.” He greeted.

“What is wrong with you Ser.” She said fiercely.

“I don’t understand Dany, have I done something to displease you.” He replied.

“Did you, or did you not tell members of crew you bedded me.” She asked.

Jorah looked worried. “Khaleesi please, lets...”

“Yes or no Ser.” She asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“How could you Jorah.” She said painfully. “Do you know what you’ve done.”

“I have loved you..” he began but she cut him off.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare. If you truly loved me you wouldn’t brag about sharing my bed, as if it were some sort of accomplishment. Do you not realise you’ve jeopardised my future.” She said through tears.

“Forgive me.” He pleaded on his knees. “I was not thinking.”

“I’m sorry ser but I cannot. If word gets out you shared my bed, you being by my side will make people wonder the nature of our relationship.”

“What are you saying.” He asked.

“When we arrive in Astapor, we will go our separate ways.” She explained. “There is no longer a place for you at my side.”

“Don’t do this Khaleesi.” He begged, tears in his eyes. “We are meant to be together.”

“I’m sorry Ser but you have bought this upon yourself.” She left Jorah crying on his knees. She couldn’t help but feel remorse, she did fuck him after all. It was her fault for giving him a taste, she should’ve known that once would not be enough to satisfy Jorah Mormont’s lust. She entered her cabin to find not Doreah but Matthos. She had all but forgotten she had invited him for a game. Matthos was sitting at the table with the game already setup.  
“There you are.” He said. “I was about to start without you.” Daenerys took the seat opposite him. “Wine?” He offered.

“Gladly.” Daenerys took the skin of wine and drank it down. “Ok, lets play.”


	11. Chapter 11

Daenerys

They had arrived in Astapors port early the following morning. She had set off with Barristan and Oswell as soon as she could towards the slave market, where she would find her army. She had left her blood riders orders to make sure Jorah had left by the time she returned. Her hopes of putting that night behind her were slim however, she could feel the eyes of the sailors on her as she left the ship that morning. She couldn’t help but wonder what they were saying about her now. As they walked along the pier, she was sickened by what she saw. All along the path were men tied to crosses, waiting for death to take them. She had offered one her water, but they refused to take a drink. They then continued on to the slave market, where she met the slave trader Kraznys mo Nakloz and his slave translator. Kraznys proceeded to show off the unsullied, even going so far as to remove ones nipple to show their obedience, despite her protests. He claimed the soldiers had been standing there for several days without nourishments. After they had been shown the soldiers they went to negotiate.

—————

“All?” The translator asked. “Did this ones ears mishear Princess.”

“They did not.” She replied coolly. “I want to buy them all.”

“She wants to buy them all.” The slave said to her master in High Valyrian.

“She cannot afford them.” Kraznys replied. “The slut thinks she can flash her tits and make us give her whatever she wants.”

“There are 8000 unsullied in Astapor, is this what you mean by all?” The slave asked her.

“Yes. 8000 and the ones still in training as well.” She replied. The tanslator repeated this to the masters.

“If they fail on the battlefield they will bring shame to all of Astapor.” One master said to Kraznys.

“The master says they cannot sell half trained boys, if they fail on the battlefield they will bring shame to Astapor.” The slave translates.

“I will have them all or take none.” She said. “Many will die, I will need the boys to pick up the fallen swords.”

Kraznys sighed. “The slut cannot pay for all this.”

“The master says you cannot afford this.” 

“Her ship will buy her 100 unsullied no more.”

“Your ship will buy you 100 unsullied.”

“And this is because I like the curve of her ass.” Kraznys laughed.

“Because master Kraznys is generous.”

“What is left is worth 10. I will give her 20 if she stops her ignorant whimpering.”

“The gold you have left is worth 10 but master Kraznys will give you 20.”

“The Dothraki smell of shit, but may be useful as pig feed. I will give her 3 for those.”

“The Dothraki you have with you... are not worth the price to feed them but master Kraznys shall give you 3 unsullied for them.”

“So ask this beggar princess, how will she pay for the remaining 7877.”

“Master Kraznys is wondering how you will pay for the remaining 7877 unsullied.”

Daenerys looked up to see a small girl wearing a collar around her neck. The sight broke her heart and she knew what she had to do. “I have dragons.” She said. “I will give you one.” She sensed the Kingsguard shift behind her. She watched as the masters face turned to one of complete shock when the girl translated what she had said.

“Princess.” Barristan said. “You will win the war with dragons not slaves.”

“Please princess.” Oswell urged. Daenerys silenced them with a look. Daenerys walked towards the slavers.

“Three dragon.” Kraznys said in rough common tongue.

“One.” She replied.

“Two.” He tried.

“One.” She said again, more firmly this time. The masters discussed it amongst themselves before Kraznys said something to the girl.

“They want the biggest one.” The slave said.

“Done.” She replied.

“Done.” Kraznys said with a nod. Daenerys turned to walk away but stopped and looked back.

“I shall take you as well.” She said to the girl. “You will be master Kraznys gift to me. Token of a bargain well struck.” The girl than translated her request to the master, and he reluctantly agreed. The four of them than left the masters. 

As soon as they were out of earshot Oswell said. “Princess please. A dragon is worth more than any army. Aegon Targaryen proved that.”

She halted and turned to face the Kingsguard. “Tell me Ser’s would you ever question my nephews actions in public.” They shook their head. “Then I expect you to afford me the same respect. If this is something you cannot do I will leave you here with Kraznys.” She turned away from them before they could argue, then she walked away the translator by her side. 

“Do you have a name?” She asked the translator.

“This ones name is Missandei princes.” The translator answered.

“Do you have a family? A mother or father you could return too if you had the choice.” Daenerys asked.

“No Princess, no family living.” Missandei answered.

“You belong to me now do you understand?” She said. “You must always tell the truth.”

“Of course princess. Lying is a great offence, many on the walk of punishment have been put there for less.” Missandei said. Daenerys nodded, still haunted by the images of the men on the cross.

“Is it true what Kraznys said about the unsullied’s obedience?” She asked.

“All questions have been taken from them princess. They obey that is all, once they are yours they are yours.” Missandei said. “They will fall on there swords if you command it.”

“And what about you?” She asked. “I will be taking you to war, you may go hungry, you may get sick, you may get killed.” 

“Valar Morghulis.” Missandei responded.

“Yes, all men must die but we are not men.” She stated.

——————————

Thankfully when they arrived back at the ship Jorah was gone. She felt guilty about sending him away, as she to was at fault, but she knew it was the right call. She did hope he moved on and found happiness. When she first arrived back at the ship, she quickly met with Matthos and explained what had transpired. Like Oswell and Barristan he had some reservations, but he said he would trust her to do the right thing. She was now in her cabin with Irri and Missandei, who were preparing her hair for bed. Irri and Missandei were conversing but she was finding it hard to follow along. To say she was nervous about her plan would be an understatement, if it failed to work she and her people would be killed, or worse sold as slaves.

“Are you ok Khaleesi.” Irri asked concerned. “You have been awfully quiet.”

Daenerys forced a smile. “I’m fine Irri, just stressed is all.”

“Your worries about seeing the slavers again yes?” Irri asked.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Be careful with them princess.” Missandei said. “They are not to be trusted.” Daenerys nodded her head in understanding. “If I may be so bold princess. I was wondering where I will be sleeping.” 

“I shall show you once we are done.” Irri said. “I doubt Doreah will be there anyway.” Irri said with an eye roll.

“Has she finally found a man to satisfy her lust?” She asked, Irri nodded in response. “I hope she is careful in the city, she should not have gone out alone.”

“She did not leave the ship Khaleesi.” Irri said. “I saw her enter the captains chamber.” 

“Matthos?” She questioned, Irri nodded in response. Daenerys wasn’t really sure how she felt about that. She certainly felt nothing more than friendship for the captain but for some reason the idea of Doreah warming his bed made her uncomfortable. “She could do worse.” She said eventually.

Hoping to change the subject she asked Missandei. “How many languages to you speak Missandei?”

“19 princess.” Missandei responded.

“19?” She said doubtfully.

“Yes princess.” Missandei reaffirmed.

“I’m sure you will come in handy then my friend.” She said, earning a blush from Missandei. All of a sudden Irri cupped her breast, which was far more tender than usual. “What are you doing?” She asked.

“When was the last time you bled khaleesi?” Irri asked.

“Well.. that would of been...” Qarth, she finished in her head. No. No this cannot be happening.

“You are with child Khaleesi.” Irri said with a smile.

Daenerys eyes started to water. “No... no that’s not possible...the witch.”

“Was wrong Khaleesi.” Irri said. “The signs are all there.” 

“Congratulations Princess.” Missandei said with a smile. Daenerys could not breath. She felt nauseous. She quickly got up, and left the room as fast as she could. Once outside she ran for the railings, and vomited overboard into the sea. No, this cannot be happening. No, there has to be some sort of mistake. She could not be with child. But deep down she knew it was true. She knew his seed had taken root. She knew she was carrying the child of Jorah Mormont.

—————————

Daenerys marched into the slavers market early the next morning with Missandei, Oswell and Barristan, while Aggo and Jhogo walked behind them carrying the crate in which her beloved Drogon resided. She was very tired. After the revelations of the night before she had barely slept, but she was trying to put that behind her for now. She had a job to do. They walked up to Kraznys, passing through the legions of unsullied. As they approached him, he started speaking Valyrian which Missandei translated. 

“The master says they are untested. He says you would be wise to blood them early. There are many smaller cities in the area. Cities right for sacking. If you are to take captives the masters shall buy the healthy ones for a good price. And who knows, in ten years some of the boys you send me might be unsullied.” When Missandei has finished, Daenerys walked over to Drogons crate and opened it. She took the rope tying him in her hand and walked back to Kraznys giving him the rope. Kraznys looked up in awe at his prize, eagerly yanking the rope from her grasp. As he struggled to control her restless son, he handed her a whip, which she accepted. 

“Is it done then?” She asked. “Do they belong to me.” 

“Is it done?” Missandei asked Kraznys.

“It is done, she holds the whip.” He responded

“It is done, you hold the whip.” Missandei said in the common tongue.

“The bitch has her army.” Kraznys said, still trying to control Drogon. Daenerys turned away from Kraznys and her screeching child, walking towards her new army. 

“Unsullied!” She said in high Valyrian. “Forward march.” The unsullied marched forward. “Halt!” The unsullied stopped dead in their tracks. These men were truly hers. 

“Tell the bitch her beast won’t come.” Kraznys commanded Missandei. Daenerys turned to confront the master.

“A dragon is not a slave.” She said in Valyrian.

Kraznys looked at her in shock, as did Oswell, Barristan and Missandei. “You speak Valyrian?” Kraznys asked.

“I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, of the blood of Old Valyria. Valyrian is my mother tongue.” She said powerfully. She turned back to the unsullied. “Unsullied. Slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay any man holding a whip. But harm no child. Strike the chains off every slave you see!” She saw an unsullied step from there formation and kill a master, than the rest followed. Everywhere she looked she saw unsullied killing masters. 

“I am your master!” She heard Kraznys yell. She turned to face him. Kraznys pointed his finger at her while still struggling with her child. “Kill her! Kill her!” He pleaded with his men.

Daenerys looked him in the eye and said calmly. “Dracarys!” Kraznys looked up just as Drogon opened his mouth and unleashed fire upon him.

———————

As the dust from the battle settled, Daenerys walked amongst her unsullied legions. In the middle of the unsullied was a white horse which she mounted, so all the unsullied could see her. 

“Unsullied! You have been slaves all your life. But today you are free. Any man who wishes to leave may leave and no one will harm them. I give you my word. Will you fight for me? As free men?” She waited anxiously, hoping they would fight for her. The soldiers were quiet for some time but eventually she heard what sounded like one of them tapping the bud of their spear into the ground. Before long all the other unsullied did the same, pledging their loyalty through the action. After what she had seen in this city, she knew what she had to do. Westeros and her nephew would have to wait, she was not yet finished with slavers bay.


	12. Chapter 12

Daenerys 

Daenerys was waiting for Matthos to join Oswell, Barristan and herself in her cabin to discuss there next move. They were still Astapor, but they intended to leave in the following days. Though she was sure they were going to argue on where they were going. At that moment Matthos walked into the cabin. 

“My apologies for being late.” Matthos said as he entered.

“It’s fine.” She said. “Now we have much to discuss my friends.”

“Agreed.” Barristan said. “First and foremost we must discuss how we will transport the unsullied to Dragonstone.”

“The unsullied won’t be going to Dragonstone.” She said. “Not yet at least.”

“What?” Oswell asked. “We agreed to come here because we thought we would be bringing our king an army.” 

“And we will.” She said. “Just not yet. There is more for me to do in Slavers Bay.”

“Like what?” Oswell said sarcastically. “End slavery?”

“Yes.” She said simply.

“Princess that could take years.” Barristan said. 

“It takes however long it takes.” She stated. “But I’m doing this and there is naught you can do to convince me otherwise.”

“Princess, slavery is a terrible thing.” Barristan started. “But it has been around for centuries, so you truly believe you can stop it, by yourself.”

“I do.” She said. “Besides, as we have discussed before we don’t have enough ships to transport the unsullied right now anyway. By doing this we will only strengthen our position. My army will be battle hardened, possibly strengthened by more freed slaves, we will get more ships, and my dragons will have time to grow.”

“There is nothing we can do to talk you out of this is there.” Oswell said.

“No.” She said simply.

“We cannot be away from our king for that long princess.” Oswell said.

“Then go back to him.” She said.

“We also can’t leave you unprotected.” Barristan added. “I shall stay with the princess brother, you return to the king.” Oswell nodded his agreement.

“You can take my ship on the morrow.” Matthos said.

“And you?” She asked her friend.

“It’d like to stick around princess.” He said. “If you’d have of course.”

“Gladly my friend.” She said.

“I guess it’s settled then.” Oswell said. “Don’t take to long princess, your nephew will need your help.” She nodded at him, and then he left to prepare for his journey.  
“Ser Barristan.” She said. “Make sure the unsullied are ready to march in the morning. Take Missandei with you to translate.”

“Yes princess.” Barristan answered.

————————————————

Aegon

They had been at sea for several weeks now, so it was a relief to finally see Dragonstone on the horizon. He almost felt drawn to island, though he supposed that could be because Balerion was there waiting for him. Knowing they were very close to the island Aegon had guided Balerion to the island using their bond. Aegon could not control his dragon, but if he concentrated he could see through his mind and give him commands telepathically. Under the cover of darkness Balerion was able to find a cave he could hide out in for a while. The last thing Aegon wanted right now was word of Balerion spreading. His ability to connect with his dragons mind was not a common thing for Targaryens, but Sam believes it was the magic in his Stark blood that allowed him to do it. Which of course explained why he could do something similar with ghost, though it was far easier. Both Balerion and Ghost has grown significantly on the journey, Balerion was almost the size of a small horse and Ghost wasn’t much smaller. 

The journey had been relatively uneventful, the Nights Watch ship they had been lent wasn’t the nicest he had seen but it had served. Thankfully they had encountered no pirates or storms, just the occasional rough seas. Ser Gerold had been quite ill for a time, but was nursed back to health by Sam and Gilly, who had some experience with healing north of the wall. The wildlings has settled in well, including Gilly’s child, who was unnamed as it was apparently bad luck to name them before there second name day. He was a little anxious about taking the child on the boat, but he had been surprising well behaved. His mother had also become more comfortable in their presence, she had gravitated towards Sam who himself was quite shy. Sam had even begun teaching her to read. Osha on the other hand was anything but shy, she always spoke her mind and was not one to be ordered around, not that he really tried. He actually found the wildling quite attractive, but at the fear of her chopping his cock off he didn’t try anything with her. 

“Captain says we should anchor in an hour or so.” Arthur said, coming up and joining Aegon on the bow of the ship. “From their we will have to row the rest of the way.” 

Aegon nodded. “When we arrive, have someone pay the ship captain generously.” He added. “And let the nights watchmen have a look at the dungeons, see if any take their fancy.” The ship was manned by 6 brothers of the watch. On their return journey to Eastwatch they will stop at all the ports to recruit for the watch. And the gods know they need the men.

“I will see it done.” Arthur said. “How are you feeling.”

“Fine. Why?” He asked.

“Once we reach the island it all becomes real Your Grace.” Arthur said. “We will essentially be at war.”

“I’m ready.” He stated.

“Have you thought about who you are going to tell?” Arthur asked. Aegon had spent most nights thinking long and hard about that question.

“I do not know these men.” He said. “But I’d like Ser Davos to know everything. Even if he’s not onboard I’m confident he won’t sell us out.”

“I agree.” Arthur said. “He also knows the men on this island better. He will know who we can trust. What of the maester... I forget his name.”

“Pylos I believe.” He recalled from his earlier visit. “I will see what Davos has to say about him first.”

“Wise.” Arthur commented. “And your wife?”

“No.” He said simply, offering no further explanation.

After Aegon didn’t speak for a while Arthur said. “If you’d excuse me Your Grace, I shall make sure everything is ready.

——————————————

They pulled the row boat on shore, securing it in the sand. He had been accompanied by Arthur, Gerold, Osha and Ghost. Sam and Gilly were still on the main ship, ensuring all their possessions made it to shore. He looked up the beach to see three figures walking towards them. He assumed one of them was Davos, though he had no idea who the others were. One of the figures was wearing red from head to toe. He set off up the beach to meet them, Arthur and Gerold flanking him, while Ghost and Osha trailed behind them, Osha marvelling at the sheer size of the castle. As he got closer to them he realised the one dressed in red was a women, an incredibly beautiful woman. She had dark red hair and had pale skin, she was tall, slender and full breasted, with a narrow waist and eyes that seemed to look right through him into his soul. She was also wearing a red ruby around her neck, which almost appeared to be glowing. When he was finally able to look away from the woman he found the other men were Maester Pylos and of course Davos Seaworth.

“Lord Targaryen.” Davos greeted with a smile. “Welcome home.” He offered Aegon his hand, which he gladly shook.

“Ser Davos, good to see you again.” He greeted. “I trust all is well here.” 

“Yes my lord.” Davos said, he then gestured to the maester. “You remember Maester Pylos.” The maester bowed to him

“I do.” He acknowledged the maester with a nod. His eyes drifted back to the red woman. Davos obviously noticed.

“This, is the Lady Melisandre, a red priestess.” The tone of Davos’ voice suggested he wasn’t overly fond of the priestess. “She arrived about a week ago, she insisted on meeting you.” Melisandre took a step forward.

“The lord of light told me I would find his champion in Westeros, and the fires have led me here.” She stated confidently.

“Your lords champion?” He questioned.

“Azor Ahai reborn.” She said. He had heard that before.

“And what do you intend to do with this champion?” He asked.

“Guide him.” She said. “Serve him in anyway he needs.” 

“Then you are most welcome here.” He said. Melisandre bowed her head to him. Turning his attention back to Davos he asked. “Where is my wife?”

“She was praying in the sept when we spotted your ship.” Davos explained. “We did not wish to disturb her.” 

Aegon nodded his understanding. “And her mother?”

“She left for Riverrun a few days past.” Davos explained. “Her father is quite ill.” Aegon was quietly relieved. He decided he would have to end whatever was going on with Catelyn Stark, or risk jeopardising his conquest. Her not being here made that a much easy task. “Come let’s go inside.” Davos said.

“Yes there is much we must discuss.” He said. His company followed Davos up to the castle.

————————————————

“Dead men?” Davos asked incredulously. Once they had reached the castle he had Davos take them to the room with the painted table. He had then dismissed the maester, though he asked the Lady Melisandre to stay. Against his better judgement he wanted her to hear this as well. He had then proceeded to tell Davos and Melisandre the tale of what happened at the wall. He even told them of his dreams, which Melisandre seemed very interested in.

“I’m afraid so.” He said. “And they are coming for us.”

“The Great Other.” Melisandre said, more to herself than the others.

“A divided seven kingdoms doesn’t stand a chance.” He said. “Only together, under a strong king can we prevail.”

“And I suppose your that king.” Davos stated.

“Aye. I believe I am.” He answered.

“You are the Lords chosen Aegon Targaryen.” Melisandre said. “I have seen many things in the flames. But recently they all point to you. A white wolf. A black dragon. This castle.” She mused. “They all point to you. You are the prince that was promised. You are Azor Ahai reborn. And you are my king.” She finished, with a bow of the head. Aegon nodded, accepting her services.

“And you Ser?” He asked Davos.

“I don’t know.” Davos said. “I certainly have no desire for war. But you don’t seem like the type of person to crave power. I believe you would only choose this course if it was the only way.” Aegon nodded to him. “And seeing as my son just went to Essos to find your uncle and aunt, I suppose my family is already helping you.” Aegon wasn’t aware his son left with Barristan and Oswell.

“It’s the only way.” He said.

Davos shook his head. “You don’t know this my boy, but when I took the position at his castle your Uncle has me swear an oath to House Targaryen. And I am many things but path breaker ain’t one of them.” Aegon smiled at the onion knight as he got down on one knee. “I’m not sure what use I’ll be to yah, but I will help you in anyway I can.” 

“Thank you my friend.” Aegon said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I shall retire to my chambers. We can start our planning tomorrow.”

—————————

When he got to his bed chamber he immediately slumped down onto the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful it had gone so well with Davos though he knew it would only get harder from here. Davos was already sworn to House Targaryen so it was fairly easy to convince him. It would be another thing entirely to convince kings to give up crowns. He was tempted to just go to sleep, but he wanted to see Balerion once it was dark out. 

A knock on his door caught his attention. “Enter.” He said, as he sat up on his bed. He was surprised to see his wife walk through the door.

“Hello husband.” Sansa greeted him with a smile. Sansa looked even more beautiful than he remembered. The southern climate agreed with her.

Aegon returned her smile. “Hello wife.” He patted the spot next to him on the bed. “Come. Sit.” 

Sansa took the offered seat. “How was your journey?” She asked him.

“Eventful.” He responded.

“Tell me everything.” She said. So he did, he told her about his journey to the wall and what happened there. Though he left out Balerion and becoming king. She seemed quite terrified at the prospect of dead men, and embraced him when he told her of his uncles death. “I’m so sorry.” She said, as she held him. “I know how much he meant to you.”

“Thanks Sansa.” He replied. They hugged each other for a while, when they separated he gave her kiss on the forehead. “After my uncles death, we went to Eastwatch and caught a ship to here.” He said simply.

“Did you bring the wildlings?” She asked nervously.

“Aye. They are different from the other women you know, but they are both good people.” He said.

“Good wildlings?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes Sansa. Wildlings are people, the same as you and I.” He said slightly frustrated. “How was your journey.

“Wonderful.” She said wistfully. Aegon nodded along as she told her rather dull tale. They essentially left Winterfell a few days after he did, made straight for White Harbour and caught a boat to the island. Nothing remotely interesting to him happened, though she explained in great detail everything she saw from flowers to fish.

“So your settling in ok.” He asked.

“Oh yes.” She said. “I love it here.”

“I thought you might.” Sansa was certainly more of a southerner than a northerner. “And Jeyne, how’s she finding it?”

“She likes it I think.” Sansa said. “Though she has been sad the last few days. She had fallen in love with Matthos, one of Davos’ sons though he left a few days ago with Ser Oswell and Ser Barristan. Davos said they won’t be back for many moons.”

“No they won’t be.” He said. “I sent them to get my aunt and uncle from Essos.” He explained.

“Why?” She asked.

“This is just as much there home as it is mine.” He answered. “I heard your grandfather is sick.”

Sansa’s face grew sad. “Yes. Mother left for Riverrun so she could spend some time with him before he passes.” 

“I’m sorry.” He stated. “I hear he was a good man.”

“As did I.” She said. “I can’t even remember meeting him.” Aegon put his arm around his wife. They sat there for quite a while, his arm wrapped around her, while her head rested on his shoulder. It had been some time since Aegon had had a women. Aegon used his hand to lift Sansa’s chin up so there lips were aligned then he kissed her. Gently at first, though she eventually granted his tongue access. As they kissed each other passionately, Aegon pulled Sansa into him so she was sitting on his lap. He fumbled around with her gown until it finally dropped from her shoulders, freeing her breasts. Aegon wasted no time taking her breasts in his mouth. Sansa moaned as he sucked, licked and nibbled at her breasts. When he was satisfied he flipped her over onto the bed. Sansa was laying on her back with her gown half off exposing her breasts, and Aegon was standing over her lust in his eyes. 

“Take your dress off.” He commanded. Sansa did as he asked, exposing her whole body to him. Aegon quickly undressed himself, and positioned his hard cock at her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“Yes my love.” Sansa replied. Without further delay Aegon pushed himself into her, earning a moan from his wife. Aegon moved his cock in and out of pussy until he felt her reach her peak as she cried out in ecstasy. This spurred Aegon on, and he pumped into her harder until he spilled his seed into her. 

After he had recovered he commanded. “On your hands and knees.” Looking a little confused, she did as she was asked. Aegon position himself behind her and without warning entered her again. Aegon has no intention of pacing himself this time, as he fucked her hard from behind. The room was filled with the sounds of there moans. Aegon was sure they could be heard throughout the castle but he did not care. This time they peaked together as he fired another load into her. Aegon collapses onto the bed, and pulled his wife close to him.

“That was... different.” Sansa said breathless.

“Good different?” He asked, afraid he might of hurt her.

“Yes my love.” Sansa said. Aegon have his wife a kiss. He may not have asked for the marriage, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	13. Chapter 13

Aegon

“I still think the Tyrells are our best option.” Gerold said, for what felt like the hundredth time. They had been on Dragonstone for nearly a year and they had had meetings like this just about everyday. Everyday he would meet with Arthur, Gerold, Davos and Melisandre in the room with the painted table to plan his conquest, and yet here he stood a year later with barely anything to show for it. Since they had arrived on Dragonstone the only thing they had accomplished was getting some loyalist smaller houses to join them, such as house Darry and Valeryon. Both of those houses needed little to no convincing, but he still had no where near enough men to do anything significant. He was also starting to worry about Oswell and Barristan, he thought they would of returned by now. He had heard rumours of the Mother of Dragons, how she had three dragons and an army of slaves. Both would come in handy for him right now. He had however heard nothing of his uncle Viserys. His own dragon, Balerion has grown significantly, he was now large enough to ride, which Aegon had done several times now all at night so no one would see. His dragons growth had surprised him. He and Sam has hypothesised that it must have something to do with the island. “They were loyal to House Targaryen during the rebellion.” Gerold pointed out.

“Yes, but now they are kings in there own right.” Davos said. “I can’t see any of the royal families joining us Your Grace. Except perhaps House Stark.” Aegon was yet to approach the King in the North. They had agreed it was best to wait until they were stronger.

“I agree Ser Davos.” He said. “Which makes our job all the harder. We must use houses that would have something to gain from our conquest.”

“As the first Aegon did.” Arthur said.

“Exactly. We should approach those houses who’s loyalty can be bought.” He said. “If we offer warden positions some may take it.”

“We would have to be very careful about who we approach.” Davos pointed out. “One miss step and we are fucked.” Frustrated Aegon stood and walked himself over to the window, looking out towards the ocean.

“Hmmm.... leave me I must think on this.” He heard his counsellors the room, presumably Arthur took his position at the door. At the sound of more movement he turned to find Melisandre had not left. She joined him at the window. “You did not voice your opinion.” He said.

“You already know what I think you should do.” She replied, Aegon nodded they had discussed it many times. “The Lord of Light has given you a great gift my king. Fire made flesh.”

“He’s not yet big enough.” He said. “He would be at risk. Besides even Aegon the Conqueror had armies to go along with his dragons.” 

“True.” She said. 

“Any suggestions on where to get an army?” He asked her.

“There are many sellswords in Essos.” She started. “I have seen the treasury, with your families wealth you could buy quite a large army.” She was right. He had been staggered when Davos first showed him the treasury, it was far more than he expected and according to Ser Gerold his family has an account at the Iron Bank as well. 

“I do not want to use sellswords.” He reminded her. “If I only use foreign armies and my dragons to conquer Westeros, it will be all the more difficult to unite them against the threat north of the wall. Arrrgh..... I didn’t think it would be this difficult. I need alliances but I have no idea where I’m going to get them”.

“Be patient my king.” Melisandre said. “You are the lords chosen, he will not lead you astray.” She said confidently.

“I wish I had your faith my lady.” He said to her.

The priestess smiled. “You are simply stressed my king. You are under a lot of pressure and recently you have had no way to release your frustration.” She was right about that. He had not lay with Sansa for nearly two moons due to her condition. Thankfully the maester believes she will give birth in the coming days. He had been very excited when Sansa told him the news, and nothing had changed. He could not wait to be father. “All you need is a little distraction.” As she said this Melisandre exposed her breasts to him. Aegon couldn’t help but gawk, he often found himself wondering what was under her gown.

Composing himself Aegon said. “I’m married.”

Melisandre chuckled. “You are a king. You can take what you want.” Melisandre reaches down and grabbed his hands, guiding them to her breasts. Aegon cupped her large breasts in his hands, his thumbs tracing circles around her hardened nipples. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, a knock came to the door.

“Sorry to disturb you Your Grace.” Arthur said from outside the door. “But there’s someone here I think you’ll want to see.” Aegon watched as Melisandre covered her tits, his cock rock hard in his breeches.

“Come to my chambers tonight.” He whispered to her, before telling Arthur to enter. Aegon was shocked when he saw who followed Arthur into the room. “Oswell!” He greeted his old friend.

Oswell dropped to his knee. “Forgive me my king. I have failed you.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“You ordered me to bring you your family and I have failed to do so.” Oswell explained.

“Tell me everything.” He said. Oswell sat across from him, while Arthur and Melisandre left the room.

——————

“Slavers Bay?” He asked. Oswell told Aegon how his aunt Daenerys had made them change course to Astapor so she could acquire an army of unsullied, apparently the greatest army in the world. Oswell told him how she had tricked the slavers and sacked their city freeing the slaves as she did so. Aegon was quite impressed, though he was not happy she wasn’t coming to him immediately. Oswell also confirmed she did in fact have three dragons.

“Yes my king.” Oswell said. “I believe after what she had seen in Astapor, she couldn’t come here knowing she left slaves to suffer.”

“It could take years to take Slavers Bay.” He said in frustration. 

“We tried to talk her out of it, but she is quite strong willed Your Grace.” Oswell said. “Barristan will certainly have his hands full keeping her safe. She already has a number of enemy’s.”

“Which is why she should be here.” He stated. “Tell me about her?”

Oswell thought for a moment. “She reminds me a lot of her mother in regards to her looks. Classic Targaryen beauty, the most beautiful woman you will ever see Your Grace.” He explained. “She is also fierce, and a good leader from what I can tell. Those in her service are very loyal to her. She has made mistakes but I do believe she is rather intelligent and has a strong sense of justice.”

“Sounds like quite the woman.” He commented. “If that is all you may go and rest my friend.”

Oswell hesitated. “There is one more thing Your Grace.” Aegon nodded for him to continue. “There were rumour on the ship. Rumours that the princess had taken Ser Jorah Mormont into her bed.” Aegon wasn’t expecting that. 

“The slaver?” He asked.

“Aye. He was in the princesses service before we arrived.” Oswell said.

“Do you believe them.” He asked. He sure hoped it wasn’t true.

“I do Your Grace.” Oswell said. “I was sceptical, but then Daenerys sent him away while we were in Astapor. It seemed to me as if she was trying to cover something up.”

Aegon sighed. “Foolish girl. If the word spreads her reputation will be tarnished forever.” 

“I am sorry Your Grace. I can’t help but feel responsible.” Oswell said.

“She’s a big girl Oswell. She should know better.” He pointed out. He was about to dismiss Oswell when Arthur burst through the door.

“Forgive the interruption Your Grace but I bring good news.” Arthur said excitedly, he was holding a ravens message. “It’s from my sister, we may have an opportunity in Dorne.” That got Aegons attention.

“Gather the council.” He ordered.

————————

“King Doran is dead.” Arthur said. Aegon wasn’t quite sure why that was good news.

“How does that help us.” He asked.

“On his death bed, Doran named his son Quentyn his heir.” Aegon still wasn’t getting it. Noting his confusion Arthur continued. “In Dorne gender does not matter in regards to succession. Doran passed over his eldest daughter.” 

“Surely the lords of Dorne wouldn’t agree with them breaking tradition.” He said.

“Many aren’t pleased my king.” Arthur said. “Ashara writes that majority of the lords of Dorne have sworn to the new king. There are however many still loyal to the princess Arianne.” This was interesting.

“Do you know why the princess was passed up.” He asked.

“Doran had always favoured his son.” Arthur said. “As did many of the lords.” Aegon nodded his head, this was certainly an opportunity.

“I shall meet with the princess.” He declared. “Do you know where she is?”

“She is being sheltered at Starfall with my family.” Arthur explained.

“We shall leave as soon as possible.” He said. “Arthur and Oswell shall accompany me. As shall the Lady Melisandre.” He added. “Dragonstone will be your while we are away, Ser Davos.” They all nodded there consent. Just as they were about to leave the Maester entered the room. 

“My apologies for disturbing you my lord.” The maester said. Aegon hadn’t entrusted the maester with there plans yet. “Unfortunate news from Riverrun.”   
“What is it?” He asked though he suspected he knew the answer.

“Lord Hoster Tully has passed.” The maester said. Aegon was surprised the old man had lasted so long.

“Has my wife been informed.” He asked the maester.

“Yes my lord.” The maester said. “Given the nature of the news I thought she should know first.”

“Of course.” He said. “Please leave us maester.” The maester left looking annoyed. He clearly wasn’t happy he was getting left out of the secret meetings. “This changes things.” He said, once the maester had left. 

“How so?” Oswell asked.

“Sansa is in no condition to travel so I will be expected to attend the funeral.” He explained. He turned his attention back to Arthur. “Write your sister.” He commanded. “Tell her I wish to meet with Arianne Martell.”

“At once Your Grace.” Arthur said. “I assume we will go there directly after the funeral.” Aegon nodded his confirmation.

“You are dismissed.” He said to the room. “Oswell meet me in the training yard this afternoon. We shall see if you can still swing a sword.”

————————————

Aegon was currently sitting in his bed chamber enjoying a glass of wine, while he waited for his company to arrive. His afternoon had been relatively uneventful. He had spent some time with his wife, as she mourned her grandfather, and he had sparred with Oswell for an hour or so. He heard the door open, and turned to find the priestess strolling into his bed chamber.

“My lady.” He greeted. He felt bad for what he was about to do, but right now he didn’t care. He wanted her.

“My king.” She responded with a seductive smirk. With a simple pull of string Melisandre’s dress pooled around her ankles, exposing her nude form to his lustful gaze. Aegon’s cock hardened as he took in her form. Her large breasts, wide hips and perfect ass had Aegon ready to burst. Melisandre stepped closer to him, so they were but a few inches apart. Melisandre reached up and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her kisses radiated warmth and she tasted sweet. After several moments of kissing the red priestess pushed Aegon back onto the bed so he was laying on his back. Melisandre than expertly removed his trousers, exposing his hard cock. Melisandre straddle him, position his cock at her entrance. Melisandre wasted no time sliding herself down his shaft, impaling herself on his cock. Aegon nearly came apart then and there, the heat emulating from her core was like nothing Aegon had ever experienced before. She than started to roll her hips, riding his cock as he moaned in pleasure. As she did her work, Aegon reached up with both his hands and grabbed her tits, squeezing them as she rocked. Aegon did not last long, spurting his seed into the priestess. Once he had peaked, she removed himself from his cock, his seed dripping from her folds. 

As she made to dress Aegon said. “Stay with me.” Melisandre looked at him confused, but eventually complied. She crawled into bed next to her king. Aegon pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms, giving her kiss as he did so. The heat radiating from her body soothed him, and he felt sleep taking him. “Goodnight My Lady.”

“Goodnight My King.” She responded. And sleep took him.


	14. Chapter 14

Aegon

“Drop the bridge!” He heard someone yell from the top of the walls. He had been travelling with Oswell and Arthur for quite some time but they had finally arrived at Riverrun. They would of missed the funeral entirely had it not been for Lysa Arryn. As Lord Tully has passed a few weeks ago now, the funeral would normally have already taken place however Catelyn has insisted they wait for her sister. And according to a merchant they passed on the road the Queen of the Vale was yet to arrive, so the funeral was still on hold. Aegon had not expected to make the funeral, though in the interests of having strong relationships with the lords of the Riverlands he had come to pay his respects to the Tully family. Once the draw bridge had been lowered Aegon rode into the castle, Oswell and Arthur trailing behind him, while Ghost prodded along by his side. Ghost had enjoyed the journey immensely, he would often disappear into the wilderness sometimes for days at a time, but he always returned with blood around his maw. They rode into the castle, making for the stables where they dismounted and handed the reigns to the stable boys. Aegon had not been to this castle before and was unsure where to go so he was very glad to hear a familiar voice calling his name.

Aegon looked over to see Jory Cassel making his way over to him. “Jory.” He greeted, shaking the mans hand. “Good to see you again.”

“Aye, it’s good to see you too.” Jory responded, before greeting Aegons Kingsguard.

“I hear we haven’t missed the funeral.” He said.

“Aye.” Jory responded. “Still waiting on Her Graces sister. The Queen is furious.”

“Understandable.” He said. “How is my aunt coping.” 

“All things considered she’s not to bad my lord.” Jory said. “Seems her usual self to me.” Aegon nodded, he wasn’t really sure what to expect from the northern queen.

“Are the Stark children here?” He asked, eager to see his cousins. 

“All but Prince Robb.” Jory explained. “He’s looking after Winterfell.”

“So the king is here?” He asked.

“Aye.” Jory was looking at something behind him.

“Aegon!” He turned around just as Arya launched herself into his arms. Aegon wrapped his arms around her, he had truly missed his little cousin. Once they separated she said. “Took you long enough to get here.” Aegon took a moment to look at his little cousin, she had grown so much in the year they had been separated. She was thirteen now he reminded himself, nearly 14. It won’t be long until she is wed.

“Came as fast as I could.” He said to her, as he scruffed up her hair. “I’ve missed you little sister.”

“I missed you too.” She said. “I heard Sansa was pregnant.”

“Aye.” He said. “Though she has probably had the babe by now.” Aegon had been conflicted about leaving Sansa, but ultimately he knew he made the right choice. 

“You’ll be father.” She pointed out. “That will be strange.”

Aegon laughed. “Aye, it most certainly will be.” Arya laughed as well.

“I think you will be a good father.” Arya said.

“I hope your right.” He responded.

“Come on let’s go find Lyarra, Bran and Rickon.” Arya said. “They have all missed you terribly.”

“Later.” He said. “First I must speak to your father.”

“Fine.” She said. “I’m taking Ghost though, he must’ve missed his siblings.”

Aegon laughed. “Very well.”

“I can take you to the king.” Jory said, who had witnessed the exchange.

Aegon nodded to Jory before turning back to his Kingsguard. “You are dismissed. Try find us somewhere to sleep.” Before the knights could argue he followed after Jory. Aegon and Jory walked in silence through the castle until Jory stopped at a door, which was under guard. Jory nodded to him, then the guard then he left. Aegon knocked on the door.

“Enter.” He heard his uncles unmistakable voice day through the door. Aegon opened the door to find his Uncle Ned sitting at a desk and his Aunt Catelyn standing by the window. Aegon and Catelyn made eye contact briefly before she averted his gaze. “Aegon my boy.” Ned greeted, his uncle stood and embraced. “It’s good to see you again. Your truly a man now.” Ned said looking him up and down. Aegon had definitely matured into a man over the last year, he was no longer a skinny boy but a muscular man. He had trained harder than he ever had before over the last year, seeing what awaited him north of the wall spurred him into action. He had also grown his hair longer and had a small beard.

“It’s good to see you too uncle.” He said, before turning his attention to the Queen. “I am truly sorry for your loss my Queen. Sansa and I were devastated when we heard the news.”

Catelyn have him a small smile. “Thank you Aegon, it means a great deal that you’ve come.”

“A letter has come for you my boy.” His uncle said, after several moments of awkward silence. “It came about a week ago from Dragonstone.” Ned handed him the unopened letter with the three headed dragon as it’s seal.

As Aegon read the letter he could not help the smile that spread across his face. “Sansa has the baby.” He explained, earning smiles both the king and queen. “A girl, named for mother. Gerold says both are in good health.” Aegon was overjoyed. 

“Congratulations.” Ned said, holding out his hand which Aegon gladly shook. He looked over to Catelyn who appeared to be smiling through her tears. “Good luck to you if she’s anything like the first Lyanna.” His uncle jested. Aegon let out a small chuckle. He and Sansa had discussed names before and they had agreed if they had a girl with his look they would name it for his mother.

“I just wish I was there.” He said sadly. 

“You will see them soon enough.” His uncle assured. “We shall have to visit them at Dragonstone Cat.” Catelyn nodded at her husband, before moving over to Aegon and embracing him.

“Congratulations Aegon.” She said as she withdrew. 

“Thank you Your Grace.” He responded. 

“We need some wine.” Ned said, though as the words came out of his mouth there was a knock upon the door. “Enter.” Ned said.

Jory entered. “Sorry to interrupt Your Grace but it is important.” He looked to Catelyn. “Your sister has arrived my Queen.” 

“Lysa is here?” The Queen asked. 

“Yes your Grace.” Jory confirmed. Catelyn scurried from the room, Ned following after her. Aegon also followed intrigued by the situation. Aegon watched from a distance as Catelyn wrapped a woman, presumably her sister in a right embrace. Aegon took a moment to take in Lysa Arryn. The Vale Queen was thick of body and despite being the younger sister looked older than Catelyn. Her face was pale and puffy and she had very long, thick Auburn hair. Aegon imagined she had been a great beauty in her youth, but unlike her sister the years had not been kind to her. Aegon and Lysa locked eyes for a moment before she walked inside with her sister. After the exchange Ned walked over to him.

“Cat plans on having the funeral this afternoon.” Ned said to him.

“Is everything ready?” He asked.

“Aye, it’s been ready for weeks. We’ve just been waiting for Cats sister.” Ned explained.

“She seems... interesting.” He said.

Ned let out a short laugh. “She’s fucking crazy.” Ned said, than he walked away leaving Aegon alone in the courtyard. 

—————————

“What’s Dragonstone like?” Bran asked him, as he dug into the feast. The funeral had indeed taken place that afternoon and it had been quite a simple affair. Some people said some words, then they placed the lords body in a boat and let it drift down stream. The new lord of Riverrun, Edmure was supposed to ignite the boat with flaming arrows but the fool failed miserably. After three unsuccessful shots, his uncle Brynden stole the bow and arrow and did the job himself. Now they were attending the feast. It was no ordinary feast however, there was no music or dancing, but there was still plenty of drinking. Aegon was seated with the Stark children, and he was using the opportunity to catch up with them.

“Beautiful.” He responded to Bran. “You should come see it someday.”

“I will.” Bran said. 

“I want to visit too.” Lyarra said.

“You are all welcome.” He said. “You will all have to come meet you new niece.” He chatted with his cousins for quite a while until he left to join Arthur and Oswell for a drink, promising his cousins they would spend sometime together before we leave. As soon as he sat with his knights they handed him a cup. “Thanks.” He said as he took the cup and drank from it.

“You’ve made a good impression.” Arthur said.

“I’ve barely talked to anyone.” He said confused.

“True. But we’ve noticed many lords look on fondly as you bonded with your cousins.” Arthur pointed out. “Just by being here, you are helping your cause.” Aegon nodded his understanding. “Congratulations by the way.” Arthur added.

Aegon was confused for a moment before he remembered the baby. “Thanks. How’d you know?”

“Your uncle told us.” Oswell said. “He seems happy to be a grandfather. Mentioned coming to Dragonstone for a visit.”

“The last thing we need is Ned Stark on Dragonstone.” Arthur said.

“Perhaps I should just tell him.” Aegon said.

“It’s too risky.” Oswell said. “It’s better to wait until you are in a stronger position.” 

“Perhaps if Sansa had of given you a son.” Arthur said.

Aegon shook his head. “A daughter was the best thing for us. It leaves the door open for a second marriage if we are forced to take that route.” He said in a hushed tone. “I’m meeting with my uncle tomorrow. Perhaps I should suggest Sansa going to Winterfell rather than the Starks going to Dragonstone.” He mulled. He looked up from his cup towards the high table, meeting Catelyn’s eye before she quickly averted her gaze. His eyes scanned the rest of the high table until his eyes landed on Lysa Arryn who was staring at him. She looked to her sister than back at him, a smile spreading across her face. Aegon quickly looked away. Aegon drank with Oswell and Arthur well into the night. They listened as others told stories of Hoster Tully’s life, and they chatted with several lords of the Riverlands. Aegon eventually had enough and was ready to retire.

“Do we have a room?” He asked his knights.

“You have a room.” Oswell said. “East wing of the castle, your luggage is already there.”

Aegon nodded. “I shall see you both on the morrow.” He stood to leave.

“We will escort you.” Arthur said. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t act as Kingsguard here.” He said in a hushed tone.

“We must keep you safe.” Arthur said.

“No. I will be fine, you are both dismissed for the night.” Aegon left them, though in hindsight he probably could of used the escort, as he had no idea where his room was. 

He was aimlessly wondering down a deserted corridor when he heard a woman say. “You weren’t thinking of leaving.” He turned to find the voice belonged to none other than Lysa Arryn, dowager queen of the Vale. “It’s poor manners to leave a funeral feast before the dead’s family.” She said as she walked up to him, closer than he would of liked.

“I never liked feasts that much.” He said. She smiled at him and moved even closer to him. Aegon tried to back away but found himself trapped against the wall.

“You’d better get used to them.” She said, placing her hands on his side. Aegon looked up and down the corridor, thankfully no one was around, what would they think if they saw them like this. She too looked up and down the corridor before saying. “No one will bother us.” Before he could ask what she meant, she sunk to her knees and started fumbling with his trousers. Before long she had his cock and her palm and was tickling the tip with her lips.

“This is hardly appropriate... Your Grace.” He tried, but his cock betrayed him, hardening in her grip. Due to the darkness and his drunken state his vision was somewhat impaired though he was sure she was smiling.

“Just relax.” She says, engulfing his manhood into her mouth before he can further protest. Her mouth was warm and wet, and not at all displeasing. No woman had ever done this to him before. She set upon him with ferocity, jerking her head along his shaft. Aegon knew he should put an end to this, but right now stopping was the last thing he wanted to do. Aegon gets lost in her motion, running his hand through her thick auburn hair. She moved her head back and forth along his shaft, taking as much of him in her mouth as she possibly can than. She continues to suck the life out of cock for several moments before he felt himself nearing his peak.

“Lysa...Lysa I’m close.” He managed to get out. Aegon has expected Lysa to remove his cock from her jaws, but oddly enough it only seemed to spur her on. Lysa increased her pace until he spilled his seed into her mouth. 

Aegon slumped against the wall, trying to regain some strength. As he did so, Lysa slowly rose to her feet, kissing her way up his body. “Did I please you Aegon?” She whispered, nibbling his ear as she stroked his still hardened cock. With her other hand, Lysa grabbed his own and guided him to her sex, hitching up her dress and brushing her small clothes aside. She is wet to the touch as she guides his fingers inside her. “Take me.” She whispers, switching positions with Aegon so he was now pushing her against the wall. He moves into her, placing his tip at her entrance. “Please.” She whimpered, rubbing his cock against her mound wetting it with her juices. She whimpers as Aegon slides himself into her, enjoying the feeling of a woman for the first time in weeks. For several moments he stayed still within her, enjoying her tightness around his cock. Aegon hoists her against the wall gaining leverage, than he started to pump his cock in and out of her as she moaned. Lysa matched his movements as he fucked her slowly, savouring the feeling. Using his hands Aegon ripped opened her gown freeing her large breasts. At first he merely gave her tits a squeeze but then he took them into his mouth, suckling on her breast. Aegon is shocked when he tastes the liquid coming from her breasts. He removes the teat from his mouth and is surprised to see milk leaking from the nipple and dripping down the bodice. Aegon’s attention was drawn away from the breastmilk when he felt Lysa orgasm around his cock, crying out in pleasure as she did so. Aegon continued to fuck the queen until she reached her peak again, this time it also caused Aegon to go over the edge, the heat from his loins spurting into her. Aegon stayed within her, regaining his strength for another tilt. Just as he was about to move within her yet again, she whimpered and pushed at his chest. He pulls out of her wondering what the problem is. 

“Ahem.” He turned to find Ser Arthur coming out of the darkness. Lysa quickly covered herself, and scurried past Arthur. “Your Grace.” He said to her as she passed.

Arthur gave him a stern look. “I tried to stop it.” He said.

“Yeah it looked like you were really struggling.” Arthur said sarcastically. “Come I shall take you to your chambers.”

Aegon nodded. “Don’t tell anyone.” The last thing he needed was Oswells taunts and a lecture from Gerold.

Arthur snorted. “I won’t, though this is the last time I let you wonder a castle at night.”


	15. Chapter 15

Aegon

Aegon awoke to someone knocking at the door. Aegon’s head was killing him, he hadn’t drunk that much in quite a while. Aegon got up from the bed and answered the door, successfully fighting the urge to throw up as he stood. He should of guessed who was waiting at his door.

“You look horrible.” Arya said to him.

“Thanks.” He replied.

“Get dressed.” She demanded. “We have stuff to do.”

“What stuff?” Aegon asked as he quickly dressed himself. 

“We have to train.” She said.

“You have needle?” He asked.

She nodded. “It’s already at the training spot.”

“You have a spot.” He asked.

“Yes.” She groaned. “Now let’s go.” Aegon strapped Longclaw and Darksister to his hip than followed after his little cousin. It wasn’t long before she entered a small storage room. Aegon followed to find the room was all but empty except for needle and two tourney swords leaning against the far wall. 

“How’d you find this?” He asked.

“I dreamt it.” She said, at his look she quickly added. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Were you seeing through Nymeria’s eyes?” He asked, earning a look of shook from his cousin. 

“You do it too?” She asked. Aegon nodded his head. “I thought I was the only one.” She said.

“So did I.” He pointed out. “Have you been training?” He asked, gesturing to her sword.

“As much as I can.” She said. “I asked for a teacher but father did not allow it, so I’ve only been able to train with Bran and Rickon. And they’re useless.”

Aegon laughed. “There not useless, there young.” 

“Same thing.” She said. Arya went over and picked up her blade. Than she looked at him to do the same, and she seemed to only just now notice his blades. “Wow. There new.” She said.

Aegon smiled. “Aye, Longclaw and Dark Sister.” He said. “They were gifted to me at the wall.” He explained, taking Dark Sister and handing to her cousin.

“Dark Sister. As in Visenya Targaryen’s Valyrian steel blade?” She asked incredulously.

“The very same.” She took the blade out of its scabbard and examined the beautiful steel. “Longclaw is also Valyrian steel.” He said proudly. “A gift for saving Jeor Mormonts life.” 

“That’s not fair, you can’t have two Valyrian blades.” She said. “I shall take this one off your hands.” She said, referring to Dark Sister.

“No chance.” He replied.

“Come on. Why do you need two blades anyway.” She asked.

“I’ve been trained to fight with two as well as one.” He explained. “Come show me your form.” He said to her. Arya handed Dark Sister back to him, and drew Needle. She proceeded to show him her form, which considering she hadn’t received any real training wasn’t to bad. He certainly saw potential in her to be a good warrior. 

——————————————————

He had spent his morning teaching Stark children how to fight. It had been only Arya for the first hour but then Lyarra, Bran and Rickon found them and wanted to join in. Much too Arya’s disappointment. They had been at it for hours when Aegon finally called it quits, citing he had to see there father as an excuse. And he wasn’t lying, he immediately set off to speak with his uncle. When he arrived at his Uncles chamber he was immediately granted access, but he found his uncle wasn’t alone. Also present was his aunt Catelyn and her sister Lysa.

“Sorry to intrude.” He said upon entering.

“We were just finishing my boy.” Ned said. And it appeared he was telling the truth as both women made to leave immediately. Lysa giving him a smirk as she did so, while Catelyn avoided meeting his eye. “Come sit.” His uncle gestured to the seat adjacent to him.

“What was that about?” He asked.

Ned sighed. “Since Jon Arryn died, the Vale has been... unstable at best. Some Vale lords came to me and voiced there concern at the Queens state of mind. So Cat and I were trying to help.” He explained.

“Help how?” He asked.

“We suggested joining our houses further.” Ned explained. “Lysa’a son would marry Lyarra and I would rule the Vale as regent till her boy comes of age.” Aegon saw some problems with this, judging by Lysa’s leaky teats, her son was no where near an age to marry.

“How old is Lysa’s boy?” He asked.

Ned thought for a moment. “Six... maybe seven.” Aegon was shocked by that, and slightly disgusted by the implications. 

“Did she agree?” He asked.

“No. Claims I’m power hungry and I seek to steal her sons birthright.” Ned said with a shake of the head. Aegon could understand why Lysa thought that though.

“I understand where she’s coming from.” He said, Ned looked at him like he was crazy. “I mean it’s not really your problem uncle. Your king of the north and the Riverlands, not the Vale. She does not know you uncle, she is right to look out for her sons future.” 

Ned sighed. “I guess your right.” He said. “I just feel that I owe it too Jon Arryn. To make sure his legacy lives on.”

“That’s understandable.” Aegon replied, feeling some sympathy for his uncle.

Ned exhaled. “Well enough about that. How is everything on Dragonstone.” 

“Good.” Aegon replied simply. “I feel I’ve done a good job with everything that’s come my way. I have good support, and plenty of resources.” Ned nodded along. “Sansa has settled in well.”

“She seems happy in her letters.” Ned added. “She mentioned something about you trying to find your relatives across the sea.” Damn Sansa he thought.

“Aye, Dragonstone is there home as much as it is mine. I sent Oswell and Barristan to find them. Oswell returned a year later claiming Viserys was dead, and Daenerys was not interested in returning.” He replied, leaving out the details of Daenerys army and dragons. “Barristan decided to stay with her and keep her safe.”

“I’ve heard some interesting rumours about your aunt.” Ned said. “The Mother of Dragons is apparently conquering Slavers Bay with an army of freed men.” Aegon wasn’t sure how to proceed, he did not expect Ned to have this information.” 

“I know naught of her army, but Oswell mentioned she had three dragons smaller than dogs.” He said, trying to remain calm. 

“I thought you would be more interested in the dragons.” Ned stayed. “You loved them as a child.”

“I’d love to see a dragon. But I’m not going half way across the world to see them.” He replied. “And she made it clear to Oswell she had no interest in coming to Westeros.”

“She may still come.” Ned said. “My sources mentioned she was with child.” Fuck he thought. It seems Mormonts seed had taken root.

“News to me.” He said, if she bought a bastard with her it would complicate things even further. “Have you heard anything from wall?” He asked, trying to turn the attention away from him and his aunt.

“No. Not since your letter about dead men.” Ned answered.

“That was a year ago.” Aegon said concerned.

“Aye, perhaps they are still on there ranging.” Ned offered. Before Aegon left the wall Jeor had announced the watch would partake in a great ranging to get to the bottom of everything.

“Or there dead.” Aegon responded, remembering the blue eyed corpses.

“You truly believe the white walkers have returned?” Ned asked incredulously.

Aegon looked him dead in the eye. “If you saw what I saw, you would have no doubts.” Ned held his gaze before nodding.

“I will write them, see what’s going on up there.” Ned said. 

“How goes things in the North.” He asked his uncle. 

“Not good.” Ned said, at Aegon’s behest he continued. “Trouble with the Boltons. You remember Domeric, Roose’s heir?”

“Aye, he was a good man.” Aegon answered. 

“He’s dead.” Ned said. “Roose sent him to Winterfell to discuss taxes, though I think he was really planning on discussing a betrothal. Anyway he never made it to Winterfell. We found his body but a few miles east of the castle with his throat slit. It’s fair to say Roose lays the blame at my feet. He claims that because the murder was on my land it was my duty to ensure his safety. Claims I should of had men ride out to meet him.” Ned shook his head. “I’ve tried to appease him, I even legitimised his bastard so he would have an heir but he’s still not satisfied. And history shows if there’s one house that can cause us trouble it house Bolton.”

Aegon took the information in. “There must be something you can do.”

Ned was silent for a moment. “There is. Roose has made it pretty clear what he wants. When I return north I’m going arrange a marriage between Roose’s son and Arya.” Aegon was shocked, a little angry even.

“No. She’s too young.” Aegon argued.

“She has bled.” Ned pointed out.

“She’s still too young.” He tried again, but it fell on deaf ears. “You would truly marry your daughter to a legitimised bastard.” He asked angrily.

“For the North. Aye I would marry my daughter to the bastard.” Ned said, his own voice rising to match Aegons. “The Bolton’s are the second most powerful house I the north. The match makes sense.” He could tell Ned wasn’t happy about it, but he could also tell Ned was dead set on doing it.

“She’s not ready.” He said softly.

“She will have to be.” Ned replied. Aegon excused himself after that and made his way back to his chambers. He wasn’t really sure how to deal with the information. He had to tell Arya. But in doing so he could ruin his relationship with Ned. He may lose trust in him which could derail his whole conquest. 

———————————

He arrived at his chambers and opened the door to find Arya sitting on his floor playing with Ghost and Nymeria. The minute he saw her he knew he had to tell her.

“Hi.” She greeted him as he entered the room.

“Hello.” He said, he joined her on the floor. Both wolves coming up to him and licking his face, despite his protests. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“I was trying to enter Nymeria’s mind while I was awake.” She answered.

“Any luck?” He had mastered this already of course, he could even do it with Balerion. He still wasn’t able to control his friends though. Only guide them.

“No.” She replied. “Though I’m sure I can do it.”

“Keep practicing.” He said to her. “We must talk Arya.” He said, drawing her attention away from the wolves.

“What is it?” She asked, noticing the look of concern on his face.

“I was just speaking with your father.” He began.

“And? What did he say?” She said.

“We discussed the trouble with the Bolton’s and how he plans on resolving the conflict.” He said, Arya nodded at him to continue. “He plans on wedding you to Bolton’s son.”

“What!” She yelled. “The bastard?” Aegon nodded. “Have you heard what they say about him?”

“No.” He said worriedly.

“I heard the guardsmen talking after they found Domeric’s body. They said they had heard disturbing rumours about the bastard of the Dreadfort, and they suspected it was him who killed his brother.” She explained.

“Just rumours.” He tried, though they worried him too.

“I cannot marry him.” She said, tears in her eyes. “The Bolton’s are creepy and cruel.”

Aegon put his arm around his cousin. “I’m sorry Arya.”

“You have to help me.” She pleaded through the tears. 

“How? If I take you to Dragonstone your father will simply come and get you.” He reasoned.

Arya was silent for a moment then she jumped up. “Marry me.” 

Aegon wasn’t expecting that. “Wh...what?”

“Marry me.” She said again. “Father can’t marry me off to the Bolton’s if I’m already wed.” 

“Your serious?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes. Yes I’m serious.” She pleaded. “Please Aegon.”

“Your forgetting I’m already wed.” He pointed out. “To your sister.”

Arya thought for a moment. “You and Sansa wed in front of heart tree. We will marry in the light of the seven.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.” He said.

She groaned. “Who cares. You wouldn’t be the first Targaryen to have two wives.”

“True, but they were kings.” He said. “And you father would kill me.” He added.

“He will get over it.” She snapped. “What do you say?” Aegon was conflicted, he loved Arya more than anyone, but not like that. He wanted to help her, but he didn’t want to piss off his uncle. And he couldn’t bring Arya into this without her knowing anything. Aegon got up and closed the door. He also quickly slipped into Ghost mind to use his advanced senses to see if there was anyone who could potentially overhear, but there was no one around.

“If this is what you want I will not refuse you.” He said, Arya nodding her head in response. “However there are things you must know before you make your choice.” Arya looked confused but urged him to continue. “On Dragonstone I’m not simply a lord. I’m a king.”

“What!” She exclaimed, Aegon gestured for her to be silent.

“Please let me speak.” She nodded for him to continue. “I plan on taking the seven kingdoms. You remember last year when I went to the wall?” She nodded. “Well, I saw something up there that made me realise my destiny. I saw dead men attack the lord commander.” Arya looked confused. “Two dead men were brought into Castle Black, and that night they came to life and attacked the castle. It is our belief the white walkers have returned.”

“The white walkers?” She questioned. “Like the ones from Old Nan’s tales. ‘Ice spiders big as hounds’ and all that.” 

He nodded. “If you don’t believe me, I have two wildlings at Dragonstone who can tell you there own experiences.” He was still haunted by Osha’s tale. “It’s true little cousin, I swear on my honour.”

“Why does that mean you have to be king?” She asked.

“Only a united seven kingdoms can stop them.” She nodded. “So if you marry me you will be a queen Arya. That will not be an easy life. Not to mention the wars we will face.”

“I still want to do this.” She said after a moment of consideration.

Aegon nodded. “Remember you cannot repeat anything I just said. The only other people who know are the Kingsguard, Davos Seaworth and a red priestess. And my aunt I suppose.” Arya looked confused.

“What about Sansa?” She asked.

He shook his head. “She knows nothing.” Arya nodded her understanding. “What do we do now?” She asked.

Aegon thought for a moment. “We should leave today.” He said. “We will have to find a Septon on the way. Perhaps the Darrys.” He mulled.

“I know a Septon.” She said, to Aegons surprise. “He’s one of those travelling Septons that go from village to village. His camp isn’t far from here, an hour up the river on foot.” 

“How did you meet him?” He asked.

“Ran into him while I was exploring the surrounding area.” She said innocently.

“That will work.” He said. “Can you sneak out of the castle?”

Arya looked offended. “Of course I can.”

Aegon quickly put a plan together in his head. “You should leave as soon as possible. Take nothing with you, we will bring your stuff and meet you at the Septon.”

Arya looked hesitant. “I don’t even get to say goodbye.”

“I suggest you write a letter.” He said to her. “I will do the same.” Arya nodded but as she was about to leave he said. “For this marriage to be legitimate, it must be consummated.”

Arya turned back and looked at him. “I know.” Then she left the room. Aegon followed soon after, he had to find his Kingsguard.

————————————

It was about an hour before sunset and they had been riding for about half an hour, so they had to be approaching the Septon. The Starks were upset he was leaving so soon, but he stated he wished to return to his newborn daughter, and they understood. He wasn’t happy about what he was doing and neither were his Kingsguard. They had tried to talk him out of it but they had no luck. He had to do this for her. It wasn’t long that they stumbled upon the septons camp. The man had a fire going and was sitting around it with Arya and Nymeria.

“Ah, you must be the groom.” The Septon said when he saw him. “My name is Ray.”

“Nice to meet you. I don’t mean to be rude but do you mind if we skip straight to the ceremony and skip the niceties.” He said.

“Very well, come.” He led them away from the road to a small clearing. He than took out small statues of the seven gods, and laid them out in a circle. “It’s not a sept but it will do, come join me in the circle.” Aegon and Arya stepped into the circle. “We can skip over the theatrics.” He said to himself, than he started to recite prayers and read from The Seven Pointed Star. Aegon preferred the northern ceremony far more. After several minutes of prayers the Septon said. “You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection.” Aegon removed his travelling cloak and placed it around Arya’s shoulders. “We stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and wife. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever." The Septon continued. At the behest of the Septon, they join hands. The Septon then proceeds to tie ribbon around there conjoined hands. “Let it be known that Arya of House Stark and Aegon of House Targaryen are one heart, one flesh, one soul. Cursed be he who would seek to tear them asunder. In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity." The Septon than says. “Look upon each other and say the words.” Aegon and Arya turned to face another. 

Simultaneously they spoke. “Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger.” 

Aegon than said. “I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

At the same time Arya said. “I am his and he is mine. From this day until the end of my days.”

The time had come. “With this kiss I pledge my love.” Aegon bend down and placed a soft kiss on Arya’s lips. After several moments he spoke. “Is it done then.”

“It is.” The Septon replied. “You are now married in the light of the seven.”

“Thank you Septon.” He shook the mans hand, he also gave the man some gold for his trouble. “Come, lets put some distance between us and Riverrun.” He said to Arya and his knights. They agreed and they quickly mounted there horse and rode off. They only had three horses so Arya shared his. They rode on for a couple of hours in virtual silence, until they finally agreed to make camp. The moment Aegon was dreading was fast approaching.

“What are we going to do now?” Oswell asked. As they sat around the fire, eating some salted fish they got from the kitchens.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well the original plan was to go to Starfall after Riverrun.” Oswell pointed out. Fuck, he had completely forgotten about that. 

“If we don’t go to Dorne we may miss our opportunity.” Arthur said.

“What opportunity?” Arya asked, clearly confused.

“There’s a power struggle in Dorne.” He explained. “Oswell you take Arya back to Dragonstone. Arthur and I will continue to Starfall.” Oswell nodded, but Arya didn’t look pleased.

“I want to go to Dorne.” She said.

“No.” He replied. “We don’t know what we’re walking into.”

“So.” She said. “I don’t want to face Sansa alone. How am I going to explain this.” Aegon hadn’t thought about that.

“Just say your visiting.” He tried. “Then we will talk to her together once I return.” Arya still didn’t look pleased but she nodded her consent. “It’ll give you a chance to explore the island.” 

They ate in silence for a few moments before Arya started again. “I’m your queen right?” She asked, looking at Arthur and Oswell.

“Yes, Your Grace.” Arthur said.

“So you will follow my commands.” She asked, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Arthur and Oswell looked at each other worriedly. “As long as it doesn’t contradict the kings orders or your safety.” Arthur answered.

“Good.” She said, though she did not elaborate. Aegon had a little chuckle to himself. 

“Time to turn in I think.” Arthur said. “Come Oswell lets give them some privacy.” Oswell and Arthur grabbed there things and left them alone. Aegon knee they wouldn’t have gone far but he appreciated the effort. The wolves had also run off but he could sense that ghost was nearby. Aegon got up and went to his horse. He grabbed the sleeping furs from the saddle bag and laid them down by the fire so they would be warm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aegon looked over to Arya and met her eye. Arya then started to remove her tunic.

“You needn’t undress.” He reassured her, she stopped what she was doing. “It’s not to late to back out. An unconsummated marriage is easily annulled.”

Arya gave him a small smile. “I want to do it.” She said nervously. She got up and went over to the furs. She removed her shoes and laid on the fur, fully clothed. Aegon took a big swig of his ale than followed after her. He removed his trousers just enough so he could free his manhood, Arya looked at it nervously. This felt wrong. As Arya laid straight on her back, Aegon reluctantly unlaced her pants, pulling them off. Aegon looked to her for approval before he did the same with her small clothes, which she gave. Aegon removed her small clothes exposing her sex. 

“Your sure?” He asked.

“Yes.” She answered “ I’m ready.” Aegon gently spread her legs and climbed onto her, positing himself at her entrance. He slowly slid his cock into her folds, she whimpered in pain as he did. Aegon rested inside her, letting her get used to the feeling. She was unbelievable tight, and despite himself he enjoyed the feeling immensely. Once she had gotten used to him inside her he began to slowly move himself in and out her. Her cries of pain transformed into cries of pleasure as they peaked together.


	16. Chapter 16

Aegon

Aegon entered Starfall along side Arthur after many weeks of travel. They had spent time on both boat and horse, so Aegon has plenty of time to plan this meeting. But if he was honest with himself he still didn’t feel prepared. Aegon and Arthur were escorted to the main hall, where we were told to wait for Arthur’s sister, the lady Ashara. It wasn’t long before they heard someone entering the chamber, and in walked one of the most beautiful women Aegon had ever seen.

“Ash.” Arthur, ran over and embraced his sister. Ashara was simply stunning, she was tall and fair, with long dark hair and haunting violet eyes. He knew her to be around his Uncle Neds age, but she had aged better than fine wine, she outshined woman born decades after her. He had heard rumours that his Uncle Ned was in love with Ashara before the war and he could certainly understand why.

“Arty.” Ashara said as they embraced. “It’s been too long brother.”

“Indeed it has.” Arthur responded. As they separated Ashara’s eye turned to him, for a second he though he detected a hint of anger from her but it was only brief. “This is Aegon Targaryen.” Arthur introduced.

“I know who he is.” Ashara said. “Looks just like his uncle. Come follow me, my Queen is waiting.” Ashara guided them out the room and led them through the castle. She walked to chamber and entered it, Aegon and Arthur following her. Inside the room he found four women and one man. One of the woman was sitting at a table while the others stood around her. “Allow me to introduce Queen Arianne of House Martell. Your Grace this is Aegon Targaryen and my brother Arthur.” Just as he suspected the one sitting was the Queen, as she was introduced she stood to greet her guests and she was breathtaking. She was young though older than he, he would guess she was in her early twenties. She had the olive skin typical of her house, big dark eyes and long, thick black hair that fell in ringlets to the middle of her back. Despite being short in stature, Arianne had an amazing figure and large breasts. The queen was quite simply the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and the sight of her caused a stirring in his breached.

Arianne gave him a seductive smile. “Welcome My Lord.” It would of been appropriate to kneel before her, but Aegon would kneel before no man or woman. He was here as a king not a lord.

“It’s an honour to be in your presence You Grace.” He said. 

“You should kneel before the queen.” The voice came from one of the women standing behind Arianne. The woman was quite beautiful in her own right, but paled in comparison to Arianne.

“She’s not my Queen.” He said simply. This seemed to anger the woman, but before she could speak she was silenced by Arianne.

“Enough Obara.” She said. “He needn’t kneel. But I am very interested to know why he has come.”

“I have come for you Your Grace.” He said. “Arthur informed me of the injustice against you and I wish to help.”

“What help could you offer.” Obara blurted our, the hate evident in her tone. “You are nothing.”

“Enough Obara.” Arianne replied. 

“Take his head and be done with it Ari.” Obara insisted.

“I said enough.” Arianne raised her voice this time. “Leave us.” She said to the people standing behind her. They looked hesitant but did as they were told. Aegon gave Arthur a nod and he to left, leaving the two monarchs alone. “Please sit.” She offered him the chair opposite her. “Sorry for my cousin.”

“It’s fine.” He said. “Though I’m a little confused at her behaviour.”

Arianne sighed. “They are my Uncle Oberyn’s natural daughters. The sand snakes they call themselves. There hatred of you stems from there father.”

“And why does there father hate me?” He asked.

“He was very close with his sister Elia.” She said. 

“Ah. I see.” He understood now. “They blame me for her death.” She nodded. “Do you?”

Arianne shook her head. “No I don’t. Your parents perhaps, but not you. It wouldn’t be right to blame it on you when you were yet to be born when it happened.” She explained. “Besides it wasn’t the Targaryen’s who killed my aunt and her children. It was the Lannister’s. We do not forget down in Dorne, and we will have justice.” She swore.

“I understand. Aegon and Rhaenys were my siblings after all.” He said, she have him a short nod.

“You said you wished to help me.” She said. He nodded. “That’s rather strange. Why would a lord of the North care about Dorne.” Before he could answer she continued. “Unless of course, you weren’t doing this out of the goodness of your heart, but because you want something in return. The iron throne perhaps.” Aegon was impressed, she was clearly much more than a pretty face.

“I seek my family’s throne.” He confirmed. 

“Than I’m sure we can help each other.” She said. “As you know my brother has stolen my birthright. I do not have the men or the resources to beat him.”

“How many men do you have?” He asked.

She thought for a moment. “8,000 no more.” If aegon was correct Dorne could normally field around 30,000 troops. “Quentyn has closer to twenty, and our families gold.” She explained.

“I don’t have the men to help you.” He said.

“Then what do you have?” She asked.

“Gold. Lots of it.” He replied. “I will fund your campaign.” Her eyes lit up.

“Wars expensive.” She pointed out.

“I’m aware.” He said. “Once you have Dorne, I will only expect you too pay back half of what I give you.”

“In return for my fealty?” She questioned.

“Aye.” He said.

She considered him for a moment. “All I want is Dorne. Whether as a princess or a queen I care not. I accept this alliance. Help me win back my birthright, and I shall help you get yours.” She said.

Aegon smiled. “Excellent.”

“Join me for supper tonight. We shall celebrate our new friendship.” She said.

“I would be honoured.” He replied.

——————————————

Aegon was waiting outside Arianne’s chamber for supper. After the meeting he had a whole afternoon to kill, so he did what he always did with his free time. He trained. He and Arthur sparred intensely, drawing quite a crowd. Arthur was a legend in Starfall, and he thought the people were surprised that someone could match him. While he had been resting from a bout with his knight, he was challenged to a spar by a Ser Daemon Sand, who Aegon recognised from the meeting earlier. The man was relatively skilled though his training wasn’t up to Aegons standards so the match didn’t last long. Aegon offered the man some tips and suggested they spar again while he was in Starfall. The highlight of the afternoon though had to be when Arthur’s cousin Gerold challenged the Kingsguard to a duel. Aegon could tell Arthur wasn’t fond of his cousin, and it took Arthur only a few seconds to put him in the dirt. Gerold Dayne left the training yard with his pride severely wounded. Aegon then spent some time exploring the castle. Arthur insisted he accompany him, but Aegon dismissed him so he could spend some time with his family. 

Aegon was pulled from his thoughts when a woman walked out from Arianne’s chambers. He recognised her to be one of the sand snakes. “She ready for you now.” The woman said. She was a very beautiful woman, and didn’t look quite as dangerous as her sisters. Though he was still wary.

“Thank you. I’m sorry but I didn’t catch your name.” He said.

“Tyene.” She said. 

“Do you know what she has in store for me?” He asked.

Tyene smiled. “Oh yes.” She walked away without elaborating. Aegon watched her leave, admiring her form from behind. Once Tyene was out of site he entered the room, Arianne was sitting at the table with a glass of wine in her hand, she was wearing a beautiful red dress. Aegon stood there for several moments, taking in the sight of her. All thoughts of Tyene were gone from his head.

Arianne smiled. “Please. Join me.” She motioned to the empty seat directly across from her which had been set for him. 

“You look incredible this evening.” He remarked, as he took the offered seat.

Arianne giggles. “Thank you Aegon, you don’t look half bad either.” Aegon returned her smile. “Wine.” She offered, holding up the jug. “One of Dornes finest reds.”

“Please.” He said, holding his cup out to her. Once she had filled it he took a sip and enjoyed the taste. “It’s good.” He said. “Though I prefer Northern ale.” She laughed. As they drank together, they discussed a great many things, from there childhoods to there aspirations. When the food was served, he dug in and thoroughly enjoyed the exotic taste. He wasn’t quite sure what he was eating, though he new they didn’t use these spices in the north. Quite simply they enjoyed each other’s company. For once they weren’t royalty, they were simply man and woman.

“Are you really prepared to fight your brother?” He asked her, once the plates had been cleared.

Arianne sipped her wine. “We have never been close. He was sent to foster with the Yronwoods at a young age, so we never really had much time together. He considered them his family more than I. Even though I was the heir, father always favoured Quentyn. I heard whispers around the castle that father would set me aside so Quentyn could rule.” She shook her head. “I didn’t believe it, but when I went to the Water Gardens for fathers funeral, Quentyn handed me a letter stating he was the new king of Dorne, and it bore my fathers signature. They didn’t even have the balls to tell me to my face. He simply handed me the letter and walked away.” She said, with a tear on her eye. “So yes, I will have my birthright. No matter what it takes.” Aegon felt a wave of sympathy for the girl. 

“I understand.” He said. “If I was in your position I would do the same.”

“What about you?” She asked. “Are you prepared to war with your family?”

“The Starks?” She nodded. “I hope to avoid it. I have to Stark brides after all.”

“Yes, though your uncle probably wants your head for betraying his trust and fucking up his plans.”

“Aye.” He said. “I may very well have fucked everything up. But I could not refuse her.”

“You must love her very much.” She commented.

“I do.” He said. “As my sister not my wife.” He clarified.

“Your first wife won’t be pleased with you.” She said.

“No. I’m dreading that conversation.” He said. “She has just given birth to a little girl. And while she was caring for our child I was fucking her sister.” Arianne reaches across the table and placed her hand on his. Her touch sent chills down his spine. There was something about this girl.

“Not many marriages are happy in Westeros.” She pointed out. “And you seem to treat your wives better than most.”

Aegon let out a humourless laugh. “You don’t know what I’ve done.”

“Then tell me.” She said.

“I haven’t been entirely faithful.” He said. 

She laughed. “That’s the precise reason I’m not married. You should be able to fuck who you want, when you want.” Arianne got up from her chair and walked towards what he assumed was the bedchamber. When she got there she opened the door and stopped, she looked back at him than walked in, leaving the door wide open. Aegon downed his wine and followed her into the room. 

——————————

“Fuck.” He said. Arianne was standing completely nude before him. His eyes roamed her perfect form, her large breasts with there huge dark nipples looked ever so appealing.

“You like what she see?” She asked playfully. She walked towards him ever so slowly.

“Yes.” He replied. When she was close enough Aegon pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Her lips tasting ever so sweet. 

She pulled back. “It’s only fair I get to see you.” She said seductively. Aegon made to undress quickly, but he was so eager to fuck her, he was struggling with the buttons. After a bit of a struggle he was finally free of his clothes, her eyes scoured his body settling on his large, erect cock. “Hmmmm.” She teased. “You’ll do just fine.”

“I’m glad I meet your standards.” He said, pulling her close to him.

“Oh you far exceed them.” She said, pulling his head down to continue there kiss. As they kissed there hands roamed each other’s bare skin. Aegon started to kiss down her neck, before settling on her perfect tits. Aegon wasted no time taking them in his mouth, his tongue licking her huge nipples as Arianne threw her head back, enjoying the attention. Aegon suddenly had an urge to try something. Without warning he picked Arianne up of the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him, her tits squished into his face. Aegon gently place her on the bed, kissing his way down her body. He placed kisses on her lips, then her neck, tits and belly button. Until he reached her pink folds, which were already wet for him. Without warning Aegon kissed placed a kiss to her folds, before burying his tongue in her cunt.

“Oh...Aegon.” She moaned in pleasure. Aegon used his tongue to pleasure her, lapping up her juices as she cried out in pleasure. He enjoyed the taste of her greatly. Aegon continued to pleasure her with his mouth until she heralded her climax. “Fuck.” She moaned though her orgasm as Aegon eagerly lick at her juices. When Aegon pulled back from her vulva his face was covered in her desire. Arianne pulled him down into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. Aegon then easily slipped his cock into her wet folds. Aegon pumped himself in and out of her, as she urged him. The room was filled with the sounds of lovemaking as they took pleasure in each other’s bodies. They engaged each other in a sloppy kiss as they fucked. 

“Fuck.” Aegon swore as he spilled into her. This set Arianne of as she too cried out in pleasure. After a moment to recover Arianne flipped them over so she was now straddling him. Aegon groaned as she impaled herself on his cock. She then proceeded to violently buck her hips, sending powerful waves of pleasure through him. As she rode him he squeezed her tits with his left hand, while his right settled on her perfect ass as it bounced on his cock. It wasn’t long before she found her release again, her wave of pleasure sending him over the edge as his seed burst into her. Arianne collapsed down onto him, and he pulled her in close.

They were both sweaty and out of breath. The stench of lovemaking was heavy in the air. He placed a on her head. “That was incredible.” She giggled. “I think I’m going to enjoy my stay in Starfall very much.”

“I’ll make sure you do.” She said. Aegon held her close as she drifted off to sleep. As he lay there with her asleep in his arms, he felt no guilt, he simply cursed the gods that couldn’t share her bed every night.


	17. Chapter 17

Aegon.

As usual Aegon woke before Arianne. They had been in Starfall for two weeks, but they intended to leave today. Aegon had spent every night with Arianne, and most of every day. They had made love more times than he could count but he still couldn’t get enough of her. It was fair to say Aegon had no desire to leave her. But alas he had to. He had already spent enough time in Starfall, he had to get back to work. Aegon and Arthur were to leave around midday accompanied by Ashara, Tyene and Obara. They were coming to collect the promised the gold, then they were leaving to Essos to hire some swords. They hoped they would be able to get the golden company. Aegon has mixed feelings about returning home. He would finally meet his daughter, but he would also have to face her mother. Aegon knew Sansa was going to be hurt, probably even furious, he just hoped it didn’t ruin the relationship they had built over the last year. Arianne stirred beside him. 

“Good morning my love.” He said to her. When she did not respond, Aegon rolled her over so she was on top of him. She tried to act angry that her sleep had been disturbed, but when he met her eye she giggled.

“Good morning.” She replied, kissing him deeply. “Why must you wake so early?” She asked.

“So I can spend more time with you before I leave.” He replied.

“Good answer.” She said. “I wish you could stay.” 

“So do I.” He said. They laid there in silence, enjoying the comfort of the others body. “Marry me.” He breathed out. Arianne got up in shock.

“What?” She asked.

“Marry me.” He said. “I love you Arianne, and there is know other I want to be with.”

“You already have two brides.” She pointed out. 

“I know, and I care about them deeply, but I do not love them the way I love you.” He preached. 

She smiled softly. “You know we cannot. I am needed in Dorne and you are needed everywhere else in Westeros.” She pointed out.

“We could make it work.” He said.

She considered it for a moment. “Ask me again when the wars are done.” She said, then she laid him back down, straddling him. Before she impaled herself on his cock, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips before whispering in his ear. “I love you too.”.

————————————————

Daenerys

Dany was bored. She had been listening to petitioners all morning, former slaves and former masters alike all had something to ask of her. All she wanted to do was go to her chambers and see her baby boy. Her sweet Daeron had entered her life four moons ago and he was everything to her. It had been a hard birth, but it had been worth it. He had been born with the classic Valyrian features, he had both her eyes and her hair. She thanked the gods he did not have his fathers look. Ser Barristan claims he looks just like Viserys did when he was a baby, she just hoped her baby had a brighter future than her brother. She was no fool though. She knew Daerons birth would always be a burden to him. When her counsellors discovered her pregnancy, Barristan suggested she wed someone and pass the child of as his. Matthos has offered up himself but she refused, Matthos and Doreah were happy and she would not come between that. She considered taking another as her husband, but in the end she decided against it. The only man she would consider was Daerons true father, and he was yet to return. She did not know what she would do if Jorah Mormont returned and asked for her hand, on the one hand she felt nothing for him, but on the other he was Daerons father. She was yet to take another lover since her knight with the bear, she knew Daario was interested but after what happened with Jorah she had no desire to sleep with one of her counsellors. 

“That was the last one Your Grace.” Grey Worm said in High Valyrian, Missandei was teaching him the common tongue but it was a slow process. 

“I thought it would never end.” She said to Barristan as they left the throne room.

Barristan laughed. “Your getting better at it princess.” He remarked. Though she was the queen of Meereen, Barristan still called her princess. Barristan had suggested she conquer Slavers Bay in her nephews name, but she refused, her nephew had nothing to do with this. They walked through the great pyramid until she came across her chambers. She walked in to find her love in the arms of Irri.

“There’s my baby.” She said as she took her child in her arms. 

“He is hungry Khaleesi.” Irri said. Daenerys sat down and freed her left breast, Daeron immediately started to suckle. Daenerys hadn’t quite gotten used to it, but she was getting there.

“Has he been good?” She asked Irri. She often felt guilty about leaving him in others care.

“Very much so Khaleesi.” Irri said with a smile.

“Good.” She replied.

“Princess?” Barristan started.

“Yes Ser Barristan?” She asked.

“Perhaps it is time you started to think about Westeros.” He said. “Aegon may be ready to reclaim the kingdom.” Daeron had had his fill so she placed him back in the cot.

“Meereen is not yet stable.” She replied.

“You came here to stop slavery princess and that is what you have done.” He pointed out. “There is nothing more for you here.”

“The Sons of the Harpy are still at large.” She reminded him. “If I leave now, the slaves will be back in chains before you know it. Besides I have no idea where Drogon is and I will not leave without him.” Barristan was about to continue when Missandei entered the room.

“Forgive me for intruding, but there is someone here to see you Your Grace.” Missandei stood aside and Jorah Mormont walked in to room. He dropped to his knees.

“Forgive me khaleesi.” Jorah said. “When I heard of my son I could not stay away.” His eyes darted towards the cot. 

“Princess...” Barristan started.

“Leave us.” She commanded. Barristan was hesitant but he followed her command, Missandei and Irri followed him out of the room. “I’m surprised it took you so long to return.” She commented.

“You ordered me away, so I left.” He did not meet her eye. “But I had to see my son, so if you must take my head let me look upon him first.” 

“I will not take your head.” She said, he finally looked up at her, his eyes lingering on her breasts momentarily. “Come Ser, meet your son.” Jorah slowly rose to his feet, as if expecting it to be some trick. He walked over to the cot and looked down upon his son who had fallen asleep after his lunch, she could of sworn she saw years forming in his eyes. “His name is Daeron.”

“He’s perfect.” He commented.

“Indeed he is.” She replied.

“I’m glad he has your look.” He said. He looked back up to her. “Did you know you were pregnant when you sent me away?”

“No. I found out shortly after.” She explained.

“Would you have sent me away if you knew?” He asked.

“Perhaps.” She said. Jorah once again dropped to his knees.

“Khaleesi. I know I have made mistakes in the past, but please allow me to have a place in my sons life.” He begged. “I know you do not love me, I have accepted that but please allow me too stay.” She considered him.

“It would be wrong to send you away.” She said. “He deserves too know his father.”

Jorah smiled. “If I may be bold Khaleesi?” She nodded for him to continue. “Do you still intend on going to Westeros?”

“I do.” She answered.

“Your bastard will not be accepted Khaleesi.” He said. “If you want a good life for our son, he cannot have a bastards name. Marry me Khaleesi. It’s the only way he will get the life he deserves.”

“I could simply have my nephew legitimise him.” She pointed out.

Jorah laughed. “Why would be do that Daenerys. He would be undermining his own children’s claim.”

“And you think we will be accepted if I marry you, an exiled slaver?” She asked, venom in her tone.

“I think you will have a better chance.” He said. He stood up and walked over to her, he was closer than she would of liked. “Give our son a chance.” He urged. Daenerys was conflicted. She did not want to marry this man, but she was very tempted to say yes. 

“I will think about it.” She said. 

“That’s all I ask Dany.” He said. Jorah left the room.

———————————

“Any information on the Sons of the Harpy?” She asked. She had gathered her advisors to discuss the state of Meereen.

“No.” Daario said. “Grey Worm and I have looked into a few leads but nothing has come of it.” He explained.

“It’s been weeks since they last attacked, perhaps they have given up.” Barristan said.

“Unlikely.” Daario said. “It’s more like there planning something big.”

“Like what?” She asked.

Daario considered her. “The child perhaps. Or you.” She would not let them harm her baby.

“Both are well protected.” She said, trying to sound confident. “What of Astapor and Yunkai?”

“The butcher king still rules over Astapor.” Daario said. “And Yunkai has fallen back into slavery.” 

“I know that.” She said impatiently. “I mean have they sent word. There demands or anything.”

“It’s pretty clear what they want.” Matthos said. “They want us dead and the slaves back in chains.” She sighed. “Daenerys I know you don’t want to hear this, but perhaps it’s time to return home.”

“Westeros?” She asked incredulously. “I will not abandon these people.”

“You can come back.” Matthos insisted. “When your dragons have grown, and with more men.”

“He’s right princess.” Barristan said. “You do not have the manpower to hold Slavers Bay. The unsullied cannot be in three cities at once.” Perhaps they were right, perhaps this was a lost cause. She could always return in the future, after they had taken Westeros.

“Do we even have the ships to get to Westeros?” She asked. 

“Barristan thought for a moment. “Perhaps?”

“Perhaps?” She questioned. “Find out, then we will discuss this properly. You are dismissed.” All her counsellors left her, except for Matthos. 

“I hear Mormont is back.” Matthos said. There was no judgement in his voice. 

“He is.” She said.

“Is he staying.” He asked.

“Yes.” She replied. “I will not send my child’s father away.”

Matthos sighed. “Having your father around isn’t always a good thing.” He pointed out. “I’m sure you would of turned out far worse if you knew yours.” He said.

Daenerys looked to him angrily. “My son will know his father.”

“He will have more than enough guidance without Jorah Mormont.” He pointed out. “He asked you to marry him didn’t he?”

“Yes.” She said.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“That I would think about it.” She said.

“And are you?” He asked incredulously. “You must realise you can do better than Jorah Mormont.”

“Can I?” She asked. “Daughter of the mad king, exiled princess, Dothraki widow and the mother of a bastard boy.”

“The mother of dragons. Breaker of chains.” He tried. “Any man would be lucky to have you. But if you doubt you can find someone better than Jorah, at least wait and see.” She was about to respond when Missandei and Barristan entered the room.

“There are ships approaching Your Grace.” Missandei said. “Hundreds of them.”

“The masters?” She asked.

“No, Your Grace.” Barristan said. “Greyjoy’s.”


	18. Chapter 18

Daenerys 

Daenerys was seated on the throne of Meereen awaiting her guests to arrive. Why was the Iron Fleet in Meereen. She had been asking herself that question for a couple of hours and she still had no answer. When she heard footsteps she looked towards the entrance. Three men entered the throne room accompanied by her Unsullied. Whilst Missandei introduced her, Dany took in the three men. Two of them looked like ordinary ship captains, but there was something about the one in the middle. He was pale and handsome, with black hair and a dark beard and he wore a patch over his left eye. It was his lips however that drew her attention, they had a pale blue complexion, which reminded her of warlocks in Qarth. When Missandei has finished with her titles the man stepped forward.

“It’s an honour to meet you Your Grace.” The man greeted. “I am Euron Greyjoy, king of the Iron Islands.” What was the king of the Iron Islands doing in Meereen.

“I thought Balon was king of the Iron Islands?” Barristan said.

“He was.” Euron said. “I’m afraid my brother many moons ago now. I was chosen to take his place.” 

“Not his true born son?” Barristan asked.

“We do things differently on the Iron Islands.” Euron said. 

“What brings you to Meereen?” She asked.

“You do princess.” He said.

“I don’t understand.” She said.

“I need your help.” He said. “As you need mine.”

“I need your help?” She asked. “With what exactly?”

“Taking Westeros.” He said. “That is your ultimate plan is it not. To take back that which was stolen from you.” Was he an ally of Aegon She wondered. “You will need my ships to do that I’m afraid.”

“You said you needed my help as well.” She said.

“We need each other’s help Your Grace.” He said. “You want the seven kingdoms. So do I.” So he wasn’t Aegons ally than. Ser Barristan shifted beside her.

“What do you propose?” She asked.

“We take the Seven Kingdoms together.” Euron proclaimed. “With your unsullied, your dragons and my fleet, Westeros would bow before us.”

“Us?” She questioned, though she had figured out what he wanted by now.

“Every Queen needs a King.” He said simply. “If you marry me, my fleet is yours.” There was something about this man that worried her greatly. 

“And if I refuse.” She said.

He shrugged. “Than I shall leave. But good luck finding the ships to carry your men.”

“What of my son?” She asked. 

“I care not. As long as you give me a heir, I’m sure we can find a place for your natural son.” He said. She had not expected that answer. She was unsure what to do, and Euron clearly noticed her indecision. “You need not decide right now Your Grace. I shall give you a week, my men and I will be on our ships.” As he said this he turned and left the throne room.

——————————

“You cannot do this.” Barristan said the minute they entered her chambers. Matthos, Daario, Greyworm and Missandei also followed her in to the room. “It is treason.”

“I know.” She said. “But perhaps it is what’s best.” Barristan looked to her in disbelief.

“With a fleet that size. Your unsullied and the dragons you would be tough to beat.” Daario said. “Perhaps it’s the wisest course.”

“Is this not what we have been waiting for?” Missandei asked. “Ships to take us to Westeros.”

“You were just saying earlier today that you weren’t ready to leave Slavers Bay.” Barristan tried. 

“Yes and I recall you telling me to come back to Slavers Bay when I have more men.” She responded. 

“Don’t do this.” Barristan pleaded.

“I have to do what’s best for me and my family Ser.” She said. “If I am queen I can do so much good. And I can protect my son. I could not do that as a princess.”

“Do you crave power that much?” Barristan asked. “Aegon is apart of your family too.”

“I have never met Aegon.” She said, getting angry. “And he is nothing compared to my son. I wish no ill on my nephew, but this may be what’s best for me and Daeron.” Barristan looked conflicted.

“So your going to say yes?” He asked.

“I am still undecided, but I’m certainly considering it.” She responded honestly.

“I will remain loyal to my king.” Barristan said. “If you say yes to this pirate, I will leave you.” She nodded her understanding.

“An alliance with Euron may not be enough.” Matthos said. “Especially if the kingdoms join forces to repel you.”

Daario scoffed. “We would dominate the sea and the sky. And the unsullied are the best army in the world.”

“You may dominate sky.” He said, she noticed he said you and not we. “You may not. There is another dragon in Westeros.”

“One against three.” Daario said. 

“Right now it’s one against two.” Matthos said. “And his dragon was born first, and for all we know could be twice the size of the ones here.”

“Unlikely.” She said.

“But possible.” Matthos retorted. “Not to mention you have no idea what Aegons been doing in the last year or so. He could have conquered half the country.”

“We would of heard something.” She said.

“Maybe. Maybe not.” He replied. “My point is you don’t know what you’d be up against.” 

Daenerys was overwhelmed. “I need to think this over. You are all dismissed.” 

————————————

Daenerys needed a distraction so she went to see Daeron. She entered the room to find that not just Irri but Jorah was also present. 

“He just went to sleep khaleesi.” Irri said. Daenerys walked over to the cot and smiled down at her beautiful baby boy, peacefully asleep.

“How was he today.” She asked.

“He’s been quite fussy khaleesi but not too bad.” Irri said.

“Thank you Irri. You are dismissed.” Irri made her way out of the room leaving her alone with Jorah and Daeron. Jorah was sitting in the chair while she stood over the crib.

“I hear Euron Greyjoy wants your hand.” He said.

“He does.” She said, than proceeded to explain the situation to him. “I don’t suppose you have any advice?” She asked.

Jorah laughed. “I could not be impartial khaleesi. Though I have heard bad things about Euron Greyjoy.” Here we go she thought.

“Go ahead Ser.” She said.

“I know that both his brothers wanted him dead. He was banished from the islands after he seduced or raped his brothers wife, the details vary. His ship is called the silence and it strikes fear into the hearts of men all over the known world. They say the ship is aptly named as Euron cuts out the tongue of all in his crew.” He explained.

“Drogo has a similar reputation.” She said.

“And was Drogo a good husband?” He questioned.

“He was.” She said, Jorah raised his eyebrow. “He had his moments.”

“You deserve more than that Daenerys.” He said. “You deserve to be with someone who will treat you right all the time. Someone who will worship the very ground you walk upon.”

“You mean yourself.” She pointed out.

“I do.” He confirmed. “Have you thought about it?” 

“I have?” She said, Jorah was looking at her intensely.

“Well?” He asked.

“I’m still undecided.” She said. “Though if I’m completely honest with you I’m leaning towards Euron.” 

Jorah nodded. “I understand.” Jorah stood and made his way over to her, placing his hands on her hips. “Perhaps I can change your mind.” He said.

“Oh? How do you plan to do that?” She asked innocently.

“Like this.” Jorah leaned in and kissed her. Daenerys parted her lips to grant his tongue access, she had missed being kissed. There bodies pressed together and she could feel his manhood harden for her. One of Jorah’s hands slipped from her waist to her ass, and he gave it a squeeze. Just as Daenerys was about to suggest they go to the bed chamber, the sound of crying filled the room. Daenerys pulled back, Jorah looked annoyed. “Just ignore him.” Daenerys glared at him until he released her. Daenerys quickly made her way over to Daeron and took him in her arms. “How long will this take?” Jorah asked.

“However long he needs.” She replied sharply. “Are you hungry my sweet?” She sat down in the chair and freed her breast, her son greedily latching on to it. Jorah eyed her breast hungrily. “Leave us please Jorah.” She said.

Jorah looked confused. “I thought we were going to....”

“Now Jorah.” She said sternly. Jorah scurried out of the room. “Thank you my sweet.” She said to Daeron. “You just stopped mommy from making a huge mistake.” She spent that night with her son. She read to him, she played with him and she told him stories. As she toted on her boy she thought about her current situation. Tonight proved to her that Jorah did not care about there son, he only cared about what’s between her legs. So she ruled out the possibility of marrying him, and she was very tempted to send him away again. She certainly had no intention of bringing him to Westeros. That left Aegon and Euron. Stay loyal to her house, or betray them for power and the protection of her son. Of course there’s every chance Aegon might accept Daeron as well. If she stayed loyal to Aegon she would have to accept being a princess, whereas Euron was offering her the chance to be queen. She did not fully trust Euron, but she also didn’t really trust Aegon. Not to mention she needs the Iron Fleet to get her men to Westeros. The one thing she had decided was that she was going to leave Slavers Bay and return when she was stronger. She also needed to decide who was going to rule Meereen while she was gone. Her initial thought was Daario but she may need his men in Westeros.

Daenerys stepped out onto the balcony hoping the fresh air would clear her mind. Daeron started to squirm in her arms so she looked to see what was wrong and he was looking up towards the sky. She felt a tug at the back of her mind and looked up. “Drogon.” She said. The red dragon was above her. Her child had grown quite a bit since the last time she saw him, which had been many moons ago. Drogon reaches his head out to her and sniffed. When Daenerys reaches up to touch her child he pulled back, then took off into the night sky. A tear rolled down her cheek as she watched her beloved dragon fly off into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

Daenerys

She was sitting in the throne room awaiting Euron. She had been mulling things over for the last week, but she had finally made up her mind. She had a plan. Euron strolled into the throne room with two men at his sides, they were different to the ones he had earlier. Euron wasted no time with pleasantries.

“Well princess.” He said. “Will you be my queen.”

“I will.” She answered, Euron smiled at her. “But not until you do something for me.” His smile immediately vanished.

“You mean apart from ferrying your men across the sea.” He didn’t sound pleased.

“I want Dragonstone.” She said.

He looked confused. “You want Dragonstone?” He asked.

“Yes. Capture Dragonstone for me and I am yours.” She said.

“Why Dragonstone.” He asked her.

“I want to see my nephew burn.” She said simply. 

“Then it shall be done.” He said. “Though I will need my own reassurances.” She did not like the sound of that.

“I’m listening.” She said.

“I wish to spend the night with you.” He said.

“No.” She replied.

“So you can make demands but I cannot.” He said.

“Once we are wed, you can have me every night.” She said. “But not before. If you want my armies and my dragons you will have to wait.”

He smiled. “We will be at sea a long time princess. Perhaps you will change your mind.” Euron turned and made for the door. As he left he yelled. “We leave in two days.” 

——————————————————

“This is very risky.” Daario pointed out when she was alone with her advisors. “He doesn’t seem like the type of man who enjoys being toyed with.”

“I’m willing to risk it.” She said. “Will the Stromcrows be ready to leave in two days.”

“Yes.” Daario replied.

“And the unsullied?” Grey worm nodded to her. “Good. We want as many of our men as we can on our ships.” 

“Let’s just hope Ser Grandfather and the captain make it.” Daario said. “Or we will be fucked.”

“What of the dragons Your Grace?” Missandei asked

“I will deal with Viserion and Rhaegal the morning we leave.” She said. “And we just have to hope Drogon shows up.” 

“Have you spoken to Ser Jorah?” Missandei asked.

“No I shall do that now.” She said. “Ensure everything is ready for our departure.” Daenerys left her counsellors and her way to Jorah’s chambers. She hadn’t seen much of Jorah over the last week, she had been far to busy. She arrived at Jorah’s chambers and knocked upon the door. Jorah seemed shocked when he answered it.

“Khaleesi.” He greeted. “What a pleasant surprise.” 

“May I have a word with you?” She asked.

Jorah nodded. “Please come in.” Daenerys entered the relatively small chambers. It was essentially just a bed. Jorah sat on the bed and gestured for her to do the same. Daenerys took the offered seat.

“What is it khaleesi?” He asked.

“I’m leaving Meereen.” She said. “I’m going to Westeros with Euron.” If Jorah was disappointed he didn’t show it. 

“I’ll come with you.” He said.

“No Jorah I need you here.” She said, at Jorah’s confused expression she continued. “I need someone I trust to watch over Meereen while I’m gone. And I trust none more than you.”

“Khaleesi I don’t understand.” He said. 

“I’m going to install a counsel of freed men and former masters to run the city in my absence.” She explained. “And I need you to watch over them”

“But my son...” He started.

“You will be doing this Daeron.” She said. “One day I’d like Daeron to rule Slavers Bay.”

“I do not wish to leave you.” He pleaded. “Surely there is someone else.”

“You are the only one here with experience being a lord.” She said. “There is no other. I shall leave you 500 unsullied, and the former slaves Grey Worm has trained.” She hoped that would be enough to hold the city.

Jorah was deep in thought. “I shall do this for you my love. I pray that you come to see we were meant to be.” 

Daenerys smiled. “Thank you Jorah, for everything you have done for me. I hope we meet again.” 

“I’m sure we will.” Jorah said. “I don’t suppose you would grant me one last taste?” One kiss wasn’t going to hurt. 

“Very well.” Daenerys closed her eyes and went in for a kiss. There lips met in a gently kiss, Daenerys felt his tongue trying to gain access to her mouth, and she allowed it. They kissed for a long time, there tongues sparring. As they kissed she did not notice Jorah’s and slip beneath her dress. She broke there kiss when she felt his fingers enter her. “Jorah.” She admonished. Though it did not stop. He began to work at her cunt with his fingers, his touch giving her pleasure. Jorah places a kiss at her neck before cupping her breast in his free hand. He managed to free her left breast from her dress and he immediately attacked it with his mouth. As he sucked on her pert nipple she felt as her breast pumped her milk into his mouth. Jorah moaned as he tasted her milk. Jorah released her breast, milk dripping down his chin into his beard. The sight thoroughly aroused Daenerys. Daenerys took his lips in a passionate kiss, tasting her milk on his tongue. As Jorah’s fingers continued to play with her pussy she felt herself nearing release. 

“Your so wet for me Khaleesi.” Jorah said, he said breaking there kiss. Jorah removed his fingers from under her dress and sucked her juices of his fingers. Daenerys removed her dress and laid down on the bed.

“Take me Jorah.” She said. “Today I am yours.” Jorah undressed himself unbelievably fast. He climbed on top of her and slid his cock into her wet opening. “Just promise not to finish inside me.”

“It would be cruel to not let me finish properly.” Jorah commented. He thrust his hips back and forth, his manhood reaching the mouth of her womb and then withdrawing. He moaned together as they fucked. Finally a sweet, powerful burst unleashed inside her, she abandoned all pretence of control and shouted a cry of ecstasy as he rocked within her in an attempt to prolong her orgasm. Jorah pulled out of her. “On your knees.” He said.

“What?” She asked. 

“Get on your knees.” He insisted. “I shall have you the Dothraki way.” Daenerys complied, she went on all fours as Jorah positioned himself behind her. Before he entered her he placed a kiss to her folds. Licking and sucking the cum from her orgasm. When he had his fill he shoved his cock into her and violently bucked his hips. He fucked her hard from behind, and she couldn’t help but cry out. With a grunt Jorah spilled his seed deep inside her. Before she could say anything about it, he started to thrust into her once more. There skin slapped against one another as they passionately made love. 

————————-

She spent most of her afternoon in Jorah’s bed, his appetite for her was insatiable. Jorah brought her to release five times and he found his own three times. He spent himself inside her twice and the third time he sprayed his seed onto her breasts. She lay on top of him, admonishing herself. Why does she keep doing this. Why can she not say no to him. 

“I love you khaleesi.” He said. Perhaps she felt the same. Maybe that’s why she could never refuse him. She did not think she loved him, but maybe she just didn’t know what love was.

“Do you?” She asked. “Or do you love my body.”

“I love all of you.” He proclaimed. “And you must feel something for me as well.”

“I do.” She admitted. “Though I do not think it’s love.”

“It is Dany.” He insisted. “I know you love me as I love you. I can feel it. If this was just lust you would of left by now, but no you are lying in my arms.” 

“You simply wore me out Ser.” She said. 

“Stop denying your feelings Daenerys.” He pleaded. “Allow yourself to be happy.”

“Even if it’s love. I’m still leaving in two days.” She said. “Naught will change that.”

Jorah sighed. “One day you will realise what we have is special my love. And you will return to me.”

“Maybe.” She said. “Or I will find love across the sea.” 

“I pray that is not the case.” He said. 

“Please do not wait for me Jorah.” She said. “Try and find some happiness here.”

“What woman could possibly follow you.” He said.

“You may be surprised.” She pointed out. Daenerys removed herself from his arms and left the bed, putting her dress on. His seed was sticky on the inside of her thighs and her chest, she would have to bathe. 

“Can we do this again before you leave?” He asked desperately.

“Perhaps.” She said. “I shall be quite busy.” She lent over and kissed his lips before exiting the room. Her unsullied guard escorted her back to her own chambers. She passed Doreah on the way and asked her to prepare a bath for her. She was desperate to see Daeron but she would wait till after she had cleansed herself. Daenerys eagerly watched as Doreah and the serving girls prepared her bath, applying various herbs and scents to the hot water. As son as the tub was full she disrobed and entered the tub, the scorching water soothes her body. 

“Did the bear satisfy her grace?” Doreah asked with a knowing look.

Daenerys rolled her eyes. “He did actually.”

“With all due respect Your Grace.” Doreah began. “Why Ser Jorah. Any man in this city would gladly satisfy your needs.”

She sighed. “I have no idea. I just can’t seem to refuse him.” 

“You should not be ashamed princess. There is nothing wrong with relieving a bit of stress.” Doreah insisted.

“How are you doing without Matthos.” She asked.

“I miss him terribly.” Doreah admitted. “I’m not used to an empty bed.”

“Your free to share mine.” She said. “We may as well be lonely together.”

Doreah smiled. “I might just take you up on that. If you like princess I can try and find something to prevent Jorah’s seed from taking root.” Daenerys hadn’t even thought of that.

“That would be great thank you.” She said, Doreah left Daenerys alone. Once she had successfully scrubbed the lovemaking off her, she got out of the tub and dressed. She made her way over to Daerons nursery, and found him in Missandei’s arms. “Hello Missandei.” She greeted.

“Hello Your Grace.” Missandei handed Daeron to her, Daeron was very eager to see his mother.

“Hello my sweet.” She greeted her boy. She spent most of that night with her baby, before she finally turned in. She found Doreah in bedchamber with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Here, drink this princess.” Doreah handed her the cup. “This should stop you getting pregnant.”

“Should?” She asked worriedly.

“It doesn’t always work princess.” Doreah admitted. “But it’s better than nothing.” Daenerys drunk the tea, gagging at the awful taste. She laid down in her bed, Doreah slipped in beside her and they both drifted off to sleep.

——————————

Daenerys stood at the bow of her ship as they sailed out from Meereen. The last couple of days had gone smoothly for her. She had selected her council and was confident they would do the job well. She has released Viserion and Rhaegal that morning and they were currently circling above her ship. They were quite hostile when she went down to them that morning, but when they realised she was freeing them they warmed up to her. She did not get a good look at Drogon the other night but she was sure Rhaegal and Viserion were smaller than there brother. She was accompanied by her handmaidens and some unsullied on her ship. Euron has offered her a cabin on his ship, but she politely refused the pirate. Euron’s ship wasn’t far from hers and as she looked over she could see him also standing on the bow, looking up at her dragons who were enjoying there freedom. A powerful screech filled the air, and Daenerys looked around to find its source. Viserion and Rhaegal answered with calls of there own. Daenerys teared up as Drogon joined his brothers in the sky. As she predicted Drogon was larger than the other two. The three dragons danced around each other in the sky. Daenerys felt complete as she sailed to Westeros with all four of her children.


	20. Chapter 20

Aegon

Aegon got out of the rowboat and onto the beach. Unlike last time there was no one on the beach to greet him. He made his way to the castle with Arthur, Ashara, Obara and Tyene. There journey had been long and rather uneventful, he missed Arianne terribly. Tyene had tried to seduce multiple times on the journey but Aegon refused her. In an odd way he didn’t want to be unfaithful to Arianne. His Dornish companions were only too stay a couple of nights before they moved on to Essos. They were simply here to collect his gold and rest before the long journey ahead of them. Aegon was certainly glad his journey was done, he was getting sick of all the travel. When they entered the castle they were greeted warmly by the guards and were informed his advisors were in a meeting. Aegon had servants show his guests to there quarters as he and Arthur went to join the meeting. When he entered the room, his friends heads turned in surprise.

“Your Grace.” Gerold greeted. “We were not informed of your arrival.”

“Probably because we asked not to be disturbed.” Oswell said sarcastically. Aegon walked around the table and seated himself at the head chair, which they had left empty. On his left was Davos and Melisandre was seated to his right. Arthur seated himself between Sam and Oswell.

“It’s good to be home.” He remarked.

“You has success in Dorne than?” Davos asked.

“Aye.” He said. “I have agreed to fund Princess Arianne’s campaign, with the condition she swears fealty to me.”

“That’s good to hear.” Gerold said. 

“We will have some Dornish guests for a couple of days.” He said. They all nodded there understanding. “How are my wives?”

“Arya is well.” Oswell said. “Shes enjoying exploring the island.”

“And Sansa?” He asked, they all averted his gaze.

“She is gone my king.” Melisandre said. What the hell was going on.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?” He asked.

“She has returned to Winterfell Your Grace.” Davos explained. 

“And Lyanna?” He asked. He was so desperate to meet his daughter.

“With her mother.” Davos said. “It seems you upset her greatly when you married Arya.”

“How does Sansa even know about that?” He asked angrily. “Arya and I agreed to wait until I returned.” Arya has some explaining to do.

“It wasn’t Arya.” Oswell said. 

“Explain.” He demanded.

“Your uncle wasn’t exactly pleased with what you did. He has sent a number of letters here. The Maester gave Sansa one of these letters and was obviously upset. She left the next day.” Oswell explained.

“Why would the maester give her my letters?” Aegon was furious.

“Perhaps he thought since it was coming from her father it was meant for her?” Gerold tried. 

“Have you read the letters?” He asked.

“No, but we have them here.” Gerold gestured to Sam who removed the letters from his bag. There were five letters here for him. Four were from his uncle and the other was from Lysa Arryn of all people. All Ned’s letters were essentially the same. He commanded that Aegon and Arya return to Winterfell to annul there marriage. He evened went as far as to threaten coming here himself if he did not go to Winterfell. Aegon did not bother reading the letter from Lysa just yet, he would do that later.

“He wants Arya and I to go to Winterfell and get the marriage annulled.” He explained.

“Perhaps you should.” Gerold said. “We need a good relationship with the north. Perhaps it’s not to late to reconcile with your uncle.”

“I’m not going to Winterfell.” He said. “Not yet anyway. I will not let him sell Arya to the Bolton’s.”

“What shall we do about the maester?” Arthur asked.

Aegon thought for a moment. “I do not like him going through our ravens. Sam you helped my uncle with the ravens at the wall did you not?”

“I did.” Sam confirmed.

“Good. You will now have control of the ravens on Dragonstone.” Aegon decreed.

“The maester won’t be pleased.” Sam stammered.

“I shall talk to him about it.” Aegon reassured. “In the meantime I think I shall find my wife. You are all dismissed.”

——————————

Unfortunately Aegon has been unable to find his wife. So he instead went to deal with the maester. The maester was not pleased. Aegon argued that if Sam handled the ravens the maester would have more time for his other duties. The maester however saw it as a slight, but relented when Aegon commanded it. Aegon decided he could use some rest after his long journey so he went to his bed chamber for an afternoon slumber. The minute his head hit the pillow he was out. 

Aegon was awoken an hour later, when a giant wolf jumped onto his bed. Aegon expected to find ghost as the culprit but it was Nymeria, and sure enough her master was laughing in the doorway.

“Sorry did we wake you?” Arya asked innocently.

“Yes you did.” He replied. “And it is very unwise to wake a dragon.” 

“Not for a wolf.” Arya replied. “So husband how was your trip?”

“It went well.” He said. “I’ve made an alliance with Arianne Martell.”

“Did you marry her too?” She asked teasingly.

“I asked but she refused.” He responded, she laughed thinking he was jesting. “I have offered her financial support.” He explained.

Aryas face suddenly turned sad. “I’m sorry about Sansa. I’ve ruined your marriage.”

“It’s hardly your fault.” He reassured her. “We did what we had too.”  
Arya shook her head. “You don’t understand. When she found out she came and confronted me. We fought and I said something terrible.”

“What did you say?” He asked.

“She made me angry so I told her she should leave island because you will never love her the way you love me.” She said. “Please don’t be mad, she got under my skin and I snapped.”

Aegon put his arm around his wife. “Do not worry about it. I wish you hadn’t said that but I’m sure she said horrible things to you as well.” He tried to comfort her. “Besides our marriage was far from perfect before I left for Riverrun.”

“Yes but because of me you can’t see Lyanna.” She said.

“I’m sure it won’t be long before I meet her.” He tried. “What’s she like.”

“Adorable.” Arya let out a small laugh. “She looks just like us.” 

“I’m glad.” He said. “We were always the pretty ones.” Arya laughed. “How do you like it here?”

“I love it.” Arya said. “I’ve been exploring the island with Nymeria. I’ve also had Oswell teach me how to fight and he can’t say no because I’m his queen.” 

“I’m glad your happy here.” He said. Aegon felt a tug at the back of his mind. It had been weeks since he had seen his dragon. “Come Arya there’s something I wish to show you.”

Arya got up excitedly. “What is it?” 

“A surprise now let’s go.” He responded.

————————-

Aegon led Arya out the castle and down the beach. It was a fair walk but they finally made it to the entrance of the cave. Aegon lit his torch and led her into the lair. The cave was very big, it had to be to house Balerion. When Aegon sensed he was close he stopped in his tracks. 

“Stay still.” He said to Arya. “Be calm and don’t panic.” He hadn’t really introduced someone to Balerion before. He knew Sam and the Kingsguard from his birth but no one else. He waved the torch over the ground and found it littered with charred bones. He hoped they weren’t human. 

“What are we....” She trailed off as they heard something coming towards them. The black dread reborn emerged from the shadows, Aegons first thought was that he had grown again. Balerion sniffed him and Aegon petted his snout, then Balerion went to sniff Arya. “What do I do?” Arya asked worriedly. 

“Be calm.” Aegon insisted. “Don’t pet him as I did, he will take off your arm. Just let him sniff you.” When Balerion was satisfied with Arya he turned back and walked into the darkness. “You did well.” He said.

“What the fuck.” She said slapping him on the arm. A growl was heard from the depths of the cave. 

“Yeah I probably wouldn’t strike me around him.” He advised. “Come let’s talk outside.” Aegon led Arya outside the cave and they sat down on the beach as the sunset.

“You have a dragon?” She asked incredulously. “Since when?”

“The wall.” He answered. “A gift from my uncle Aemon.”

“He’s so big.” She pointed out.

“Aye. And I hope he gets much bigger.” Aegon replied.

“Have you ridden him?” She asked.

“Aye.” He said.

“Can you take me.” Arya asked.

“Someday.” He said. “He’s still getting used to one rider.” Aegon was eager to ride his friend again. “You mustn’t tell anyone about this. Or come and see him without me.” 

“I understand.” She said. They sat on the beach and talked for quite sometime. Once the sun had set and it was dark they watched as Balerion exited the cave and flew off as he did every night. 

“Come we should be getting back.” He said. “The Kingsguard will be worried.” Arya nodded and they returned to the castle. They passed Gerold as they entered and he did not look pleased, though he said nothing. They went to the dining hall and ate before returning to his chambers.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?” She asked hesitantly.

“It’s up too you.” He said. 

“Do you want to... you know?” She asked. Aegon hadn’t really expected that question.

“Do you?” He asked.

Arya looked to the floor. “Kinda.” She said nervously. Aegon was a little confused, did Arya actually have feelings for him. If she did he did not want to hurt to her.

“Arya I’m very tired from my travels and I’m in dire need of a good nights sleep.” He said. “We can do it tomorrow if you wish.” 

“Very well.” Arya said. To his surprise Arya stripped off and climbed into bed. “If it’s ok with you I’d still like to sleep here.”

Aegon smiled. “As my queen commands.” Aegon followed her lead and joined her in the bed. “Good night Arya.”

Arya kisses him on the lips. “Good night.” Arya wrapped herself in his arms and drifted off to sleep. Aegon followed suit not long after.


	21. Chapter 21

Aegon

Aegon awoke with Arya in his arms. He had been back at Dragonstone for several weeks now and Arya has shared his bed every night. He was happy with Arya. He still thought of her as more of a cousin then a wife but he welcomed the distraction she gave him. When he wasn’t being king, he would be off with Arya somewhere, getting up to mischief. His conquest on the other hand wasn’t going quite as well as his marriage. The Dornish has left for Pentos after only a couple of days on Dragonstone. He expected they would be returning to Dorne with an army very soon, if they haven’t already. But unfortunately Dorne was his only real ally. He was yet to make amends with the Starks, and he was considering going north to smooth things over. He had written to Sansa twice but had received no reply. He truly hoped Sansa would find it in her heart to forgive him. The only thing Aegon really has going for him was Balerion, who seemed to be growing more and more each day. Judging by the bones in his den he was starting to prey on larger animals, he was certain there was some whale bones in there. Aegon removed himself from the bed and made his way over to his dresser.

“Morning.” Arya said from the bed.

“Sorry if I woke you.” He said. Aegon made his way back to the bed and placed a kiss on her lips.

“It’s fine.” She replied. “What are you doing today?”

“I have a meeting this morning.” He said. “Not sure about this afternoon.”

“How long until the meeting?” She asked.

“It starts when I get there.” He stated. Arya removed the sheets exposing her naked body to him.

“So we have some time then?” She asked. 

“You didn’t get enough last night?” He asked.

“Nope.” She responded.

Aegon sighed “As my queen commands.” Aegon launches himself into the bed, attacking Arya’s lips.

———————————

“Sorry I’m late.” Aegon said as he strolled into the room with the painted table. “I overslept.” As he sat he made contact with Oswell who had been guarding his door all morning, Oswell simply rolled his eyes.

“Not to worry.” Davos said. 

“Any word from Dorne?” He asked as Sam handed him a few letters.

Sam shook his head. “I’m afraid not. Nor is there word from Winterfell.” Aegon looked at the letters, he recognised two, one from Houses Valeryon and Darry. The third letter was unmarked however. 

“We can not rely on Dorne Your Grace.” Gerold said. “We need to make alliances.” Aegon has been mulling over potential alliances for weeks.

“I know. And I have some ideas.” Aegon said. “Sam. How loyal is your father to house Tyrell?” Sam looked nervous.

“Quite.” Sam said. “Though I’m sure he could be persuaded otherwise.”

“What if I offered him the Reach?” He asked.

“I think he would agree.” Sam responded. “It would be hard to say no too.” 

“Randyll Tarly would be an asset on the battlefield.” Arthur said. “But they can only field what 5000-8000 men?” He looked to Sam as he said this who nodded his head. “If you want to tempt a reach house why not the Hightower’s they can field around 15,000 men.”

“I discussed the Hightower’s with Ser Gerold.” He said. “We Agreed they likely would not support me. They are devout followers of the Seven and they are bound to the Tyrells through marriage.” 

“He’s right.” Gerold said. “I don’t think my family is an option.”

Aegon looked to Sam. “I would like to approach your father Sam. But if you object we shall find someone else.”

Sam shrugged. “It’s fine Your Grace. Though I recommend you don’t send me for the negotiations.”

“Actually I was hoping Ser Davos would go.” He said.

“Very well.” Davos said. “I shall leave as soon as possible.”

“Thank you Ser Davos.” He said. “I’m sure Sam will tell you all you need to know.” Sam nodded.

“Are you planning on doing this in all the kingdoms?” Oswell asked. 

“If we must.” Aegon replied. “As we’ve previously discussed the royal families are unlikely to bend the knee.” 

“If the Tarlys join us, we would have what 10,000 men.” Arthur mulled. “Add at least 20,000 Dornish men if and when Arianne is successful. Perhaps that’s enough.”

“Let’s not forget Daenerys.” Oswell said. “She could supply three dragons and 8,000 unsullied. Supposedly the best army in the world.”

“We don’t know when my aunt is coming. Or if she’s coming.” He said. “But perhaps your right Arthur. I think we should hold off approaching anyone else for now.”

“Say we have the Tarlys, Dorne and your aunt.” Davos started. “Where will you start.” Aegon looked over the map before him.

“The Reach makes the most sense I think.” Aegon said. “With the Tarlys help Arianne can attack from the South. Meanwhile Daenerys could secure the rest of the Crownlands with the unsullied. Then converge on the Stormlands. I’m not expecting much trouble from the North or the Vale.”

“And the Westerlands?” Gerold asked.

“They will certainly be the most difficult to take. Hopefully we can surround them on all sides.” He said.

“We will need the North for that.” Davos said looking down at the map.

“I know.” He replied. “Hopefully my uncle will have forgiven me by then.”

“What of the iron islands?” Arthur asked.

“I’m happy to leave them alone for now.” He said, his counsellors all looked deep in thought staring intently at the map. As they mulled over his plans Aegon reaches for the letters Sam has given him earlier. He took the unmarked one and opened it. 

To Aegon of House Targaryen,

My Lord, I write to you in search of aid. As you know Lord Commander Mormont led 300 men beyond the wall in search of answers. Unfortunately only 2 brothers returned, I’m sorry to report your uncle wasn’t one of them. They claim they were attacked by dead men, and those that survived mutinied against the Lord Commander. Reports have also indicated Mance Rayder and his army of wildlings are nearing Castle Black, our spies number them at over 100,000. The validity of these reports aren’t certain, though it matters not. In our current state we could not hold off 10,000 wildlings for very long. We have no more than 100 men remaining at Castle Black with no promise of reinforcements. We have written to all seven kings but have received no reply. You are our only hope Aegon. You and your beast.

Acting Lord Commander Ser Alliser Thorne.

“Shit.” Aegon muttered as he finished reading the letter. If the wall fell then all he was doing would be for nothing. And he had lost another uncle.

“What is Your Grace?” Gerold asked concerned.

“Wildlings are going to attack the wall.” He said, he handed the letter to Arthur. “They have asked me for aid.”

“Unfortunately there is naught you can do.” Gerold said. “We don’t have men to give and it would take too long to get there.”

“There is something I can do.” He said. They all looked at him curiously, before Arthur realised what he was implying.

“No way.” Arthur said firmly. “It’s far to risky.”

“The only reason I’m doing this is to protect Westeros from what lies beyond the wall.” He argued. “What kind of king am I if I’m not willing to risk my life for my people.”

“I’m lost, what are you planning on doing?” Gerold asked.

“I’m going to take Balerion to the wall.” Aegon confirmed. 

“No.” Gerold and Oswell said together.

“I understand your concern but I’m doing this.” Aegon said. “There is nothing you can say to talk me out of it.”

“You’ve never rode so far.” Gerold said. “Or flown him into battle.”

“It shall be a good test.” He said.

“When will you go?” Davos asked.

“As soon as possible.” He responded. “If that’s all....” just as he was about to end the meeting the doors burst open. He was surprised to see Ser Barristan Selmy and another man who looked awfully familiar.

“Matthos!” Davos embraced his son. These two men were supposed to be with his aunt.

“Your Grace.” Barristan dropped to his knee before him.

“Ser Barristan what’s going on?” He asked. “I thought you were staying with my aunt. Is she alright?”

“As far as we know she’s fine.” Barristan reassured. “And she’s on her way here.”

“That’s good news.” Aegon said. 

“She doesn’t come alone.” Matthos said. “She is travelling with the Iron Fleet.”

Aegon gestured for them to sit. “Explain.”

“Euron Greyjoy took the Iron Fleet to Meereen.” Barristan began. “He wanted to join forces with the princess and take the seven kingdoms, which they will rule together as king and queen.”

“She agreed?” He asked incredulously.

“In a way.” Matthos said. “Daenerys agreed to his proposal but insisted they wed once they arrived in Westeros.” Aegon sensed his aunt was up to something. “Here to be precise. Daenerys said she would wed the Greyjoy if he captured Dragonstone for her. And killed you.” Matthos added.

“Traitors!” Gerold growled.

“Easy Gerold.” Aegon said. “I sense there is more to the story.”

“Indeed.” Barristan said. “The princess sent us ahead to warn you of the attack, so you may set a trap. She has commanded her armies to attack the iron born upon there arrival.” This was interesting, hopefully they could capture some ships.

“Then we must prepare for there arrival.” Aegon commanded. “The wall will have to wait a few days. How long until they arrive?”

“No longer than a week.” Matthos said. 

“Tell us everything you know.” Arthur said.

——————————————

Aegon retired to his chamber. He had spent all day planning with advisors. They had agreed the best option was for him to use Balerion to target the main ship. They hoped once Euron was dead his men would lay down there arms. They only had 2,000 men on Dragonstone so they would be relying on Daenerys men. She was bringing roughly 10,000 men, her unsullied and a sellsword company. He had discussed his aunt with Barristan and Matthos and was quite impressed with her. He was however very disappointed when they confirmed she had given birth to Mormonts bastard. He had no idea how he was going to deal with that. He probably would have talked with Matthos all night but he dismissed him so he could spend time with his father before Davos left in the morning. Aegon and Matthos got along well, and he hoped they would become friends. His thoughts drifted to the wall. He would have to speak with Osha before he left, perhaps she could help him. Aegon had an idea though he was unsure if it had any merit. He was pulled from his thoughts when Arya entered the chamber, carrying a small pile of books.

“Hello.” She greeted.

“Hello.” He replied. “What’s with the books?” Arya places the books on his desk.

“Sam recommended them.” She said. “There about the island.”

“And why are you reading them?” He asked.

“I want to know all the secrets of this place.” She said simply. Aegon stood and wrapped his arms around her.

“If you find out all my family secrets I’ll have to feed you to Balerion.” He said.

“It’s my family now too remember.” She said. “Now shoo I have reading to do.”

Aegon laughed. “Very well.” He made his way back over to the bed.

“You were in the meeting for a long time.” She said, as she looked over the books.

“Yes, the islands to come under attack.” He said, that drew her attention from the books.

“When?” She asked excitedly.

“Sometime in the next week.” He replied. “We have set a trap for the Iron Born.”

“How?” She asked.

“It was my aunts doing.” He said, Aegon then explained everything to her.

“Perhaps there’s something in the books that could help.” Arya said, turning back to the books.

“Perhaps.” He said. “Let me know if you find anything. There’s something else. Once the Iron Born are dealt with I’m going to the wall. And with Davos also away your will be in charge of the island.” Aegon was surprised when this got no reaction from her. He looked over to see she was reading not her book but what appeared to be a letter. “Arya... did you hear me?” Aegon walked over to Arya. As he approached her she dropped the letter and slapped him in the face. She followed that up with several punches. Aegon subdued her, noticing tears in her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

She struggled in his grasp. “Let me go.” She said venomously. Aegon released her and she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

“What the fuck was that?” He said to himself. He went to his desk and searched for the letter hoping it would provide the answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Aegon

“Arya!” He yelled as he ran after her. She ran into her own bed chamber and slammed the door shut. Aegon pounded on the door. “Arya let me in.” 

“Fuck off!” She screamed from within.

“Please Arya.” He said. “Let’s talk about this.”

“Did you know?” She asked through the door.

“No.” He answered. “I’d completely forgotten about the letter.”

“Please just leave.” Arya said. “I don’t wish to speak to you.” 

“Very well.” He said, he left Arya and returned to his own chambers, Ser Arthur who had been guarding the door followed him in.

“What is it Your Grace?” Arthur asked concerned. Aegon simply handed him the letter. “Shit. I can see why she’s upset.”

“We weren’t even wed at the time.” He said.

“You weren’t wed to Arya but you were wed.” Arthur said. “How do you think that makes Arya feel. She just found out you were unfaithful you to your wife. With her aunt no less.” 

“Do you think Lysa is telling the truth?” He asked.

“I sure hope not. Though I fail to see a reason why’d she lie.” Arthur said.

“I figured she would be wise enough to take precautions.” He said frustrated.

“I thought you would be wise enough not to fuck her in the first place.” Arthur said.

“What?” He asked.

“I have said nothing as you have made mistake after mistake but I shall be silent no longer. You have been a fool. Just as your father was a fool.” Arthur said angrily. “You have let your urges control you Aegon. You must be wiser my king. Do not make the mistakes of your father, learn from them. Lysa Arryn was a mistake, Arianne Martell was a mistake, and Arya Stark was a mistake quite frankly.” Arthur was just ranting at this point.

“I love Arianne.” He said defensively. “And marrying Arya was no mistake.”

“You do not love Arianne Martell. And marrying Arya was a mistake, it has potentially lost us the north.” Arthur said. “And how do you think the Starks will react when they find out about this child?” Aegon didn’t know what to say to that. “Get your act together my king. Or you won’t be remembered as Aegon the Conqueror born again but the second coming of Aegon The Unworthy.” With that Arthur left him to take his position at the door, leaving Aegon alone with his thoughts. Lysa Arryn was pregnant with his child. Or so she claimed. Aegon hadn’t even considered the possibility of her getting pregnant, nor the others for that matter. He was very lucky Catelyn had not gotten with child, and he hoped Arianne also wasn’t pregnant. He did not want her to have his bastard. What was he going to do about this. Perhaps there was a way to make this work. Perhaps he could make some sort of alliance with the Vale. At the very least it could make them hesitant to take up arms against him. His thoughts were interrupted when Melisandre entered the chamber.

“My lady.” He greeted. “What brings you here?”

“I heard you arguing with your protector.” She claimed. “And he seemed rather reluctant to let me in.” He probably thinks I’m going to fuck her.

“I’ve received news from the Vale.” He said. “Lysa Arryn is pregnant with my child.”

“I see.” Melisandre said.

“Your not pregnant are you?” He asked. 

Melisandre laughed. “No my King. Though if it is your desire, I would gladly bare your child.”

“That won’t be necessary.” He assured.

“You have not asked me too share your bed since I returned.” Melisandre stated. “Have I displeased you?”

“No my lady.” He assured. “My wife has been sharing my bed.”

“You seem happy with her.” She commented. “Happy than her sister.”

“Arya and I have always gotten along.” He said.

“She’s not a fanatic of the false seven gods like her sister.” She pointed out, Melisandre went over to the fireplace and lit it. She pulled something from her robes and poured it into the flames.

“What are you doing?” He asked, as Melisandre sat down in front of the fire and stared into the flames.

“I seek guidance from the Lord of Light.” She explained.

“What do you see?” He asked.

“Many things.” She said cryptically. “Come see for yourself.” Aegon sat beside the priestess and looked in to flames.

————————————————

It had three days since he and Arya had fought. She had avoided him so they were yet to make amends. He had used his time to prepare for the coming battle. He had left the defence of the castle to Ser Gerold, as Aegon had no experience in such affairs. Aegon watched and learnt as his Kingsguard went to work. Aegon also spent quite a bit of time on Balerion, trying to simulate what it would be like riding him during battle. For the last several days there had been a nervous energy around the island. All knew of the incoming attack, though they had no idea when they would strike. Aegon was eager for it to be over, he was needed at the wall. He was also rather keen to meet his aunt. Aemon was the only other Targaryen he had ever met, so it would be nice to meet a dragon his age. 

The sun had just gone down so Aegon made his way into the great hall for dinner. He grabbed a plate from the kitchen and sat with Osha, Gilly and Sam who were the only others currently eating.

“Your Grace.” Sam greeted. “Still no word on the attack?”

Aegon shook his head. “None, but they must be getting close.”

Osha laughed. “Poor bastards don’t know what’s waiting for em.” Aegon enjoyed his meal and there company before going to his chambers. They expected the attack to come at night so he hadn’t been sleeping much lately. And tonight would be no different, he had taken a nap in the afternoon so he still had plenty of energy. He went over to his book shelf and grabbed a random book. He just needed something to distract him. As he opened the book there was a knock upon the door. 

“Come in.” He said, the door opened revealing his wife.

“Hi.” She said.

“Hi.” He replied awkwardly.

“I think it’s time we talked.” She said.

“Agreed, come sit.” He gestured to the spot next to him on the bed. Arya sat next to them and an awkward silence filled the room, neither knew how to start.

“Um... When did it happen?” She asked.

“Riverrun. After your grandfathers funeral.” He explained.

“How?” She asked.

“What do you mean how?” He questioned.

“How?” She said angrily. “I want to know how you ended up in bed with my aunt.” So Aegon told her the story. When he was done she just sat there in silence for a moment. “Was that the first time you were unfaithful to Sansa?.”

Aegon considered lying but he didn’t. “No, there have been others.”

“Who?” She asked. “I want to know every girl you’ve let into your bed.”

“Arya...” He started.

“Please.” She said. “I need to know.”

“Very well.” He said. “Melisandre and Arianne Martell have both shared my bed.”

“Arianne Martell?” She asked. “So you were unfaithful to me also?” Aegon nodded his head in shame. “What about the red whore? Have you fucked her since we wed.”

“No.” He said. “Since I returned to Dragonstone I have slept with no other.”

“So that’s it than?” She asked. “There’s no one else? I think I can forgive you for this, but if I find out there were others we are done.” 

Aegon resigned himself to his fate. “Actually....” Aegon was interrupted by the sound of a horn blasting. Aegon and Arya looked to each other. Aegon quickly but his armour on with Arya’s help and fastened his swords to his waist. “Stay here with the wolves.” He said to Arya.

“I can help.” She argued.

“I know, but I’d feel better if I knew you were safe.” He pleased and Arya nodded. Arya kissed him before he left the room. That was a good sign he thought. Arthur was waiting for him outside the door and together they walked out to the castle walls. They looked out to ocean and saw the lights of the coming fleet. There appeared to be at least a hundred ships out there. “Don’t let them breach the wall.” He commanded to Gerold as he made his way down to the beach. Aegon and Arthur made there way to Balerions have with about 200 hundred men behind them. Arthur has an idea that he could take a couple hundred men to the beach and meet the enemy as they landed on shore. Arthur and his men were going to hide in the cave, hoping to surprise the pirates. “Stay here.” He commanded as they approached the cave. Aegon did not enter the cave he simply stood at the entrance and called out with his mind. It wasn’t long before Balerion emerged from the cave, to several gasps of shock from the men. It was the first time they had seen him. Aegon reached up and petted his snout, he seemed quite agitated and eager to fly. Perhaps he could sense his aunts dragons. Balerion dropped his wing and Aegon climbed aboard. “Good luck Arthur.”

“Good luck to you Your Grace.” Arthur responded.

“Sōvētēs!” He commanded, and Balerion took off into the night sky. They flew high hoping they would not be spotted. He was not sure which ships were Greyjoy ships and which belonged to his aunt, so he was waiting for some sort of tell. Hopefully when he was closer he would notice a flag or something. Aegon searched for the command ship, and he finally found it at the head of the fleet. It was easily the largest of the ships. Aegon could see what appeared to be giant catapults of some kind being loaded and he prepared to make his attack. Just as he was about to give the command a familiar shriek filled his ears. Balerion answered it with a powerful one of his own. Aegon looked around but he eventually spotted three dragons approach him from below. They were smaller than his own, both the green and the gold dragons were quite a bit smaller than Balerion. The red dragon on the other hand was larger than its brothers but still smaller than Balerion. Aegon watched as the dragons communicated with each other in there own way, before he realised he wasn’t the only human up here. Upon the red dragons back was a woman, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her Valyrian features of course meant this was his aunt Daenerys. “Nice of your to join us.” He yelled across to her.

“My men will start to attack when we burn Eurons ship.” She yelled back.

Aegon nodded. “Will those two follow your commands?” He gestured to the green and gold dragons, who were riderless.

“They will follow there brothers lead.” She assured. “My ships all have the Targaryen sigil displayed.” She added. “Though I have men on Greyjoy ships as well.”

Aegon nodded. “Than lets do this.” Daenerys nodded to him and together they dove down towards the kings ship. When they were in range Aegon commanded. “Dracarys!” Balerion let out a torrent of dragon fire down upon the ship. Daenerys and her dragons did the same, the massive ship was completely engulfed in flames. From atop Balerion, Aegon had shouts and screams as Daenerys men attacked the Greyjoy’s. Aegon and Daenerys made several passes with there dragons, setting flame to Greyjoy ships. Aegon was wary of attacking the wrong ships so he only attacked those that attacked him. If they were firing arrows at him he assumed they were enemy’s. Aegon pulled off his attack and gestured for Daenerys to do the same. “We don’t want to burn all the ships!” He yelled out to her. “Let’s circle above and stop there retreat.” Daenerys agreed so they both flew higher and surveyed the carnage down below. There were several ships burning and he could hear the clash of steel a hundred feet in the air. The battle seemed to be going there way. They had to burn only a few ships that tried to flee. When the sounds of battle ceased, the sun was beginning to rise. Aegon flew down beside Daenerys and inspected the battle. The fighting was over and it appeared they had won. The Greyjoy’s has thrown down there swords and surrendered. Just as he was about to head back to the beach a horrible sound filled the air. It felt as if his body had been set aflame as the screams of a thousand souls filled the air. Balerion started to fly towards the sound until he seemed to shake himself free. He let out a bellowing roar that was answered by Daenerys red dragon and her gold dragon. Aegon looked around for the source of the noise, but all he could see were men covering there ears. 

“Over there!” Daenerys yelled. Daenerys pointed to a ship near the back of the fleet. Aegon saw two man standing on the bow of the ship. One was standing there grinning, while the one next to him was blowing into a massive horn. “Rhaegal stop!” Aegon looked to find his aunts dragon flying toward the ship. For a moment Aegon thought the dragon was going to burn the ship, but there was something odd about the dragons behaviour. The dragon hovered above the ship before landing on the deck. The man that had been blowing the horn collapsed, but his companion walked towards the green dragon. He watched in terror as the man mounted the dragon, laughing maniacally as he did so. His aunt screamed as the pirate flew off aboard her dragon.


	23. Chapter 23

Aegon

“Come! We must go after them!” Daenerys yelled. Aegon nodded his agreement and gave balerion the command. Balerion however refused to comply, for whatever reason he did not want to chase the pirate. Aegon looked to his aunt to see she was having the same issue. Perhaps they were afraid of the pirate, or maybe they did not want to fight another dragon. Daenerys yelled out in frustration.

“It’s no use.” He said. “Let’s return to the beach.” Aegon told balerion to take him to the beach and this time the dragon obeyed. Daenerys seems reluctant to give up but she eventually followed. Aegon landed Balerion in front of his cave where Arthur and the men were waiting. As he dismounted he noticed a few bodies scattered along the shore, meaning some Greyjoy’s managed to swim to shore. 

“What the hell happened?” Arthur asked, Daenerys landed beside his dragon. “We heard the most horrible sound.”

“It was Euron.” Daenerys said angrily. “He blew some magical horn and stole my dragon.”

“What?” Arthur asked incredulously. 

“It’s as she says.” Aegon confirmed. “We haven’t seen the last of Euron Greyjoy.” They stood in silence as they pondered there new enemy. “Well it is honour to finally meet you Daenerys, I just wish it was under better circumstances.” Aegon looked his aunt up and down and the tales of her beauty did not do her justice. She was simply stunning, the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Even Arianne paled in comparison. 

Daenerys afforded him a small smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you nephew. I have heard so much about you.”

“Good things I hope?” He asked.

“For the most part.” She jested. “I hear you have a daughter, I can’t wait to introduce her to my son.” 

“Unfortunately my daughter is in Winterfell at the moment.” He lamented. “Though I look forward to meeting your son.” That wasn’t entirely true, his life would certainly be easier without the bastard though he did not wish to upset his mother. He wanted them to be on good terms. 

“I’m sure he will adore his older cousin.” She commented.

“Do your men speak the common?” He asked.

“Many do.” She answered.

“Arthur can you help our new allies sort through our spoils.” He said. “I want to know how many ships we now have. You can also see to the ironborn prisoners.”

“Yes your Grace.” Arthur responded. Aegon turned back to his aunt. 

“I’m going to return to the castle and get some rest.” He said. “We shall have a meeting this afternoon.”

“I shall help my men.” She stated. Aegon made his way up too the castle as Daenerys mounted her dragon and flew off to the ships. The battle did not go any further than the beach so the castles defences were all intact. Many asked him off the battle as he walked by but he simply said they had won and walked off. As he reached his chambers he saw Oswell guarding the door, which meant Arya was still inside.

“How did it go?” Oswell asked.

“There were some complications, we shall discuss them this afternoon when we meet.” He explained. As Aegon entered the room Arya launched herself into his arms. “I’m ok Arya.” He reassured.

“I was so worried.” She said. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he led her towards the bed. Aegon pulled her breaches down and freed his cock. He entered her fully and fucked her passionately before spilling into her. “I missed that.” She said while trying to catch her breath. Aegon laid down beside her.

“Me too.” He said as he drifted off to sleep with his wife in his arms.

——————————

He awoke to an empty bed. Thankfully it was still light out so he had not slept through the entire day. Aegon quickly dressed himself and pecked at the food left out for him. He strapped his weapons to his hip and left the room, meeting Ser Gerold at the door. 

“I was just about to wake you Your Grace.” Gerold said. “Everyone is being gathered for a council meeting.”

“Excellent.” He replied, they set off towards the council room together.

“How did you find the battle?” Se Gerold asked. “A mans first battle is always an eye opening experience.”

“It was... odd.” He confessed. “To command such a power... it’s a lot that’s all.” 

“Not many experience there first fight from atop a dragon I suppose.” Gerold pointed out. “Did he obey your commands?”

“Yes... and no.” He admitted. “It’s hard to explain, but it’s almost as if we became one. I didn’t need to command him, he just did it.”

“Sounds like a special bond.” Gerold said wistfully.

“Indeed.” He said. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Aegon entered the council room to find he was one of the last to arrive. All his counsellors except Davos and Arthur were already sat out around the table. Davos was of course not on the island and Arthur was probably still sorting out the ironborn. Daenerys was also present. She was seated to the immediate right of his own seat, which was usually occupied by Davos. A beautiful exotic looking woman stood behind her, as did three of what he assumed were unsullied. “I apologise for keeping you waiting.” He said, as he sat himself at the head of the table, in between his aunt and Melisandre. Ser Gerold took his place behind him.

“Not to worry.” Oswell said. Oswell was supposed to be guarding Arya, but he knew she was safe with the wolves. She often ran off the Kingsguard anyway. 

“So we might as well jump right into it.” He began. “We tasted victory last night, but at a very great cost. Euron Greyjoy has stolen my aunts dragon with a magical horn.”

“Getting Rhaegal back has to be our first priority.” Daenerys insisted.

“I agree.” He said. “Though it may prove a difficult task. The dragons weren’t to keen on getting involved.”

“We have the horn.” Daenerys said. “I had my unsullied retrieve it. Perhaps if we destroy the horn Rhaegal will be set free.”

“Maybe.” He mulled. “I’d like the horn to be looked at first.” He turned to Melisandre. “This seems like your expertise.” 

Melisandre nodded. “I shall investigate.” She assured him.

He than looked to Sam. “Is like you to look at it also Sam.”

“Gladly.” Sam said. “I’m sure I’ve read of such horns before. I shall look through my books.”

“Good.” He said. “Hopefully Arthur will be here shortly to give his report. But in the meantime we should discuss my impending absence.”

“Your absence?” Daenerys questioned.

“I’m leaving for the wall tomorrow.” He said.

“Why?” She asked.

“They need my help.” He said simply.

“Your Grace perhaps it will be best if you delay your departure.” Gerold said. “After what’s happened with the dragon.”

“I’ve already delayed to long.” He said. “I shall leave tomorrow morning and in my absence you will be in command Ser Gerold.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daenerys shift in her chair.

“Me Your Grace?” Gerold asked shocked. “Surely there is someone...”

“There’s not.” He interrupted. “Ser Davos isn’t here and my wife refused.” 

“Than I shall not let you down.” Gerold said.

“I know.” He replied. Just as he said this Arthur entered the room with two other men, another unsullied and a man with blue hair. “Report.” 

“All the iron born have been taken prisoner.” Arthur said. “The captains have been placed in the dungeons whilst the rest have been placed in some makeshift prisons, guarded by the unsullied.”

“Very good.” He replied. “How many ships?”

“30 are for to sail.” Arthur answered. “Though there are many others that are repairable. We should be able to get a fleet of at least 50.”

“That’s good to hear.” He said. “Add that to the Valeryon fleet and we will be nye on impossible to beat at sea.”

“There is something else you should know.” Arthur said, Aegon nodded for him to continue. “We have taken some high value prisoners.”

“Who?” Gerold asked.

“Greyjoy’s.” Arthur said. “Eurons brother Victarion, and the offspring of Balon Greyjoy, Theon and Asha.”

“Did you know there were other Greyjoy’s in the fleet?” He asked Daenerys.

“No.” She said. “I only met Euron and he did not mention any family.”

“You’ll recognise the brother, he was at one of the meetings.” The blue haired man said to Daenerys. “The other two were prisoners.” Aegon looked at the man confused. “Forgive my manners, I am Daario Naharis Captain of the Stormcrows.”

“A pleasure.” He said. “I’ve heard of Theon and Asha but I know little of Victarion.”

“He commands the Iron Fleet.” Sam informed, of course Sam would know. “Well at least he did, when Balon was king.”

“They could make good allies.” He said. “After all we are going to need someone to man the ships. Take me to Theon.”

“Of course.” Arthur said.

“I’d like to come to.” Daenerys said.

“Of course.” He replied.

————————————————————

Aegon and Daenerys were led down to the dungeons by Arthur and the commander of the Unsullied, who was introduced as Greyworm. Arthur led them to the right cell, laying on the bed was who he assumed was Theon Greyjoy.

“Theon Greyjoy.” He greeted from outside the cell.

“Who’s asking.” Theon replied. 

“Aegon Targaryen, Rightful King of The Seven Kingdoms.” He answered, Theon stood up and took him in, before looking Daenerys up and down. Aegon did not like the way he leered at his aunt.

“And who’s this beauty.” Theon asked.

“Daenerys Targaryen.” She answered. “Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.”

“Your the one Euron wanted.” He said. “I can see why.”

“He used a horn to steal my dragon.” She said.

Theon nodded. “I heard it. Not the first thing that cunts stole.”

“Do you know anything about the horn?” Daenerys asked.

“No.” Theon said. “He had it when he returned from his exile.”

“How did you end up your uncles prisoner?” He asked

“After he usurped my claim, my sister and I fled with those loyal to us.” Theon said. “My uncle found us and took me and my sister prisoner, killing the rest. He said he was saving our deaths for a special occasion. Mad cunt.”

“The Iron Fleet is now under my control.” He said. “But I’m no sailor. I need someone to sail those ships for me.”

“What are you proposing?” Theon asked.

“An alliance.” He said. “You shall rule the Iron Islands if you and your people help me reclaim the Seven Kingdoms.”

Theon mulled it over. “And if I refuse.”

“I’ll offer the same to your sister, and than your uncle.” He said. “Think about it. In the meantime I shall move your family to more appropriate accommodation. You will of course remain under guard.” Aegon left followed by Arthur, Daenerys and Greyworm.

“The Ironborn are treacherous.” Arthur warned. “Perhaps they are not the best ally.”

“We just destroyed there fleet with our dragons.” He pointed out. “I think they will be wary of crossing us.” They left he dungeons. “Have you been given chambers?” He asked Daenerys.

“Yes.” She replied.

“Good.” He said. “I have a long journey tomorrow so I think I shall retire. It was pleasure to finally meet you.”

“And you.” Daenerys said, as they parted ways.

———————————————————————

Daenerys

Daenerys tossed and turned but she could not sleep. That monster stole her child. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it play out in her head. The sound of that horn would haunt her forever. She swore to herself she would see that man burn. She tried to distract her mind by thinking about the other events of the day. She had finally met her nephew, and she was quite impressed. He led his people well and it was clear he was well respected. He also seemed rather intelligent, she had found herself agreeing with most of the things he had said today. He was also very comely. He certainly stirred something in her. How she wished he was Daeron’s father and not Jorah. She did however wish Jorah was with her right now. She could use a distraction. She had found herself having similar thoughts on the voyage, there were nights she craved the touch of a man, the touch of her bear. But alas he was in Meereen. And that was the right decision, she was sure of that despite her moments of weakness. She had considered taking another lover but she hadn’t. Her thoughts of Jorah and Aegon made her aroused which wasn’t going to help her sleep so she tried to think off something else. Her mind settled on her nephews coming journey to the wall. He did not elaborate on why he was going, but Matthos filled her in when they reunited. She had missed Matthos and was very happy to see him again. Matthos said the wildlings were attacking the wall so Aegon was going to help them. She didn’t understand why Aegon had to help them, surely that was the North’s responsibility. And he was leaving the Kingsguard in charge, which pissed her off though she knew that was not warranted. Of course Aegon would leave the man he knew and trusted in charge. Her mind then turned to Kingsguard, who had treated her odd all day. Barristan of course was very kind, but the others were quite cold towards. Oswell greeted her with indifference, certainly not as an old friend and Ser Gerold introduced himself but she got the sense he wasn’t overly fond of her. Ser Arthur on the other hand didn’t even greet her. Her actions in the east has obviously earned the ire of the Kingsguard. Aegon didn’t seem to share their disdain, or perhaps he did he was just better at hiding it. Regardless she would not let them bother her. The dragon did not concern herself with the opinion of the sheep. Barristan had offered to guard her door but she insisted her unsullied would be more than enough. She had two outside her door, and she had placed five with Daeron, she wasn’t taking any risks.

Realising sleep probably wasn’t going to come she slipped out of bed and put on her dressing gown and slippers. She might as well explore the castle a bit. She left her room, the unsullied following close behind her. Daenerys explored the castle and marvelled at its beauty. She wondered the castle for what seemed like hours before she came across three rooms guarded by unsullied. She was confused for a moment before she remembered that she offered the unsullied to guard the Greyjoy’s. She noticed light still coming from one of the rooms so entered it, curious as to what the Greyjoy was doing. The room however was empty. She panicked before she saw a door leading to another room. 

“Hello.” She said. She heard noise coming from the adjoining room. The door opened and a naked man emerged from the room. Her eyes widened when she realised it was Theon. He was dripping water so she guessed he was just bathing, and he looked completely different to what she saw earlier. He had been filthy in the cell, Euron probably hadn’t given him baths she thought.

Theon smirked. “When I asked for a woman I didn’t think they’d send you.” 

Daenerys raised her eyebrow. “I was just exploring the castle actually.”

“Right and you just stumbled into my room.” He said incredulously.

“Yes actually. I had no idea this was your room, I saw the light so I entered.” She said. Daenerys looked his body up and down. He was rather thin, she supposed he wouldn’t of been fed much in recent times. His hair was long and he had a patchy beard, his face wasn’t exactly comely but he was far from ugly. Her eyes settled on his manhood, which was smaller than Jorah’s, though similar to Drogo’s.

“You like what you see.” Theon asked, noticing her gaze. He grasped his cock and began to stroke it. “Why don’t you come get a closer look?” Daenerys was tempted. She didn’t really like the boy, he was arrogant and she didn’t really understand why. But the distraction would be welcome. She looked to her unsullied guard and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Once they had left the room she turned back to the smiling pirate.

Daenerys strolled forward and took his cock and her hand. “If you tell anyone, I will have you gelded.” She whispered in his ear. “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” He responded. Daenerys captured his lips in a kiss, as she stroked his cock. Theon wasn’t the best kisser, he used a bit too much tongue for her taste. Theon undid her dressing gown and it dropped to the floor. Theon pulled back and stared at her nude form with obvious lust. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing them before he started to nuzzle at his breast. She moaned as he slipped his fingers into her cunt. Theon pushed her down onto the bed and spread her legs wide. He pushed his manhood into her fully, as he began to hastily pump into her. He was rougher than Jorah but didn’t last anywhere near as long, she felt him come undone inside her after only a few pumps leaving her completely unsatisfied. Theon collapsed down next to her, breathing heavily.

“Are you done?” She asked. “That was quite quick.”

“I’ve been a prisoner for half a year.” He said defensively. “Give me a moment and we can again.”

“I don’t have a moment.” She said as she mounted him, sliding herself down his length. Theon moaned as she rolled her hips. She rode him until she found her release, by which time Theon had already found his again. Daenerys was satisfied after her release but apparently she had awoken Theons. He flipped them over so he was once again on top, and he pounded into roughly. Daenerys moaned loudly as Theon fucked her, his manhood reaching the mouth of her womb before he withdrew it at rapid pace. It reminded her of her early days with Drogo and it wasn’t how she liked to make love. Pleasure once again shot through her as he spilled inside her again. 

“On your knees.” He commanded.

“Excuse me.” She asked.

“On your knees. I want to fuck you from behind.” He insisted.

“I’ve had enough.” She stated, and Theon looked at her disappointed. Daenerys stood from the bed and she felt his seed pour down the inside of her thighs. She would have to get some moon tea from the maester. 

“Why don’t you stay here?” Theon asked.

“Someone may walk in.” She pointed out. “Remember no one can know about this.”

Theon nodded. “Maybe you could visit again tomorrow night.”

“Don’t count it.” She said. He didn’t satisfy her desires


	24. Chapter 24

Daenerys 

Daenerys was bored. She had been on Dragonstone for weeks and every other day she had attended a council meeting. Everyday they would go over the same things, over and over again. They had had no new information in the time she had been here, and they were apparently quite lost without there king. Gerold insisted they had to make sure there plans were solid, but when she or anyone else had an idea he would shut it down, saying he needed the kings approval for such action. She had considered not attending but she ultimately decided to stick it out and make a good impression, or at least improve her standing. The Kingsguard weren’t fond of her apart from Barristan, and she knew why of course. They did not approve of Daeron, and they judged her for bearing a bastard child to a man such as Jorah. She found herself missing Jorah quite a bit more than she anticipated. At first she thought she simply missed his body, but her night with Theon Greyjoy made her have some doubts. Theon failed to fill the hole Jorah left behind and she wasn’t entirely sure why. Her time with Jorah had felt right, almost as if they were meant to happen, whereas her time with Theon felt almost wrong. She had not returned to Theon, even though he was no longer a prisoner. He agreed to Aegon’s deal, and he and his family were now overseeing the repairs to the Iron Fleet. The Greyjoy’s were free to roam the castle but they were always accompanied by guards. Thankfully it seemed her tryst with the pirate had gone unnoticed, though she did not like the way he leered at her. She thought of taking another into her bed but none had really tickled her fancy. Her thoughts were interrupted when Sam and the Lady Melisandre entered the room.

“Sorry we are late.” Sam said. “We think we know how to get the dragon back.” That certainly got her attention. She missed her child terribly, as did his brothers who had not been themselves since. 

“How?” She asked immediately.

“Initially we thought that destroying the horn might work.” Sam explained. “Though the lady suspected the horns magical was binding. Your dragon is bonded to Euron the same way you are bonded to Drogon.”

“Dragons and man are bonded for life.” Daenerys said.

“Exactly, so the only way to free Rhaegal is to kill Euron.” Sam finished.

“Seems simple enough.” Oswell said.

“We’ve no idea where he is.” Arthur said.

“And of course you will have to deal with the dragon.” Sam added. “The dragon will defend Euron until it’s dying breath.”

“So we have to sneak past the beast?” Arthur said.

“We need an assassin.” She said.

“And where would we send him?” Arthur asked. “We have no idea where in the world the man is.”

“Perhaps he returned to the Iron Islands.” She said.

“Maybe.” Gerold said. “Though it seems a bit obvious.”

“The Greyjoy’s may have a notion of where he is.” Oswell said.

“They are probably our best bet.” Gerold said. “Victarion knows his brother best, I shall have a word with him.”

“I’ll talk to the girl.” Arthur said. “Oswell can you speak with the king.”

“Afraid not, I must return to the queen.” He said. “He also a cunt.”

“I will speak with him.” She said, already dreading the conversation.

“Very well, when we meet tomorrow hopefully someone will have the information we need.” Gerold said, dismissing everyone.

———————————————————

Daenerys decided to get the talk with Theon out of the way so she went straight to his chambers. Theon was no help, he hardly knew his uncle but agreed he would probably go to the Iron Islands. She hoped the Kingsguard had more luck. She planned on dealing with Euron personally. She was currently walking through the gardens with Daeron and her handmaidens, Ser Barristan and Greyworm weren’t far behind. She had little to do on the island, so she had plenty of time to explore the place. She liked to take Daeron on these walks and show him the castle of there ancestors. Daenerys heard Missandei let out a small shriek and she looked to find the source. It was one of the wolves, Aryas wolf. Daenerys heard Arya calling for the beast so she too decided to follow the voice. She found Arya seated on bench, with Aegons wolf Ghost at her feet and Ser Oswell standing diligently to the side. Aryas wolf joined Ghost at her masters feet.

“Dany!” Arya said excitedly when she potted her. Arya decided very early on that Daenerys was too much of mouthful so she would use the shortened version.

“Hello Arya.” She said in return. Daenerys wasn’t sure what to expect from the young queen upon there meeting, but she soon found it was hard not to like her. She had spent a little time with the girl and they got along rather well. “May we join you?”

“Of course.” Arya replied. Daenerys sat next to Arya with Daeron on her lap. Barristan joined Oswell while her handmaidens stood off to the side. As soon as she sat Ghost came and demanded some attention. She quite liked the wolf and it seemed ghost was fond of her too. “Direwolves don’t normally take to strangers. Ghost must know your related to his master.”

“Smart wolf.” Daenerys commented.

“You have no idea.” Arya said, Daeron was quite scared of the beasts so Arya made them back off slightly. Daenerys noticed Arya was quite apprehensive towards her baby.

“What’s the matter?” She asked.

“Nothing... did ... did it hurt terribly?” Arya asked awkwardly.

“Childbirth?” Arya nodded. “Yes it was rather painful, but it’s so very worth it. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Arya said, Daenerys noticed her hand settling on her stomach. 

“Being a mother is a wonderful thing Arya.” She reassured. “You will love nothing the way you love your children.”

“Does it bother you? Having a bastard.” Arya asked. “Sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s fine Arya. And no, it doesn’t really.” She gestured to the Kingsguard. “It may bother them, and it may bother your husband but it does nothing to dampen my love for him.” She enjoyed the way the Kingsguard shifted uncomfortably avoiding her gaze.

“My husband can hardly judge.” Arya said.

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked confused.

“My idiot of a husband knocked up my aunt.” Arya said bluntly. Daenerys was shocked. Aegon has a bastard on the way?

“Your Grace.” Oswell admonished. “You shouldn’t be telling people that.”

“Shut up Oswell.” Arya said. “If your going to judge Dany, she can judge Aegon. I certainly am.”

“Don’t worry yourself Ser I shall not say a word.” Daenerys said. They were silent for a while as they watched the wolves play together.

“Do you love him?” Arya asked.

“Who?” She asked.

“Jorah Mormont.” Arya said. “I’ve heard terrible things about the man, my father wants him executed and yet if you were close with him he can’t have been that bad.”

“Jorah has made mistakes.” Daenerys said. “There is no denying that, that is why he is not here with his son. Is he an evil man? I don’t think so. I think he is complicated like us all, we all make mistakes and right now he’s making amends in the slave city’s. He sold slaves and now he’s helping end it. Do I love him? I’m not sure, I care for him though.”

“He made a cute kid.” Arya said, fiddling with Daerons hands.

“Indeed.” Daenerys said. They stayed in the gardens for a couple of hours talking and playing with the wolves before they went back to the castle for dinner. They were enjoying there supper together when a guard came and fetched them both, claiming Gerold had urgent news. Daenerys made for the council room with Arya and the Kingsguard. When they entered they found Sam, Arthur, Gerold and Melisandre already there.

“What news?” Oswell asked.

“Word from the king.” Gerold explained. “He wants us to send the fleet to Eastwatch by the Sea.”

“Do the wildlings have a navy now?” Oswell asked sarcastically.

“It seems His Grace has made some sort of deal with the wildlings.” Gerold said, Daenerys could tell by his tone that he wasn’t happy with the news.

“I will take the ships.” Arthur said.

“I’m going with you.” Melisandre said. “I need to see what’s happening up there.”

“Very well.” Gerold said. “Take Seaworths son as well, maybe the wildlings girls too.”

Arthur nodded. “I’ll go talk to the Greyjoy’s.” 

“Maybe I should fly up there.” Daenerys offered. 

Gerold shook his head. “He does not ask for dragons princess, it seems the danger to the wall has passed for now. Besides we need you here in case Euron attacks.” Daenerys nodded, that made sense they couldn’t leave the island unprotected. Unfortunately Daenerys was still stuck on the island, but at least she had Arya to keep her company.


	25. Chapter 25

Daenerys

The castle was abuzz. Gerold wanted the fleet to leave by morning, so everyone was busy preparing. She was told they had forty ships that were seaworthy, and they would be taking them all. She wished she was going, but alas she was stuck on the island. She thought about just going anyway, but she knew she was needed here. Without her on the island they were vulnerable to an attack, especially if the fleet was elsewhere. It was getting quite late, so she had just but Daeron down for the night. She hoped he would stay asleep but the noise of castle made her have doubts. She made her way to her room hoping she would be able to find some rest. She was shocked to find Matthos in her chambers, and he looked rather distressed.

“Matthos what are you doing here?” She asked, slightly concerned for her friend.

“Did you know?” He asked.

“Did I know what?” She asked in return.

“Did you Doreah had been fucking that sellsword behind my back!” He said forcefully. 

“No I swear I did not.” She said, and it was truth. She thought Doreah was crazy about Matthos. “Are you certain?”

“I just walked in on them.” He said, he sat down on the bed and put his face in his hands. “I thought she loved me.” Daenerys sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him.

“So did I.” She admitted. “Who was she with?”

“Daario.” He said. “I’m going to kill that cunt.”

“Be careful my friend, he is a dangerous man.” She said.

“I don’t care.” He said angrily.

“You will get yourself killed.” She said sternly.

“I have to do something.” He said.

“Why must you?” She said. “You are a far better person than either of them. Don’t sink to there level.” She hoped she had gotten through to him, he was silent for a while after that.

“I was going to ask father if I could marry her.” He said, he shook his head in frustration. “What kind of fool falls for a whore.”

“We both thought she was more than that.” She replied. “But we were wrong. I will dismiss her in morning.”

Matthos shook his head. “You don’t have too, she has been good to you.”

“Id be happy to do it if it keeps you happy.” She said.

“I’m leaving tomorrow anyway.” He said.

“Some time away will probably do you good.” She said. “Perhaps you will meet a wildling girl.”

He laughed. “The perfect follow up to a slave girl.” She laughed as well. 

“There are plenty of other women out there.” She said. “I hope you find one who deserves you. You once told me I could do better than Jorah, well you can do better than Doreah.” The minute the words were out of her mouth his lips were on hers. She was taken by surprise but she still kissed him back. He was good kisser and she was almost disappointed when he pulled back. 

“Forgive me.” He said embarrassed. “That was not proper.”

“It’s ok.” She reassured. 

“No it isn’t.” He said, he stood and started to pace the room. “You are a friend, I don’t want to complicate that. Besides your royalty, far above my station.”

“Matthos it’s ok.” She said again. “It was just a kiss.”

“You were just comforting me.” He said. “It was a cheap move on my behalf.” Daenerys sighed she saw only one way to calm him down. She stood from the bed and this time she kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss. When she pulled back he looked dumbfounded.

She giggled. “See it’s just a kiss.” 

“I should go.” He said.

“You don’t have too.” She reassured.

“If I stay I worry I will never be able to leave.” He whispered. 

“Then don’t leave.” She said. “You won’t be needed at the wall.”

“I’ve been given an order.” He said. 

“Regardless, you won’t be gone forever.” Daenerys said, Daenerys captured his lips again, and he returned the kiss. Matthos started to fumble around with her dress until he gave up and tore it off. His calloused hands roamed her naked body, as they kissed deeply. He stopped kissing her mouth and started to kiss down her neck, eventually settling on her bare breasts. Daenerys moaned as he took her breasts into his mouth. He sucked on them both, his tongue flossing over her firm nipples before. “Take off your clothes.” She commanded. Matthos slowly released her breast, and undressed himself quickly. As soon as he was free of his clothing, Daenerys took his shaft in her hand and began to stroke it. Daenerys sank to her knees before him. “I’m going to make you forget all about that whore.” Daenerys engulfed his manhood in her jaws. Daenerys ferociously started to jerk her head back and forth along his cock, as he moaned in pleasure. Daenerys has never done this too man before, but she enjoys pleasing Matthos. She sucked the life out of his cock, taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. She licked the tip each time she withdrew.

“Dany I’m close.” Daenerys took him out of her mouth, she wanted to make this last. Daenerys stood up and walked him over to the bed, laying him down on his back. She straddles him, before lifting herself up and sliding herself down his hardened manhood. He felt so good inside her, and she could tell he was trying hard not to finish immediately. She began to slowly roll her hips, he gasped as she did so. He placed his hands on her hips and started to match her thrusts. The bodies were in sync as they made slow but passionate love. The dizzying pressure between them was building. She was getting close and she knew he was holding on for dear life. Eager to find her release, she increased her pace bucking her hips wildly until she finally came undone. She cried out as pleasure burst within her, her entire body shuttered due to the magnitude of her orgasm. Her peak set him off as well, as she felt the warmth of his seed burst into her. She sat mounted on his cock as they caught there breath, she gasped as Matthos suddenly flipped them over, his manhood never leaving the confines of her cunt. He started to slowly move himself in and out her, his cock reaching the mouth of her womb than retreating at an agonisingly slow pace. This felt right she thought to herself, the same way it felt with her bear. She was worried she wasn’t going to find that again, and she wasn’t going to lose it this time. She started to match his thrusts urging him to increase the pace. He started to pound into her, fucking her more forcefully. She moaned as he reached down and squeezed her breasts. His thrusts became erratic and he grunted as he found his release. He wasn’t idle for long as he once again continued there coupling. 

————————————————

Daenerys woke early the next morning, sore and utterly exhausted. Matthos still slept peacefully beside her. They had made love six times during the night, and Daenerys was utterly satisfied. Unlike her previous bouts with Jorah and Theon she felt no shame, she was happy. The only problem was Matthos had to leave for the wall today. She felt Matthos stir beside her.

“Good morning.” She said, reaching down and kissing him on the lips.

“Morning.” He greeted. “I wish I wasn’t leaving today.” 

“So do I.” She said. They laid with each other for an hour or so before Matthos had to leave. When he reached the door he turned back.

“I love you Daenerys.” He said. “I always have.” Than he walked out. He loved her. She did not love him but she could. She would find no better husband she thought. When next she saw her nephew she would ask for his blessing.

————————————

Tyrion

Tyrion groaned as he spurted his seed on the whore tits. She was one of his favourites, she always treated her ‘little prince’ well. He handed her the coin and told her to return tonight. 

“Tyrion!” He heard Jaime yell from outside his door.

“Yes brother!” He yelled back.

“Fathers called a meeting.” He said, poking his head through the door.

“Well than we mustn’t keep him waiting.” Tyrion said. “Just give me a moment to dress.” Once he was decent he and Jaime made there way to the council chambers. They entered to find there Father, there uncle Kevan, Cersei and Jaimes son Gerion.

“It’s about time.” Cersei said.

“Forgive me. I was otherwise occupied.” Tyrion responded, feigning remorse.

“Sit down there is news.” His father said. “I have received word Daenerys Targaryen has left for Westeros. The source claims she has made an alliance with the Greyjoy’s, who are transporting her armies and her dragons here.”

“Dragons?” He said. He always loved dragons.

Cersei laughed. “Dragons, what’s load of shit.”

Tywin wasn’t amused. “I’ve heard several reports of the beasts. It would be unwise not to treat them as truth.”

“How big is her army?” Kevan asked.

“10,000 men plus the iron fleet.” Tywin answered. “She means to reclaim her families throne.”

“What do we do?” Gerion asked, Tyrion was very fond of the boy and he was confident he would make a good king. Cersei states daggers at the child, she couldn’t stand that Jaimes other child was the heir and not hers. Cersei’s displeasure always made him happy.

“We must prepare.” Tywin said simply. “Make sure our armies are ready for war. I also want a way to deal with these dragons. Tyrion I want you to handle this.” Tyrion nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was kill the dragons but he couldn’t refuse.

“Where will they land?” Jaime asked, he sounded odd. He had noticed Jaime’s demeanour change when the Targaryen girl was mentioned.

“It says Dragonstone.” Tywin answered.

“So Lyanna’s boy is involved.” Kevan said. “Perhaps Ned Stark is in on it too.”

Tywin shook his head. “It says she plans on killing the boy.”

“Why.” Gerion asked.

“The bitch is probably mad like her father.” Cersei said.

“Will you warn the other kingdoms?” Tyrion asked.

“No.” Tywin said. “Not yet at least, I want to see how it plays out.” Tyrion could tell his father was up to something. “Your dismissed.” Tyrion walked towards the door than turned back.

“Who’s the source?” He asked.

“An exiled knight eager to earn a place back in Westeros.” Tywin said. “Ser Jorah Mormont has been informing on her for me.”


	26. Chapter 26

Aegon

Balerion soared across the night sky towards there destination, in the distance the sky had been lit up. Aegon did not like the look of it, it had to be the biggest fire he had ever seen. As he got closer he realised the fire was coming from north of the wall, it looked like a huge bonfire, perhaps a signal fire he thought. Balerion flew higher so Aegon could assess the situation, he could see the wildlings at the edge of the tree line, the massive fire provided him with more than enough light. The land between the wall and the forest was littered with flaming arrows and dead bodies, it seems they had already launched an attack or two. Aegon was sure he saw the corpse of a giant at the gate. Aegon also noticed there were a few climbers, they would be easy to deal with he thought. Aegon could faintly hear the clash of steel and saw that it was coming from the castle below, somehow they were being attacked from the north as well. There was little he could do about the castle without burning it down so he turned his attention back to the forest. He could easily end this with a few passes if he so wished but that was not his intention. He simply had to make his presence known. Balerion did just that without the need of a command, Aegon simply thought of what he wanted and Balerion would make it happen. Balerion let out a frightening roar and dived down from the sky, he flew low and let out a torrent of flame a few feet in front of the tree line. Aegon heard screams as they glided past the wall, Balerion making quick work of the climbers. He heard cheers from atop the wall as he saw the wildlings retreat back into the forest. Balerion let out another ear splitting roar as he landed atop the wall, the sounds of battle below had all but ceased. The nights watchmen looked hesitant as he dismounted. Eventually one of them came forward and Awgon recognised him from his last visit.

“Dolores Edd.” He greeted. “Always a pleasure.” He reached his hand out and the brother shook it.

“Thanks for coming.” Edd said. “Took you long enough.” Aegon smiled at the mans jape, he quite liked his dry sense of humour, it reminded him of Oswell.

“Shall we head below?” Aegon asked. “It seems they were having problems as well.”

“Aye.” Edd said. Aegon and Edd went in the life with six other brothers and started the descent. “He got bigger.” Edd remarked.

“Indeed.” He responded. “How did they attack from the north?”

“They climbed.” Edd said simply. “About thirty of them, they have been pillaging everything on there way here. Your uncle was actually with them for a time.”

“What!” Aegon was shocked. “I thought he was dead.”

“No. He went under cover, pretended to desert.” Edd said. “He was leading the walls defences but went down below to help.” Aegon nodded his head, he hoped he was ok. He was overjoyed his uncle was still alive, but he wouldn’t believe it until he saw it. They reached the bottom and disembarked from the cage, swords in hand. They quickly put them away however as they realised the fighting was done, well mostly. The ground was littered with dead bodies, both wildlings and brothers of the watch. Thankfully Aegon didn’t see his uncle among the dead. They heard shouts and looked to see about ten brothers trying to subdue an enormous ginger man. Edd and his companions left him to go help out. Aegon walked around the corner and was stunned by what he saw. His uncle Benjen was siting in the bloodied snow clutching the body of a red headed wildling girl, openly sobbing. Aegon did not know what this was but he had no desire to interrupt it, he was just glad his uncle was alive.

—————————————————

“This is a bad idea Aegon.” Benjen said again as they walked through the tattered castle. Aegon had reunited with his uncle and told him his plan, Aegon was surprised to find he agreed with the fundamental plan he just didn’t like Aegon doing it himself. “I know Mance Rayder, let me do it. Or at least let me accompany you.”

“This is not Nightswatch business uncle, Lord Commander Thorne has made his stance quite clear.” Aegon said. “Besides you will hardly help my credibility, you double crossed them not to long ago.” They reached the gate.

“Aegon...” Benjen started.

“Enough.” Aegon said firmly, he placed his hand on Benjens shoulder. “Mourn her uncle, let me handle this.” His uncle nodded reluctantly. “Oh and send this to Dragonstone please.” He handed Benjen the letter and he pocketed it. Benjen than gave the signals for the gate to be raised. Aegon walked through tunnel, shocked to find the corpse of giant down below with the bodies of four brothers. Aegon was even more shocked when one of the bodies slightly moved. He called Benjen in too care for the wounded brother. The gate opened and Aegon wandered out into no mans land. He heard the gate shut behind him, he was now stuck on this side of the wall. He slowly walked towards the forest, zig zagging through the corpses the ravens had already started picking through. He was completely vulnerable right now, he was wearing no armour only thick furs to shield him from the cold. He felt eyes on him as he reached the forest, he raised his hands up to signal he was no threat. He walked deeper into the trees and he noticed movement all around him. He stopped dead in his tracks realising he was completely surrounded. Aegon undid his sword belt and threw them to the ground, he did however keep a small dagger up his sleeve just in case. “Take me to Mance.” He said, the wildlings further closed in around him, one picked up his weapons and led the way the others surrounded him as they walked forward. As they went deeper tents started to appear, and countless more wildlings. Aegon was quite shocked by the numbers though they didn’t all appear to be fighters. There were children and elderly among them also. They reached the largest tent and the one holding his weapons walked inside, a few moments later he returned without the weapons and signalled for him to go in. Aegon walked into the tent, there was man seated at a table and two woman behind him, both were incredible beautiful and one was pregnant. Perhaps they were the queens he thought. The man who he assumed was Mance Rayder gestured to seat opposite him, as he sat the people you took him here filled into the room, to protect the king he assumed.

“Don’t look like a crow.” Mance stated.

“I’m not.” He answered.

“Who are you than and what brings you to my camp.” Mance said.

“My name is Aegon Targaryen, I was called here to help settle the nights watch’s problem with you.” He answered.

“Targaryen eh, I suppose that’s your beast sitting atop the wall.” Mance said. “We’ve been discussing ways to kill it, don’t suppose you have any suggestions.”

“No, and killing it won’t be necessary.” He said. “I’m here to help.”

“What help could you possibly give us.” Mance asked incredulously.

“I can get you south of the wall.” He said. “That’s what you want isn’t it? To get away from the dead.”

“How do you know of the dead.” Mance asked.

“I fought one of them.” He said. “The nights watch brought a body back from behind the wall, that night it came to life and tried to kill the Lord Commander.”

“So your here to negotiate on the crows behalf?” Mance said. “Our demands are simple, open the fucking gate and let us through.”

“Unfortunately that’s not gonna happpen, the Lord Commander will not let you pass.” He explained.

“Than we have nothing to discuss.” Mance said.

“I can still help you.” He insisted. 

“How?” Mance asked.

“I am king just like you, and I have some ships.” He said. “I have called my fleet here, they will take you to Dragonstone.”

“And let me guess, you expect as to bend the knee and fight in your armies.” Mance said sceptically.

“No.” He said. “However I will expect your help when dead comes south.”

“Why would you help us?” Mance asked.

“How could I not, you are men same as us I couldn’t leave you to such a fate.” Aegon said simply. 

“Say we do defeat the dead, will you send us back here?” Mance asked. 

“That will be up to you.” Aegon said. “I’m about to wage war against the entire country, there is bound to be some vacant land at the end. So what do you say.”

Mance considered for a moment. “Aye. We will go with you, but we will not kneel.”

“I don’t expect you too.” Aegon said. “Where will your people gather?”

“Hardhome.” Mance said. “Settlement along the coast, I have already sent quite a few there.”

“Very good.” Aegon said. “I shall return to the wall and release the prisoners.”

Mance nodded. “Will you be travelling with us?” 

“Yes at least for a little while than I will meet up with fleet.” Aegon said. “I’ll return before nightfall.” Mance nodded and Aegon left the tent, grabbing his swords on the way out. 

————————————-

“I hope you know what your doing.” Benjen said as they once again walked towards the gate.

“As long as the letter makes it should be fine.” Aegon said.

“I think your doing a good thing my boy. But be careful, they are a rough group and there are many dangers north of the wall.” Benjen said.

“I know.” Aegon said. Benjen grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face.

“Take this.” Benjen handed him an odd looking dagger, it was made of off a black material, and he knew he recognised it from somewhere.

“What is it?” He asked taking the dagger and examine it closely.

“Dragonglass, Maesters call it obsidian.” Benjen explained. “We found it buried at the fist of the first men, this is all we have left.”

“What does it do?” He asked

“It can kill them.” Benjen said. “It kills the dead and the white walkers.”

“You killed a white walker?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, it came after me and some wildlings. Normal steel shattered against it, but this did the trick.” Benjen said.

“That’s incredible.” He said. “I can’t take this from you though.”

“You can and you will.” Benjen said. “You need it if your going north.”

“Thank you.” He said pulling his uncle into a hug.

“Be safe.” Benjen replied. They pulled apart and Aegon made his way over to the gate, where the wildling prisoners were waiting for him.


	27. Chapter 27

Aegon

The sounds of the camp coming alive woke Aegon from his slumber. They had been travelling for weeks and he still wasn’t quite used to the cold. Mance had provided him a tent and plenty of furs but there was no escaping the frost it would seem. Due to how large the company was they had been travelling extremely slow but they were only a day or two out from Hardhome according to the scouts. Aegon planned on leaving today and flying to the fleet, hopefully they weren’t far off. He reached out with his mind and felt Balerion wasn’t particularly close, for whatever reason he was yet to cross the wall. Perhaps he feared the dead. They had been on high alert but they were yet to come across the dead men, even still he always kept Benjens dagger close just in case.

“Wake up dragon king it’s time to move!” Came the bellowing voice of his new friend Tormund Giantsbane. Unlike many of the free folk who were weary of him, the big ginger had befriended him almost instantly. Aegon spent most of his time with Tormund and Val, who was the wildling he had become close with. The ‘wildling princess’ as he called her had also become a good friend. Val was a remarkable beauty and was similar to Osha in personality, though she fiercer if that were possible. She was a refreshing change from the women of the south, and Aegon suspected Arya would turn out similar to Val. Tormund insisted he try and ‘steal’ her, but Aegon has headed Arthurs words and had been on his best behaviour. He also had no intention of hurting Arya more than he already had. But it took all his will power not to try something with Val, there relationship was certainly flirtatious but he never let it get to far.

“Coming Tormund.” He yelled back. He removed himself from the furs and sat up. Due to the cold he slept fully clothed so all he had to do was put on his sword belt and he was ready to go. He exited the tent to find his friend waiting outside. Tormund shoved a chicken leg into his hand, probably left overs from the previous night.

“Fine morning isn’t dragon king.” Tormund said, Tormund and many of the others called him by that moniker.

“It bloody freezing as usual.” Aegon stated.

Tormund laughed. “You southerners are weak, this is a fine summers morning.”

“I grew up in the north.” Aegon reminded him.

“Not the true north.” Tormund said. “Anything your side of the wall is south, your a southerner.”

“Well if that’s the case your about to become a southerner.” Aegon reminded him. “Unless you’d rather stay here.”

“If it weren’t for them dead cunts I wouldn’t be going anywhere.” Tormund said. They walked through the camp until they ran into Mance.

“Are you leaving today?” Mance asked him. Aegon has developed a lot of respect for Mance during his time here.

“Aye.” He answered. “I’ll go track down the fleet.”

Mance nodded. “We should reach Hardhome either tonight of tomorrow. Then I guess we will await your arrival.” Aegon nodded. “Well I have things to do so I guess I will see you when you return. Tormund I need you help.”

“See ya than my friend.” Tormund said. “Don’t take too long with those boats, and if I were you I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Val.”

“Aye, the fleet shouldn’t be far so I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Aegon said, Mance and Tormund walked off into the camp. Aegon decided to follow Tormunds advice and say goodbye to Val so he went off in search of her tent. When he arrived it seems she was still sleeping. “Val.” He said.

“Come in.” Came the sleepy reply. Aegon entered the tent to find Val still entangled in her furs, even this early in the morning she was simply stunning. “Well well look who’s sneaking into my tent in the morning.”

“Did I wake you?” He asked.

“No, I just haven’t quite got the energy to get out of the furs yet.” Val responded. “So what brings you here. Unless you’ve finally worked up the courage to steal me.”

“Oh I’m not that brave.” He replied. “I came to say goodbye, I’m going to find the fleet.”

“Ah yes I remember.” Val said. “I’m honoured you’ve come to say farewell.”

“I live to serve you princess.” She reached up and punched in the arm, as she always did when he called her that. 

“You know what.” She began. “I think I’m going to join you.”

“What?” He asked.

“I’m coming with you.” She said. “The beast looks big enough to carry twenty let alone two.”

“I’ve never taken a second rider before.” He said.

“Well I guess I’ll be the first.” She said, she jumped up out of the furs revealing she had been completely naked under there. As much as wanted to look he averted his gaze. “Besides someone has to make sure you return.” Aegon knew he wouldn’t be able to talk her out of it, he turned back to her and thankfully she was decent.

“Fine.” He said. “Pack your things I’d like to leave as soon as possible.” She smiled in victory.

“I won’t be long.” She said sweetly. Aegon left the tent passing Dalla who had come to see her sister. He made his way to a clearing and summoned Balerion. It took some effort as Balerion was rather reluctant to come but he eventually conceded. It wasn’t long before Aegon spotted him in the distance. Balerion landed in the clearing scaring some of the nearby kids. Aegon sensed his discomfort so he went and patted his snout trying to calm him. Maybe he simply didn’t like the cold. He didn’t have to wait to long until Val made her way up to him. Val usually put on quite a tough exterior but she seemed a little nervous around Balerion. 

“You ok.” He asked, she nodded. “Wait here and I shall grab my things.” Aegon quickly ran back to his tent and grabbed his small ruck sack before making his way back to the clearing. Aegon climbed onto Balerions back before offering his hand to Val. Val took his hand and he pulled her up, she settled behind him.

“What do I hold onto.” She asked.

“Whatever you can.” He replied. Val slipped her arms around his waist and held on tight. Aegon have the command and they took of into the air, Val screamed and held him tighter as they ascended.

—————————————————

They had been flying for less than hour when they spotted the fleet a few miles south of Eastwatch. Aegon counted about forty ships, bearing the sigil of house Targaryen and Greyjoy. Balerion was too big to land on the ships so he had him touch down in the water next to the flagship. Balerion helped them climb over the side before taking off again. Once aboard the ship he was immediately surrounded by friendly faces. Ser Arthur, Matthos and Melisandre all came forward to greet him, falling on there knees before him. Val scoffed beside him as Aegon bid they rise.

“Is all well Your Grace?” Arthur asked, his gaze averting to Val momentarily.

“Yes all has gone well so far.” He said.

“If you don’t mind my asking Your Grace, what exactly are we doing here?” Matthos asked.

“These ships are to transport the free folk back to Dragonstone.” He explained. They looked at him like he was crazy.

“Is that wise Your Grace.” Arthur asked.

“What’s the matter old man.” Val asked. “Worried we’re gonna raps and pillage through your lands.”

“Yes actually.” Arthur said. “Is that not your way.”

“Only when it has to be.” Val replied. “Aegon has offered us peace and protection, we will respect that. Mance will make sure of it.”

“Aegon is our king, you will address him as such.” Arthur said firmly.

“He’s not my king.” Val said with a shrug. “And don’t expect us to become flowery ladies of the south.”

“It’s fine Arthur.” He said. “We have come to an arrangement, and I’m confident they will adhere to it. Besides they do grow on you.” Once again Arthur’s gaze drifted between the two of them. He knew what the knight was thinking, but he had nothing to worry about.

“We trust your judgement my king.” Melisandre added.

“I would hope so.” Aegon said. “There is a settlement a couple of days north of Eastwatch. The free folk are gathered there and are awaiting evacuation.”

“We should let the Greyjoys know.” Arthur said. “I’ll see to it.”

“So which Greyjoy took the deal?” He asked.

“Theon.” Matthos said. “Bit of prick that one.”

“Yes, he doesn’t make great first impressions.” He said. 

“Come I will take you to your cabin.” Matthos said, Aegon followed the captain but Val stayed on deck. “We assumed you would be joining us at some point so we left the captains chamber free.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” He said.

“Even at sea, royalty out ranks captain.” Matthos replied, he was so much like his father. Once they entered the cabin Matthos pulled him aside. “Can I have a word?”

“Of course.” Aegon replied.

Matthos took a breathe to steady himself. “I would like to ask your permission to marry Daenerys.” That took Aegon by surprise. “I know she is above my station but I love her, and I think she feels the same.”

“Right.” Aegon said, he was trying to process everything. “Are you already involved?”

“We have spent a night together.” Matthos said, he wasn’t entirely sure why but a flash of anger shot through Aegon. “I promise I will treat her well and I will make sure she is happy.”

“Listen Matthos, you and your family should be rewarded for what you’ve done.” He said. “But unfortunately Daenerys may need to be used for alliances down the road.” Matthos face fell. “However, if she is unwed at the wars conclusion and she is agreeable to the match. I wouldn’t see a reason to refuse. You will just have to be patient.”

“I understand.” Matthos said disappointed. “I’ll leave you to it, do you need anything?”

“No I’m fine thank you.” He said. Matthos nodded and left the cabin, leaving Aegon to his thoughts. He had done the right thing hadn’t he. It would be unwise to marry Daenerys off right now without getting something in return. House Seaworth was definitely deserving of a reward though. He had long thought of Ser Davos as his hand, perhaps it was time to make it official. It was only midday but Aegon was exhausted so he laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep shortly after.

—————————————-

Aegon stood at the bow of the ship with Val and Arthur beside him. The seas hadn’t been kind so it had taken them five days to reach Hardhome. The settlement looked to be bustling with people, there was one hundred thousand waiting for him to save them. Matthos came up behind them.

“This is as far as the ships go.” Matthos informed them. “The row boats are ready when you are.”

“Good.” He said. Aegon made his way to the row boat and entered it Arthur, Val, Melisandre and Matthos joined him. They rowed to shore which was only a short distance really. They landed at the small jetty and left the boat. He looked back to see many more boats approaching. He turned around and was engulfed in a massive bear hug by Tormund, Arthur drew his blade. “Easy Arthur he’s a friend.”

“Hah what took you so long, we was starting to think ya weren’t coming.” Tormund said.

“Bad seas.” He said simply, he than saw Mance approach they shook hands. “When your ready we can start loading your people onto the ships.”

“Excellent.” Mance said. “We will start with the children and the elderly.”

“Agreed.” He said, Mance than addressed the crowd and started to organise them with the assistance of Tormund and Val. Mance and Val made sure Dalla was the first on the boats. Apparently there were some who were staying behind, citing that it was trap. But there was naught he could do about that. 

———————————-

They had been at it for a couple of hours now and they had successfully loaded the children and the elderly who wished to come. They had now moved on to the adults, but progress was still slow. They were yet to get half on the boats yet and at this rate they may have to continue into the night. Val, Tormund, Arthur and Matthos were helping him load the people onto the boats, while Mance made sure everyone behaved. Melisandre stood off to side staring into the distance. Curious as to what had caught her attention Aegon followed her gaze and didn’t like what he saw heading there way. In the distance there was a massive snow storm and it was moving towards them at a rapid pace, it was almost unnatural.

“Mance!” He yelled, the sound of the winds had become increasingly loud but Mance heard him. Aegon pointed towards the storm which would hit them in minutes.

“Fuck.” Mance yelled. “There here! Keep loading the boats but hurry. Shut the gate! Shut the gate!” Mance ran towards the gate screaming at the top of his lungs. 

“I’m going to help him.” Aegon said as the storm hit them, the cold froze him to his very core. “Arthur and Tormund come with me, you guys keep loading the boats.” He was about to run off when Val grabbed his arm, she pulled him into a quick kiss leaving Aegon speechless  
.  
“Don’t die.” She said. Aegon stood dumbfounded for a moment but he nodded and ran off. They navigates there way through a sea of people, everyone was rushing to get to the boats. They even passed a giant who was fleeing the incoming enemy. They reached Mance and found that they had successfully shut the gate. Mance looked extremely uncomfortable and he soon understood why, what he thought was the wind was actually the screams of those on the other side of the gate. Aegon Longclaw and held the dragon glass dagger in his off hand. Mance, Tormund, Arthur and the few others who stayed behind drew there weapons also. They waited at the gate listening to the screams of those dying. He had called for Balerion but he was yet to come and he could not feel his presence nearby. Suddenly the screams ceased, an eerie silence swallowed them up. Mance slowly walked towards the gate and looked through a small hole. Mance pulled back swiftly as a hand shot the hole, the air now filled with a different kind of scream, the screech of the undead. Mance shoves his sword through the hole attempting to block, all around they started to break through the gate so they worked to cover up the holes. But it was no use, they couldn’t hold them off for much longer. Soon there were too many cracks to cover up and some wights managed to break through. Aegon abandoned the gate and went to deal with wights, one charged at him so he dodged and then swung his sword cutting it in half. As more wights broke through the gate his companions withdrew and had to deal with them. Aegon heard shouts coming from a hut so he ran off in that direction. When he got there a giant burst through wall throwing wights from his back. Aegon looked in the hut to see if there was anyone else there but all he saw was a pair of blue eyes looking back at him. This was no wight, this looked alive. It was tall and gaunt with flesh pale as milk, it was a white walker it had to be. The walker was wearing armour and had a sword of ice strapped to its back. Aegon gripped the dagger in his hand tightly, Aegon charged the walker sword and dagger at the ready. The walker didn’t even draw its weapon, it stopped his sword attack by grabbing his wrist mid swing, and when he went to use the dagger he knocked it out of his hand. The walker pushed him back, Aegon made for the dagger but the walker grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him back before throwing him effortlessly out into the cold. He landed awkwardly and it knocked all the air from his lungs. He rolled over to see the walker making his way over to him, Longclaw was still in his grasp but he didn’t have the strength to fight, he couldn’t even breathe let alone stand. The walker drew its ice sword and made his way over to him, Aegon accepted death but when the beast was a few feet from him someone intercepted him. The man raised his sword to attack but when the steel met the ice sword it shattered. The walker severed the mans head with one clean stroke, the head rolled down to him and he recognised it, it was Matthos Seaworth. With all the strength he had left Aegon stood, when the walker swung his sword Aegon met it with Longclaw, and to his shock Longclaw held firm. The walker looked shocked and Aegon made the most of it, deflecting the next blow than striking the walker through the midriff. The White Walker shattered into a million pieces before his eyes. Aegon fell to his knees, he was exhausted. He felt eyes on him so he looked up to the hill and his heart stopped. Atop the hill upon dead horses were several other White Walkers but his eyes locked with the one in the middle. He was different to the others, upon his head appeared to by a crown of ice. He was there leader he realised, the king. They continued to stare at one another until Aegon felt something grab his shoulder. He wheeled around sword at the ready but it was just Arthur. 

“We have to go!” Arthur yelled.

“Aegon looked back to the hut. “The dragon glass.” 

“Fuck the glass, we’re gonna die here!” Arthur yelled, Arthur helped him to his feet. They started to run towards the boats but a peculiar noise from atop the hill stopped them. They turned to see hundreds of wights jump down from the cliff landed not far from them. They were momentarily motionless but then they jumped up and started there pursuit. They sprinted towards the boat meeting up with Tormund and Mance who were fleeing the wights who had overrun the gate. Tormund looked fine but Mance was labouring. There was death all around them but a familiar sensation at the back of his head gave him hope. A roar filled the air and Aegon felt immense heat behind him. They reached the jetty and turned to find there were flames separating them from the wights. There was one boat remaining and Val was in it waiting for them. The others filed into the boat but Aegon’s eyes were on Balerion as he made another pass, he dealt with the wights easily but Aegon felt uneasy. He looked to the hilltop and his heart stopped once again the king was aiming a spear directly at his dragon.

“Balerion!” He yelled at the top of his voice. Balerion swerves at the last second and the spear whizzed last him at ferocious pace. The spear was so powerful he was sure it would’ve done damage. Aegon urges Balerion to flee and he did, he looked back to hill to see if he was still a threat but he was gone. Aegon looked to the flames and saw the king and the other white walkers walk straight through it, extinguishing the flames as they did. Aegon quickly jumped in the boat and they pushed of into the sea. As they paddled back to the ships the king walked onto the jetty and they once again locked eyes. The head white walker slowly raised his arms and they watched as the dead rose around him. Aegon looked up and down the shoreline, everywhere he looked dead men stood, the blue of there eyes glowing unnaturally.

Aegon

He was dreaming. But this wasn’t his normal dreams. He wasn’t running through the forest as ghost, or flying through the skies as Balerion. He was himself and he was in a familiar location. The godswood of Winterfell. He thought he was alone but as he walked towards the heart tree he found that wasn’t the case. Standing at the base of the great tree was two men he thought he didn’t recognise but upon closer examination realisation took him. 

“Bran.?” He asked hesitantly, he had grown significantly since they had last seen one another.

“Hello Aegon.” Bran responded. There was something about this dream that felt odd. 

“What is this?” He asked. “Why are you in my dreams?”

“Because we must talk.” The other man said. The man was extremely old.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I have seen many names in my lifetime, but my mother named me Brynden.” The man answered. “Though I’m more commonly known as Bloodraven.”

“Your Bloodraven?” He asked. “How could that be?”

“It matters not.” Bloodraven said. “The Night King has made his move.”

“The Night King?” He asked, though he was confident he knew the answer.

“The king of the dead.” Bran answered, though how his little cousin knew such information was beyond him. “The one you saw at Hardhome.”

“How did you...” he began.

“Bran, like myself is a greenseer.” Bloodraven explained. “We can see into the past, we sometimes even get glimpses of the future. Just like you we can also enter the minds of beasts. Once his training is complete Brandon will be the strongest greenseer there ever was.” Aegon had no idea how to respond to all the information, he thought greenseers were gone from the world. 

“Why are you in my dreams?” He asked.

“It’s not the first time I’ve visited your dreams, you may recall a dream you had before you were a king.” Bloodraven said. “As to why, it’s the only way we can speak.”

“Than speak.” He said.

“You are running out of time.” Bloodraven said. “It won’t be long until the Night King looks south. When he comes you must be ready, all of Westeros must be ready. I’m afraid the time for planning is over, you must begin your conquest in earnest.”

“I haven’t the men.” He said.

“When you return home, you shall have almost everything you need.” Bloodraven said.

“Almost?” He asked.

“Four dragons shall you need.” Bloodraven said.

“Euron stole one.” He said.

“Then get it back.” Bloodraven said.

“I’ve no idea where to find them.” He said.

“Trust your dragons, and trust your aunt.” Bloodraven said. “You two are the keys to everything.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I cannot give all the answers.” Bloodraven said.

“What of the wall?” Aegon asked. “Will it not prevent them from crossing?”

“The magic in the walls foundations will do just that.” Bloodraven answered. “But if the wall was to come down, so would the spells.” So they were going to try and destroy the wall.

“How long do I have?” He asked.

“Difficult to say. The Night King is not yet done in the North.” Bloodraven said. “A year, no more than two.”

Will you guide me?” He asked.

Bloodraven shook his head. “It is difficult for us to see in the far south. But when Brandon is trained I will send him to you.” Aegon nodded. “You do not need us to conquer Westeros Aegon. In you flows the blood of two very old and magical houses. You are the blood of the north and old Valyria. Yours is the song of ice and fire. Trust your instincts, and do what you have to do. You will have difficult choices to make but it is essential you choose the right one. Seek peace but when it’s not an option seek fire and blood. And if someone stands in your way, destroy them.”

“I don’t know what that means.” He said frustrated. “I failed at Hardhome, what if I fail Westeros.” Aegon’s vision started to blur, he was waking up he knew. Images started to flash through his mind, to fast for him to register them all. A voice sounded in his mind.

“Failure is the greatest teacher.” Than he woke.

——————————————-

Aegon woke with start, he was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. It was just a dream he thought. But he knew that wasn’t the case, that was real. A year he said, he had a year to conquer Westeros and prepare for the dead. His mind was going a million miles an hour as he thought through everything. He said they would have everything they needed once they arrive, so maybe he should just be patient.

“What’s the matter?” The sweet voice beside him brought him back to reality. It seems he had woken Val in his panic. Val has been sharing his bed since Hardhome, but they weren’t fucking. They had still only shared the one kiss. The night following Hardhome she had snuck in during the night and she had come back each night since. Hardhome has been hard him, but it had almost broken Val. Those were her people who were slaughtered after all. To make matters worse for her and free folk, Mance was barely clinging to life. He had been severely wounded in the fight, receiving multiple stab wounds. He was in Matthos old cabin and was being treated by Melisandre under the watchful gaze of Val and Tormund. They were also unable to locate Dalla, they knew she was safe on a boat they just didn’t know what one.

“Nothing, bad dream.” He reassured her. “Are there greenseers north of the wall?”

“The folk that see the future? No there’s none left.” She said. “Why?”

“Strange dream.” He said.

“Tell me.” She said, so he did. “Do you think it was real?”

“I do.” He said. “You must think I’m crazy.”

“A little.” She admitted. “A good kind of crazy though.”

“Thanks.” He said.

“So what will you do now?” She asked.

“There’s something I have to do.” He said. “I have to make amends with my uncle, or at least try.”

“I’ll go with you.” She said. 

He smiled at her. “No, as much as I enjoy your company your needed here. With Mance out of action, the Free Folk look to you and Tormund for guidance. And I think you should stay with Mance.”

“I suppose your right.” She said. Aegon looked to window and saw light starting to stream in. It seemed the sunrise had finally come. Aegon left the bed and dressed quickly.

“I will meet you at Dragonstone.” He said. He packed a small bag and fastened his sword belt. He walked over to the door then stopped, after a moments consideration he walked back to the bed and kissed Val. It was a soft and gentle kiss but it was full of meaning. They pulled apart, he gave her another quick kiss than left. No words needed to be said.

—————————————

The flight was relatively short, and he landed a couple miles south of Winterfell. He touched down in a remote place hoping no one saw them. He didn’t want to fly directly to Winterfell, landing on a dragon in the courtyard may be seen as an act of war. He and Arthur dismounted and Ser off towards Winterfell on foot. It was going to be a long hike but they didn’t have much choice, Arthur insisted he accompany him and Aegon had no reason to refuse. They had a bit of luck and came across a small farm that had a couple of horses. They purchased the horses for a generous price and set off at a much faster pace. They arrived at Wintertown just after sunset and decided to stay there and arrive at the castle in the morning. Unfortunately the only lodgings available was at the brothel so that’s where they headed, they wore hoods to avoid recognition. They ordered some food and drinks and sat down in the common area, politely turning away the whores that approached them. 

“Well well well, look who’s in my brothel.” Aegon recognised the voice and turned to find Rod just as he expected. 

“Hello Ros.” He greeted.

“Never expected to see you around these parts again.” She said, sitting down beside him and taking swig of his ale. “After you stole the princess your not the most popular person in the North. Many have called for your head, especially the Bolton’s.”

“I’m here to make amends.” He explained. “With my uncle and my wife.”

“Your wife’s not here.” She said. “She went with her mother to vale, I hear the queen of the vale has lost her mind. Queen Catelyn worried about her health after she lost her son.”

“Lysa lost her son.” He asked.

“Yes he was quite ill I think, Robb didn’t give details.” She said. He should of known Robb was her source. “He did say that the Arryn queen was carrying a bastard.” That he knew of course.

“I’m surprised your not with Robb right now.” He said.

“Robbs not here either, he’s leading the search for Prince Bran.” She explained.

“What happened to the prince?” Arthur asked.

“You didn’t hear? He went missing nearly a year ago now.” She said, he assumed it was for his training. “Him and the hands children just disappeared, many suspect foul play.”

“Hopefully they are safe.” Arthur said.

“So will you be wanting company this evening?” She asked.

“No thank you Ros, I once again must refuse you.” He said politely.

She laughed. “I wasn’t talking about me. I run this place now, I’m no longer needed to work. Except for the prince of course.”

“How did you come to own this?” He asked. 

“Cyvasse.” She said. “I got the owner quite drunk and then played the fool. Easiest game of my life.” Aegon had a small chuckle at her antics, it seems he had underestimated this girl. “So do you want any girls?”

“No thank you Ros.” He said. “Thank you for your hospitality but it’s time I retire.” He bid her goodnight and went up to the room, crashing onto the bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

————————————

They awoke early the next morning and made there way to Castle he grew up in. He had mixed emotions about returning, he definitely wished it was under better circumstances. They arrived at the gate and were granted access being brought straight to his uncles study. Aegon handed his swords to the guard and followed Jory into the room, Arthur stayed outside. His uncle wa standing at the window and didn’t even appear to notice there entrance. Aegon was shocked by his uncles appearance, he looked gaunt and pale. 

“Your Grace.” Jory said. “Your nephew has come to see you.” Ned Stark turned from the window and made his way over to him. 

“Leave us Jory, send you the squire with some wine.” Ned orders. His uncle sat down at his desk and Aegon took the adjacent seat. “A Bolton boy my squire, after you stole Arya away I had to make amends somehow. Taking a horrible squire the least expensive.” 

“I am sorry that I betrayed your trust uncle but I do not regret taking Arya.” Aegon said.

“I didn’t expect you too.” Ned said. “Your selfish, just like your parents.” Anger flared in Aegon but he swallowed his retort, Ned was right in a way.

“I have come to make amends.” Aegon said. “Not trade insults.”

“Where’s my daughter than?” Ned asked. “The only way to make amends is to annul the marriage.”

“That’s happening.” He said.

“Then there is naught to discuss.” Ned said. The squire entered and poured them both some wine.

“How’s Lyanna?” He asked.

“Fine.” Ned said. “Not having her father in her life is doing her wonders.”

“I’m sorry to hear about Bran.” He said. “But I’m sure he’s fine.”

“How could you be so sure?” Ned asked.

“I have a feeling.” He said, Ned shook his head and laughed.

“A feeling? Well than I guess all is well.” Ned said. Aegon decided then to tell him everything.

“Listen uncle there is much you need to know.” He said, he told him everything and Ned listened without interrupting. 

Ned was silent before finally speaking. “Dragons? Dead men? Prophetic dreams?”

“Yes uncle.” He said.

Ned sighed. “I hoped that by raising you here you would turn out different than your ancestors. But I failed, your as mad as your grandfather.”

“Uncle...” he started.

“No Aegon, after everything you’ve done I could have you killed. But for my sisters sake I will let you live. If you want to conquer the south than go ahead, but you will never rule the North. If you ever set foot in the North again I’ll have your head.” Ned ranted.

“Your making a mistake.” He tried.

“No, thinking you a Stark was the only mistake I ever made.” Ned said. “Your mad Targaryen like the rest of them. You claim it’s your destiny to rule it’s not, you simply crave power.” Aegon dropped his head, he had no choice but to accept the outcome. He stood from his chair and took out a letter. It was Sansa.

“This is for Sansa.” He said. “Please see that she gets it, it’s an apology and a goodbye.” Ned stood and walked over to him, reaching for the letter.

“She will get it.” Ned said. Quick as lighting Aegon pulled the dagger from his sleeve and stabbed his uncle through the heart. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, Ned looked at him in shock before slumping to the ground.

“What have you done.” The squire said horrified.

Aegon looked to him. “You mean what have you done?” Aegon threw his dagger with precision and it went straight through the mans throat. As the squire choked on his own blood, Aegon took a purse of coins and planted it on his body. Aegon than went over to his uncles bodies and knelt over it. He found himself crying real tears as he called for the guards. 

Aegon

The horns at the gate signalled the arrival of the new King in the North. Aegon had anxiously awaited the arrival of his cousin, he had no idea how was going to be received. A week had passed since Ned Stark was killed, and thankfully all had gone his way thus far. The guards had entered the chamber to find him holding the dead king with tears in his eyes. Jory and the others seemed to but his story instantly, and they all vowed revenge against the Bolton’s. In a rather ironic way the duties of running Winterfell had fallen to him with all the Stark children elsewhere. Ned had been laid to rest alongside his family, as was the way in the North. Aegon suggested the body be burned but they would have none of it. Thankfully he was however able to talk the men at arms out of attacking the Dreadfort until Robb arrived. Aegon sought out all these distractions, he needed something to occupy or his mind. The memory of his uncle haunted his dreams. Every night since he had dreamt of times he had shared with his uncle, all of them happy. However each night right before he woke the memory transformed into the one where he plunged his dagger into his uncles heart. How was he to face his wife again, how was he to face any of his cousins again. He watched from the balcony as Robb dismounted from his horse, he watched as he embraced Jory as they both grieved the man he killed. Robb looked up in his direction and they locked eyes. Robb walked up the stairs and joined him on the balcony. Robb enveloped him in his arms, and he hugged his cousin tight. A rush of guilt flowed through him and tears welled in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Robb.” He said as they broke apart.

“Don’t be brother.” Robb said. “I’m just glad your alive. Had the assassin taking you as well I would be completely broken.”

“It’s good to see you again.” He said. “Despite the circumstances.”

“Tell me.” Robb said. “Were you and father able to make amends before it happened.”

“Mostly.” He lied. “He was still a bit pissed but we had more important things to discuss.”

“Like what?” Robb asked.

“Later.” He said. “Once you’ve settled in and said goodbye to your father we can talk.”

“Aye, join me for supper.” Robb said. “I’m guessing much has happened since we last spoke.”

“You have no idea.” He said.

————————————————-

Aegon knocked upon the door to his cousins chamber. He had left his cousin alone all afternoon so he could sort everything out, and say goodbye to his father. Aegon had spent the afternoon in his own chambers, trying to stay out of the way. But they had much to discuss. The door opened to reveal Robb, who gave him a small smile as he permitted his entrance. Aegon walked in to find supper had been set out on the table, thankfully so had some ale. Robb walked past him and sat down at the table, Aegon followed his lead and sat across from him. Robb poured him some ale before pouring a tankard for himself.

“How’s Arya?” Robb asked as he handed him the ale.

“She’s well.” He replied. “I think she likes it on the Dragonstone.”

“I’m glad.” Robb said. “You should know that father was the only one angry with you?”

“Really?” He asked.

“When we found out why you did it we understood.” Rob explained. “Mother was actually quite furious with father. I think that’s why she took the little ones away with her. So they couldn’t be given to the Bolton’s.”

“You didn’t know he was marrying her to Bolton’s bastard?” He asked.

“No.” Robb said. “And I still don’t understand why he did it.”

“Kings have to make hard decisions Robb.” He said. “Sometimes you have to put the good of the kingdom above everything else, even you and your family. No matter the cost.”

“Maybe your right.” Robb said. “But I thank you for saving my sister.”

“You know I could never refuse her.” He said.

“Must be strange, she went from your essentially your sister to your wife.” Robb mulled.

“It took some getting used to.” He admitted. “Does Sansa understand why we did it?”

Robb shook his head. “No she didn’t. You broke her heart I’m afraid.” He took a swig of his ale. “I tried to get her to go back but she wouldn’t.”

“I understand why she’s mad.” He admitted. “I just wish I could meet my daughter.”

“You will.” Robb said. “One day Sansa will come to her senses.” Robb started to pick at his meal so he did the same. “Thanks for helping out around the castle.”

“Don’t mention it.” He said, after all it was the least he could do considering.

“I’m not ready for this Aegon.” Robb said. “I’m not ready to be king.”

“You’ve been raised to rule the north.” He pointed out.

“I’m not ready.” Robb insisted. “Everyone’s telling me to attack the Dreadfort and avenge father but I’m not sure I should. I want to, but it doesn’t seem like the kind of thing my father would approve of.” He took a deep breathe. “What do you think I should do?”

Aegon sipped his drink as if he was mulling the question. “I don’t think it wise to attack the Dreadfort. Not unless you know for certain the Bolton’s are behind it.”

“Do you suspect someone else?” Robb asked.

“The Lannister’s.” He said. “I have no evidence, but it’s my gut instinct.”

“Go on.” Robb said.

“There are whispers in the south that Tywin seeks to conquer all seven kingdoms.” He lied. “If true it would make sense for him to target your father, as he would be his toughest opposition.”

Robb was deep in thought. “So you think I should march on the Westerlands?”

“No.” He clarified. “I will deal with the Lannister’s.”

“You?” Robb asked confused.

“Yes Robb.” He said. “There is something I must confess. It is what your father and I were discussing before the attack.”

“What is it?” Robb asked.

“The seven kingdoms are threatened.” He began. “The White Walkers are real and they are coming for us all.”

“Robb laughed. “Your jesting?”

“I’m serious Robb.” He said. “I have seen them and I have fought them. If you don’t believe me write to uncle Benjen at the wall and he will tell you the same. They are real and they are coming.”

“Ok, say your telling the truth.” Robb said. “What does this have to do with the Lannister’s?”

“Only a United seven kingdoms can stop them. Only I can stop them.” He said, realisation dawned on Robbs face.

“You seek your families throne.” Robb said.

“I do.” He admitted. “And I shall have it.”

“And what did my father think of all this?” Robb asked.

“I don’t know. He was killed before the discussion got very far.” He said.

“So what? You want me to bend the knee?” Robb accused.

“Not yet.” He said, Robb was confused. “I understand how it works here in the North, even if you bent the knee the North likely wouldn’t follow. All I ask is that you prepare the North for the dead, and send men to the wall. And I would also have your word that when the time comes we will fight together and defend our kingdoms.” Robb was deep in thought, considering all he had said.

“How do I know this is even real?” Robb asked incredulously. “It sounds ridiculous.”

“Your right.” He said. “But I think I have something that may open your mind a little.”

“What is it?” Robb asked. 

“Come with me.” He said. 

————————————-

Aegon led Robb through the castle to godswood. As they walked he told him all he knew about the dead and what Robb would need to do to prepare. He hoped after this Robb would believe his tale. He halted in the clearing in front of the heart tree, it wouldn’t be comfortable be he would fit.

“What are we doing out here?” Robb asked.

“Wait a moment.” He said, reaching out with his mind. A few moments later he felt he was closing in. “Look to the skies.” Robb gasped as Balerion descended into the Godswood, landing in front of the head tree. Robb looked at the Dragon in awe.

“You have a fucking dragon!” Robb exclaimed.

“His names Balerion.” He explained. “My aunt has three of her own.”

“Four dragons?” Robb shook his head. “Westeros doesn’t stand a chance.”

“The reason I’m showing him to you is to show you that there is magic in the world. Fire magic.” He pointed to Balerion. “And ice magic.”

“The walkers really exist?” Robb asked.

“Yes and they are coming for us all.” He said.

“I don’t think I will truly believe you until I see them for myself but I trust you. And I will do as you ask.” Robb said.

“Thank you cousin.” He said.

“How long do we have?” Robb asked.

“A year, no more than two.” He answered.

“Shit.” Robb said. “When will you make your move?”

“When I return.” He answered. 

“If you need aid I’m only a Raven away.” Robb said.

“I appreciate that, but I’d like you here preparing the North for the coming storm.” He said.

“Don’t know how I’m going to explain it to my bannerman.” Robb said.

“You’ll fights it out.” He insisted. “Oh and I think I’m going to stop in the vale on my way back, so if you want to write to your family I can take it with me.”

“Why the Vale?” Robb asked.

“I believe there’s an opportunity there, besides I think it’s time I met my daughter.” He explained.

“When will you leave?” Robb asked.

“Tomorrow morning.” He said.

Robb clapped him on the back. “Then come, we have some drinking to do.”


	28. Chapter 28

Aegon

It hadn’t been the most pleasant flight but they had finally arrived at there destination. He and Robb had shared one to many drinks and he had woken up with quite the hangover. But time was of the essence so he pushed through, raining vomit from dragon back once or twice. He felt better as he saw the Eyrie getting closer and closer. Balerion roared as they circled the castle before landing in the courtyard. People ran off screaming while the guards hesitantly approached. Aegon raised his arms above his head as he dismounted signalling he came in peace. Aegon heard an excited squeal and looked to see two children running towards him. Lyarra and Rickon ran towards him and jumped into his open arms, he embraced his little cousins with a smile on his face.

“Hello little ones. You’ve grown.” He pulled back and took them in. They had both grown quite a bit. Rickon looked like a mini version of Robb, showing early signs he was going to be a warrior. His twin on the other hand looked as if she was going to be a great beauty. She had the Stark eyes and hair, put she had her mothers complexion. The best way to describe her would be to say she was a cross between Arya and Sansa. Aegon guessed she would grow to be more beautiful than either of them, maybe even competing with his aunt for the most beautiful woman in Westeros, maybe even the world.

“You have a dragon!” Rickon said excitedly.

“I sure do.” He replied. “His name is Balerion.”

“Can I ride him?” Lyarra asked.

“No I want to ride him.” Rickon said.

“Maybe later.” He said to them both. “I’ve missed you both terribly.”

“We’ve missed you too.” Lyarra said. Aegon heard a gasp and looked up to see three woman approach apprehensively. The first was Catelyn Stark who looked terrified for her children. Aegon sent Balerion away to ease her mind. The second was a heavily pregnant Lysa Arryn, who smiled at him. And the third was his wife, Sansa had grown more beautiful in there separation. Sansa looked at him nervously and averted her gaze from him. Aegon made his way over to the three women.

“Sorry to drop in unannounced.” He said, not really sure how to start. “It’s good to see you all again.”

“It’s good to see you too Aegon.” Lysa said. “You made quite the entrance.”

“Sorry if I scared a few folk.” He said.

“How do you have a dragon?” Catelyn asked.

“Long story.” He said. 

“Why are you here?” Sansa asked abruptly.

“I’m here to see your aunt.” He said. “And my family.”

“Why do wish to see me?” Lysa asked.

“I believe we can help each other.” He said. “But I think it will be better discussed in private. I’d like all three of you there if possible.”

“Come then.” Lysa said. “Follow me.”

—————————————————-

“Your a king?” Sansa asked incredulously. Aegon had explained everything to them, just as he had with Robb previously.

“And your a queen.” He said. 

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Sansa asked.

“You didn’t need to know.” He said. He handed Robbs letter to Catelyn proving there alliance.

“So you want the vale to fight for you?” Lysa asked.

“The Vale is in turmoil Your Grace.” He said. “Since the tragic death of your son, the Vale has no heir.”

“I carry the Vales heir in my womb.” Lysa said.

“Indeed you do.” He said. “But I don’t think they will accept him as king, with my backing however they may accept him as warden.”

“They will have no choice to accept him as king.” Lysa said stubbornly.

“Lysa the lords are restless. Many wrote to the king in the north seeking his aid.” He insisted. “They know there time as an independent kingdom is over.”

“Nonsense.” Lysa insisted.

“If you refuse me I will simply go to the lords directly.” He said. “I’d rather not do that.”

“He’s right Lysa.” Catelyn said. “Do what’s best for you and your child and join him. The vale lords are on there way here to discuss the future of the kingdom. If they arrive to see you have made a deal with a dragon lord, how could they possibly oppose you.”

Lysa was deep in thought. “I shall be regent until my child comes of age?”

“Of course.” He said. 

“I will think on it.” Lysa said. Aegon left the chamber with Sansa, Catelyn stayed with her sister.

“Sansa, I would love to meet our daughter.” He said.

“Of course.” Sansa said. “Follow me.” Sansa led him through the castle and into her chamber. When he entered the room was filled with sounds of laughter. It seems they had interrupted his daughters play time with Jeyne Poole. Jeyne looked shocked when she saw him and immediately handed the child to Sansa before leaving. “This is Lyanna.” Sansa said handing her over to him. Aegon had tears in his eyes as he finally held his daughter in his arms. He tried to speak but no words came out. His daughter looked slightly apprehensive as he held her, he was nothing but a stranger to her he realised. The realisation broke his heart as she reached for a mother after several moments.

“She perfect.” He said as he handed her back.

“Yes she is.” Sansa said. Sansa put Lyanna down and handed her a toy direwolf.

“I want you to come back to Dragonstone.” He said.

“I can’t.” She said. “I will not watch you and Arya flaunt your love in my face.”

“It wouldn’t be like that.” He insisted.

“Yes it would.” Sansa said.

“So what our marriage is over than.” He said. “I will never get to see my daughter.”

“You chose Arya.” Sansa said. “I’m not mad anymore, but I will not be your second wife. The faith looks down on such marriages.”

“Fuck the gods.” He said, Sansa gasped. “Your septa has filled your head with fantasy’s.”

“The gods are real.” Sansa insisted.

“Perhaps.” He concedes. “But it matters not, I have a right to see my child.”

“I’m sure Arya will give your many children.” Sansa said, Aegon pulled Sansa into a deep kiss. She resisted at first but she gave in to him, granting his tongue access. “You shouldn’t have done that.” Sansa said when they pulled apart.

“Can a man not kiss his wife.” He asked. He leant in and kissed her again, this time she did not resist and instead kissed him back. It was a gentle kiss that soon turned passionate. Aegon’s hands started to roam her body when there daughters laughter interrupted them. They looked around to find Lyanna happily playing with her toys, the sight made him smile. He gave Sansa another quick kiss before sitting down beside his daughter and joining her in her games. He did not love Sansa, but for his daughter he would try and make it work. 

—————————————————

Aegon awoke with the naked body of his wife in his arms. He had been at the Eyrie for a week, and he had shared Sansa’s bed each night. Things weren’t quite back to the way they were but he had enjoyed the time spent with his wife and daughter greatly. It had taken a few days but Lysa had eventually agreed to an alliance. She would rule the Vale as Warden until there child came off age. She had also promised him the Vales army and he too had offered the Vale his protection. Today the Vale lords were set to arrive and the alliance would be revealed to them. If all went well today would be his last day in the Vale. Unfortunately he would have to say goodbye to Lyanna. With the coming war Aegon had agreed that this was probably the safest place for them. He would also have to say goodbye to his little cousins again, which would be ever so difficult. He felt Sansa stir beside him and looked to see she too had woken. He kissed her.

“Good morning.” He greeted.

“Good morning.” She replied, she freed herself from his grasp and hopped out of bed. Her glorious body tempting him.

“Come back to bed.” He insisted.

“No can do.” She said. “I must help prepare the castle for the lords arrival.”

“I will be quick.” He promised.

“No.” She said sternly. 

“I guess I will go see my daughter than.” He said, also hopping out of bed and dressing.

“Septa Mordane May be there.” She said.

“So?” He asked. 

“She doesn’t like you.” She said.

“Her problem not mine.” He said as he left he room and walked only the room next door which belonged to Lyanna. He entered to find Jeyne there and unfortunately so was the Septa, reading from the Seven pointed star. “Good morning.” He said as he entered, Jeyne smiled and greeted him whilst the old septa scowled in his direction.

“We are busy.” The septa said.

“I don’t care.” He said as he went and picked up Lyanna.

“She is learning about the gods.” Mordane said angrily.

“She’s a Targaryen, we care not about your gods.” He said. “Now get out.”

“You dare...” she started.

“Out!” He yelled. The septa scurried from the room, Jeyne made to follow. “Thank you Jeyne.”

“For what?” She asked.

“Looking after them.” He clarified.

“Of course.” She said, then she too left the room leaving him alone with Lyanna.

————————————————————

Aegon was seated at a table set up in the middle of the courtyard. He was flanked by Lysa and Catelyn. They decided this was the best place to meet, as he could best demonstrate his power out in the open. The lords of the Vale were led into the courtyard and the three main lords sat across from them whilst the other few minor lords stood behind them. The only one he recognised was Bronze Yohn Royce who he had seen at Winterfell years ago when he escorted his son to the wall. He was a great powerful man, and from what he heard the other vale lords would follow his example.

“Welcome My Lords.” He greeted them warmly, many of the lords gave him confused looks.

“And who might you be?” Royce asked. “We are here to meet with the queen not you.”

“My name is Aegon Targaryen, rightful king of the seven kingdoms.” Many of the lords looked quite shocked at the revelation. “And like you I’m here to discuss the future of this kingdom.”

“We are listening.” Royce said.

“The queen and I have agreed to terms, the Vale will once again be under Targaryen rule.” He said. “The vale will rejoin the seven kingdoms and the Lady Lysa will serve as wardeness until her child comes of age.” There were several disgruntled mumblings from the lords.

“You expect us to bend our knees to a Targaryen, after what your mad ancestors did.” Royce said. “We fought to free ourselves from your family’s rule.”

“I’m not my grandfather.” He said. “I’m a Stark as much as I’m an Targaryen and I was raised by Ned Stark himself. A man you all knew well.”

“I can vouch for my nephew.” Catelyn said. “He is a Stark through and through.”

“You surprise me Your Grace, I thought you would want us to join your son.” Royce said.

“I do.” Catelyn said. “Robb has already formed an alliance with the Targaryens.”

“It’s true that with the Arryn line all but gone, we did not hope to remain independent.” Royce said. “And in truth the Vale wasn’t exactly prosperous as an independent nation. And as regent the lady Lysa has the right to give you the vale, and if it’s her decision I will follow her lead. Though begrudgingly.” Many lords present nodded there heads in agreement.

“This is outrageous!” A lord said. “The Vale is mine by right.”

“And who are you?” He asked. 

“Harrold Hardyng.” The man said proudly. “And the Vale is mine by right.”

He looked to Yohn Royce. “He’s right Your Grace, if any should be Warden it should be him. The blood of Arryn flows through his veins.” Aegon thought deeply for a moment.

“Very well, then we shall join your houses.” He said. “When the lady’s child is of age, a match shall be made between the Houses. That way Arryn blood will continue to rule the vale.”

“That is agreeable.” Royce said. “As much as I don’t like bending my knee to you, I will. I fail to see another option.” The large man stood from his chair before dropping down on his knees. Many of the Lords followed suit but some still stood defiantly. Aegon reached out for Balerion, and he let out a powerful roar before flying over the courtyard. He landed on the castle overlooking the courtyard and roared again. The rest of the men fell to there knees as everyone looked the dragon with fear and awe in there eyes. He told balerion to leave and he did so, Aegon stood to address his knew subjects but as he stood Lysa grabbed his arm. He looked down at her and noticed there was something wrong.

“The baby’s coming.” She said.


	29. Chapter 29

Aegon

Aegon and Balerion soared amongst the clouds as they made there way to Dragonstone, which was just visible in the distance. He stayed in the Vale for an extra week following the birth of his son, which Lysa had named Petyr. Catelyn explained that it was the name of the childhood friend. Aegon legitimised the child as an Arryn upon his birth and decreed he would wed the future daughter of Harrold Hardyng, which seemed to appease the vale lords of not Hardyng himself. Thankfully the boy was born with the Tully look and not his own, nor that of his Targaryen ancestors which would of been disastrous. Aegon had spent as much time as he could with the boy without drawing suspicion, which unfortunately meant he couldn’t see much of him. He did however spend plenty of time with Lyanna, and was extremely disappointed he had to leave her behind. He also spent more time with Sansa, and he sincerely hoped that time together resulted in another child, preferably a boy. He needed an heir after all. 

Balerion circled the island and Aegon was disappointed not to see the fleet. He expected they would of returned by now, perhaps they encountered some bad seas. He was tempted to fly north and see how far away they were but ultimately decided against it. Balerion began there descent and it wasn’t long before they landed on the beach, directly outside his cave. Daenerys dragons liked to hang out on the cliffs, but Balerion preferred the solitude of the cave. Aegon dismounted down onto the beach and watched Balerion slowly walk into his cave. He looked up the beach and saw some people walking his way, they were to far away to make out who it was so he started off in that direction. Aegon was filled with shame and regret when he saw Davos and Daenerys were the ones greeting him, along with Ser Gerold. In all his travel he had almost forgotten about Matthos. Now he would have to give the terrible news.

“Your Grace!” Gerold greeted cheerily. “Nice to see you returned safe and sound.”

“It’s good to be home.” He said.

“Were you successful?” Daenerys asked.

“In some aspects.” He said. “Gerold if you don’t mind I need to speak with these two alone.” Gerold didn’t need to be asked twice, giving them some space while remaining close by in case he was needed.

“You will be happy to hear I had success on my trip.” Davos said.

“I’m glad.” He said. “Though that can wait.”

“What is it?” Daenerys asked.

“The operation north of the wall didn’t go as planned.” He began. “As we were loading the freefolk onto the boats we were ambushed.”

“The wildlings attacked you?” Daenerys asked.

“No, it was the dead.” He clarified, he looked Davos in the eyes. “I’m sorry my friend, but Matthos didn’t make it.” As soon as the words left his mouth Davos dropped his head in anguish. “I know it’s no consolation, but you should know he died bravely. He sacrificed himself for me.” He heard Davos sobbing softly, he turned to his aunt to see that she two had tears running down her cheeks. 

“Your...your Grace.” Davos sputtered. “If you would allow it, I need some time with my family.”

“Of course.” He said, Davos nodded and made his way back up the beach. He looked back to Daenerys who seemed to be in shock. “Are you alright?”

“He was such a good man.” She said. “He was always there for me.” Aegon closed the distance between them and pulled his aunt into a hug. Daenerys hugged him in return and he held her as she sobbed softly into his shoulder. Aegon wasn’t really sure but it seemed to him as if she was mourning a friend more so than a lover. Perhaps she did not share Matthos’ feelings, it was however clear she cared for him. Aegon couldn’t help but enjoy holding her in his arms. Aegon felt a large thump next to him and saw that Drogon had landed. He must have sensed his mothers pain. Daenerys pulled back from there hug to regard her son. “I think I’m going to fly for a while.” She said.

He nodded. “Take all the time you need.” He watched as his gorgeous aunt climbed aboard the dragon and took off into the sky. He registered Gerold walking up behind him.

“We have received news while you were away.” Gerold said.

“Good or bad?” He questioned.

“Good.” Gerold said.

“Than it can wait.” He said. “At least until my aunt and hand are ready. In the meantime we must make sure the island is ready for the free folk.”

“We have already made some accomodation available your Grace.” Gerold informed. “Several vamps have been set up on the island.”

“Good.” He said. “If you excuse me I think I shall find my wife.”

————————————————————

He made his way up to his chambers greeting people as he passed by. He arrived at his room and entered finding his wife reading a book on the bed. She looked up from the book and jumped up when she saw it was him. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. They hadn’t been apart for very long, but it had felt like a long time.

“I missed you.” He said, putting her back down. Arya seemed to grow more and more beautiful every time he saw her. 

“Of course you did.” She replied. “I missed you too.” Aegon ran his hands down her side, he was about to pick her up and carry her to the bed when he halted suddenly. 

“No?” He questioned. She smiled and nodded her head, directing his hands to her stomach. “How long have you known?”

“I found out just after you left.” She said. “But I suspected for a while.”

“This is wonderful.” He said, as his hands rested on the bump in her midriff. He reached down and kissed her softly, when they separated he noticed she looked concerned. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m scared.” She admitted. “I’m not ready for this.”

“Yes you are.” He insisted.

“No I’m not.” She said firmly. Aegon could understand why she was afraid, he lost his own mother on the birthing bed. Aegon pulled her into an embrace.

“You’ll be fine I promise.” He said softly. “Did you get my letter?”

“Yes I did.” She said, the fear on her face turning to sadness. “I can’t believe I didn’t get to say goodbye. He hated us, and we didn’t get the chance to make amends.”

“He didn’t hate you.” He insisted. “He was angry with us sure, but he still loved you. You were his daughter.”

“At least you killed the bastard that did it.” She said.

He averted his gaze. “Yes.”

——————————————————

He had been back on Dragonstone for two days, which he had mostly spent with his pregnant wife. He had also checked in on Daenerys as much as he could, and she seemed to be coping rather well. Davos was another matter entirely, he had decided to give him space so he and his family could grieve privately. Unfortunately though, time was not on the side so he had called a meeting. He made sure Davos was informed of the meeting but he was unsure if he would attend. He himself had stayed away from politics the last two days, despite pushes from Gerold. He had simply ensured the Free Folk would be well looked after and then entrusted his other duties to others. After Winterfell and the Vale he needed a break from politics, even if it was just two days. 

He strolled through the castle and arrived at council chamber. He entered to find Davos, Oswell and Sam already seated around the table. He was glad to see Davos in attendance, though he did not look his best, which was understandable. Aegon greeted them and sat himself down at the head of the table, Gerold meanwhile took the seat next to his brother. 

“How are you?” He asked Davos. 

“Not my best I’ll admit.” Davos replied. “But some distractions will help.” Aegon gave him a small smile and nodded his understanding. Not long after Daenerys entered with her beautiful handmaiden in toe. Daenerys seated herself next to him, while Missandei stood behind her.

“You may sit Missandei.” He said. “There are plenty of empty seats.” Missandei looked unsure but Daenerys nodded and she complied.

“You honour me Your Grace.” Missandei said, as she took the seat next to Daenerys.

“Right than I believe that is everyone.” He said. “I suppose I shall begin. As you know I negotiated a deal with the Free Folk and have allowed them to cross the wall.” He notes none of his advisors looked particularly pleased about this, except Daenerys and Missandei who seemed impartial. “Unfortunately we ran into some complications. We were attacked by the dead, and unfortunately most of the Free Folk were wiped out, as well as some of our own.” 

“How many did you save?” Sam asked.

“Around 20,000.” He said.

“That seems like a lot.” Daenerys said.

“They originally numbered over 100,000.” He explained. “And we mostly saved the elderly and the children. Less than half of them are fighting men.”

“Tell us of the attack.” Arthur said.

“Very well.” Aegon proceeded to tell them everything.

“That’s sounds horrible.” Missandei said once he was done.

“So do you think this Night King can take down the dragons?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m certain.” He said. “It was unnatural the way he threw that spear. These things are stronger and faster then men. And steel shattered against there icy blades.”

“That will be a problem.” Oswell said.

“But you say you killed one with Longclaw.” Sam said. “Curious that Valyrian steel can kill them.”

“Research it Sam.” He said. “And see what you can find out about dragon glass.” 

“I will.” Sam assured.

“Did this Mance Rayder survive?” Daenerys asked.

“I’m not sure.” He admitted. “He was in a bad way when I left the fleet.”

“Why did you leave the fleet?” Gerold asked.

“I went to Winterfell.” Aegon then told them all that happened in Winterfell and the Vale, omitting the murder of his uncle. They all listened intently, asking a few questions here and there.

“Well, I’m impressed.” Oswell said when he finished. “You secured the north and the vale in no time at all.”

“As horrible as it is to think, Ned Starks death may have been a blessing.” Gerold said.

“Indeed.” He said. “The North is preparing for the dead, so they will not be helping us in this fight. The vale however is preparing its men under the command of Lord Yohn Royce.”

“The knights of the vale are a great military force.” Gerold commented.

“So I think that covers my story.” He said, turning to Davos. “How did you fare?”

“Well Your Grace.” Davos said. “Lord Tarly has agreed to join our cause, his son should be arriving any day now to make it official.”

“Was the warden position enough?” He asked. “Or did he want more.”

“It was almost enough.” Davos said. “But he also insisted your houses be joined at the earliest opportunity.”

“That’s agreeable.” He said. “I already have a daughter and am sure to have more.”

“Was he difficult?” Sam asked.

“Aye.” Davos said. “Not a very pleasant man, but like all these lords the promise of power can change there tune.”

“You have done well Davos.” He praised. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes actually.” Sam said, he passed a letter across the table. The letter was adorned with the Martel seal. He opened the letter and read:

To His Grace Aegon Targaryen VI of his name, Rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms,

Dorne is yours my king. With the men your gold provided we were able take Dorne with little bloodshed, many houses laying down their arms to our forces. My brother has fled with those few still loyal to him, but all of Dorne has now recognised me as there Queen. I have not forgotten our deal however, I have made it known my intention is to bend the knee to you. The Dornish forces are yours to command as are the Golden Company, which have been bought and paid for as my way of repaying some of the debt. I will help you win back your throne as you helped me do the same. I have already sent my uncle Oberyn to Dragonstone to discuss future plans on my behalf. As much as I ache to see you, I cannot leave Dorne so soon.

With love,  
Queen Arianne Martell.

“Good news or bad?” Oswell asked.

“Good.” He said with a smile. “Arianne has conquered Dorne, and has reaffirmed her commitment to our cause.”

“That’s excellent.” Gerold said. “The Vale, Dorne, Tarlys, it might just be enough.”

“Don’t forget the unsullied and the Iron Fleet.” Sam added.

“And the dragons.” Daenerys said. 

“It’s enough.” He said. “It has to be. Once everyone is here we will discuss our next moves.”


	30. Chapter 30

Aegon

“Your jesting?” Daenerys asked stifling a laugh. He and Arya had just divulged one of the stories of there childhood. 

“No.” Arya replied.

“You two were horrible.” Daenerys said teasingly as they laughed. The three of them had been dining together everyday since he had returned and it was by far the best part of his day.

“We definitely caused some trouble.” He admitted. Daenerys would often ask them about there childhoods, and he felt guilty talking about it. He didn’t know much about his aunts upbringing but he knew it was not an easy one. They went back to there food momentarily before Dany spoke again.

“Will you be coming to the meeting?” She asked Arya. Finally everyone had arrived on Dragonstone. The fleet had arrived a couple of days after him and the Free Folk had settled in rather well. There had only been a few minor incidents since they had arrived. Thankfully Mance had made it was well on the way to recovery. He, along with Val and Tormund were instrumental in keeping the others in line. Dickon Tarly and a few reach men had arrived about a week ago. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Sams brother but he had found the boy rather pleasant. More importantly it seemed he was getting along with Sam. The Tarly boy has bent the knee in his fathers name and sworn fealty to House Targaryen. That just left the Dornish who had arrived the previous day. Oberyn Martell was a very interesting man, he hopped of the boat with his beautiful paramour on his arm and his equally beautiful daughters in tow. At there very first meeting he invited both Daenerys and himself into his bed. It seemed Arianne’s sexual appetite ran in the family. Oberyn had also brought two high ranking members of the Golden Company, who joined him in pledging fealty to house Targaryen. Today was the meeting were they would discuss there next moves.

“Do I have too?” Arya asked.

“It’s up to you.” He said. “But if you don’t you will still have to make yourself know to our guests. You are a queen after all.”

“I’m not really a queen.” Arya said rolling her eyes. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I don’t actually do anything.” Arya pointed out. “Danys more of a queen than me.”

“Your right.” He said. “Dany knows how to act like a queen, she is experienced in the manner. Maybe you should try be more like her.” Dany didn’t say anything she probably felt quite uncomfortable.

“No I will leave that to her.” Arya replied. “Besides Sansa is your proper queen.”

“You are my queen Arya.” He insisted. “Your carrying my child after all.”

“True I suppose.” Arya said. “If you excuse me I have lost my appetite.” Arya got up and left the room leaving Aegon and Dany alone.

“You should be softer with her when she’s pregnant.” Dany admonished.

“Soft?” He questioned. “With Arya?”

“Pregnancy makes us crazy nephew.” She insisted. “Even the most fierce women find themselves crying most days.”

“Even you?” He asked.”

“Yes even me.” She said with smile, he loved it when she smiled. “Ask Missandei is you don’t believe me.”

“I trust you Dany.” He said. “I hope you know that.”

“I do.” She said.

“I cannot do this without you.” He insisted.

“I know.” She replied teasingly.

“Good.” He said. “When this is all said and done you will have a place on my council.” Daenerys looked away momentarily. “What?”

“Well, I’m not yet sure if I will stay in Westeros.” She admitted. “I have my people back in Essos.” Aegon hadn’t even considered that, and he didn’t want to. The thought of her leaving filled her with dread.

“Don’t tell me this is about Mormont.” He said.

“No it not.” She said. “But it is about my son.”

“We can find a place for your son.” He said. “He could be a great knight, I could have him squire for a Kingsguard. Someday he could even serve himself.”

She smiled. “Thank you, but I want my son to have a choice in his life. I can’t see him having that in Westeros.” He nodded his head in understanding.

“I understand.” He said. “I should probably prepare for the meeting.” They said farewell and she left the chamber. Aegon watched her walk away and was flooded with different emotions. He would do everything in his power to keep that woman around. He needed her close to him. 

——————————-

Aegon arrived early to the meeting hoping he would get there first, which he did. He sat himself down in his usual position, the same chair where his namesake went about planning his conquest. All these years later he was about to do the same. Arthur took his position behind him, normally he would have a seat but this meeting was more official than the previous ones. Only Gerold would get a seat as he was Lord Commander, though he assumed Barristan would be in attendance as he was guarding Dany. Oswell was with Arya and Aegon did not expect them to attend.

Melisandre was the first to arrive, she sat herself directly too his left. It was the seat she used to occupy but in recent times it was Dany who occupied that chair. He guessed that was why she arrived early, so as to get the seat she wanted.

“Greetings my king.” Melisandre said sweetly as she sat. 

“My lady.” He greeted kindly. She had served him well so far, her most recent contribution was helping Mance recover. “I hope you are well.”

“I am my king.” She assured. “The Lord of Light sees to my well being.”

“Must be nice.” He said.

“He looks after you as well my king. You are his champion after all.” Melisandre insisted.

“Than I thank him for it.” He said. He was not a godly man but he was not in the mood for debate. The conversation ceased after that as they waited for others to arrive. Davos and Gerold were the next to arrive, seating themselves in the usual spots. Dickon Tarly was the next one to enter, he looked a little unsure where to sit but Gerold indicated to sit next to him. They explained pleasantries, them Oberyn Martell arrived flanked by his two daughter Obara and Tyene. Oberyn took a seat while his daughters stood behind him. It was the Golden company commanders, Black Balaq and Will Cole that arrived next. He had spoken with them a couple of times and they seemed like good men, despite being sellswords. He much preferred them to the sellswords in Danys employ. Speaking of Dany she was the next to arrive with Barristan, Daario, Greyworm and Missandei falling in behind her. Daenerys halted and shot him a look when she saw the priestess in her seat, Aegon shrugged he wasn’t getting involved.

“Forgive me my lady.” Daenerys said sweetly to Melisandre. “I do believe you are in the wrong seat.” Melisandre was silent for a moment and Aegon was worried she was going to make s scene.

Melisandre stood and smiled. “My apologies princess, the mother of dragons can of course sit where she likes.” Daenerys thanked her and took her seat back, Aegon respected the power she displayed. Daenerys people stood behind her, there was only a few seats remaining.

“You could of saved my seat dear nephew.” Daenerys whispered.

“Are you jesting? That woman terrifies me.” He whispered in turn. “I would do much for you, but I dare not risk getting on her bad side.” There conversation came to a halt when the Greyjoy’s entered, Theon and his sister Asha took there seats without bothering greeting anyone, Theons cocky grin never leaving his face. He thought Victarion would also attend but apparently not. 

“Is that everyone?” Daenerys asked.

“The freefolk were invited.” He said. “And Sam is also missing.” Right on cue the freefolk representatives walked into the room. Mance led the way looking far healthier than he had been after Hardhome, he took a seat at the table. Val and Tormund were also present, Val looked radiant as ever and he couldn’t help but smile when there eyes locked. Tormund also brought a smile to his face, but for different reasons. Val and Tormund stood behind Mance, Sam was now the only one unaccounted for.

“We passed Crasters daughter on the way.” Val said. “She said the Tarly boy is going to be late and to start without him.”

“Thank you Val, I guess we should get started then.” He said, addressing everyone in the room. “Welcome everyone, I thank you all for making the journey to my island and for swearing yourselves to me. There is a darkness coming for us all, and only united do we stand a chance. Before we begin talking strategy there is an announcement I would like to make. I would like to officially name Ser Davos Seaworth Hand of the King.” He handed Davos the pin.

“You honour me Your Grace.” Davos said. “I’ll try not to let you down.”

“You won’t.” He said. There were murmurings of congratulations for Davos before the room once again fell silent. “Now, my advisors and I have been planning this for over a year and have the basics of a plan laid out. However I would like to here from you now, please if you have any ideas feel free to share.”

————————————————-

They had been in the meeting for a couple of hours now, but the plans had started to form. They had simply bounced ideas off each other for the best part of an hour, than they had put it all together.

“Ok than, let’s go over this from the beginning.” He said. “The Reach is going to be our first target, Highgarden and the Tyrells to be more specific. With the Tarlys attacking from within and Dorne coming up from the south we should have no problems. I want Highgarden first, and I want the Tyrells alive if possible. The Golden company will be with Dorne, you’ve just fought a war together so you should be familiar with one another. Meanwhile the Unsullied and the Second Sons will secure the Crownlands. We have friends in the Crownlands that will help you. I don’t foresee the Crownlands being a major problem at all. From there assuming we are successful, we turn our attention to the Stormlands which we can attack from all sides.”

“What about the Iron Fleet?” Theon asked.

“First you will ferry the unsullied and the second sons to the Crownlands.” He clarified. “Then you shall take Oldtown.” 

Theon nodded. “Shouldn’t be a problem.” 

“No reaving and no raping.” He said firmly. “That goes for all of you. We will need all the men we can get for our next fight, so accept surrender. And spare lives where possible.”

“Your Grace.” Oberyn said. “What of the dragons?”

“Daenerys and I will be occupied with them.” He said. “We are going to find and kill Euron Greyjoy, while he’s got a dragon he’s our biggest threat.”

“Good riddance.” Asha said.

“Once Euron is dead, the dragons will be used as needed.” He said. 

“And what of the Westerlands?” Gerold asked.

“Tywin Lannister had my brother and sister murdered.” He said. “He will burn. As for the rest, well we shall discuss that at the time.”

“I want the Mountain.” Oberyn said through gritted teeth.

“He’s yours.” He confirmed. “The Lannister’s will no doubt be our toughest opponent, we shall deal with them when the time comes.”

“If you remove Tywin they will fall far easier.” Oberyn said.

“Are you talking about hiring assassins?” He asked, Oberyn nodded. “It’s certainly an option, I’ve heard good things about the faceless men.”

“Very expensive.” Daario said. 

“There are cheaper options.” Melisandre said quietly.

“We shall deal with them when the time comes.” He said again.

“What about us?” Val said.

“This isn’t your fight.” He responded.

“You fought for us my friend.” Tormund said. “We owe you.”

“You can repay me by fighting the real enemy.” He said. “I appreciate the offer my friends, but you’ve lost enough of your people.” Val and Tormund didn’t look pleased but Mance nodded his thanks. “That will do us for today I think, we shall meet again before we leave to discuss it more in depth.” Everyone except Daenerys left the left the room. “What do you think?”

“I’m no military expert.” She said deflecting the question.

“Nor am I.” He said. “You’ve conquered cities Daenerys Stormborn, your more of an expert than most.”

“Well... in my expert opinion. I think it is a good plan.” She said. “I especially like the part where we kill Euron Greyjoy.”

“That was my favourite part as well.” He said.

“I assume you have a plan on how to find him.” She said.

“Not really.” He admitted. “I will explain it later but basically I’ve been told to trust the dragons.”

“You think they can find him?” She asked.

“I hope so.” He said.

“When will we leave?” She asked.

“As soon as possible.” He replied, before he could continue Sam burst through the door. Aegon only just realised he was a no show at the meeting. “Sam what kept you?”

“I found something.” Sam said, dropping a large book in front of them. “You said dragon glass can kill white walkers correct?”

“Correct.” He confirmed.

“Well I’ve found a mountain of it.” Sam said.

“Where?” He and Daenerys asked simultaneously.”

“Here!” Sam said. “Dragonstone has a mountain of dragon glass.

“Of course!” Realisation took hold of him. “That’s where I’ve seen it before, it lines the walls of Balerions cave.”

“That’s fantastic.” Daenerys said.

“Yes it is, we must start mining immediately.” He said, he turned to Sam. “You have done well my friend.”


	31. Chapter 31

Aegon

Aegon awoke earlier than normal. Arya was still fast asleep beside, he placed a kiss on her forehead than slipped from the bed as quietly as he could. He silently dressed than slipped out of the room where he ran into Oswell and Arthur guarding the door.

“Your up early your Grace.” Oswell said.

“Aye.” He responded. 

“Are you ready to depart?” Arthur asked.

“As soon as Dany is ready we shall leave.” He said. It had been a week since the war council and most had since departed the island to do there share. Daenerys and himself were yet to leave, as they had to ensure everything else went smoothly first. The unsullied were the last force still on the island.

“I still think I should be coming with you.” Arthur said.

“I agree.” Oswell said.

Aegon shook his head. “No, I want you and with the Unsullied and the Second Sons. Besides this is a family matter in many ways.”

“You’ve had another on your dragon before.” Arthur said.

“Yes and Balerion didn’t like it, I need him to be focused on finding Rhaegal not on you.” He said. “I will hear no more of it Arthur, you have your orders.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Arthur said.

“Now, I’m going for a walk.” He said, there was something he had to do before he left. He took of down the corridor, Arthur falling in behind him. It wasn’t long before he reached his destination. Arthur looked confused when he realised who’s chamber it was but Aegon entered it before he could say anything. It was rude of him not to knock but he didn’t want an argument with Arthur. He walked further into the room, quietly so as not to wake them. This wasn’t necessary however as it turns out she was already awake and bathing.

“Your Grace what a pleasant surprise.” Melisandre said. Aegon couldn’t stop his eyes from roaming her body in all its naked glory. For whatever reason she still had the ruby around her neck.

“So to disturb you at such an early hour.” He remarked.

“Don’t be silly.” She said. “I’m here to serve you, whenever you wish. In whatever manner you wish.”

“Why are you up so early if you don’t mind my asking.” He asked.

“I don’t sleep much.” She said simply, she made no attempt to hide her body from him.

“Nor do I.” He said. “Not anymore.”

“The nightmares?” She asked, at his surprised look she smiled. “You cannot keep anything from me my king.”

“Right. Well yes I have been having rather unpleasant dreams.” He admitted.

“It’s only natural to feel some guilt.” She said. “Your sleeping beside his daughter after all.”

“You know...” He asked.

“Yes I know you killed Ned Stark.” She said. “And you mustn’t let your guilt have power over you. You did the right thing, he was enemy and you removed him. He won’t be the last sacrifice you have to make if we are to win these wars.”

“Maybe I’m not cut out for this life.” He said.

“Don’t be ridiculous my king.” She said. “If you wish I can give you something that will ensure you’re dreams are nothing but sweet.”

“I might take you up on that.” He admitted, a good nights rest would certainly be welcome.

“So what brings you here My King?” She asked.

“I wanted to know what you’ve seen recently? In the flames.” He clarified.

“I see many things in the flames.” She said. “Most are difficult to decipher.”

“Have you seen anything about Euron?” He asked.

“I’ve seen a kraken and a dragon fighting on a beach, which two dragons battle in the sky.” She said.

“Ok.” He said, that wasn’t really that helpful. “Any thing else about the war.”

“Bright blue eyes.” She said ominously. “Always bright blue eyes.”

“Aye, I too see them every time I close my eyes.” He said. “So you’ve seen nothing else?”

“Nothing that would help you.” She said averting her eyes, he got the sense she was hiding somethings from him. 

“Very well.” He said. “I thank you for your time.”

“Wait my king.” She stood from the bath, completely exposing her wet naked body to him. “You seem stressed my king, perhaps a bath could soothe your mind.”

“Tempting my lady.” He admitted. “But I must refuse you.”

“The offer always stands.” She said, he quickly left the room before he lost his resolve.

————————————————————

Aegon walked along the beach towards Balerions cave. As he walked he passed by the cave they were now mining for dragon glass, he could here the men busy at work. He arrived at Balerions cave and called him out. Arthur took a few steps back as the huge dragon emerged from the cave. Balerion stretched his wings and flapped them a couple of times signalling he was ready to go. He attached his luggage to Balerions new saddle. Sam had the idea for a saddle a long time ago, but it had taken them over a year to design and then finally build them. He and Daenerys has nervously attached the saddles yesterday, to which both dragons were surprisingly receptive. The saddle allowed them to carry more luggage, while also making safer for them as they were tied down. It was also far more comfortable. 

It wasn’t long before Daenerys joined them on the beach accompanied by his wife and her advisors. Daenerys called Drogon down and prepared his saddle. Balerion was agitated by Drogons presence on his beach but he was able to calm him down somewhat. The dragons seemed to be quite territorial, Danys dragons never came to the beach and he never saw Balerion on the cliffs. Hopefully they would get along on the mission. 

“Ready?” He asked his aunt.

“Yes.” She responded, they farewelled there friends on the beach then mounted the dragons. “Where exactly are we going?”

“No idea.” He said. “Wherever they take us.” He gave the command and they took off into the sky, Dany and Drogon not far behind. He simply asked Balerion to find Rhaegal, and told Dany to do the same. The dragons circled the island for a while before flying east. Both the dragons seemed to know where they were going so he relaxed a bit. 

——————————-

They were camped out on a beach somewhere in Essos. They had been flying around for days, but were yet to have any luck. The dragons had changed course so many times, he would often doubt if they knew what they were doing. But Daenerys had pointed out that they were probably chasing a moving target as it would be unwise for Greyjoy to stay in one place. 

“It’s beautiful here isn’t it.” Daenerys said looking out at the ocean watching the sun set behind the waves.

“Aye.” He said, he went over to Balerion and took what he needed from his saddle, Dany did the same then the dragons took of to hunt. They made the most of the little light they had and set up the camp. They started a fire and set out the sleeping furs. The dragons had chosen a nice secluded beach that was protected from the elements. 

“Hungry?” She asked, offering him some salted fish.

“Aye, though I’d do anything for some fresh meat.” He remarked.

“Your welcome to go fishing.” She said sarcastically.

“Maybe I will.” He replied. They are there dinner together and enjoyed each other’s company. He had thoroughly enjoyed the previous few nights, where they had conversed and traded stories. She was currently telling him about how time with the Dothraki. “How did Viserys handle the Dothraki?”

“Not well.” She said. “He thought they had cheated him, he wanted the army he had traded me for.”

“How did he die?” He asked.

“One night he had a bit to drink, and well he threatened my unborn child.” She said. “He pulled a blade on me, your not allowed to have weapons in Vaes Dothrak and it’s definitely not wise to threatened the khal. My husband tricked, telling him he would get his crown. He was seized and my husband poured molten gold on his head. I sat back and watched as my brother cried out for my help, I did nothing.”

“He was scum Dany.” He said. “And he deserved everything he got.”

“He wasn’t always cruel.” She said. “But somewhere along the way he lost himself.” She let out a small laugh. “Your not going to like me after this journey, your going to find out all the horrible things I’ve done.”

“Nothing you could say could stop me liking you Dany.” He said. “Besides I’ve done my fair sure of horrible things.”

“There are worse things in the world than infidelity Aegon.” Dany said.

“That’s not what I was talking about.” He said. 

“You can trust me.” She said.

“I killed my uncle.” He admitted. “And blamed it on an innocent squire.”

“Oh...um.” Daenerys was speechless. “Why?”

“He stood in my way.” He said, he explained to her everything that happened. He looked away from her “You were worried about me not liking you? Your probably disgusted. I’m a king slayer and a kinslayer.” Daenerys places her hands on his head and made him look at her. Without warning she pulled him into a kiss, it was a short kiss. Daenerys pulled back and they looked each other in the eyes. Aegon got lost in those beautiful purple eyes, she was incredible. This time Aegon kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss started gently but became passionate as it went on, they had both wanted this for so long. Aegon pulled her up into his lap, there lips never breaking contact. As they tongues sparred Aegon removed her coat and started to unbutton her jerkin. When he finally freed her breasts his hands immediately went to them, squeezing them and teasing her nipples. Dany removed his shirt also as there hands roamed each other’s bodies. Aegon laid her down on the sleeping furs and continued to ravage her mouth. He kissed down her jaw to her neck, continuing down to her breasts giving each a kiss but he did not stop there, he kissed his way down her stomach arriving at her breeches. Aegon skilfully removed her pants, pulling them down her legs and removing them completely. Daenerys was now completely naked for him, he took a moment to soak in her beauty. He noticed her blush under the intensity of his gaze. He bent down over her legs and placed a kiss on her calf, he kissed his way up her legs until he reached her opening. He placed a kiss to her sex before spreading her legs wider. She looked a little confused as to what he was doing. Her folds were glistening in the light of the fire, she was already wet for him. He ran his tongue across her warm centre and she moaned, clenching her thighs around his head. She tasted just as sweet as he’d hoped, tang and musk sliding over his tongue as he delved in deeper with each lick, loving every delicious drop she was giving him as she sighed and bucked against his mouth. 

“Aegon...oh gods.” She said. He flicked his tongue up her slit and found that hardened nub at the top of her sex. His tongue laved over the bud with slow and easy strokes and she was moaning louder and louder and he couldn’t find it in himself to quiet her. He loved hearing her moan, groan and sigh out his name as he ran his tongue up and down her folds. She was getting close he knew so he continued his assault lapping at her core, until her thighs quaked around his head and she cried out as she came undone. He eagerly lapped at her orgasm, tasting her pleasure. He rested his head against her stomach for a moment as they both caught there breath. Aegon quickly removed his own breeches, freeing his hard cock from the restraints. Daenerys was still laid out on her back but she was eyeing him hungrily. He joined her on the furs, hovering above her as he placed a kiss to her lush lips. His beard was soaked with her juices and seemed to enjoy tasting herself on his lips. Aegon was tired of waiting, he positioned his cock at her entrance and thrust into her, completely engulfing his cock in her folds. They both cried out as there bodies joined, she was slick, tight and impossibly warm around his manhood. The heat coming from her core was like nothing he had experienced, it was similar to Melisandre but it felt natural, she really was a dragon. Aegon was still inside her for a long while, savouring the incredible feeling of being inside her tight confines. Once he had gathered himself he slowly started to move within her. He pumped himself in and out of her cunt, eliciting pleasure in the both of them. She met his strokes in kind and they moaned together as they made love slow and passionately. Aegon eventually lost himself in his pleasure and started to pump at a ferocious pace, he finished inside of her with a groan. It seemed Dany was yet to be satisfied, she rolled them over so she was on top them she started to roll her hips. He placed one hand on her waist, while the other fondled her tits. She violently rocked her hips, crying out in pleasure. When Aegon felt her come undone he around him he too slipped over the edge. They cried out in pleasure as they both found there release. Daenerys collapsed down on top of him, his manhood still buried in here sex. He wrapped her in a tight embrace, savouring the feeling of her body intertwined with his own. As he drifted off to sleep he couldn’t help but feel guilty, but it also felt right. Natural even as if they were meant to be together.


	32. Chapter 32

Daenerys

Daenerys decided she would stay at the beach for the night and let Drogon rest after the scrap with his brother. It was nearing sunset so she went about setting up her camp, she could sleep in the hut but the place gave her the creeps. With Drogons help she started a fire and started to pick through her rations. She heard the distinct sound of a dragon in the sky above and looked hoping to see Rhaegal, alas it was her nephew and Balerion. They landed right by Eurons body and she noticed Aegon inspect it as he dismounted, once he was done he ran over to her.

“Are you alright Dany?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m fine.” She said, and she wasn’t lying. It had been trialing day but she had gotten through it, and achieved what they had set out to do.

“What happened?” He asked. Dany explained the experience, every single detail. “I’m so sorry Dany, I should never have left you alone.”

“It all worked out.” She said. “Euron is dead and Rhaegal is free.”

“Where is Rhaegal?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She admitted. “He flew off after Euron was killed.”

“I see.” He said. “He is probably confused, I’m sure he will return in time.”

“He will.” She assured.

“Are you sure your ok?” He asked again.

“Yes nephew I’m fine.” She assured him.

“Must of felt good beating his head in.” He said.

“It did.” She admitted. “Where did Balerion take you?” She asked wanting to change the subject from Euron.

“There old camp I think.” He said. “A cave in the mountainside littered with charred bones.”

“How did you know to come here?” She asked.

“I didn’t.” He admitted. “Balerion got really agitated so I figured he wanted to go elsewhere, once I had mounted him he took off towards here. Faster than he’s ever flown before.”

“Perhaps he knew what was happening?” She ventured.

“I think he did.” He said. “Come we should get some rest, we will head back early in the morning.” He was right, the sun had set as they talked and she was suddenly very tired. 

———————————————

Aegon

He woke before Dany today. He woke just as the sun was beginning to rise. He wasted no time, starting to pack the camp and prepare the dragons. He wanted to get home as soon as possible, they had a war to fight after all. Once the camp was packed he went to wake his aunt but he stopped himself. After everything she went through the previous day, she deserved the extra sleep. He felt immense guilt for what happened. He never should of left her alone, and he should of been gentler with her that morning. His first mistake had been giving in to his feelings and taking her to bed, despite how wonderful it was. He knew now that he loved her. And he hated that he caused her pain, but he had to didn’t he. Did he not have to remain loyal to his wives. And would Westeros accept her as his bride. A queen with a bastard son.

He also felt responsible for what happened with Euron. Why did he leave her alone? He wished he had gotten to kill the bastard, it was rather poetic that Dany got to get her revenge. The sounds of Dany stirring drove the thoughts from his mind. 

“Morning.” She said, even after just waking she was remarkably to behold.

“Morning.” He replied. “The camps mostly packed and the dragons are ready so we can leave whenever your ready.”

“I’m ready.” She said nonchalantly, as she gathered her furs and set off towards the dragons. After she had packed her things they mounted and prepared to take off.

“What about him?” He asked, gesturing to the corpse which had attracted some birds already.

“He can feed the birds.” She said, before taking off into the sky. Balerion followed there lead and flew off towards Dragonstone.

——————————————

Daenerys 

The return flight had been much quicker. Dragonstone was now visible in the distance and she longed to return. She needed to see her son, and to escape her nephew. It’s hard to avoid someone when they are your travelling companion. Her anger at him had diminished somewhat but she was still hurt by his rejection. He had gone out of his way to care for her after Eurons attack and she appreciated that but it didn’t take the sting out his rejection. The worst part was that she still loved him, even after he hurt her. And she was certain he loved her back, he was just to much of a coward to do anything. 

They landed at the beach they had taken off from weeks earlier. In the distance she noticed several people coming there way. They did the dragons of there luggage and sent them on there way. They flew off together back out to sea, Viserion joining them on the way. The dragons had certainly gotten closer on the journey, Aegon and herself noticed they now hunted together more often than not. Not long after they had company. Davos, Arya, Missandei, the Kingsguard and some unsullied had come to greet them. She had to look away as Aegon and Arya embraced, instead she went to Missandei as the unsullied handled the luggage. She figured Aegon could brief them on his own so she left with Missandei back towards the Castle.

“We’re you successful Your Grace?” Missandei asked as they walked.

“Euron is dead.” She said. “And Rhaegal is free, unfortunately he did not want to return with us. I will tell you the tale another time.”

“I look forward to it your Grace.” Missandei said. “There is something you ought to know Your Grace.”

“What is it?” She asked.

“Ser Jorah is on the island.” Missandei said.

“What?” She asked, if he abandoned his post she swore she would kill him.

“The slavers have retaken Meereen.” Missandei said. “Ser Jorah and 50 unsullied made it out, they arrived a week ago.” 

“That is horrible news.” She said. “I promise you my friend we will return to Slavers Bay once this war is finished.”

“I know Your Grace.” Missandei said. “I look forward to watching them suffer.”

“Can you tell Jorah to come to my chambers tonight.” She said. “He can brief me then, in the meantime I will see my son.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Missandei said.

——————————-

Dany has spent several hours alone with her child, savouring every moment. She knew there time together was limited as she would be going off to war very soon. She would miss her son dearly but she had a duty to her house. There was a knock at the door.

“Enter.” She said. Ser Jorah entered the room and dropped to his knees.

“Forgive me Khaleesi I have failed you.” He said. Daenerys stood and walked over to him. She had decided how this meeting would go hours ago. She needed to forget Euron, she needed to forget Aegon and who better than her bear to help her forget.

“Meereen can wait. Undress Ser.” She said. Jorah’s eyes lit up and he surged forward capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that set her body on fire. His hands roamed her body as there tongues sparred for control. She broke the kiss. “Undress Ser.” Jorah did just that, leaving him completely nude in front of her. “Lie down.” She commanded. Jorah did as he was told, lying down on his back. Daenerys climbed onto him, hitching up her the nightgown she guided his hard cock to her wet entrance. She teased him for a bit, rubbing her wetness up and down his length. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure, Daenerys smiled down at him. Finally when she could wait no longer she slid herself down his manhood, impaling herself on his cock. She moaned and he groaned as there bodies joined.

“I missed you so much.” Jorah said as he rested his hands on her hips.

She smiled and bent over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “As have I.” She rolled her hips, moving herself up and down his cock ever so slowly. He matched her movements as they slowly made love, there bodies in rhythm with one another. The room filled with sounds of sex as the pace quickened, she bounced on his cock as he reached up and tore her gown, exposing her breasts to him. She moaned as he grabbed at them roughly and started squeezing them, shortly after she came undone and pleasure rushed through her entire body as he rocked within her prolonging her orgasm. When she recovered he flipped them over so he was on top. He took her left breast in his mouth, sucking at it ferociously. She pumped her milk into his mouth and he drank it eagerly as if he hadn’t had a drink in days. She had started weaning Daeron so she was producing less milk but it seems her body had more than enough for Jorah. She promised herself than that she would let no other men drink from her, only her children and her bear. When he had had his fill he released her breast, her milk dripping down his chin into his beard. “You drink more than our son.” 

“He doesn’t realise how lucky he is drinking from your teats.” Jorah said. 

“How does it taste?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“Incredible.” He said before taking her lips in a kiss. He pulled back shortly after and thrust his cock back into her folds. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pumped into her. It wasn’t long at all before he spilled into her. After recovering he once again started fucking her, he pounded into her as she screamed out in pleasure. They made love well into the night, they each found there release several times. Daenerys was sweaty and exhausted laying down on her knight. Jorah held her close, one hand on her back while the other gripped her ass. His softened manhood was still inside her, and she was reluctant to remove it. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his breathing. “I love you Dany.” He muttered.

“I know.” She replied. 

“And I know you love me too.” He said. “There’s a reason you keep letting me into your bed, you love me.”

“Maybe.” She said. “I care for you. You are my friend.”

“It’s more than that and you know it.” He said.

“So what if it is?” She said. “It would change nothing.”

“Marry me?” He asked.

“You know I cannot.” She said.

“Why? If we are wed it would remove the shame of bearing a bastard.” He said. “And I will make you happy.” Did he not understand he would bring just as much shame.

“My nephew would never consent.” She said, searching for an excuse that would spare his feelings.

“Ask him.” He said. “And if he says no fuck him. We can leave this place, there is nothing here for you anyway.” He may have a point there. “We can return to Slavers Bay and free the slaves properly.”

“I will not abandon my family.” She said.

“And what of me?” He asked. “I doubt a man raised by Ned Stark would accept me here.”

“You might be surprised.” She said. “He’s not exactly perfect.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well he’s made his fair share of mistakes.” She said.

“Like what?” He said.

“I cannot say.” She said. “I swore I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

“It’s me Dany you can trust me.” He said kissing the top of her head.

She lifted herself up so she was propped on her elbows. “I trust you more than most my bear, but it’s not my secret to tell.” She kissed him hoping it would distract him.

“If you truly trusted me why not tell me?” He asked, she was getting annoyed now. 

“Drop it my love.” She insisted, it slipped out without her meaning to. 

Jorah smiled a smug smile. “My love?. You love me?”

“I guess so.” She said, hoping it would shut him up. “Now please will you drop it.”

“As you wish.” He said. “If you agree to marry me.” She rolled her eyes, these games were getting old. She rolled herself of him, waves of his seed flooded out of her cunt the moment his manhood is removed. She turned away from him.

“We will discuss it in the morning.” She said. Jorah seemed to take the hint as he didn’t say another word. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn’t help but wish it was another beside her.


	33. Chapter 33

Aegon

They had been back on Dragonstone for three days and he had barely seen Daenerys since they had returned. He knew who she was spending her nights with and it filled him with rage. When he had been informed of Jorah Mormonts presence he had been furious and had went to his room to banish him. We he had not been there he asked Missandei and she said he was with Daenerys discussing the situation in Meereen. Aegon had proceeded to his aunts chambers but halted when he came to the door. The sounds of them fucking had driven him off, he had no intention of seeing her with another man. So he had slept on it, and had decided he would stay out of it. After the hurt he had caused her already, he had no intention of adding to it and straining there relationship further. So he had turned a blind eye towards his aunts lover. 

He was currently in his study going over the plans. It would take time for the Dornish army to arrive at the reach so he had some time before he had to leave. They had decided he and Balerion would join the cause in the Reach while Dany and her dragons would assist the unsullied in the Crownlands. He was fairly confident in the plan but he still kept going over them at every opportunity. There was a knock upon the door.

“Enter.” He said, Sam stumbled into the room.

“Good Morning Your Grace.” Sam greeted cheerily.

“Morning Sam.” He replied. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve a few letters for you.” Sam said, ruffling through his things then handing him three letters. “My father, Robb and Sansa.”

“Thank you Sam.” He said taking the letters from him. Sam excused himself from the room, bumping into Davos as he entered. Davos was silent as he read the letters. “The Tarlys are about to make a move on Highgarden.” He explained. “Lord Tarly writes he has an opportunity and he’s going to take it.”

“What’s the plan?” Davos asked.

“He didn’t say.” He said. “He just said the castle should be ours within a fortnight, I guess we have to trust he knows what he’s doing.”

“Indeed.” Davos said. “What of the other letters.”

“Robb writes that he is preparing the North as best he can. He has sent men to man the wall and has told all the lords to prepare for the harshest winter on record.” He explained.

“All good things.” Davos commented. “We should send them some dragon glass at the earliest opportunity as well.”

“Agreed.” He said. “The last letter was from Sansa. She writes that the Vale is doing well with her mother keeping Lysa in check. And it seems I’m to be father again.”

“Congratulations Your Grace.” Davos said. 

“Thank you.” He said. “Hopefully the country will be ours by the time they are born.”

“With luck it will be.” Davos said. “When are you planning on leaving?”

“Tomorrow if not the next day.” He replied. “Dragonstone will be yours in my absence.”

“I’ll look after it.” Davos promised.

“I know.” He said. “If you’d excuse me I should probably go train, wouldn’t want to go into a war unprepared.”

—————————————————————-

Aegon dodged the clumsy attack and knocked the man to the ground, disarming him in the progress. He had been training for the best part of an hour but a challenging opponent had alluded him. The best warriors had either left for war or were guarding his family. He had Ser Gerold guarding him but he preferred to watch and critique rather than fight himself now. So unfortunately it left him to fight greenboys and untrained men who had been left behind to defend the island. There was still a several hundred unsullied on the island but there weren’t many that could speak the common tongue and he wasn’t even sure if they would want to, they were soldiers not warriors. Despite the lack of a challenge he had successfully worked up a sweat and had released some frustrations and nervous energy. He was about to quit when he noticed someone in the large crowd that had gathered to watch him. Maybe he would offer up a challenge? He pointed him out and signalled for him to join him. He had a warriors build that’s for sure, but he failed to see why Dany let this man in her bed. He was quite literally a bear.

“Yes Your Grace.” Jorah Mormont said.

“I’ve been lacking in quality opponents and I was hoping you would indulge me.” Aegon said.he noticed a glint in the mans eye, it seemed he wasn’t his biggest fan either.

“I’d be honoured Your Grace.” Mormont said. Aegon tossed him a sparring sword and readied for the fight. Aegon was wearing no armour, in fact he was wearing no shirt at all but his opponent seemed to be lightly armoured. Perhaps he came looking for a fight. Mormont nodded to him to signal he was ready and Aegon did the same. They cautiously stalked one another, he knew Mormont was well trained and had a reputation for being a good warrior. He wasn’t however trained by Kingsguard. Mormont mad the first attack, sending a flurry of swings and thrusts in his direction. He effortlessly dodged the first two attacks before expertly parrying the others. He saw several openings as Mormont pressed the attack but he decided to humour him somewhat. He made no move to attack simply settling into his defence. Mormont had a lot of power behind each blow and when Aegon decided to finally attack he used that, he swiftly sidestepped the attack and aimed a swing at the mans back. His momentum sent him flying into the sword rack. There were cheers and even some laughter as he dispatched the exiled knight with one swing of the sword. To the mans credit he did not give up, with a growl he got up and charged again. Aegon wasn’t going to humour him this time. For the next several minutes he would effortlessly parry Mormonts attacks before landing a blow on the mans armour. Mormont was tiring and his blows were getting sloppy. Finally Aegon had enough, when Mormont lazily lunged at him, dodged the blow and disarmed the man with a powerful downward strike. He then directed a blow at the mans midriff knocking him down onto his back. He held his blade at his throat and the man yielded. Aegon walked away without helping him up, he looked up into the crowd and saw his aunt who didn’t seem to have enjoyed the show as much as everyone else. A booming laugh drew his attention from his aunt. He turned to see Tormund and Val walking his way. The freefolk were welcome in the castle but it was rare to see them there.

“Your godly with that sword my boy.” Tormund said. “You would even make Mance look like a fool.”

“What about you?” He asked.

“I could take you.” Tormund laughed.

“You were rather impressive.” Val said.

“That means a lot coming from you.” He said. “What brings you to the castle.”

“We need to talk.” Val said.

“Come we will talk in my study.” He said. Aegon led them up to his study where they could talk in private. When they arrived he sat behind the desk while the others stood opposite him. “What’s on your mind?”

“We want to fight.” Tormund said.

“We’ve already talked about this.” He said. “I don’t need the freefolk.”

“We’re not taking about the freefolk.” Val said. “Just us two.”

“I appreciate the offer but are you not needed here?” He asked. “Helping Mance?”

“Mance is strong again.” Tormund said. “He can manage. We want to fight.”

“We owe you.” Val said.

“You don’t owe me a thing.” He said.

“Regardless we want to fight with you.” Val said.

“The men have already left.” He said.

“You haven’t.” Tormund said. “We can fly on the beast with you.”

“Fine.” Aegon said after a moment of thought. “Some friends will be welcome actually.”

“Perfect.” Tormund said. “When do we leave.”

“Either tomorrow or the day after that so be ready.” He instructed.

“Yes Your Grace.” Tormund said mockingly before leaving.

“Thank you.” Val said.

“Not gonna turn down two capable warriors.” He said.

“You’ve never been able to say no to me.” Val said.

“I probably never will.” He said. Val left the room leaving him alone once more.

———————————————————

Tyrion 

“Ok so I walked into a brothel with a honeycomb and a jackass...” his joke was cut off by a knock at the door. It was very late and it was unusual for someone to call upon him at this hour. He nodded at Bronn to open the door and he did so while he and Podrick watched. Bronn stepped aside and Jaime walked into his chamber, Bronn closed the door behind them. This would have been odd on its own but when you factored in his brothers riding attire it was very worrisome. “Jaime what brings you by at this time?” 

“I’m here to say goodbye.” Jaime said. “And to give you this.” He handed him a letter addressed to Gerion.

“Where are you going?” He asked, though he knew the answer.

“Dragonstone.” Jaime replied. 

“Your going to get yourself killed.” Tyrion said.

“Maybe, and I’ve accepted that should it come to pass.” Jaime said.

“What of your son?” Tyrion implored. “What of all your children for that matter?” Jaime shot him a look of shock. “Oh please I’ve known for years.”

“Gerion is a man now.” Jaime said. “And I’m nothing but an uncle to the other three.”

“What exactly do you hope to accomplish?” Tyrion asked.

“I made a vow.” Jaime said. “And a Kingsguard serves for life.”

“You want to guard them?” He asked.

“I will serve them in anyway I can.” Jaime said.

“Why?” He asked. “You are heir to the throne, why throw that away to be a bodyguard?”

“It’s my duty.” Jaime argues.

“Father would argue your duty is to your family.” He reminded him.

“Kingsguard forsake there families.” Jaime countered. 

“There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” Tyrion asked.

“Nothing.” Jaime said.

“Then I’m coming with you.” He said. “What do you say boys? Up for an adventure?” 

“Uh....” Podrick stuttered.

“As long as you pay.” Bronn said.

“No.” Jaime said. “Your not coming.”

“Yes I am.” He said. “Someone has to make sure your not killed.”

“Tyrion...” Jaime tried.

“Come brother it will be fun.” He said. 

“It will be rough.” Jaime said. “It will be a tough journey and we may be killed at the end of it.”

“As long as I see a dragon before hand.” Tyrion said.

“Fine.” Jaime conceded. “Meet me at the stables in ten minutes and pack light.” His brother rushed from the room.

“I will not order you two to come but it’s very likely father will have you killed if you stay.” He said.

“I’m coming my lord.” Podrick said.

“Good.” He replied. “I shall need my squire.” He looked to Bronn.

“Not for free.” Bronn said.

“Of course not.” He replied.

“Then let’s get a move on.” Bronn said.


	34. Chapter 34

Dany

She woke up Jorah’s arms as she had every morning since they returned. The room reeked of sex and she made a mental note to have the servants do something about that. Her days since she had returned had been exhausting. It turns out avoiding her nephew was harder than she thought it would be. She had also started to avoid Arya as well, despite how well they had gotten along all dany felt now was resentment. Aegon was leaving today so that would make it easier on her, though she was leaving in a couple of days herself so her free time was still limited. She was to join her men in the Crownlands and lead them to victory. Which of course meant she was once again being separated from Daeron. She had spent as much time with him as possible in the last few days but she still felt guilty for leaving him again. At least she knew he would be cared for and loved by her handmaidens, the three women adored him.

“Good morning my love.” Jorah said, she did not notice him stir. 

“Morning.” She said. She got up out of bed and she walked over to her dresser and started to sift through her clothing.

“Why are you in such a hurry to leave?” Jorah asked.

“I wish to see Daeron.” She said, pulling her dressing gown on. Jorah sat up in the bed.

“I was hoping we could finally discuss our union.” He said.

“Later.” She said. There was a knock on the door. “Who is it?”

“Missandei your Grace.” Missandei said from the other side of the room.

“Enter.” She said. Missandei walked in and blushed when she saw Jorah in her bed.

“I’m sorry to disturb.” Missandei said. “But the king has asked you to meet him in an hours time.”

“Did he say why?” She asked.

“No your Grace.” Missandei responded.

“Thank you Missandei you are dismissed.” She said.

“Wait my lady.” Jorah said rising from the bed. She noticed Missandei try to avoid looking at Jorah’s naked body, which he made no attempts at covering. “I’d like your opinion on something.”

“What is it Ser?” Missandei asked, Daenerys suspected what he was about to ask, and it pissed her off.

“I have asked for the Khaleesi hand in marriage.” Jorah said. “She has her doubts about it, she has confessed her love for me yet something holds her back. Don’t you think the princess deserves happiness.” Daenerys was fuming, what the hell was he thinking.

“I...um... yes I think the princess should follow her heart.” Missandei said.

“You see my love.” Jorah said taking her in his arms. “We all agree you deserve happiness.” Jorah leant in to kiss her.

“You may go Missandei.” Missandei left at her command. She looked up into Jorah’s eyes and her anger disappeared somewhat, she didn’t know if it was lust or love she saw in them, perhaps both. But she decided it was enough. She kissed him. “I will marry you...” 

“Thank you my love.” Jorah said.

“Let me finish.” She interrupted. “I will marry you after the war. Once Aegon is on the throne and the dead are defeated.”

“Why wait?” He asked.

“Because my nephew may still need to marry me off.” She said nonchalantly. “And if he does I shall do my duty.”

“And in the meantime?” Jorah asked, she noticed the anger in his eyes when she mentioned marrying another.

“Things will continue as usual.” She said. “You will continue to warm my bed.” Jorah nodded but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Princess!” Gerold said from the other side of the door.

“Yes Ser, what is it?” She asked.

“His Grace wants to leave early so he would like to meet with you at once.” Gerold said.

“Of course.” She replied. “Just give me a moment to dress.” She quickly threw an outfit together and gave Jorah a kiss before leaving with Gerold.

———————————————————

“When does he want you to leave?” Jorah asked. They were currently in Daerons room enjoying there sons company.

“Day after next.” She responded. Her meeting with Aegon had been a brief one. They just went over the plans again and parted ways.

“I’d like to go with you.” Jorah said.

“I’ve never taken another person on Drogon before.” She said. “He may kill you.”

“I’m willing to risk it.” He said. “You need to be protected.”

“I appreciate your concern, but I will be surrounded by my own men. And Ser Barristan.” She said. “Besides I’d feel better if you were here watching over our son.”

“As you wish.” He said reluctantly. “We will just have to make the most of the time we have left.”

“Your acting as if we will never see one another again.” She said.

“We may not.” He said. “Your going off to war.”

“I’m going to riding a dragon not leading the cavalry.” She insisted. “I will be fine.”

“There are no guarantees in war.” Jorah said. “Besides your not invincible on that dragon, it only takes one arrow to knock you off his back.”

“It’s still the safest place to be.” She said. “Try not to worry yourself.”

“Impossible.” He said as he walked over to her. “I will always worry about you Dany.” He kissed her than, long and sweet. A knock upon the door interrupted the moment and Arya entered the room. Her friendship with the young queen had halted after Aegon had chosen her.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Arya said.

“Don’t be silly Arya.” She said. “Your welcome anytime.” She have Jorah a look and he dismissed himself. “What brings you by?”

“I was just hoping to see you before you left.” Arya said sitting herself beside Dany. “It seems like forever since we’ve talked.”

“Sorry, I’ve been spending my time here.” She stated.

“How is my little friend.” Arya said reaching out and taking Daerons hand.

“A pain in the ass.” Dany said. “Becoming a handful for my handmaidens, which is one of many reasons I hate leaving him.”

“I’ll be happy to help while your away.” Arya said.

“How are you?” Dany asked, gesturing to her baby bump. 

“The maester says all is well.” Arya insisted. “I just want the little bugger out.” Daenerys laughed at her brazenness.

“Well I look forward to meeting my.... cousin I suppose.” She said trying to work it out. “I hear your sister is also expecting.”

“Yes she is.” Arya said though didn’t seem thrilled about it. “It seems her and Aegon reconciled while he was in the Vale.”

“You don’t seem too happy about that.” She commented. 

“Well, I’ve never liked sharing with my sister.” Arya said. “I especially don’t like sharing my husband.”

“That’s understandable.” She said. “Maybe you should get a second husband football even if out.” She jested.”

“Maybe i should.” Arya said. 

“I was jesting Arya.” She said just so it was clear. “You know you can’t do that right? You can’t even have lovers.”

“I know.” Arya said. “Talk about a double standard.”

“Kings can do as they please.” She said. 

“It’s not just kings, it’s all men.” Arya said. “They fuck whoever they please.”

“Are you not happy with Aegon?” She asked.

“I am.” Arya said unconvincingly. “It’s just I’m not sure I want everything that comes with it.”

“You don’t want to be queen?” She asked.

“Gods no.” Arya said. “I didn’t want to be a lady let alone a queen. There’s all these expectations of me and obligations I’d rather not have.”

“Have you spoken to your husband about this?” She asked.

“No, but he knows me.” Arya replied. “He knows this isn’t me. I’m not meant to be queen.”

“And yet here you are, a pregnant queen.” She said.

“The gods have a sense of humour apparently.” Arya said with a smile.

“I’m sure you will get used to being queen.” She insisted. 

“We will see.” Arya said. “I suppose I can just make Sansa do all the boring duties.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She said with a laugh. There was a knock on the door and Missandei entered.

“Pardon my interruption your Grace.” Missandei said. “Ser Davos has asked both of you to meet him in the Great Hall.”

“Why?” Arya asked.

“They have captured someone I believe.” Her handmaiden said.

“Will you take Daeron?” She asked

“Of course.” Missandei said, taking him from her arms.

“Shall we?” She asked Arya.

“Lead the way.” The queen said. “Hopefully it’s someone interesting.” They walked through castle and found there way to the Great Hall. They joined Davos by the throne and watched as three men and a dwarf were escorted into the room, all bound by chains. Her eyes went to the dwarf who the young queen seemed to recognise. “The imp?” Arya said confused.

“Who?” She asked, she recognised the name she just couldn’t place it.

“The Imp my dear.” The dwarf said sounding rather bored. “Half man? Demon monkey? Ring any bells?.” She didn’t answer. “How about Tyrion Lannister?” Of course, how could she be so daft. What other dwarf would warrant an audience with them. She then looked at his companions, she had no idea who two of them were but she had an idea who the other was. Said man dropped to his knees before them.

“Forgive my brothers attempts at humour Your Grace.” The man said looking directly into her eyes. “I am Ser Jaime Lannister and I am here to fulfil my oath to House Targaryen.”

Daenerys

“Kingslayer.” Gerold said angrily from behind her. He wasn’t the only one either, there was muttering throughout the room, some throwing curses at the prisoners. This is the man that killed her father. She grew up hating this man. She and Viserys had often discussed avenging there father, they would think of ways to torture and kill him. Granted it was mostly Viserys ideas but she had longed for them to become a reality. Then she found out the truth about her father, and all thoughts of vengeance disappeared. Jaime Lannister no longer had a place in her mind. And yet here he was, in chains before her. And she knew not what to do. “Your Grace I ask your permission to execute this man.” Gerold was addressing Arya not her.

“Hold on.” Davis insisted. “We can’t go chopping of his head without the kings consent.”

“He’s an oathbreaker.” Gerold said angrily.

“He’s the heir to the Westerlands.” Came another voice. It was the Imp, Tyrion Lannister.

“Quiet dwarf.” Gerold warned.

“Surely your not stupid enough to anger the mighty Tywin.” Tyrion said.

“We do not fear your father.” Gerold said. “He will be dealt with soon enough.”

“We will see.” Tyrion said.

“Why are you here?” Davos said.

“I’m here to fulfill my oath.” Jaime said again. “Kingsguard vows are for life.”

“You slaughtered your own king.” Gerold yelled.

“And I’d do it again.” Jaime said. That got her attention, she wanted to here what he had to say but knew there were to many distractions.

“Everyone out.” She said, they looked to her but no one made a move.

“Princess you cannot...” Gerold said.

“I said get out.” She said louder. “This is Targaryen business, I’m the only Targaryen here. If you will not leave willingly I will have you escorted by the unsullied.” Gerold looked angry whilst Arya looked rather amused.

“You heard the princess everyone out.” Davos said. Davos lead everyone out of the room leaving her alone with the prisoners and the unsullied guards. She turned her attention back to the prisoners. Jaime and the boy looked rather afraid, Tyrion looked intrigued and the other man looked disinterested.

“Did you mean what you said?” She asked, at Jaimes look of confusion she elaborated. “When you said you’d do it again.”

“Yes your Grace.” Jaime said. “I have many regrets but killing your father isn’t one of them.”

“Tell me what happened.” She said.

“How much do you know of your father.” Jaime asked.

“I know he deserved his title.” She said simply.

“Well he became more and more unstable as the war went on.” Jaime began. “Do you know about the sack?” She nodded. “Well once my father entered the city, the king ordered his pyromancer’s to destroy the city and everyone in it. You see he had stashed caches of wildfire under the city, enough to blow it all to hell. I couldn’t stand by and let that happen, so I killed him.” Daenerys took it all in, he could be lying but he seemed genuine.

“Then I cannot blame you.” She said after awhile. 

“I do not regret killing Aerys.” Jaime said. “But I do regret not saving Elia and her children. I did nothing as my father had them slaughtered and I’m truly sorry for that.” She nodded, acknowledging his apology.

“So you wish to join the Kingsguard again?” He nodded. “Why wait so long?”

“I reached out many years ago but it was made clear I wasn’t welcome.” Jaime said. “Ser Gerold can confirm this.” She nodded. “Now that Aegon and yourself are adults I thought the time was right.”

“I cannot name you Kingsguard but I can guarantee your safety for now.” She said. “And why are you here prince Tyrion?”

“I’d heard rumours of dragons.” Tyrion said with a shrug. “I wanted to see them for my self.”

“And what do you think?” She asked. 

“Very impressive.” Tyrion said. 

“Do you wish to serve our family as well?” She asked.

“I don’t know if you deserve my services yet dear princess.” Tyrion said. “But if war is coming I’d rather be on the side with the dragons.”

“What services would you provide?” She asked.

“My brain.” Tyrion said. 

“And what of your family?” She asked.

“My father and sister loathe me.” Tyrion said. “And I’d like to think my niece and my nephews will be spared.”

“Aegon’s not one to slaughter children.” She said.

“Than he is already a better king than our father.” Tyrion said. “There’s nothing for me Casterly Rock.”

“What about you Jaime?” She asked. “Your the heir.”

“I don’t want to be king.” Jaime said. “Besides I have promises to keep.” He didn’t elaborate and she decided she wouldn’t push it.

“I will have you shown to chambers that befit men of your station.” She said. “You will have guards with you at all times until you’ve earned my trust and I’ve consulted with my nephew.”

“Thank you Princess.” Jaime said.

“You will also join myself, the queen and the hand for supper tonight.” She added before she left the room. Waiting for her outside was Davos, Arya and Gerold.

“Well?” Gerold asked impatiently.

“I like them.” She said. 

“Meaning what?” Gerold asked.

“They are under my protection until Aegon can judge them for himself.” She said before walking away. “I’ve also invited them to supper which you all will be attending.” She left them behind and made her way to her chambers. She entered to find Jorah polishing his armour in the corner while Doreah seemed to be changing the linen on the bed. 

“Hello princess.” Doreah greeted. “How did things go with the new prisoners.”

“Well actually.” She said. “I’m having supper with them this evening.”

“Your sharing a meal with your prisoners?” Doreah asked.

“Yes, they aren’t just any prisoners though.” She said.

“So I’ve heard.” Doreah said, she picked up the basket of dirty sheets. “Good luck.” She said as she left the room. Jorah watched her leave and Dany was certain she caught him staring at her ass.

“Who are these prisoners?” He asked curiously.

“Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.” She explained. A horrified look crossed Jorah’s face before he seems to compose himself. “What’s the matter?”

“You can’t trust Lannister’s.” He warned. “Where did you capture them?”

“The beach.” She said. “They came here willingly, they wish to serve house Targaryen.”

“Don’t trust them my love.” Jorah said, he seemed very worried about something. She walked over to him at sat herself down in his lap.

“Are you ok?” She asked.

“I’m just worried about you.” He said.

“I’m fine.” She said, kissing him to ease his mind. “They are surrounded by unsullied, they are no threat.” She kissed him again, but he still seemed tense. It was sweet that he was worried about her but he needn’t concern himself. She needed to help him relax. She jumped off his lap and went to her knees before him. She pulled down his pants and freed his cock. Jorah have her a confused look and she giggled to herself. “Just relax my bear.” She engulfed his cock in her jaws and he gasped. She swallowed most of his shaft, pumping her head back and forth going as deep as she could.

“Daenerys.” He moaned, a his hands gripped the back of her head. She continued to suck his member, using her tongue to lick it up and down. With a grunt he exploded his seed into her mouth, which she swallowed. Jorah looked down at her with an apologetic look. “Sorry I should of warned you.” She stood up and kissed him.

“It’s no problem Jorah.” She said sweetly. She undressed herself before him, slowly and seductively. Jorah stood up from the chair and took her in his arms.

“You are so beautiful.” He said. He kissed his way down her body, nibbling at her breasts and kissing every inch of body. He bent her over the table and grabbed at her ass. “Your ass is perfect.” He muttered, squeezing both cheeks thoroughly. She felt him slapping his cock on her ass and prepared for him to enter her, she was soaking wet. 

“Fuck!” She moaned as he pushed into her from behind. She lost herself in her pleasure as he had his way with her. All afternoon they savoured the touch of the others body as they gave each other pleasure.


	35. Chapter 35

Daenerys 

Dany and Arya were sat at the table awaiting there other guests. Arya was telling her about something Nymeria had done but she was barely listening. She was excited. These Lannister men intrigued her and she was looking forward to getting to know them. Arya story was halted when Davos and Gerold entered the room. Davos still wasn’t the man he was before Matthos died but he was slowly getting back to his old self. Gerold looked very unhappy, He had probably looked forward to the day he would kill Jaime Lannister and she had denied him that. 

“Where are the ‘guests’.” Gerold asked.

“I’ve sent for them.” She assured. 

“What exactly are you hoping to achieve here tonight?” Gerold asked.

“I’d like to get know potential allies.” She replied.

“Allies? They are Lannisters.” Gerold said incredulously.

“If you can’t be civil you can leave.” She said. There was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Missandei entered the room followed by Jaime, Tyrion and their companions. Missandei took the seat to her left while there guests were showed to there seats by the guards, the Unsullied then took there positions around the room. “Welcome.” They nodded at her, they all looked rather nervous. “I hope your accomodation is adequate.”

“You honour us princess.” Jaime said. “Most would have thrown us in cells.”

“The bath was also appreciated.” Tyrion added filling his wine glass, he gestured to the unsullied. “Your men have certainly peaked my interest, they are not Westerosi clearly.”

“They are Unsullied, former slave soldiers.” She said.

“You freed them I take it.” Tyrion said.

“Yes, I went to Astapor with the intent of buying them.” She explained. “But faces with the horrifying reality of slavery I freed them instead and liberated the city. I than have them the choice of fighting for me or going free. They all chose to fight for me, and they are my most loyal subjects. They are also the most disciplined army in the world.”

“And then you conquered the other slave cities?” Tyrion asked.

“Yes, though it seems slavery has resurfaced since I departed.” She admitted.

“I’d very much like to hear your story Daenerys Targaryen.” Tyrion said. “If you win this war I’m sure there’s going to be many books written about the great conqueror who freed the slaves.”

“If we win?” She asked.

“History is written by the victor.” Tyrion said. “If you lose no doubt you will be written in a less favourable light.”

“Well then, all the more reason to win.” She said. “And I’d be glad to tell my story another time, I’m guessing you have a tale or two worth hearing.”

“You know where to find me.” Tyrion said. 

“So what’s for dinner?” Said the rough looking companion of the Lannister’s. “I’m fucking starving.”

“Watch your tongue.” Gerold warned.

“It’s quite alright.” Daenerys assured the knight. “We haven’t yet been introduced.”

“Names Bronn.” He said.

“He’s a sellsword in my employ.” Tyrion clarified. “He’s manners aren’t the best.” He then gestured to the boy. “And this is Podrick Payne, he’s my squire.”

“What use so have for a squire?” Gerold asked.

“None.” Tyrion said. “He mostly pours wine.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Podrick.” She said, the boy blushed at the attention. “And you as well Bronn.” The servants entered the room with dinner. “Ah here we go, I hope you like fish.” 

—————————-

Considering the circumstances they shared a rather pleasant meal together. It started off rather awkward as they ate in relative silence, but they became more comfortable as the night went on. Tyrion told stories of the Westerlands and his childhood, so she divulged a tale about her childhood on the run. All present seemed to enjoy themselves except for Gerold and Jaime. The elderly knight stayed silent but stared daggers at Jaime all night. Jaime on the other hand looked uncomfortable, he would laugh at his brother occasionally or add a detail to his brothers stories but he never held the conversation. He seemed sad and broken, he had a haunted look in his eye which made her feel great sympathy for the man. She never thought she would feel anything but hatred for Jaime Lannister, but here she was.

“I think I’m going to turn in.” Davos said. “Thankyou princess for a surprisingly fun evening. Goodnight.” They all wished him goodnight as he left the room.

“Perhaps we should all turn in.” Gerold said. “Mormonts probably wondering what’s keeping you.” Daenerys knew he didn’t approve and it was evident in his tone.

“Mormont?” Jaime said, she noticed the two brothers share a concerned look. “As in Jorah Mormont?”

“Yes.” She answered. “Do you know him?”

“No.” Tyrion said. “But we know he’s a spy for our father.”

“What? That’s ridiculous.” She said. “He’s been my closest advisor for years.”

“I’m sorry princess but it’s true.” Jaime said. “He reported your movements to our father. That’s how he knows your in Westeros, that’s how we knew you were here.” Her head was spinning, this couldn’t be true.

“We were informed you were coming here with Euron Greyjoy.” Tyrion said. “I’m not certain but I’m pretty sure he’s been feeding father intel for years.” The assassin she thought, Jorah knew it was poisoned. “I’m guessing father offered him a pardon.”

“We would have mentioned it sooner but we thought he was no longer in your service.” Jaime said. “We were of the belief you left him in Essos.” She remembered how worried he had looked earlier, the look of a guilty man.

“Thankyou for bringing this to my attention.” She said, she turned to the unsullied. “Would you please escort our guests back to there rooms.” They did exactly that and the Lannister’s led the room without another word.

“I will take some men and arrest the traitor.” Gerold said.

“That won’t be necessary.” She said. “I will handle this.” Before Gerold could protest she left and made her way to her bedchamber. She had two unsullied stationed at the door just in case. She entered the room to find Jorah laying on the bed awake, he sat up as she entered.

“You were out later than expected.” He said, he stood and went to kiss her but she avoided it. “What’s the matter?”

“You tell me?” She said, he said nothing so she continued. “I had an interesting conversation with the Lannister’s, they seem to think your loyalty isn’t as strong as it appears.” His head dropped.

“Khaleesi....” He tried but she cut him off.

“How long?” She asked. “How long were you selling my secrets to Tywin Lannister?”

“Since the beginning.” He said after awhile. 

“The merchant.” She said. “You knew the wine was poisoned?”

“I suspected.” He said.

“Why? Because you told Tywin Lannister I was pregnant?” She accused. “You sold my secrets to the man who slaughtered my family.”

“Please khaleesi, I stopped the day you walked into the fire.” He said. “I was yours after that, but then you broke my heart and sent me away.”

“So you informed again?” She asked incredulously. “After you shared my bed?”

“I was heartbroken and foolish.” He said. “Once I found out you carried my child I returned to you with every intention of being loyal.”

“But you weren’t were you?” She asked. “You told them I was coming to Westeros.”

“You were leaving me behind.” He said. “I will not beg for your forgiveness Daenerys, no one ha served you more loyally than I.” He reached out to her but she slapped him across the face. “You must forgive me, if for no other reason but our son. Don’t kill your sons father.”

“Don’t act like you care for our son, you endangered him by selling my secrets.” She yelled. “All you’ve ever cared about is my cunt, and I was foolish enough to indulge you.”

“I love you Daenerys.” He insisted.

“Do you?” She asked. “Because I would never betray someone I love.”

“Daenerys...” He tried once more.

“Just be silent.” She said. “Go back to Essos Jorah, if your not gone by sunrise you will be Drogons breakfast.”

“You can’t do this.” He yelled.

“If I ever see you again I will have you killed.” She promised. “I suggest you find somewhere to hide because once Aegon finds out he will want your head.” Jorah looked like he was going to argue but he didn’t, he quickly packed up his things and stormed out of the room. The minute he left the room her defences crumbled and the tears began to flow.


	36. Chapter 36

Aegon

There was nothing like flying upon a dragons back, truly nothing compared to the feeling of the wind against your face. Unfortunately his companions didn’t share his love of the sky, so what could of taken him a day alone had become a two day journey. Seeing as it was Tormunds first flight and Vals second, he thought it wiser not to push Balerion to his max speeds. It’s fair to say Tormund wasn’t the biggest fan of flying, Val had complained he was holding on to her to tightly and when he looked back he saw the fierce wildling warrior pale as milk with his eyes tightly shut. It was amusing to see and by the flint in Vals eyes she wasn’t going to let him get away with it. They had camped out in a secluded spot where none would accidentally stumble upon them and then set out again first thing the next morning. 

Judging by the change in terrain he guessed they had entered Dorne. Unfortunately he was unfamiliar with these lands so he was not entirely sure where he would wind the Dornish army, surely they wouldn’t be hard to find. Finally they spotted the army and Balerion made his descent, touching down outside the camp. It wasn’t his smoothest landing, Tormund jumped from his back and ran to empty his stomach. He and Val shared a laugh at his expense then unpacked there belongings. 

“I pray I never have to go on that fuckers back again.” Tormund said, still looking a bit pale.

“Oh man up.” Val said. “I’ve never seen a man so frightened.”

“Men weren’t meant to fly.” Tormund argued.

“I can’t wait to tell everyone the mighty Tormund Giantsbane soiled his pants.” Val teased.

“Argggh, I’m never gonna live this down.” Tormund said.

“I told you not to come.” He said.

“You’ll be glad I did once the fighting starts.” Tormund said.

“Your Grace.” Someone said. He looked at the direction to see it had been Prince Oberyn. He was coming from the camp with Ser Oswell a man dressed in gold armour. “Welcome to Dorne.”

“Prince Oberyn always a pleasure.” He greeted. The man with Oberyn fell to his knees.

“It is an honour to meet Your Grace.” The man said.

“Harry Strickland I presume.” It was the only logical answer.

“Indeed Your Grace.” The man said as he rose. “The Golden Company is yours.” History would tell him otherwise but there were no Blackfyres left for them to follow. 

“I hope to put them to good use.” He said, he turned back to Oberyn. “How many men?”

“15,000.” Oberyn answered.

“Can we expect more.” He asked.

“I would say no.” Oberyn said. “We just fought a civil war and there are some still loyal to Quentyn. We can’t expect to much from them. My niece has also decided to keep a small force with her in Dorne.”

“I’m glad, her safety should be assured at all costs.” He said. “How is she?”

“She is well. Arianne will make a good ruler, of that I’m sure.” Oberyn said. “She’s already putting Dorne above herself.”

“How so?” He asked.

“She’s wed.” Oberyn said, Aegons heart broke a little at those words. He had still held hope of marrying the Dornish princess. “For anyone who knows my niece they’d know how big of a deal that is.” Well she said no to him after all.

“Indeed.” He said. “Who has she married then?”

“Young Edric Dayne.” Oberyn said. 

“Arthur’s nephew?” He asked.

“The same.” Oberyn confirmed. “Arianne wanted to reward the House who had supported her the most.”

“A wise move.” He said. “Is Edric here?”

“He is.” Oberyn said.

“I’d very much like to meet him.” He said. Does he though, he hated the idea of Arianne being with another. “How many men do you have commander?”

“This best part of 10,000.” Strickland said. “We only suffered minor losses in Dornish war.”

“Elephants?” He asked hopeful.

“I’m afraid not.” Strickland said. “They don’t do well on boats.” The way he said it made it him think they found that out the hard way.

“What are your orders My King?” Oswell asked.

“We prepare to move.” He said. “Once we get word from Lord Tarly we strike.”

———————————————————-

Tyrion

He woke to the horrible sound of someone pounding on his door. The girl beside him groaned, clearly she too was annoyed. She was a nice girl, her name was Taya or something or like that. She wasn’t a great beauty or anything but she was pretty enough, and rather cheap. He jumped out of bed and pulled on breeches. He went to the door and threw it open too find his brother responsible for the disturbance. 

“What?” He asked grumpily.

“Good morning.” Jaime said. “The Hand of the King has requested our presence.”

“Is today the day we finally lose our heads?” He asked.

“Perhaps if we keep him waiting.” Jaime said.

“I’ll be out in a minute.” He said, he closed the door in his brothers face and walked over to his belongings. Thankfully there belongings had been returned to them so he had clothes that actually fit him. He threw on the first thing he found in a hurry, he agreed tardiness wasn’t in there best interest. 

“What’s going on?” The girl asked from the bed.

“My presence has been requested.” He said lazily. “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to come by again tonight?”

“For the same fee.” The girl said.

“Of course.” He had long since accepted gold was the only way to get women into his bed. He left the girl and joined Jaime outside. 

“Ready?” Jaime asked.

“Yes.” He said, he turned to the unsullied that had been guarding his door. “Could one of you stay until my guest leaves and make sure she doesn’t steal anything.” They said nothing but one of them gave him a nod and entered his chamber. Jaime and Tyrion then walked away, the Unsullied falling in behind them. When the princess left two weeks past she ordered they were to be treated as guests not prisoners, so they essentially had free rein of the castle but they were always shadowed by at least two guards. Even Pod was being watched night and day. He was grateful for the princess and the unsullied were barely noticeable most of the time. He was worried they may have angered the princess when they informed her of Mormonts treachery but the opposite seemed to be true. He suspected it had actually gained them her trust, and of course there current freedoms. Apparently the princess had been fucking Mormont which truly baffled him. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had seen and all he heard of the exiled knight said he was the opposite. 

“Where did you find a whore?” Jaime asked.

“She’s not a whore.” He explained. “Well she’s not a professional whore at least. She was just one of the maids.”

“How much did she cost you?” Jamie asked.

“Not much at all.” He explained. “Far cheaper than a proper whore, why do ask?”

“Well we don’t have all the gold in the world anymore.” Jaime said. “Maybe we shouldn’t bd spending it on women.”

“Jaime at any moment Aegon Targaryen could land on this island.” He said. “And if he does he may very will execute us, just because we have won over the Princess doesn’t mean we will win over the king. And if any day could be our last, why not enjoy it?”

“You think he would kill us?” Jaime asked, he detected the desperation in his tone. Being accepted by the princess had meant a great deal to him, but he knew he wanted to be accepted by the king more than anything. 

“I’ve not the faintest idea what he would do.” He admitted. They walked the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the Chamber of the Painted table and were granted access, passing the queen who was on her way out. “Your Grace.” He greeted, he gestured too her growing belly. “You get bigger every time I see you.” He quite liked the Stark girl and knew she wouldn’t take offence.

“And you get shorter.” She replied with a smile, before turning to his brother. “King slayer.” She said with a nod.

“Your Grace.” Jaime said with a bow of the head but the young queen was already walking away, her elderly Kingsguard scurrying after her. 

“My Lord Hand you wished to see us.” He said turning his attention to the famed onion knight. Another man he got on rather well with.

“I did, please.” Davos said gesturing to two empty seats at the table. He noticed Davos wasn’t seated at the head of the table, presumably that’s where the king would sit but most hands would feel entitled to sit upon it in there absence. Not this hand though. At first he found it rather odd that the hand stayed behind while the king went to war, but after doing some digging he understood. Davos had lost a son to this war already, not only that but his son had laid down his life for the king. Tyrion suspected Aegon was trying to make up for that, if not for Davos himself than for his rather large family. If he was right than Aegon couldn’t be all bad.

“What did you wish to talk about my lord?” Jaime asked.

“Well before she left Princess Daenerys made it clear you were to be treated as friends and not foes, and that if possible I should find something for you to do.” Davos said. “And I don’t want to upset the princess, that woman scares me more than wife.”

“You have jobs for us?” Jaime asked, sounding rather confused.

Davos nodded. “You’ve had a couple of weeks to settle in, now we will out you to work. I think I’ve jobs that suit both your skill sets.”

“Go on.” Tyrion said.

“This island is the base of our operations, the queen her self is here.” Davos said. “We have 300 unsullied on the island and about 500 other men at arms. The unsullied are as well trained as it comes but the Westerosi are green boys, farmers and fishermen, men who have never held a sword in there life. I personally would prefer better warriors guarding my family and the kings family. Ser Jaime you will train these men, and you will oversee the islands defences.”

“You want me to turn farmers and fishermen into warriors?” Jaime asked.

“They don’t have to be Kingsguard knights but I’d like them to know how to hold a sword and shoot an arrow.” Davos said.

“Then it will be done my lord.” Jaime said. “What of the unsullied? They don’t speak the common tongue and my Valyrian is non existent, how am I supposed to coordinate with them?”

“The lovely Missandei will hell you with that.” Davos assured.

“Perhaps you should have Bronn help you brother.” He suggested. “Give him something to do.” Jaime gave him a nod. “And what of me my lord? What is my task?” Davos reaches into his cloak and withdrew something he placed on the table in front of him. It was a rock. A glassy black rock he recognised as obsidian.

“Obsidian.” He said confused.

“Your familiar?” Davos asked.

“I recognise it yes.” He confirmed.

“There’s a mountain of it here on Dragonstone.” Davos said.

“And?” He still wasn’t getting it.

“I’d like you to mine.” Davos said. “Well not you personally but I’d like you to run the operation.”

“Why me?” He asked incredulously.

“Well your family has a history of mining so I figured you’d know more about it than most.” Davos said. “Plus there will more to it than just mining. The dragon glass, or obsidian as you call it, needs to be turned into weapons.” Was that even possible.

“I’m no blacksmith but the rock seems to brittle to make good weapons.” Jaime commented.

“We will need skilled blacksmiths but Sam insists it can be done.” Davos said.

“Than I will need to speak with this Sam.” He said. 

“If we need a skilled blacksmith Tobho Mott is as good as they come.” Jaime said. “And kingslanding is only a short trip.”

“I will have someone sent there immediately.” Davos said. “Give him an offer he can’t refuse, though refuge from the war might be enough.”

“Perhaps, whatever it takes is like him here.” Tyrion said. “I assume you will supply men.”

“Not many but some yes.” Davos said.

“Your soldiers may have to double as miners than brother.” He said. “Unless we get some commoners from the city.”

“Just write me list and I’ll get what I can.” Davos said.

“Thank you.” He said. “If I may, why exactly do you want dragon glass weapons?”

Davos smiled. “For the dead.”


	37. Chapter 37

Tyrion

“This cave is cleaned out milord.” The man said to him. This was both good news, and bad. It was good because they had done there job, it was bad because they had now cleaned out all the known caves on the island. Except the one belonging to the kings dragon, no one was will to go in there in case the beast returned. 

“Very good.” He said to the man. “Ensure all the rock gets to the smiths.” He turned on his heels and walked out of the cave, Pod on his tail as usual. 

“The hand will be pleased my lord.” Pod said.

“I hope so.” He said. “Though I’m not sure if we have enough.” They needed enough dragon glass to arm the kings armies, and he wasn’t quite sure they did. It irked him how much of the precious rock they had wasted in the early stages. He had worked tirelessly with Samwell and the smiths to figure out how to make it into weapons, and they did though at a cost. They lost quite a bit of the brittle material during there experiments and trials. And if there really is an army of dead men coming for them all he’d rather they be prepared. “Pod have island searched again, surely we missed a cave or two. I will go tell the hand.”

“Yes my lord.” His loyal squire responded. Tyrion mounted his horse and set off back towards the castle, his two brown shadows not far behind. On the way they passed the wildling camps, interesting people those wildlings. When he was first told of the army of the dead naturally he didn’t believe. Davos told him to ask the wildlings, so he did just that. He, Bronn and Jaime went to there camp one night and listened to there tales around the fire. The looks in there eyes as they told the story of Hardhome made it hard not to believe them. He had revisited the wildlings several times and rather enjoyed there company. He also relied on them in the mines. When he said he was tasked with mining the dead destroying rock many of them volunteered. He passed through the camp, nodding to a few he recognised, than rode on to the castle. 

He dismounted his horse and walked through the gates not stopping until he reached the hands chamber. 

“Enter.” Davos said through the door after he had knocked. “Ah lord Tyrion have a seat.” Davos was seated at his desk and gestured to the seat opposite him, which Tyrion gladly took. “News from the mines?”

“Yes, we have cleaned out the last cave.” He said.

“Excellent.” Davos said. “You don’t seem too thrilled.”

“I’m not entirely convinced we have enough.” He admitted. “I’ve ordered another search of the islands and I will see to it all the caves are looked through again, hopefully we find something.”

“You’ve gathered a great deal.” Davos said. “I never expected us to have a weapon for every soldier in Westeros.”

“But surely that’s what the king wants.” He said.

“Ah I see. Your worried the king will see this as a failure and you worry for your life.” Davos said. 

“Well... will he?” He asked.

“You have nothing to worry about.” Davos assured. “You have myself, the princess and even the queen in your corner. He will understand you’ve done all you could with the equipment at your disposal. I think he will be quite pleased with the results, the weapons look incredible.”

“Yes Gendry has impressed me a great deal.” He said. When they returned from kingslanding with an apprentice rather than Mott had was sceptical but the boy was brilliant. “I assume you’ve kept the king informed.”

“As best as I can.” Davos said. “He’s glad progress was made and looked forward to inspecting them himself.” Davos said it as if quoting the raven directly.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t flown back to the island.” He commented. He thought the king would return as soon as he found out he had two Lannister’s at his mercy, but it’s been three moons and he still hadn’t appeared. Though he still looked to sky’s most days, expecting a dragon to swoop down at him. The only dragons he had seen belonged to the princess. She had returned just about every week too see her son. Though I suppose it’s a shorter flight for her.

“So am I to be honest.” Davos admitted. “But the Reach has kept him busy.”

“Any news on the war effort?” He asked hopeful. Davos looked at him as if to say nice try. Unfortunately he wasn’t privy to that information. He had still heard little bits and pieces through the grapevine but no real details. Daenerys told him of her fights in the crownlands but he knew very little about the reach. He heard they had taken Highgarden but he didn’t know how they had done it. It infuriated him to be out of the loop. The conversation was interrupted by a roar that could only belong to a dragon. Probably the princess he thought. Davis went to the window and confirmed it.

“Perhaps she will satisfy your thirst for knowledge.” Davos said.

“I’m counting on it Lord Hand.” He said, he got up from his chair and left the room. He decided he would give the princess some time before he bombarded her with questions so he set off towards the training yard. He arrived at the training yard to find Jaime in his element, commanding his men. He watched the men at arms drilled, Jaime and Bronn doing the rounds. They had done a remarkable job. They had turned fishermen and farmers into soldiers. Not quite unsullied but capable enough it seemed.

—————————

He spent an hour watching the men train until he was bored. He figured he had waited long enough, so he went where he knew the princess would be. He found his way to Aegon’s gardens and sure enough the princess was sitting there with her child, as she always did when she returned to the island. This time she was alone, the queen was also sitting with them. 

“If it isn’t the two fairest pregnant women in all the land.” He said to announce his presence. Daenerys smiled in his direction, her hands resting on the small baby bump. The queen scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Lord Tyrion, always nice to see you.” Daenerys greeted.

“I disagree.” Arya said jokingly.

“I concur with the queen.” Ser Gerold said. He turned to the old man.

“The feeling is mutual Ser. Now be a good little Kingsguard and be silent.” He said.

“You little....” Gerold started.

“Your dismissed Ser.” Arya said.

“But your grace...” the knight tried.

“Nymeria is more than enough protection.” Arya said gesturing to the great wolf, who was being occupied by young Daeron. “Plus this one comes with two unsullied.” Gerold wanted to argue but he complied, taking position at the gardens entrance. “Gods that cunt is annoying, I miss Oswell.” The young queen said once he was out of earshot, earning laughs from Daenerys and himself.

“Care to join us lord Tyrion?” Daenerys asked.

“I’d be honoured.” He said, taking a seat across from them. “So how goes the war?”

“The Crownlands is now completely under our control.” Daenerys said. “Once Aegon secures the Reach we can move on to the Stormlands.” 

“So it’s true you took kingslanding?” He asked.

“It wasn’t very difficult, the Stokeworths seemed glad to give it up.” Daenerys said. He wasn’t surprised, the Stokeworth’s simply weren’t capable of holding the city. 

“Will the king relocate to the city than?” He asked.

“I’ve told him not too, not yet at least.” Daenerys said. “The Stokeworths were too small a house for the castle, they simply couldn’t maintain it. A large portion has fallen into disrepair and the city isn’t in a great condition.”

“To curry favour with the city’s populous you should send them food.” He advised.

“I suggested the same to Aegon and he agreed, he’s sending the supplies from Highgarden.” She explained. They know what there doing then. “Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan can oversee that.”

“Your not going back?” He asked.

“No, the Kingsguard and I agreed it would be best if I remained here until the babe is born.” She said, he got the feeling she wasn’t too keen on missing the action. “Besides it’s only a short flight if I’m needed.”

“Sounds like the right move.” He said.

“I agree.” Arya said. “It will be nice to have someone taller than Daeron to talk too.” She smirked in his direction.

“And here I thought you loved my company Your Grace.” He said, feigning hurt.

“It’s better than some.” Arya said, glancing at the old man. “At least you have a personality.” 

“Your being cruel.” Daenerys said. “It will be nice being with you when the baby is born.”

“Not king now.” He said. “Looks like you were due six moons ago.” She glared at him but it wasn’t that big of an exaggeration, because she was still so young and small she her stomach looked huge.

“Haha Imp.” She said. “Still a moon till I’m ready.” Tyrion guessed she was anxious for the birth, who wouldn’t be.

“Well I look forward to meeting the child. Children are quite fond of me.” He said, he gestured to Daeron. “Exhibit A.”

“He is fond of you.” Daenerys admitted. They all took a moment to watch the boy, harmlessly playing with a wolf. He was very curious what was to come of the boy. That boy could be the end of house Targaryen. Or he could do great things. Yes, he will watch his future with great interest. 

“Have you thought of names?” He asked.

“If it’s a boy I’d like to name him for father.” Arya said.

“And if it’s a girl.” He asked.

“Haven’t quite decided.” She said.

“What are you hoping for? Boy of girl?” He asked.

“A boy.” She said instantly. “Not to provide an heir, I just think the worlds a lot kinder to boys.”

“Not kings.” He said.

“Better than being a princess, sold off to secure alliances.” Daenerys said. He wasn’t going to argue that with them, they were probably right.

“I’m hungry.” Arya said. “This has been lovely but it’s time for dinner I think.” She made to stand but stumbled wincing in pain. Daenerys rushes to her feet and offered her support, he did the same. “I’m fine just stood too quickly.” She assured. But when she went to walk she winced again, her wolf seemed to be worried now too.

“You shouldn’t be walking.” He said. “Ser Gerold!” The knight ran up to them.

“What’s the matter Your Grace.” Gerold asked.

“Nothing I’m fi...I’m fine.” Arya said through the pain. He noticed something running down her leg.

“Shit.” He said, it was blood. “We need to get her to a maester.” Before he could get the unsullied to carry her Ser Gerold scooped the young queen into his arms and set off towards the castle, the wolf running after them. He could tell Daenerys wanted to go with her but she had Daeron.

“Go princess, I will take him to Missandei.” He said. “Go, she needs you.” Daenerys rushed off after them leaving him alone with the child.

——————————————-

He escorted Daeron to his room and left him with Missandei. Than he made his way to the Queens chamber where Gerold stood at the door. They exchanged no insults, not a single word, they just gave each other a nod. Jaime must of heard what was going on because he joined them not long after. The noises coming from the room made the situation quite obvious. The baby had come early, and what that meant for Arya he wasn’t sure. They could hear the mothers screams as Daenerys offered comfort and the maester instructions. It went on through the night until suddenly there was silence. The three men exchanged worried glances, but soon they were smiling when crying filled the air. Half an hour later Daenerys exited the room stone faced, her expression unreadable. 

“It’s a girl.” She said. “Her name is Visenya, and the maester says if she lives through the night she should be fine.”

“And the Queen?” Jaime asked the question he was too afraid of. Daenerys shook her head.

“She didn’t make it.” Daenerys said, tears flowing down her cheeks.


	38. Chapter 38

Aegon

War was exhausting. It wasn’t the fighting that had wore him down, more like the squabbling lords. The council he was in now had been virtually useless so do date. All the Lords spoke there piece, hoping to curry favour with him by coming up with a good plan or at the very least show off there bravery. His conquest of the Reach had gone as smoothly as possible to date. He arrived at Highgarden with his forces to find Lord Tarly had already captured the castle. It turns out Tarly had informed the Tyrells of there coming and insisted he was there to help. Mace Tyrell being the fool he was opened the gates to the Tarly forces. Once inside he was able to take the castle quite easily, capturing the Tyrells in the process. Upon his arrival, Aegon officially named Randyl Tarly the Warden of the South. He then had to deal with the Tyrells. He lopped off the head of Mace Tyrell and sent his three sons to the wall. To solidify the Tarlys power he also wed the Lady Margaery to Dickon Tarly, who was beside himself with joy at marrying such a beautiful woman. That just left Olenna Tyrell, the famous queen of thorns. He knew she had to die, she was just to dangerous to leave alive. Chopping off her head didn’t appeal to him though so he simply provided the poison. 

Highgarden then became there base of operations as they set out conquering the rest of the region. A few houses tried to resist but once they saw Balerion flying above them they usually dropped to there news quite quickly. With Honeyholt and Brightwater Keep now under there control, Oldtown is the only resistance left. The iron fleet had defeated the Redynes and the Shield Islands and were now laying siege to the city by the water. Theon Greyjoy has taken credit for the victory but he heard Asha was more responsible. The Golden Company and the Tarly’s were marching towards the city to lay siege from the land. Once Oldtown fell they could join up with Daenerys forces and attack the Stormlands. That was bound to be a far greater challenge than the Reach. Stannis Baratheon is no fool, and the element of surprise is gone. All of Westeros knows of his occupation of the Reach. He had received a letter from Stannis warning him against attacking the Stormlands. 

“Your Grace?” He looked to see who had disturbed his thoughts. It was Ser Arys Oakheart, he had clearly asked a question as all the lords present were looking to him.

“Apologies Ser my mind was wondering, you were saying?” He asked.

“I was simply wondering why you don’t use the dragon to take the city?” The knight asked.

“It may very well come to that, but it will be a last resort.” He said. “Once he sees an army at his gates to go with the fleet in his harbour, I’m sure Lord Hightower will submit.”

“Perhaps a fly over the city?” Oberyn suggested.

“Yes, that’s been rather effective so far.” He said. “Is there anything else?”

“Once we take the city your Grace.” It was lord Fossoway speaking. “How long will wait before you move on too the Stormlands.”

“My men will have time to recuperate.” He assured. “But we cannot tarry too long, we are on the clock. All of you present should be preparing your men too march at a moments notice regardless.”

“Yes Your Grace.” Lord Fossoway said.

“Nothing else?” He asked. “Good, I will be in my chambers.” He left the council chamber, Ser Oswell in tow and headed for his quarters. They strolled through the halls until they came upon his chamber. It wasn’t the lords chamber, he had given Randyl that as it was to be his bedchamber anyway. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He went straight to the wine on his desk and poured himself a generous glass. 

“Ahem.” Came a voice from the corner. He whipped around, drawing his dagger. The intruder was a plump, bald man with a powdered face and wearing the finest silk robes. The man raised up his hands signalling he was no threat.

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“My apologies Your Grace, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man said, well he thought he was a man. “My name is Varys.”

“Varys?” He asked incredulously. “Varys died in the sack.”

“Is what the world believes yes.” Varys said. “But as you can see I’m very much alive.”

“And why should I believe your Varys.” He asked.

“I’ve no reason too lie.” Varys said. “There are ways to very.” He nodded to the door and Aegon understood.

“Oswell!” He said, his Kingsguard entered the room. Aegon watched as the mans faced morphed into one of shock.

“Varys.” Oswell said, confirming his identity. “Thought you were dead.”

“Not yet.” Varys said.

“Why are you here?” He asked the Eunuch.

“I’ve come to join you Your Grace.” Varys said. “If you will have me of course.” The spiders skills were legendary, but could he trust him.

“You want to be my spy?” He asked. “My master of whispers?”

“I do.” Varys said. “There’s none better at the craft than I.”

“So the stories say.” He said. “Why now though? Where have you been the last 20 years?”

“Ive been watching, observing. Helping from the shadows where possible.” Varys said. “I feared for my life at the end of the Rebellion, so I took measures to avoid the execution block. If the world thought I was dead, I hoped they would forget about the spider. And thankfully they did. I fled back across the sea for a couple of years, I have powerful friends in Essos who kept me safe. But even across the sea I kept one eye on Westeros at all times. I knew the 7 Kingdoms would not work as they were after the rebellion. There may have been years of peace but it was only a matter of time before war broke out between the seven kings of Westeros. After a couple of years I moved back to Westeros, going from kingdom to kingdom. Watching and learning, maybe the odd bit of scheming. Waiting for the right opportunity. Waiting for the right person to get behind.”

“And you think that’s me?” He asked.

“I wasn’t sure at first, it seemed Eddard Stark had raised you to be happy with the life of a lord.” Varys said. “I was concerned you didn’t have the drive to be king. So I looked elsewhere. Not just anyone can unite seven kingdoms, among other things they must have the right name. So my attentions turned to your uncle.”

“My uncle was insane.” He stated.

“Yes, but I will admit I thought he could be tamed somewhat.” Varys said. “Naivety on my part. In hindsight pairing him with the Dothraki wasn’t the best idea.”

“That was you?” He asked.

“Partly.” Varys said. 

“You sold Dany off to the Dothraki.” He said, his blood starting to boil.

“Her brother sold her Your Grace.” Varys said. “We merely suggested it.”

“You keep saying ‘we’, who are you referring too?” He asked.

“A friend I will hey to in a moment.” Varys said. “Anyway whilst Viserys was a failure, his sister was anything but. We were starting to lose hope but then we heard of Mother of Dragons. Naturally she became our focus, but then you can imagine my surprise when I hear reports of two famous Kingsguard being sent to fetch the princess. You had finally made your move, and once again proven me wrong. Although despite you being a man I was still unsure which of you was the better choice, she had the dragons after all. When she began conquering Slavers Bay I assumed she had forsaken you and would pursue the throne in her own name. Jorah Mormont took away all her hopes of being queen.” Aegon’s blood boiled at the traitors name. “Which left you, the only real option in the end.”

“I’m honoured to be your last choice.” He said.

“You were my first choice, I just wasn’t sure of your intentions.” Varys said.

“Why do you care about who rules Westeros?” He asked.

“Because unlike most I care for the common people.” Varys said. “The people who suffer the most under incompetent kings.”

“What do you think Oswell?” He asked.

“I would never trust such a man Your Grace.” Oswell said. “But he’s damn good at what he does.”

“I don’t expect you to trust me Your Grace.” Varys said. “I would think you a fool if you did.”

“I expect loyalty from my charges.” He said.

“And you will have that for as long as you deserve it.” Varys said. “The minute you lose your way, you forfeit my loyalty.” Oddly enough Aegon respected that.

“How do I know your loyalties don’t lie elsewhere as we speak?” He asked. “How do I know Tywin hasn’t sent you here to feed me false intel.”

“You don’t.” Varys said. “But I have some intel that may earn your trust.”

“I’m listening.” He said.

“First of all you should know I played a role in capturing this castle?” Varys said.

“What are you talking about?” He asked.

“My little birds caught a whisper of Lord Tarlys plan.” Varys said. “I assured his plan would work by telling the Tyrells of your coming. I forged a letter from you too Oberyn Martell ordering the attack, which I had the Tyrells ‘intercept’. Mace Tyrell was all too happy to let the Tarlys in after that.”

“Can you prove that?” He asked.

“You may be able to find it, or perhaps the young Margaery could confirm my tale.” Varys said.

“Wasn’t really intel.” He accused.

“I haven’t gotten to that yet.” Varys says. “I warn you this will be difficult to hear.”

“I’m a big boy, lay it on me.” He said.

“It’s about your wife.” Varys said. “Sansa Stark.”

“Is she in danger?” He asked.

“Not yet.” Varys said. “She’s pregnant is she not?”

“She is, is the babe safe?” He asked.

“As far as I know.” Varys said. “However I’m more concerned about the father.”

“Enough with the theatrics spit it out.” He said frustration getting the better of him.

“I’ve been informed your wife has taken a lover.” Varys said.

“Lies.” He accused.

“Apparently a young knight called Harold Harding has found a place in her bed.” Varys explained. He remembered the knight well, he thought his birthright was being stolen. He will lose more than that if this is true.

“That can’t be true.” He said. Sansa would never be unfaithful, she wasn’t like that. “So your saying she’s carrying his child.”

“I can’t be sure but one has to question it.” Varys said.

“Do you have proof?” He asked.

“No, I deal in whispers not proof my king.” Varys said. 

“But you think it’s true?” He asked.

“I do.” Varys said. “When the birds sing as loudly as this only a fool wouldn’t listen.” Aegon took a moment to process this information, should he believe it? He had to know the truth.

“I’m going to the Vale.” He said. “I will be back in a couple...” his sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door. Oswell answered it, taking a letter from the guard.

“Dragonstone Your Grace.” Oswell said as he handed him the letter. Aegon tore open the letter and read it. He had to read the letter three times before the words sunk in. “What news Your Grace.”

“I’m going to Dragonstone.” He said. “You have command until I return.”


	39. Chapter 39

Daenerys

“She is rather adorable isn’t she .” Tyrion commented, he had joined her in Visenya’s chamber. 

“She is.” She agreed. The baby girl had inherited the Stark look from her parents. Daenerys had taken charge of the child’s care, with the hell of her handmaidens of course.

“Has she left at all?” Tyrion asked, jerking his head to the great wolf in the corner of the room.

“No, not even to hunt.” She answered. “I’ve made sure he’s well fed though.”

“Woe to any man wishing harm upon this child.” Tyrion said. “They will torn limb from limb.”

“They would be burned alive before they reached the chamber.” She added. There was a knock on the door and Jaime entered carrying a plate with a massive chunk of meat. “Hello Jaime.”

“Your Grace, I was told the wolf was yet to eat.” Jaime said throwing the chunk of meat to the wolf, that had been his excuse most days. He obviously thought he needed a reason to check on the child.

“Thank you Jaime.” She said. “How goes the training?”

“Well.” Jaime said. “I feel confident they could defend the island against attack.”

“Good.” She said. 

“I don’t suppose you have....” Tyrion was interrupted by a thunderous roar. “What was that?”

“That was the king.” She answered, recognising the call.

“Oh, good.” Tyrion said, obviously concerned. Jaimes face had also paled considerably. 

“Don’t fret.” She said. “Today is not the day you die. Assuming you behave yourselves.”

“Perhaps we should go...” Jaime was interrupted by the door swinging open. In the doorway stood her nephew, never looking more kingly. Aegon didn’t seem to notice them as he rushed towards the cradle. He hunched over the crib and from where she was seated she could see a tear running down his cheek. She gave Tyrion a look and he and Jaime left them alone. She watched as Aegon lifted his child into his arms, and she was emotional all of a sudden. 

“She’s perfect.” He said as he rocked the child in his arms.

“Yes she is.” She agreed.

“Looks just like her mother.” He said. “My little Visenya.” It was a happy scene, if only Arya was there as well. After a few moments he sat down with the babe still in his arms. “She’s healthy?” He asked worriedly.

“Yes, there were a few nervous days but she’s a fighter.” She said. 

“What has become of her body?” He asked, after several moments of admiring his daughter.

“It’s on a ship to White Harbour.” She said. “Davos and I agreed she should be out to rest at Winterfell.”

“Thank you, that’s where she belongs.” He agreed. “I should of been here.”

“You were fighting a war.” She said.

“That doesn’t matter.” He said, she noticed more tears. “I wasn’t there for her when she needed me.”

“The babe came early Aegon, there was no way you could have foreseen that.” She said.

“She was too young Dany.” He said, voice raw with emotion. “She was to young, she had so much life in her. I killed her, I put the babe in her belly.”

“Don’t be a fool Aegon.” She said, going to her knees before him. “She was so excited to have this baby, you gave her the greatest gift a woman could have.”

“She’s dead Dany.” He countered.

“But she still got to hold her babe before she did.” She said. “And I never saw her more happy, or more proud.”

“She should be alive Dany.” He said.

“Yes but the gods are cruel.” She countered. “And you must mourn her, as we all will. Everyone on this Island loved her. But remember good has come of it.” She looked down at Visenya and his eyes followed.

“She will be raised without a mother.” He said sadly, same as us.

“She has quite the aunt though.” She said. “Well, great aunt.”

“Will your handmaidens mind caring for her while I am gone?” He asked.

“They don’t need too.” She said. “I will be taking care of her myself.”

“What about the war?” He asked. “I’m going to need you when we move on the Stormlands.”

“For obvious reasons I think it best a stay behind.” She stood up and after a moment his eyes widened in realisation.

“Shit, I didn’t notice.” He said. “Of course you must stay here.” A strange look took over his features. “I don’t suppose you know who the father is?”

“No.” She answered.

“Well, regardless your child will be a part of our family.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said. “Are you sure you don’t need me?”

“I think I should be able to take Westeros without you.” He said. “But you will be needed for the real war, so try not to be pregnant.”

“Easier said than done.” She quipped and they both giggled. “So tell me of the Reach.”

“Sure.” He said. “But after you must tell me about the Lannister’s that were in my baby’s room.”

———————————————-

Aegon

“I will ensure no harm ever comes to her Your Grace.” Gerold said as they waited in Visenyas room. It probably wasn’t the most appropriate place to meet but he couldn’t leave her just yet. Especially when his time with her was limited.

“I know you will.” He said to his ageing lord commander. He was confident his child would be safe, but that was more due to the giant wolf that never left her side. The door to the chamber swung open and Daenerys entered accompanied by the Lannister brothers. Daenerys came and sat in the chair beside him whilst Ser Jaime immediately dropped to his knee. The dwarf soon followed his brothers lead and bent the knee. “Rise my lords.”

“It is an honour to meet you my king.” Jaime said. He had to admit he was impressed by the guile they showed. It took no small amount of courage to forsake there father and come to the dragons lair.

“Indeed, we have heard naught but good things about you Your Grace.” Tyrion said. He very much doubted that. 

“When I heard the two of you had come here I was completely lost.” He admitted. “I thought Tywin was playing games with me, perhaps you had been sent to kill my wife. But that didn’t add up, everyone knows Tywin wouldn’t risk his heir. And then I heard your claims.” He looked at Jaime. “That you had never stopped being loyal to me, and that you wish to take your place as a Kingsguard.” Jaime nodded in confirmation. “Are you sorry for what you’ve done.”

“For killing the Mad King, not at all. I would do that again in a heartbeat.” Jaime said. “I am however sorry I could not protect your brother and sister.” He looked to Daenerys. “Or your mother from your father.”

“You killed your king, a man you had sworn to protect.” He said, Jaime looked at him nervously. “Good, should I ever go down the same path as my grandfather I’d the same to me.”

“Your Grace?” Jaime asked confused.

“I don’t want blind loyalty.” He said, thinking of what Varys has said. “Ser Gerold find Jaime a white cloak. And a sword, a Kingsguard should definitely have a sword.”

“Your serious my king?” Jaime asked incredulously.

“I am.” He said. “I trust Daenerys more than anyone and she has vouched for you, for both of you. Ser Davos and Ser Gerold have both commended the jobs you have done training the men and mining the dragon glass.” He notes how relieved they look. “And I’m told you were both good friends to my wife.”

“She was a remarkable woman.” Tyrion said. 

“Indeed.” He replied. “Visenya started to fuss so Dany went to the crib and picked her up. Bouncing her in his arms as she walked around the room. He felt a warmth in his heart as he watched her with his child. He prayed to all the gods that the child she was carrying was his. A dark part of his mind told him he may never know. But he was holding out hope, surely Ghost would know. 

“How goes the war effort?” Jaime asked, interrupting his thoughts.

“Well.” He said. “Daenerys made short work of the Crownlands and Oldtown is the last resistance in the Reach.”

“Your Grace, what am I to do?” Tyrion asked.

“Your too assist Princess Daenerys in the restoration of the Red Keep and Kingslanding.” He said, it had been Daenerys idea. “I’m told you have a knack for that sort of thing.”

“I will do my best.” Tyrion said. “Perhaps you would like to inspect the dragon glass weapons?”

“Ser Davos already showed me.” He said. “They are very impressive.” They were better than he had hoped for. “You are dismissed.” He said and the brothers left the room, as did Gerold who took his place at the door. “Be vigilant with the dwarf.”

“You don’t trust him?” She asked.

“Not entirely.” He admitted.

“Is there anyone you trust entirely?” She asked.

“Ghost. Balerion.” He said. “You.”

“You shouldn’t trust me.” She said. “I’ve been plotting to overthrow you for some time.”

“Have it princess.” He said. “Ruling suits you better than I anyway.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” She said. “I suppose you won’t be staying long.” She passed Visenya to him and he held her close to his chest. He never got to do this with Lyanna.

“I will leave in the morning.” He said.

“Surely you could stay a couple of days?” She asked.

“I have business in the Vale I must deal with before returning to Highgarden.” He said.

“Is Sansa ok?” She asked.

“That remains to be seen.” He said cryptically.

“That sounds ominous.” She said.

“I’d rather not discuss it.” He said, he needed to change the subject. “How is young Daeron?”

“He is well.” She said. “Getting bigger everyday.”

“Still causing trouble?” He asked.

“Oh yes he’s a nightmare for my poor handmaidens apparently.” She said with a laugh. “Doreah claims he acts well behaved when I’m around and then the second I’m out the door he’s a little terror.” He couldn’t help but laugh at that. He hadn’t been sure what to do about his bastard cousin but he would find a place for the child. If for no other reason than to see his mother smile.

“Are you sure you want to look after Visenya?” He asked. “I don’t want to pile too much responsibility on your shoulders.”

“I have plenty of help nephew.” She said. “Gilly has also offered to help out, so between us and my handmaidens we can care for two children.”

“Thank you.” He said. “It means the world to me.” She walked over and kissed his cheek.

“It’s my pleasure.” She said genuinely. “I shall have them send up some food for supper.” His eyes followed her as she walked from the room. She was a remarkable woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if/when I will continue this story


End file.
